THE CHILD
by bibi-chan75
Summary: Cette histoire vous proposera une fin alternative du manga Tsubasa Reservoir. / Sakura X Shaolan. NEW Trailer sur mon profil.
1. Her Love

**Note de l'auteur au 07/07/2007 :**

Ceci est ma toute première histoire écrite et commencée en juin 2006.

Merci d'être indulgent quant à la pauvreté de mes textes de l'époque et aux fautes commises.

Je m'attache à les corriger dès que le temps me l'octroie.

J'ai envie de me foutre des gifles quand je me relis… mais bon…

* * *

_**Compagnons de voyage arrivés dans un monde inconnu,  
Vous y faites avec stupeur une rencontre des plus inattendues.**_

_**La plume convoitée étant confinée dans le cœur d'une jeune beauté,  
Comment ferez-vous pour la récupérer dans cet endroit singulier,  
Où force et courage ne vous seront d'aucune utilité ?**_

_**Pauvres infortunés dans ce périple mouvementé,  
Que ferez-vous lorsque vous serez rattrapés par le passé ?  
Confrontés à cette malédiction qui avait été enfouie dans les entrailles de ce mausolée,  
Et qui n'aurait jamais dû être libérée ?**_

_**Cette Reine est revenue des Enfers pour vous mener six pieds sous terre.  
Accompagnée de son Gardien, ils forment là un tandem lubrique et sanguinaire.**_

_**Et ces amants maudits par la cruauté de la vie,  
Pourraient bien vous démontrer que l'ennemi se dissimule parfois sous les traits d'un ami…  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**HER LOVE**_

Les nuages sombres de la matinée présageaient un temps maussade, mais ce fut à la lumière et au ciel bleu qu'ils firent place.

Elle appréciait la douce caresse rafraîchissante du vent sur sa peau.

Depuis ce matin, la jeune fille avait guetté le moindre rayon de soleil pour sortir se promener en forêt. Elle s'était parée comme lors de ce fameux jour : une robe de soie blanche ornée de perles roses et une fleur de lys pour rehausser sa coiffure, rappelant le bouquet qu'elle tenait.

La tenue traditionnelle des mariées de son village.

Ses pas la guidèrent petit à petit vers le lieu où s'étaient déroulées les festivités de son mariage, il y a un an.

_« Ce sera le plus beau jour de ta vie. »_ n'avait-on cessé de lui répéter lors des préparatifs.

Mais cette journée avait été pour elle une des plus douloureuses.

Elle s'agenouilla au milieu de la clairière et déposa son bouquet, en mémoire de son fiancé disparu.

A l'époque, une troupe de brigands arpentait toute la région pour piller et brûler tous les villages qui croisaient leur chemin, tuant tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de leur route. Ce jour-là, en pleine fête, les villageois n'étaient pas sur leur garde, enivrés par le vin coulant à flot et les danses successives.

Le temps pour les hommes de se munir de leurs armes restées dans leur maison, que de nombreux morts étaient déjà à déplorer. Les bandits avaient profité de ce jour sacré pour agir, sachant que la vigilance des habitants serait plus relâchée.

Un des malfaiteurs avait pointé son arc en direction de la jeune épousée et en l'espace de quelques secondes, elle avait entendu son mari hurler son prénom, puis un cri, pour enfin s'écrouler sous le poids de son aimé.

Il avait été touché en plein cœur et lui avait sauvé la vie, au détriment de la sienne.

Elle était restée plusieurs minutes figée sur place, son esprit refusant de faire face à la réalité. Tous ses espoirs s'étaient envolés et son amour était mort, juste sous ses yeux.

Peu de temps après le drame, elle avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours en se jetant d'une falaise. Mais alors qu'elle s'était laissée tomber dans le vide, elle avait aperçu une lueur en contrebas, exactement sur la trajectoire de sa chute. Elle s'était réveillée quelques jours plus tard dans son lit, ramenée par les villageois qui l'avaient trouvée gisante au pied de la falaise, sans une égratignure.

Au lieu d'être terrassée à son réveil, elle avait souri, posant une main sur sa poitrine. Une chaleur douce et rassurante était née en son sein.

Il lui avait de nouveau sauvé la vie, elle en était certaine.

Depuis cet instant, elle n'avait jamais plus versé de larmes.

Refoulant ces tristes souvenirs, un sourire mélancolique dessiné sur les lèvres, elle se releva, les yeux rivés sur le bouquet de lys qu'elle venait de déposer.

_Je ne souhaite à personne la douleur de perdre un être cher, _se dit-elle.

_Je t'aime, Shaolan._

Mais un bruit étrange interrompit ses rêveries. Elle se retourna et vit quatre individus apparaître devant elle, comme par magie.

_« Pour une fois, _dit Kurogane_, notre atterrissage n'est pas catastrophique. Blanc-bec._

– _Commencerais-tu à apprécier Mokona ? _Demanda Fye sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

– _Puu ! Mokona aime aussi Kurogane ! Mokona veut faire un câlin à Kurogane !!_

– _Ne me saute pas dessus !! Peluche inutile !_ »

Alors que Fye s'amusait de la situation, Shaolan s'enquit immédiatement de Sakura :

« _Princesse ! Tout va bien ?_

– _Oui! Merci, Shaolan. » _Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

« _Sha…Shaolan ? »_

A ces mots, ils regardèrent en direction de la demoiselle et restèrent stupéfaits en découvrant son visage. Cette dernière avança timidement vers eux, n'en croyant pas ses yeux :

« _Shaolan, c…c'est toi ?_ »

Shaolan était sans voix.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de la jeune fille, qui précipita son pas vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras.

_«_ _Shaolan !! » _S'écria-t-elle, en pleurs.

« _Sa…Sakura ?! » _


	2. Fight

_**FIGHT**_

La jeune fille avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve : il l'avait appelée par son prénom… Un an qu'elle avait souhaité réentendre cette voix, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Elle se blottit donc davantage contre lui.

Depuis sa tentative de suicide, elle possédait un pouvoir qui lui permettait de faire revenir les esprits de personnes disparues. Ce pouvoir était-il si grand qu'elle pouvait désormais ressusciter les morts ?

Shaolan se dégagea doucement de son étreinte :

_« Excusez-moi…mais… je ne crois pas être celui que vous espéreriez. »_

En entendant ces mots, la jeune fille releva la tête et observa son visage.

Le gouvernant de son coeur avait une cicatrice en dessous de l'œil gauche, triste souvenir de guerre. Mais le Shaolan qui se tenait devant elle n'en avait pas. L'expression de son regard était aussi différente. On devinait à travers ses yeux un autre vécu, une autre histoire. En y prêtant attention, sa posture et sa gestuelle n'étaient également pas semblables à celles de son bien-aimé. Et pourtant ils se ressemblaient tellement !

Elle recula d'un pas, confuse et anéantie par sa fausse joie, puis d'une profonde révérence, elle salua ces étrangers en balbutiant quelques mots d'excuse pour ce malentendu :

_« Je… je vous prie de me pardonner…J'ai cru que… »_ Commença-t-elle, la voix troublée.

Les yeux embués de larmes, elle pressa fortement ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour ne pas laisser échapper un sanglot. Le buste penché en avant, fixant le sol, elle n'osa pas se redresser et refaire face à ces inconnus.

Fye lui posa une main sur l'épaule et la rassura :

_« Il n'y a pas de mal ! »_

Le contact chaleureux de ce dernier lui donna le courage de regarder Shaolan dans les yeux.

_« Nombreuses sont les personnes qui prennent aussi régulièrement Kurogane pour quelqu'un d'autre, avec son physique si commun ! N'est-ce pas ?! _Plaisanta-t-il en le présentant.

– _Répète un peu ?! »_

Fye se mit à rire.

_« Pardon…Vous ressemblez tellement à quelqu'un que j'ai bien connu ! » _Ajouta-t-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, arborant un magnifique sourire.

Shaolan, qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux, en eut le souffle coupé : elle avait la même mimique que la Princesse. Il se retourna immédiatement vers cette dernière et constata qu'elle était restée également interdite quant à la vision de son "double" et de la scène qui l'avait précédée.

C'est alors que la jeune fille remarqua enfin sa présence. Elles se regardèrent mutuellement sans mot dire, déconcertées.

_« Mais…mais qui êtes-vous ?! _Demanda la jeune fille à l'attention du groupe.

– _C'est vrai ! Nous avons omis les formalités ! _Dit le magicien._ Permettez-moi de vous présenter Shaolan, Kurogane, la Princesse Sakura et votre serviteur, Fye !_

– _Et moi, c'est Mokona ! _Dit-il en sautant dans les bras de la jeune fille._ Tu es aussi jolie que notre Princesse! On fait ami-ami ?_

– _C'est…c'est quoi cette drôle de petite chose ?!_

– _C'est notre mascotte !_ Répondit Fye.

– _Une mascotte qui n'a aucune politesse ! » _Renchérit Kurogane.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de converser davantage car un villageois arriva en criant :

_« Mademoiselle Li !! Une troupe de brigands vient de nous être signalée dans les parages !! Ne restez pas là !! »_

La panique se lut aussitôt sur son visage.

_« Vite !! Suivez-moi !! »_ Ordonna-t-elle au groupe.

Shaolan attrapa la main de Sakura et tous coururent derrière la jeune fille. Au bout de quelques minutes, essoufflés par une course effrénée, ils découvrirent un petit village gagné par l'agitation.

Les enfants pleuraient, les paysans pressaient leur épouse de se mettre à l'abri avec leurs progénitures et du plus jeune au plus ancien, tous les hommes s'armaient comme pour partir à la guerre.

_« Ils arrivent !! _Hurla quelqu'un.

– _Venez vous abriter chez moi !! _Dit Mademoiselle Li.

– _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de fuir et de me cacher ! »_

Sur ce, Kurogane s'arrêta et saisit des mains d'un enfant au plus âgé de douze ans, son épée trop lourde que supportait mal sa petite carrure. Le garçon, horrifié à l'idée d'un combat imminent, fut soulagé de s'entendre dire par cet inconnu :

_« Ne reste pas dans mes pattes, petit, tu es bien trop jeune pour mourir ! »_

Le concerné ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita chez lui. Kurogane sortit alors la lame de son fourreau et proclama:

_« Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les gosses ici ! Qu'ils s'en aillent !_

– _Princesse ! _Dit Shaolan. _Suivez Mademoiselle Li !! Je ne veux pas vous savoir en dan…_

– _SHAOLAN !! » _Hurla cette dernière.

Un cavalier se dirigeait au galop droit sur lui, prêt à le décapiter de son glaive. Voyant cela, il plongea en avant, empoignant Sakura par la taille et évitant ainsi de justesse le coup fatal.

Tandis que l'homme tirait sur les rênes de sa monture pour faire demi-tour et atteindre sa cible, Kurogane propulsa son épée dans sa direction tel un simple couteau, lui tranchant le bras, net. Le cavalier s'écroula à terre la seconde suivante, en poussant un effroyable cri de douleur.

Shaolan, qui s'était retrouvé au sol allongé sur Sakura, se redressa sur ses avant-bras :

_« Princesse ! Vous allez bien ?!_

– _Oui ! Je n'ai rien !_

– _Venez ! _Dit-il en l'aidant à se relever. _Il faut vous mettre à l'abri !! » _

Soudainement, trente autres cavaliers armés surgirent pour se joindre aux premiers, portant ainsi la terreur à son paroxysme auprès des villageois. Kurogane, nullement décontenancé par cette apparition, récupéra son épée et celle de son ennemi, avant de se réjouir :

_« Enfin un peu d'action ! Fye! Ce n'est pas la peine de te fatiguer ! Il n'y en a pas suffisamment pour deux !_

– _Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser t'amuser tout seul ?_

– _Vous allez déguster mes braves ! » _Déclara le Ninja en s'élançant vers eux sans aucune hésitation, Fye sur ses talons.

Devant cette démonstration de courage, les hommes du village se ressaisirent et les accompagnèrent au combat.

Mademoiselle Li, tenant toujours Mokona dans les bras, accourut vers la Princesse et la supplia de la suivre.

_« BAISSEZ-VOUS !! » _Ordonna Shaolan.

Elles s'exécutèrent sur le champ.

Il sauta et frappa de plein fouet le visage d'un brigand à cheval, se servant de sa jambe comme d'une arme. La puissance de l'impact fut d'une telle intensité, qu'elle projeta la tête du malfaiteur en arrière et lui brisa la nuque.

Mademoiselle Li attrapa la main de Sakura pour l'obliger à fuir, mais celle-ci s'y refusa :

_« Shaolan !!_

– _Tout ira bien, Princesse,_ lui dit-il. _Partez maintenant. »_

Rassurée par son sourire, Sakura se laissa entraîner en lieu sûr.

_« Ramenez-moi ces deux filles ! _Exigea le chef des brigands, les désignant de son glaive. _Nous leur trouverons bien une occupation cette nuit !! »_

Shaolan chercha du regard l'auteur de ces paroles outrageantes et même si d'extérieur il paraissait calme, son être entier était en effervescence. Lorsque ensuite, il vit deux des scélérats descendre de leur monture et poursuivre les jeunes filles, il ne put en tolérer davantage. Une aura de couleur rouge vif émana de son corps, reflétant son exaspération. Il ramassa une épée laissée à terre par un des villageois et se rua sur l'un d'eux :

_« Ne les touche pas !! CONNARD !! » _Tonitrua-t-il en l'éventrant.

L'homme s'effondra à genoux sous les yeux de son acolyte, médusé.

Comment un gamin avait-il pu lancer une attaque aussi impétueuse ?!

Shaolan se mit à le fixer d'une manière qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Ce gosse n'était pas ordinaire.

_Au diable les filles !_

Le brigand laissa son complice agoniser et rejoignit le gros de la troupe au pas de course.

De son côté, Kurogane ne put satisfaire son envie de massacrer ces assaillants, s'il ne voulait pas voir sa force amoindrie, étant donné la malédiction que lui avait administrée la Princesse Tomoyo. Aussi s'arrangea-t-il pour ne blesser que grièvement ses adversaires, tandis que Fye se jouait de l'ennemi avec la dextérité d'un combattant aguerri. Les villageois eux-mêmes se sentirent empreints d'une assurance inattendue, repoussant avec bravoure les malfaiteurs qui finirent par fuir.

_« Déjà ?! Mais on vient à peine de commencer ! Bande de lâches ! » _S'exclama Kurogane.

La bataille se finit ainsi, comblant de joie les hommes du village restés profondément meurtris par leur douloureuse défaite, un an auparavant.

Et quelque part, réfugiées dans une maison, deux âmes espéraient que l'objet de leurs pensées était encore en vie.


	3. Feather, La Plume

_**FEATHER,**_

_**La Plume**_

Aux cris de joie, Sakura comprit que de danger il n'y avait plus.

Angoissée pour Shaolan, elle sortit précipitamment de la maison de Mademoiselle Li et tenta de retrouver son ami parmi cette foule de gens célébrant la victoire.

Elle se faufila entre deux personnes et l'aperçut à son grand soulagement.

Il avait l'air épuisé mais était bien vivant.

Il l'attendait, souriant affectueusement.

C'était comme s'il avait deviné qu'elle le chercherait.

Elle voulut courir et le serrer dans ses bras, mais la pudeur l'en retint.

Elle s'approcha néanmoins de lui, prit ses mains entre les siennes et le regarda avec une infinie tendresse.

_« Shaolan… » _prononça-t-elle, d'une douce voix.

Cela provoqua irrémédiablement une soudaine rougeur sur les joues de ce dernier, touché par cette marque d'affection.

Mademoiselle Li les observa de loin, le cœur serré.

Mokona sentit sa tristesse et lui demanda, ses petites pattes tendues vers elle, si elle souhaitait un câlin.

Elle rit, quelques larmes s'échappant de ses yeux et accepta volontiers.

_« Nous vous remercions de votre aide chers inconnus !! _proclama celui qui semblait être le chef du village._ Nous serons vos éternels obligés et je vous prie d'être mes hôtes le temps qu'il vous plaira ! Un banquet sera organisé en votre honneur ! »_

Les villageois remercièrent sincèrement le petit groupe, jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquassent la ressemblance indubitable entre Sakura et Mademoiselle Li, et certains d'entre eux pâlirent en voyant Shaolan.

_« Allons, allons ! _dit le chef du village. _Les anciens disent bien que nous avons tous un double quelque part ! De plus, a-t-on déjà vu un fantôme se battre avec autant de fougue ? »_

Alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait au banquet, nos amis allèrent donc prendre possession de leur chambre et le chef du village, Monsieur Kinomoto, leur offrit un verre de vin.

Ils prétendirent venir d'un lointain pays et être à la recherche de légendes ou d'évènements singuliers.

C'était un mensonge qu'ils avaient coutume d'employer.

Monsieur Kinomoto répondit par un sourire incrédule mais ne fit point de remarque.

_« Vous serez donc sûrement intéressés par ma fille, Sakura Li…Votre parfait sosie Mademoiselle! » _ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à la Princesse.

«_ Il y a un an, _continua-t-il, _j'ai eu la joie de marier ma fille à son ami d'enfance, qui portait le même prénom que vous, Shaolan. Une fois les célébrations religieuses terminées et alors que tout le village était en fête, une troupe de brigands similaire à celle que vous nous avez aidés à vaincre aujourd'hui, nous a attaqués. L'effet de surprise et l'ivresse du moment nous ont causé beaucoup de tort et de nombreuses personnes sont mortes... Notamment mon gendre, Shaolan._

– _Que lui est-il arrivé ? _demanda Fye.

– _Il a protégé ma fille d'une flèche qui lui était destinée en faisant rempart de son corps…puis il s'est effondré sur elle… touché en plein cœur. _

– _Voilà la raison pour laquelle elle pleurait quand elle t'a vu ! _dit Kurogane à Shaloan.

– _Cela a certainement dû lui faire un choc, _soupira tristement Monsieur Kinomoto. _D'autant plus qu'après la mort de son époux, ma fille a voulu mettre fin à ses jours en se jetant d'une falaise._

– _Co…comment a-t-elle survécu ? _s'étonna Shaolan.

– _Personne ne sait…Des villageois l'ont retrouvée évanouie, mais indemne…Elle s'est réveillée quelques jours plus tard, apaisée et souriante. Elle affirme depuis que son époux lui a de nouveau sauvé la vie et demeure en son sein, afin de veiller sur elle…Mais cela ne reste pas le plus étrange, _reprit Monsieur Kinomoto. _Elle possède désormais le pouvoir de faire revenir les esprits des défunts, qui empruntent son corps pour contacter leur famille._

– _Elle est devenue une sorte de médium ? _demanda Fye.

– _Oui. Mais appréciez donc cela par vous-mêmes. Les séances se passent chez moi et Sakura ne devrait pas tarder. »_

En effet, Mademoiselle Li frappa à la porte, suivie d'un jeune homme.

Ce dernier avait perdu sa fiancée, Célia, tuée par les mercenaires il y a un an.

Ils entrèrent et saluèrent l'assemblée.

Mademoiselle Li regarda furtivement Shaolan, mélancolique.

Les deux jeunes gens prirent place l'un en face de l'autre.

La séance allait commencer.

Mademoiselle Li prit la main du jeune homme et lui demanda de se concentrer sur sa bien-aimée puis, elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

Mokona s'écria alors :

_« __**Mekyo ! **__»_ les yeux grands ouverts en pointant Mademoiselle Li de sa petite patte.

Une lueur grandissante émana de la poitrine de cette dernière.

_« Na…Natsuo ? »_

Ces paroles étaient bien sorties de la bouche de Mademoiselle Li, mais ce n'était plus là sa voix.

_« Célia ? _dit le jeune homme. _Célia c'est toi ? C'est bien toi ?! »_

Mademoiselle Li releva la tête.

Tous remarquèrent alors l'apparition de tâches de rousseurs sur son nez, en réalité propres au visage de Célia.

Ses yeux avaient également changé de couleur.

_« Oui, c'est bien moi… Natsuo. » _dit Célia, étant maintenant dans le corps de Mademoiselle Li.

Ce dernier serra les mains de sa fiancée dans les siennes, fou de joie.

Alors que Natsuo discutait avec sa défunte petite amie, Fye regarda Shaolan, soucieux.

La plume s'était retrouvée enfermée dans un endroit des plus difficiles à atteindre : le cœur, lieu où siègent sentiments et force vitale.

Même s'ils savaient désormais que celle-ci était logée dans le corps de Mademoiselle Li, comment allaient-ils faire pour la récupérer ?


	4. Memories

_**MEMORIES**_

Les villageois festoyaient en l'honneur de leur victoire et de nos amis, effaçant ainsi de leur mémoire l'affliction de la défaite de l'année précédente.

Fye s'assit aux côtés de Mademoiselle Li.

_« Cela doit être merveilleux d'avoir votre pouvoir ? » _remarqua-t-il

Elle baissa les yeux, sans répondre.

_« Avez-vous déjà tenté de faire revenir une âme à travers le corps d'une autre personne que vous ?_

– _Non, _dit-elle.

– _J'en déduis donc que vous n'avez jamais reparlé à votre fiancé ? »_

Le visage de la jeune fille s'obscurcit par de nostalgiques pensées.

_« Je ne sais pas si mon don me permet cela, _dit-elle. _Et même si j'en étais capable, je ne pourrais parler à Shaolan tout en sachant que son esprit est dans le corps d'une personne qui lui est totalement différente physiquement…C'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais essayé. »_

Fye esquissa un sourire compréhensif.

_« Je vous dois la vérité, _commença-t-il, _vous possédez en vous quelque chose de très important, de vital pour "notre" Sakura. _

– _C'est la source de mon pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ?_

– _Oui._

– _Qu'est-ce, exactement ? _demanda-t-elle.

– _C'est ce que l'on pourrait appeler le " cœur" de la Princesse, représenté sous la forme d'une plume. Nous parcourons différents mondes à la recherche des autres plumes, pour lui reconstituer sa mémoire. Et vous avez en vous un de ces fragments. _

– _Je m'en doutais._

– _Que voulez-vous dire ?_

– _Depuis un an, je rêve de lieux et de personnes que je ne connais pas. Je comprends mieux maintenant._

– _Shaolan ne partira pas sans cela. » _répondit Fye, tendrement.

Mademoiselle Li regarda Shaolan en compagnie des villageois, qui tentaient de l'inciter à jouer à "celui qui boira le plus".

Kurogane était en tête et toujours sobre, tandis que d'autres avaient déjà abandonné.

_« Même si je voulais vous la donner, je ne saurais comment procéder._

– _Je crois que cette plume vous a permis de surmonter votre peine, _dit-il._ Elle vous a réconfortée lorsque vous étiez recluse dans votre chagrin. »_

Mademoiselle Li acquiesça.

_« Il est temps pour vous de faire votre deuil et d'ouvrir votre cœur à nouveau. »_

Fye se leva et commença à se diriger vers ses amis, mais il s'arrêta :

_« Demandez-lui, _dit-il.

– _Quoi ? »_

Il se retourna et lui sourit.

_« Demandez-lui ce que vous avez en tête depuis que vous nous avez rencontrés. Shaolan est compréhensif et peut imaginer ce que vous ressentez. Je pense qu'il acceptera. D'autant plus que ce sera certainement pour lui la seule manière de récupérer la plume… et pour vous d'aller de l'avant. »_

Mademoiselle Li lui rendit son sourire.

_« Faites vos adieux à votre époux. »_

o O o

Quelques heures plus tard, Mademoiselle Li demanda à Shaolan un entretien en privé.

Elle emmena ensuite ce dernier dans un lieu plus tranquille.

_« Fye m'a parlé de votre quête et de ce que mon cœur renferme. Tu aimes cette princesse, n'est-ce pas ?_

– _Oui._

– _Vous ne semblez pourtant pas être en couple. _

– _C'est compliqué, _répondit Shaolan en baissant la tête.

– _Elle ne se souvient plus de toi, c'est cela ? »_

Shaolan fixa le sol, songeur.

_« Fye pense que cette plume m'a aidée à lutter contre le désespoir qui m'avait envahie après la mort de mon fiancé…et qu'il me faut tourner la page maintenant. _

– _Je vois._

– _Il croit par ailleurs que la solution pour te restituer la plume serait de soulager ma douleur. Mais il te faudra pour cela accepter mon souhait, _dit Mademoiselle Li.

– _Quel est-il ?_

– _Je ne sais pas si mon pouvoir me donne cette compétence, mais j'aimerais que… »_

o O o

Au même moment, Sakura remarqua l'absence de Shaolan.

Des villageois lui dirent qu'ils l'avaient vu se diriger vers la forêt.

Alors qu'elle continuait à marcher, elle entendit les voix de deux personnes.

La discussion semblait être sérieuse, aussi avança-t-elle discrètement pour ne pas dévoiler sa présence.

Arrivée à quelques mètres d'eux, elle se cacha derrière un arbre et tenta d'identifier les deux silhouettes.

C'était Shaolan et Mademoiselle Li…

Mais que faisaient-ils à l'écart du village et de quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ?

_« Tu sais ce que c'est, d'avoir perdu un être aimé, que ce soit d'une manière ou d'une autre, _dit Mademoiselle Li. _Même si votre relation ne sera plus jamais pareille, tu as l'espoir de la retrouver avec sa personnalité entière un jour. Moi… je n'ai plus rien. _

– _Je sais._

– _C'est ma dernière chance de le revoir. J'espère que tu entendras ma requête, _dit-elle.

– _Je vous comprends. »_

Shaolan leva la tête et s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait.

Il caressa sa joue et essuya ses larmes de son pouce.

_« J'accepte. »_

Mademoiselle Li le remercia d'un sourire.

Puis, elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Shaolan sursauta, surpris, et il ne se doutait pas une seconde que quelqu'un les observait.

La Princesse eut la sensation qu'une décharge électrique lui parcourut le corps de part en part.

Choquée, elle s'adossa contre le tronc d'arbre et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Son cœur battait à lui rompre la poitrine.

_« A demain, Shaolan. » _dit Mademoiselle Li, avant de tourner les talons et s'éloigner

_Mais…que m'arrive-t-il ?!_ pensa Sakura.

_Pourquoi ai-je si mal ?_

Elle se mit à pleurer sans s'en apercevoir.

_De qui parlaient-ils ? _s'interrogea-t-elle.

_Cette fille qui n'aura plus jamais la même relation avec Shaolan serait-ce…moi ?_

L'image d'un jeune homme lui apparut alors à l'esprit.

La vision n'était pas nette, mais la Princesse avait le sentiment que ce dernier lui était familier.

Un sentiment refit surface en même temps que les traits de cet individu se précisaient.

Elle l'avait aimé…

_Mais de qui suis-je en train de me souvenir ?_

Sa respiration se fit plus haletante et ses jambes se mirent à trembler.

Elle put enfin mettre un visage sur cette silhouette.

_C'est…_

_« Shaolan. » _dit-elle à voix haute, avant de s'évanouir.

Après quelques minutes d'inconscience, elle ouvrit les yeux.

_« Sakura ! »_

C'était la voix de Shaolan.

Il la tenait dans ses bras.

Elle réalisa qu'ils étaient dans la forêt.

Mais que faisaient-ils là ?

Elle se souvint alors qu'elle était partie à sa recherche.

Elle l'avait vu en train de parler avec Mademoiselle Li et…

_Et j'ai eu si mal. Pourq…_

_« Sakura !! »_

Entendre de nouveau son prénom la sortit de ses songes.

_« Shaolan… _

– _Vous allez bien ?_

– _Oui. J'ai dû faire un malaise. L'alcool sans doute._

– _Que faites-vous ici Princesse ?!_

– _Je voulais te voir et…je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé. »_

Elle ferma les yeux.

Une profonde envie de dormir l'envahit.

_« Ramène moi. Je suis… fatiguée. »_

Elle avait tout vu, il en était persuadé.

Mais il espérait qu'elle ne s'en rappellerait pas.

Il la serra contre lui.

_« Pardonnez-moi, _murmura-t-il. _Elle souffre autant que moi et j'ai promis de récupérer toutes vos plumes. »_

Sakura ne sentit pas les larmes de Shaolan couler le long de sa joue.

Elle avait déjà sombré dans un profond sommeil.


	5. Touch

_**TOUCH**_

La Princesse se réveilla difficilement, l'esprit brumeux. Elle se recroquevilla sous la couverture, n'ayant guère envie de se lever. Mais le soleil était déjà au zénith. Le punch maison de Monsieur Kinomoto lui avait fait plus d'effet qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait même pas ôté ses vêtements en se couchant.

Elle sentit alors une présence dans son dos. Sakura se retourna et constata qu'elle n'était pas seule. Ses joues s'empourprèrent en voyant que Shaolan était allongé à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se glisser sous les draps et s'était mis au lit tel quel, vêtu de ses habits de la veille. Elle resta quelques minutes à l'observer. Il dormait paisiblement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, la poitrine remontant et descendant au rythme de sa lente respiration.

Elle approcha une main de son visage et caressa du bout des doigts ses lèvres, avec suffisamment de délicatesse pour ne pas l'éveiller. Puis, elle effleura les contours de son visage, le regard empreint de tendresse. La rudesse de sa peau malgré son jeune âge, les quelques marques laissées sur ses joues qui résultaient des derniers combats, la petitesse de son nez, le rebondi de sa bouche… En cet instant, il lui semblait que tout en lui n'était que volupté.

Shaolan émit un léger gémissement et fronça les sourcils. Elle reprit immédiatement sa position initiale, dos à lui et fit mine d'être assoupie. Il s'éveilla. Quelque chose l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Quelque chose de doux…comme…

_Une caresse… _pensa-t-il, en ouvrant les yeux.

Mais la Princesse était immobile. Rien n'indiquait qu'elle avait bougé durant la nuit. Il nota cependant que sa respiration n'était pas régulière, mais saccadée. Sans doute faisait-elle un cauchemar. Shaolan tendit une main vers la chevelure de cette dernière et fit glisser quelques mèches entre ses doigts. Ses cheveux étaient si soyeux. Il réitéra son geste et s'aperçut que la respiration de la jeune fille s'accélérait. Il se redressa et se pencha en avant pour voir son visage. Elle dormait. Il décida de la laisser continuer sa nuit et sortit discrètement de la chambre.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, la Princesse poussa un grand soupir. Elle pouvait sentir les battements de son propre cœur, tant ils étaient précipités et intenses. Pourquoi ce simple contact l'avait-il mise en émoi ?

o O o

Après avoir déjeuné, Shaolan alla prendre l'air dans le jardin de Monsieur Kinomoto. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et apprécia la chaleur du soleil.

_Bientôt, _se dit-il. _Bientôt, j'aurai votre plume._

Kurogane le rejoignit.

_« Je me doute de ce que Mademoiselle Li t'a demandé, _commença-t-il, l'air toujours aussi sérieux.

– _Quoi ? _s'étonna Shaolan.

– _Je suis au courant. »_

Shaolan se sentit mal à l'aise. Il allait expliquer sa décision mais Kurogane l'interrompit :

_« N'oublie pas petit, l'esprit de ce jeune homme ne fera qu'emprunter ton corps. Ce qui en découlera ne sera pas dû à ta volonté propre._

– _Hum…_

– _Et le souhait de cette jeune fille est parfaitement humain. Alors… ne te sens pas coupable pour rien, _dit-il en lui administrant une grande tape dans le dos.

– _Mais, ne dites rien à la Princesse. Je ne veux pas qu'el…_

– _Ne t'en fais pas ! _le coupa Kurogane. _En revanche, ne perds pas de vue ce que je viens de te dire ! Ce ne sera pas " toi" et c'est sûrement la meilleure solution pour arriver à libérer la plume de son coeur. »_

Shaolan le remercia d'un regard empli de gratitude. Nos amis passèrent ensuite l'après-midi chez Monsieur Kinomoto. Mokona et Fye s'essayèrent au jardinage, tandis que Shaolan améliorait son maniement de l'épée avec Kurogane. La Princesse était assise sur les marches et fixait Shaolan. Que ressentait-elle pour lui ? De la reconnaissance, de l'amitié ? Non, son attachement était un peu plus fort que cela. Elle le trouvait de plus en plus attirant et aimait sa compagnie. Monsieur Kinomoto vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

_« Vous vous êtes remise de votre soirée, mademoiselle ?_

– _Oh ! Oui, merci. Mais je ne sais plus du tout comment j'ai fait pour arriver jusque dans mon lit !_ ajouta-t-elle, quelque peu honteuse.

– _C'est Shaolan qui vous a ramenée !_

– _Quoi ?_

– _Il est rentré en vous portant dans ses bras car vous dormiez déjà à poings fermés ! _dit-il en souriant. _Il était tellement inquiet à votre endroit qu'il a veillé sur vous toute la nuit ! J'espère au moins qu'il aura réussi à se reposer quelques heures. »_

Voilà pourquoi il était là à son réveil. Monsieur Kinomoto s'attendrit en voyant Sakura rougir.

_« Il a beaucoup d'affection pour vous. Vous me faites penser à mon gendre et à ma fille, lorsque leur relation débutait. »_

Une relation ? Quel genre de relation avait-elle avec Shaolan avant de perdre la mémoire ?

Etaient-ils simplement amis ou… plus intimes ? A cette question, son esprit ne trouva malheureusement point de réponse.

o O o

Au fur et à mesure que le soir approchait, Shaolan ne contrôlait plus son anxiété.

_« Que se passe-t-il, Shaolan ? _Demanda Sakura. _Tu parais agité._

– _C… ce n'est rien ! _bafouilla-t-il. _Je vais me promener. Ne m'attendez pas pour dîner. »_

Il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la maison, mais la Princesse attrapa son bras.

_« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu… tu ne me caches rien ? Hein ?_

– _Ne vous faites pas de souci, _répondit-il sans se retourner.

– _Je peux t'accompagner ? »_

Il tourna la tête et la regarda dans les yeux, sans laisser transparaître ses émotions. La princesse ne sut comment interpréter son comportement. Il était si… froid. Le jeune homme fit volte-face et la prit soudainement dans ses bras. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, silencieux. Puis :

_« Pas ce soir…Demain, nous ferons ce que bon vous semblera, Princesse. »_

Il défit son étreinte et sortit, sans ajouter un mot. Sakura le laissa partir, déconcertée.

o O o

Après quelques minutes de marche, Shaolan arriva enfin à destination. Il frappa à la porte. Mademoiselle Li l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, rayonnante. Elle portait une robe bleue, très seyante bien que sobre dans ses motifs, faite dans un tissu si fin et vaporeux que l'on voyait distinctement les courbes de ses seins.

_« Merci d'être venu !_

– _De… de… rien, _balbutia-t-il les joues rouges, ne pouvant détourner les yeux de sa poitrine.

– _Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_

– _N… non, merci… Finissons-en. Plus vite vous pourrez reparler à votre fiancé, plus vite je… »_

Il se tut en apercevant la chambre de la jeune fille. Le lit était couvert de fleurs de lys, semblables à celles qu'elle avait le jour de leur rencontre. Mais le détail qui attira son attention fut, la bouteille de vin et les deux verres posés sur la table de chevet. Son cœur se mit à palpiter.

_« Ca ne va pas ?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle.

– _Vous ne comptez que… vous entretenir avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda-t-il, la voix chevrotante, une goutte de sueur perlant sur le front.

– _Hein ?! Tu te moques de moi là ? »_

A ces mots, le visage de Shaolan tourna rouge vif. Il se mit à transpirer plus que de raison, ses sourcils et ses lèvres commençant à trembler sous l'effet de la nervosité. Ce fut avec difficulté qu'il osa de nouveau affronter le regard de Mademoiselle Li.

_« Je… je ne pensais pas que…_

– _Mais ?! Dans quel monde vis-tu, Shaolan ?_

– _Je ne comprends pas ce qu…_

– _Que font à ton avis, _l'interrompit-t-elle en se jetant joyeusement dans ses bras, _deux jeunes épousés dont les noces ont été célébrées ? »_

Grand moment de solitude…

Il lui sembla alors qu'un poids d'une tonne arborant l'écrit : « abruti fini », venait de lui atterrir sur le crâne.


	6. Rebirth

_**REBIRTH**_

Notre ami se retrouvait donc en bien mauvaise posture, Mademoiselle Li ne réfrénant aucunement ses ardeurs à son encontre.

_« Viens ! »_

Sur ces mots elle l'attira dans sa chambre et le poussa sur le lit, si bien qu'il finit par s'y retrouver allongé.

_« Bien ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer !_ S'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

– _Com…commencer QUOI ?_ Demanda-t-il, épouvanté.

– _Le transfert, voyons ! Il faut savoir si j'arrive à te transmettre l'esprit de mon fiancé, une fois que je l'aurais appelé ! A quoi pensais-tu donc ? »_

Shaolan se prit la tête entre les mains.

_Et elle ose me répondre cela ! _Pensa-t-il.

Mais il arrêta net ses réflexions lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille grimper sur lui avec désinvolture et s'asseoir sur son bas-ventre, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps. Elle se pencha ensuite vers lui et le fixa intensément, telle une lionne qui contemple sa proie agonisante avec délectation avant de lui porter le coup fatal. C'était du moins, la vision qu'il se faisait d'elle en cet instant. Puis, elle rapprocha petit à petit son visage du sien. Shaolan se mit à transpirer à grosses gouttes et ne put contenir davantage les tremblements de son corps tant il était gêné et troublé. Et le fait que la demoiselle soit le parfait sosie de la Princesse ne fit qu'empirer sa position.

_« Shaolan ? _Chuchota-t-elle.

– _Oui ?_

– _Tu vas bien ?_

– _Très bien. La situation est… sous contrôle, _bégaya-t-il.

– _Mais, tu trembles._

– _A… Ah ? Ca devrait… passer, _répondit-il en ravalant sa salive, comme pour se donner du courage.

– _Tant mieux ! _S'écria-t-elle, exaltée. _Alors n'attendons pas une minute de plus ! »_

Elle prit la main du jeune homme et la posa sur son sein gauche.

_« A… Attendez !! _S'écria-t-il, affolé.

– _Il y a un problème ?_

– _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! _Demanda-t-il, en se redressant sur son avant bras.

– _Enfin ! Ca t'arrive de réfléchir ? _

– _Hein ? _Dit-il, le souffle coupé.

– _La plume est à l'intérieur de mon cœur ! La source de mon pouvoir est située à cet endroit ! Comment crois-tu que l'esprit de mon fiancé viendra jusqu'à toi en passant par mon point vital, si nous n'avons aucun contact ! Tu n'as jamais couché avec une femme de ta vie pour être dans cet état ou quoi ?! »_

BIN-GO !

Merci d'applaudir la gagnante du jour, Mademoiselle Sakura Li, pour sa vive perspicacité ! Le garçon se laissa retomber sur le lit, désespéré.

_« Shaolan, ne me dis pas que…_

– _Quoi ?_

– _J'ai vu juste ? C'est ça ? »_

Les muscles de ce dernier se crispèrent, démontrant ainsi l'exactitude de ses propos.

_« Oooooooooooh !! C'est trop mignon ! Tu aurais dû me l'avouer plus tôt ! _

– _Pour ça…il aurait fallu que je saisisse vos intentions !!_

– _De toute façon tu n'as aucun souci à te faire ! Tu ne te rappelleras de rien !_

– _Pardon ?_

– _Ben oui ! Je ne me suis jamais souvenue de ce qui passait lorsque j'étais possédée par l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre ! Mon père assistait toujours aux séances pour intervenir en cas de besoin car je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur moi-même ! » _répondit-elle, enjouée.

Le visage du jeune homme se décomposa en quelques secondes.

_Et c'est censé me rassurer, ça ?! _

Contrairement à elle, personne n'interviendrait en sa faveur en cas de dérapage. Immédiatement, il analysa la situation pour évaluer l'étendue des dégâts – en cours et à venir, s'il n'imaginait pas très vite un subterfuge pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Points faibles : 

• il était couché sur un lit, faisant face aux impatiences d'une jeune fille n'ayant vraisemblablement pas pu profiter de sa lune de miel avec son époux trépassé et bien décidée à y remédier.

• c'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans un tel embarras et ne savait définitivement pas de quelle manière s'en dépatouiller, sans offusquer la belle.

• au lieu de passer son temps à faire des fouilles archéologiques, il aurait été plus judicieux de faire des recherches sur la psychologie féminine ou, au mieux, dénicher un manuel déjà publié et expliquant en détail le comportement à adopter en cas de confrontation de ce genre avec cette espèce à part.

• crétin de Kurogane, il devait parfaitement savoir ce qui allait se passer et il comprend mieux à présent le sens de sa phrase « _L'esprit de ce jeune homme ne fera qu'emprunter ton corps. Ce qui en découlera ne sera pas dû à ta volonté propre. »_

• enfin et pour couronner le tout, la demoiselle était le portrait craché de sa bien-aimée.

Avantage sur l'ennemi :

**Néant.**

Echappatoire :

Aucune, s'il voulait récupérer cette satanée plume.

Notes pour plus tard :

Faire la peau à Kurogane et cuire en brochette Mokona la prochaine fois qu'il l'entendra prononcer «Lovu Lovuuu», alors que cette bestiole ne se doute même pas dans quelle galère un sentiment d'amour aura pu l'entraîner !

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'en remettre à l'esprit de son double, en espérant que celui-ci serait plus raisonnable… Mais en regardant Mademoiselle Li, il réalisa que c'était peine perdue, car jamais cet autre Shaolan ne pourrait bien longtemps résister à l'exaltation et aux assauts de sa jeune épouse, ayant lui-même beaucoup de difficulté à les repousser. Après tout, quelle aurait été sa réaction s'il avait été à sa place et qu'on lui avait offert l'opportunité de revoir l'objet de ses pensées, pour une seule et dernière fois ? Finalement, il les enviait de pouvoir revivre leur passion mutuelle, car lui n'en aurait jamais l'occasion.

_« Serait-ce un sourire que je vois se dessiner sur tes lèvres, Shaolan ? »_

Il lui caressa la joue en lui souriant affectueusement, ce qui surprit la jeune fille. Il avait retrouvé son calme et ce fut avec sérénité qu'il lui dit :

_« Allez-y. Votre époux a beaucoup de chance._

– _Merci… »_

Elle ferma les yeux et pressa fortement la main de Shaolan contre son sein. Un souffle léger commença à les entourer et une lueur rose naquit au creux de sa poitrine. Une sphère lumineuse apparut subitement au-dessus de la tête de Mademoiselle Li et se mit à grandir, pour enfin s'introduire en elle. Elle stagna quelques secondes au niveau de son cœur, ralentissant ses pulsations. Il sentit ensuite sa chaleur… La chaleur de cette aura qui s'insinuait en lui, en longeant son bras. Celle-ci remonta doucement vers son cou, pour se diriger vers son cerveau. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le sommet de son crâne, son corps entier se convulsa, manquant de faire chuter la demoiselle, qui se rattrapa de justesse en s'accrochant aux vêtements du jeune homme. Cette chose prenait possession de son être. Les yeux révulsés, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir, tant les spasmes étaient violents. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et se contentait d'endurer les brutales contractions de son corps. Mademoiselle Li se serra contre lui, effarée. Il éprouvait sa peur et sa panique quant au résultat. Il ressentit alors une atroce douleur en dessous de l'oeil gauche, telle une lame pénétrant au plus profond de sa chair et cherchant à l'énucléer de son orbite. Un liquide chaud se mit à couler le long de sa joue. Pleurait-il ? A la réaction de Sakura qui poussa un cri d'effroi, ce n'était pas làdes larmes.

_« Shaolan! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?! SHAOLAN ?! »_

Oui, il l'entendait, mais il n'était pas en mesure de lui répondre. Il ouvrit la bouche et régurgita un liquide dont il ne put voir la couleur. La jeune fille était terrorisée. Elle vit soudain les vêtements de ce dernier se déchirer, comme si quelqu'un les lacérait violemment et, en une fraction de seconde, elle devina la suite des évènements. Instantanément, elle s'agrippa à l'épaule de Shaolan pour ne pas tomber et se protégea le visage de son bras vacant. Excellent réflexe, car ce dernier se cambra brutalement et du sang jaillit de ses multiples plaies fraîchement créées sans qu'il ne pût exprimer aucun son, tant sa souffrance était intolérable. Il retomba sur le matelas toujours secoué de spasmes, mais leur faible intensité les rendit plus supportables.

Sakura observa le corps de Shaolan. Elle connaissait ces blessures. C'était celles qu'on avait infligé à son fiancé lorsqu'il avait été capturé par l'ennemi, lors de la dernière guerre qui avait ravagée le pays. Si son père ne l'avait pas retrouvé laissé pour mort dans un champ et si l'unique médecin de la région n'était pas venu en consultation dans leur village au même moment, il serait décédé ce jour-là. Mais récemment, le docteur avait été appelé en urgence dans le nord pour une épidémie et ne serait pas de retour avant plusieurs semaines. Il était hors de question qu'il perde la vie à son tour !

_Non, je ne te laisserai pas partir toi aussi, _pensa-t-elle.

Elle le secoua par les épaules et hurla en pleurs :

_« Tu m'entends ?! JE NE TOLERERAI PAS QUE TU MEURES PAR MA FAUTE TOI AUSSI !! »_

Elle s'effondra sur son torse et serra dans ses poings ses vêtements en lambeaux. Puis, elle se redressa et posa une main sur la tête du jeune homme, proche de l'inconscience. Elle se concentra et éveilla une nouvelle fois son pouvoir, rappelant l'esprit de son fiancé pour le faire sortir du corps de Shaolan. L'aura était en train de remonter à la surface et se rapprochait de sa paume, mais quelque chose ralentissait sa progression.

_« Reviens… reviens à moi je t'en conjure ! » _dit-elle focalisant ses pensées sur son objectif.

Mais l'aura fit soudainement chemin inverse comme mue par une autre volonté. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvint pas à changer sa trajectoire.

_« Shaolan Li ! _Vociféra-t-elle, ne retenant plus ni colère ni larme. _Il ne subira pas le même sort que toi ! ALORS LAISSE LE TRANQUILLE ET DEGAGE DE LA !! »_

Dans une ultime convulsion Shaolan inspira profondément, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux grands ouverts. Une vive chaleur se propagea brusquement en lui, apaisant ses douleurs physiques. Ce bien-être le mit dans un état second, qui le fit sourire malgré lui. Et alors que sa vue se troublait, il entendit une voix intérieure ressemblant étrangement à la sienne :

_« Ton épreuve s'arrête ici. Tout ira bien maintenant et… merci. »_

Une lumière éblouissante émana de son corps, aveuglant Mademoiselle Li. Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, cette dernière constata avec stupéfaction que toutes les traces de sang avaient disparu. Les plaies s'étaient refermées ne laissant que des cicatrices, identiques à celles qu'avait son fiancé. Le jeune homme se releva, en appui sur ses avant-bras et fixa Sakura.

_Ce regard…_

Elle connaissait ce regard malicieux et ce sourire espiègle.

_« Sakura… »_

Elle retint sa respiration lorsqu'il l'étreignit.

_« C'est moi… Je suis revenu. »_

Il ne lui en fallut pas davantage pour éclater en sanglots.


	7. His Sensuality

_**HIS SENSUALITY**_

Il l'avait bercée tendrement pendant plusieurs minutes tout en lui murmurant des mots d'amour, le temps pour elle de se calmer.

Etait-ce vraiment lui ?

Elle avait encore des difficultés à le réaliser.

Ses doutes se dissipèrent lorsqu'il entreprit de lui donner un baiser, commençant par sucer sa lèvre inférieure avant de s'immiscer dans sa bouche, entremêlant sa langue à la sienne.

Cette manière de faire était particulière à son époux.

Il s'allongea sur elle en continuant de l'embrasser et glissa une main sous ses habits pour atteindre sa poitrine.

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui alors qu'il prolongeait ses baisers au creux de son cou en touchant ses seins avec délicatesse.

Se sentant plus lascive que jamais, elle enleva le reste des vêtements de Shaolan pour apprécier le contact de sa peau nue, tandis que les caresses de ce dernier se faisaient plus précises.

Il déboutonna lentement sa robe sur le devant, posant ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de chair qui se révélait à ses yeux et descendant ainsi jusqu'en dessous de son nombril.

Elle se cambra légèrement lorsqu'il effleura de sa langue son bas-ventre, savourant la chaleur et le plaisir que cela lui procurait.

Puis il caressa chaque partie de son corps avec volupté, éveillant ainsi tous ses sens.

Il s'agenouilla et releva doucement Sakura pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux, face à lui.

Elle enlaça les hanches du jeune homme avec ses jambes et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Il y avait de la religion dans leurs baisers et leur étreinte n'en parut que plus auguste.

Après quelques attouchements enflammés, Shaolan la reposa avec précaution sur le lit et s'insinua délicatement en elle.

Une douleur sucrée l'envahit et elle sentit un plaisir naître aux creux de ses reins, qui amplifiait au fur et à mesure que les mouvements de son amant s'accéléraient.

Leur cœur battait à l'unisson lorsqu'ils découvrirent en même temps cette jouissance.

Celle-ci fut brève mais tellement intense qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de gémir en se blottissant l'un contre l'autre.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger, reprenant tranquillement leur souffle et appréciant l'état transcendant dans lequel cet acte d'amour les avait transportés.

o O o

Shaolan se leva et servit un peu de vin à Sakura.

Elle y trempa ses lèvres pour en apprécier la fraîcheur et but une première gorgée avant de reposer son verre sur la table de chevet.

Puis elle s'allongea sur le ventre et contempla son époux assit sur le bord du lit.

Il buvait lentement et semblait perdu dans ses songes.

_« Shaolan ? »_

Il se retourna et lut l'inquiétude affichée sur son visage.

Il lui sourit pour la rassurer et trempa soudainement deux doigts dans son verre.

Puis il les tendit au-dessus de la jeune fille et laissa tomber quelques gouttes sur son dos.

Cette dernière tressaillit lorsqu'elle sentit ce liquide froid glisser sur sa peau.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_ demanda-t-elle, amusée.

Il s'agenouilla se tenant en appui sur ses mains posées de chaque côté du corps de sa bien-aimée et se pencha sur elle.

Il caressa de sa langue sa peau nue en suivant le sillon laissé par les gouttes de vin.

Elle ferma les yeux et savoura cet instant, reconnaissant bien là la sensualité de son mari.

Le jeune homme passa une jambe entre celles de son épouse et remonta petit à petit vers ses épaules tout en continuant d'effleurer son dos avec sa langue.

Arrivé à hauteur de son visage, il humecta légèrement le lobe de son oreille et le suça délicatement.

Puis il serra ses mains entre les siennes et s'allongea sur elle.

_« Je t'aime. »_ lui murmura-t-il dans un soupir.

Sakura eut les larmes aux yeux en entendant cette phrase.

_« Tu m'as tellement manqué, _dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

– _Toi aussi… J'ai toujours été à tes côtés depuis ma mort…même si tu ne pouvais pas sentir ma présence. »_

Ces mots la réconfortèrent car c'est exactement ce qu'elle se répétait tous les jours depuis un an.

_« Je n'ai rien pu faire le jour où tu as voulu mettre un terme à ta vie. Je t'ai vue te jeter dans le vide mais j'étais impuissant face à cela._

– _Je sais… C'est grâce à cette plume si je suis encore en vie. Je l'ai compris récemment._

– _Je suis persuadé que cela n'est pas dû au hasard, _remarqua-t-il.

– _Comment ça ?_

– _La véritable propriétaire de ce pouvoir est ton double venant d'une autre dimension. Donc… je crois que la plume a été tout naturellement attirée par toi. »_

Son raisonnement était fondé.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et observa la cicatrice qu'il avait au visage.

_« Comment se fait-il que l'autre Shaolan ait autant souffert lors du transfert ? Je n'ai jamais vécu cela._

– _Le pouvoir devait te protéger des mutations lorsqu'elles s'effectuaient en toi. » _répondit-il.

Il avait vu juste.

Elle cessa de penser à tout cela car elle avait envie de profiter pleinement de sa présence.

_« De combien de temps disposons-nous ?_ demanda-t-il.

– _Pas assez…_

– _Alors il n'y a plus un instant à perdre… »_

Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts pétillants d'impatience et frôla son nez contre le sien.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, ayant parfaitement retrouvés leur complicité d'antan.

Il se releva et reprit leurs verres pour trinquer en l'honneur de leurs retrouvailles.

En avalant une gorgée, Sakura laissa s'échapper quelques gouttes de vin qui coulèrent le long de sa gorge que Shaolan essuya du revers de l'index.

Elle prit sa main et fit lentement glisser son doigt humide entre ses lèvres.

Il observa son geste avec plaisir et s'approcha d'elle pour effleurer doucement sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue telle une caresse, avant de pénétrer sa bouche et de l'embrasser.

Puis il s'allongea et l'attira sur lui tout en se plaisant à flatter les courbes de son corps.

Ils refirent l'amour encore et encore, leur désir l'un pour l'autre semblant insatiable.

Les deux amants finirent par s'endormir blottis l'un contre l'autre, épuisés et comblés de bonheur.

Ils avaient le sentiment d'être seuls au monde et ne se souciaient guère du lendemain.

Malheureusement, ces retrouvailles éphémères n'allaient pas tarder à se conclure…


	8. Touching

_**TOUCHING**_

La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux fut son visage.

Il remercia le ciel d'être encore à ses côtés et profita de ce qu'elle dormait encore pour admirer sa beauté.

Elle était la plus jolie fille du village et il adorait son tempérament de feu contredisant son apparence d'ange.

Sur ce point ils avaient le même caractère: aussi allègres, impertinents et obstinés l'un que l'autre.

Il avait longtemps cru ne ressentir qu'un sentiment fraternel à son égard car ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés depuis l'enfance.

A l'époque, il avait appris que plusieurs garçons de sa connaissance la convoitaient, mais ces derniers n'avaient jamais osé le montrer en sa présence.

De plus elle avait repoussé toutes leurs avances.

Mais un soir, il avait réalisé…

C'était à l'occasion de l'anniversaire du père de Sakura.

Une des femmes du village avait invité son neveu nommé Perhan, de passage dans la région.

Toutes les jeunes filles s'étaient retournées derrière lui lorsqu'il était venu faire ses compliments à Monsieur Kinomoto, lui souhaitant longue vie et prospérité.

C'était un fringant jeune homme de vingt ans doté d'un corps svelte et athlétique.

Son sourire était franc, sa voix grave et sensuelle et la finesse de ses traits était rehaussée par de magnifiques yeux bleus turquoises

Mais ce qui les faisait toutes fondre, c'était lorsqu'il passait négligemment une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour dégager sa vue de quelques mèches trop longues, dévoilant ainsi la couleur de son iris si particulière.

Shaolan avait remarqué que Sakura n'était pas indifférente au charme du nouveau venu et que ce dernier semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur elle.

Ce qui avait commencé à l'agacer sans qu'il n'en comprenne réellement la raison.

Il les avait toisés pendant plusieurs heures, scrutant le moindre de leurs faits et gestes tout en buvant plusieurs verres de vin.

Les voir s'amuser et rire ensemble l'avait insupporté et l'alcool n'avait rien arrangé.

Sakura ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de la soirée et cela l'avait mis hors de lui.

Elle l'avait sciemment ignoré au profit du séduisant visiteur.

Puis les deux jeunes gens s'étaient levés de table pour sortir sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, excepté Shaolan.

Il avait terminé son verre d'une traite avant de le reposer brutalement et s'était levé à son tour pour les suivre.

Le temps pour lui de traverser la grande salle des fêtes et d'arriver à l'extérieur qu'il les avait déjà perdus de vue.

Son instinct l'avait guidé sur le chemin de la forêt et il avait fini par les retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le point d'échanger un baiser.

Son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine et il s'était mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler sa colère.

Il n'avait même pas senti cette larme qui s'était lentement écoulée le long de sa joue, tant la rage avait envahi son être.

Sans réfléchir il avait couru à leur rencontre pour les séparer et s'était rué sur le jeune homme.

Il l'avait violemment écarté de Sakura et l'avait frappé au visage, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

_« MAIS TU ES DINGUE ?!!! »_ avait-elle crié.

Shaolan avait sorti quelques pièces de monnaie de sa poche et les avait jetées sur son rival en vociférant :

_« Tiens ! Va te racheter une figure !! »_

Perhan avait mis une bonne minute pour reprendre ses esprits car il fallait bien avouer que le garçon avait placé toute sa hargne dans ce coup de poing.

Puis il avait observé Shaolan quelques secondes et avait très vite compris la situation.

Cela n'aurait servi à rien de se battre avec lui, même si sa fierté en avait pris un coup.

D'un caractère noble, Perhan ne cherchait jamais la bagarre sans de sérieuses motivations.

Aussi s'était-il relevé calmement et avait posé une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune énervé en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

_«Alors tu ferais bien de t'en occuper un peu plus, si tu ne veux pas la perdre définitivement !»_

Mais avant de les laisser en tête à tête, Perhan lui avait administré un coup de poing dans le ventre, juste de quoi l'étourdir un peu et venger son honneur.

Acte auquel Shaolan avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas répliquer.

Une fois le jeune homme parti, il avait senti une main s'abattre sur sa joue avec une telle violence que la marque des doigts resterait imprimée sur sa peau pendant plusieurs heures.

_« Espèce de crétin !! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?!!! Depuis quand me surveilles-tu ?!!!_ avait-elle crié, furieuse.

– _Et toi ?!! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais avec lui ?!! Tu te donnes au premier venu maintenant ?!!! »_

Elle avait tellement été outrée par ses paroles qu'elle avait tendu une main pour le gifler de nouveau, mais le garçon avait stoppé son élan en lui attrapant le poignet.

Elle l'avait fixé pendant un court instant et avait été décontenancée par son regard empli de haine.

Shaolan s'était mis à serrer de plus en plus fort son poignet si bien qu'elle avait fini par en souffrir :

_« Tu me fais mal !! LACHE-MOI ! »_ avait-elle ordonné.

Il avait fait semblant de ne pas l'entendre et n'avait pas lâché prise.

La jeune fille s'était débattue pour se libérer de lui et avait songé à fuir.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et son agressivité l'avait inquiétée.

Sakura s'était tellement démenée qu'elle avait réussi à se délivrer de son emprise.

Elle s'était alors mise à courir en direction de la salle des fêtes, pensant y arriver sans encombre.

C'était sans compter sur Shaolan qui lui avait emboîté le pas et l'avait agrippée par l'épaule pour l'obliger à se retourner.

Lorsqu'elle avait fait volte-face, il avait voulu l'attirer vers lui en saisissant fermement son bustier.

Mais il l'avait empoigné avec tant de force que le vêtement s'était déchiré, dévoilant une partie de sa poitrine.

Ce geste brutal lui avait fait perdre l'équilibre et l'avait faite tomber à genoux.

Sakura n'avait pas compris l'attitude emportée de son ami, lui qui d'ordinaire était si doux et attentionné.

Elle avait eu peur... Peur de ce jeune homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas et de ses imprévisibles réactions.

Elle n'avait plus osé bouger et s'était mise à sangloter en baissant la tête.

Il avait été troublé en découvrant le galbe sensuel de ses seins et avait réalisé qu'ils avaient tous les deux quittés l'enfance depuis fort longtemps.

Puis il s'était senti coupable de cette ardente excitation qui montait en lui, à la vue de son amie effrayée à ses pieds, pleurant à chaudes larmes et essayant vainement de cacher sa nudité de jeune femme.

Son brusque désir avait été si intense qu'il en avait partiellement perdu la raison.

Shaolan avait compris qu'il l'aimait, non pas comme une sœur mais comme une femme.

Il avait eu soudainement soif de sa bouche et de sa jeune et belle gorge qui lui avait parue si ferme, malgré les tentatives de la jeune fille pour la dissimuler.

Le jeune homme avait lutté pour rester maître de ses pensées et ne pas céder à son envie brûlante de lui arracher ses habits et se rassasier de ses formes charnelles.

Enfin, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots elle avait prononcé «ces mots» qui avaient fait basculer leur amitié en relation intime.

_« Je…je n'allais pas t'attendre toute ma vie…Je voulais simplement t'oublier…Toi qui ne vois en moi qu'une petite sœur… » _

En entendant cela, Shaolan n'avait pu résister davantage.

Il s'était agenouillé près d'elle et l'avait embrassée.

Un désir violent avait pris le contrôle de son être et il avait décidé d'assouvir ses pulsions d'homme.

Il n'avait jamais éprouvé cela auparavant car il l'avait toujours considérée comme une enfant, une petite soeur dont il était le protecteur.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qu'elle était devenue?

Ses yeux avides avaient alors réclamé ce corps de femme que d'autres avaient osé convoiter.

Ce corps pur et vierge de caresses dont il serait le premier à explorer les courbes.

Il l'avait forcée à s'allonger sans trop la brusquer et s'était penchée sur elle, en appui sur ses mains.

Sakura avait remarqué une étrange lueur animer son regard qui ne l'avait guère rassurée.

Ses attentions étaient évidentes et elle avait eu beau puiser au plus profond d'elle-même, elle n'avait plus d'énergie pour protester, tant elle avait pleuré.

Se débattre n'aurait fait qu'attiser sa détermination et prolonger le pénible moment qu'elle s'était apprêtée à endurer.

Désabusée, elle avait tourné la tête pour ne plus avoir à affronter son regard.

Puis elle avait fermé les paupières et avait simplement prié pour que son acte ne soit pas bestial.

Shaolan s'était redressé et avait lentement continué de déchirer son bustier, envoûté par la peau laiteuse de son amie qui s'était enfin révélée à lui.

Puis il avait enlevé les morceaux de tissus qui cachaient encore le thorax et les épaules de la jeune fille pour apprécier pleinement le tableau qui s'était offert à lui.

Il était resté plusieurs minutes à contempler son buste, émerveillé par ces formes exquises et harmonieuses qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnées chez elle.

Son excitation était à l'image du sentiment qu'il s'était fait d'avoir découvert un trésor bien gardé.

La poitrine de Sakura montait et descendait précipitamment, reflétant sa nervosité.

Il s'était finalement permis de toucher la cause de son désir en posant une main précautionneuse sur son sein droit.

Le jeune homme avait agi avec circonspection, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux confectionné avec le plus fragile des cristaux.

Et il avait réalisé qu'elle était transie de peur en la percevant trembler sous sa paume.

Elle avait cessé de respirer lorsqu'elle avait senti cet attouchement et s'était mordue l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas laisser échapper un sanglot.

Sakura ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il en reste là.

Mais à son grand étonnement, il s'était simplement contenté de la caresser à cet endroit d'une infinie douceur, la soulageant de ses craintes.

Petit à petit, le rythme de sa respiration s'était calmé et elle avait même commencé à apprécier ce contact délicat.

Shaolan s'était de nouveau penché sur elle pour embrasser ses joues et ses lèvres.

Ses camarades masculins lui avaient souvent répété qu'il fallait embrasser une femme au visage pour diminuer son anxiété avant l'acte.

Et il s'était réjoui de sa réussite.

Elle avait ouvert les yeux et avait répondu à ses baisers.

Sa tendresse l'avait réconfortée et elle avait la certitude d'avoir retrouvé le Shaolan qu'elle aimait.

Elle avait apprécié ses petites marques d'attention et son corps entier s'était détendu.

Le jeune homme avait commencé à effleurer les autres parties de son buste en descendant lentement vers son bas-ventre, se frayant un chemin parmi ses jupons.

Puis il avait glissé une main sous sa lingerie et avait entrepris de toucher son intimité tout en savourant le goût sucré de sa poitrine.

Sakura s'était blottie contre lui lorsqu'elle avait senti la main de son compagnon s'aventurer en elle et caresser cet endroit si personnel d'un geste régulier et délicat.

Les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés et son souffle s'était fait plus haletant.

Quelque chose était en train de s'intensifier au plus profond de son être.

Aux ondulations précipitées de son bassin, il avait compris que la jeune fille était proche du plaisir.

Et lorsqu'elle l'eut atteint, il avait doucement étouffé ses gémissements d'un baiser, se réservant le délice de l'entendre jouir.

o O o

Shaolan sourit en se remémorant cette époque.

De leurs premières caresses échangées ce soir là à la première union de leur corps cette nuit même, il lui semblait qu'un siècle s'était écoulé.

Il aurait aimé que leurs retrouvailles issues de magie ne s'arrêtent jamais.

Mais tout a une fin.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse en prenant soin de ne pas l'éveiller et la serra dans ses bras, comme si cette étreinte était pour lui la dernière.

Il n'avait pas senti la présence de ce jeune homme au dehors, qui les avait observés depuis le début et attendait patiemment que son heure arrive.


	9. The Tomb

_**THE TOMB**_

Il s'était enfin réveillé.

Son pouvoir qui avait grandi au fur et à mesure des années lui en avait donné les capacités.

Mais il n'était pas arrivé à temps.

Malgré l'aide de cette jeune femme brune aux cheveux bouclés qui lui avait permis de rencontrer la Sorcière des Dimensions, toutes les plumes s'étaient déjà dispersées.

Lui qui était revenu à la vie pour en être de nouveau le Gardien, il avait échoué dans sa tâche.

Un homme avait profité de la mort de son protecteur, Clow Lead, pour le kidnapper.

Retenu captif et plongé dans un état léthargique pendant dix ans, il n'avait pu être présent le jour de la délivrance.

Ce sombre individu nommé Fei Wang Lead avait même osé cloner son corps lorsqu'il était encore un enfant, pour s'emparer des plumes qu'il était le seul à pouvoir contrôler.

La seule raison de vivre de cette pâle copie était de récupérer cette magie pour le compte de son créateur.

Il avait heureusement réussi à insuffler une partie de son âme et de son aura dans cette enveloppe charnelle, lui conférant le comportement normal d'un être humain.

Aujourd'hui il était devenu un jeune homme et s'était finalement vengé de son emprisonnement en tuant son bourreau de ses mains.

Comment un aussi grand nécromancien et Roi de son état tel que Clow Lead avait-il pu se tromper à ce point dans ses prédictions ?

A l'époque, le Souverain avait même accepté les conditions de cette Sorcière pour la réalisation de son souhait.

La moitié de sa force vitale contre la réincarnation du jeune homme, réduisant ainsi considérablement sa propre espérance de vie.

Puis il avait donné une goutte de son sang pour lui créer un nouveau corps et le faire renaître.

L'enfant était ainsi devenu un descendant de la lignée des Clow, héritant d'une partie de la magie de cette illustre famille, en plus de ses propres compétences.

Le noble Seigneur l'avait élevé jusqu'à sa mort dans le plus grand secret, l'entourant de sa bienveillance et de sa chaleur humaine.

Nul n'avait su son existence.

Mais comment ce père de deux enfants avait-il pu se comporter avec autant de générosité et de gentillesse à son encontre ?

Lui qui avait pour mission d'éradiquer la force maléfique de sa progéniture en l'emprisonnant vivante dans ces vestiges adjacents au royaume, la condamnant ainsi à une mort cruelle.

o O o

Ces ruines étaient un mausolée édifié en vertu d'une Reine nommée Néis, autrefois vénérée comme une déesse et appartenant à une lointaine contrée.

Cette dernière était douée d'un immense pouvoir et avait trouvé le moyen de modifier son métabolisme et ralentir le vieillissement de son organisme.

A l'âge de 150 ans, elle avait l'apparence d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans.

Elle avait toujours cru en l'existence d'autres mondes et avait finalement trouvé le moyen d'y accéder, après de longues années de travail pour intensifier sa puissance.

Elle s'était créée des ailes en concentrant sa magie dans une plume ordinaire et en fusionnant avec elle.

Mais l'âge ne l'avait pas assagie car elle avait depuis longtemps perdu de vue ses priorités de Reine.

Elle ne se souciait plus de son peuple et passait son temps à parcourir les différentes dimensions se réjouissant de chaque nouvelle découverte qu'elle faisait.

Mais un compagnon manquait à sa vie pour rompre sa solitude lorsqu'elle revenait dans son monde.

Elle avait donc créé à partir d'une de ses plumes celui qui allait devenir son amant occasionnel et l'avait élevé au rang de Monarque.

Il avait suivi ses instructions en veillant sur le respect des lois en son absence mais il avait été touché par cette populace criant famine et abandonnée.

D'autant qu'elle s'était montrée d'une extrême cruauté depuis son dernier retour de voyage.

Elle avait décidé d'organiser chaque semaine pour se distraire la torture d'un de ses sujets, choisi au hasard parmi son peuple.

Elle aimait de plus en plus la vue du sang et se délectait de voir la vie quitter le corps d'une personne, elle qui ne verrait pas sa propre mort avant de nombreuses années.

Il avait beau l'aimer profondément, la situation ne pouvait plus durer.

Il avait accepté en secret la requête de ses ministres qui souhaitaient changer de Souveraine, ce qui ne pouvait se faire tant que la précédente était encore en vie.

Le jeune homme était doté d'une puissance identique à celle de sa Reine car il était né de sa magie.

Il était donc le seul capable de lui faire face et la maîtriser.

Pas un seul instant il n'avait songé à la laisser quitter seule le monde des vivants.

Même si cela signifiait pour lui d'endurer les pleurs et les cris de souffrance de sa bien-aimée, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Il serait le Gardien de ce pouvoir détenu par ces plumes qui avait aliéné l'esprit de sa compagne, afin que nul autre n'en subisse les conséquences.

Il avait sacrifié son amour pour la survie de son peuple.

o O o

La famille Clow avait fondé la ville dans ce pays désertique il y a 200 ans.

Elle n'avait trouvé que récemment les ruines attenantes à la communauté et Clow Lead en avait immédiatement ordonné les fouilles.

Les archéologues y avaient découvert une petite pièce au sous-sol, aux portes richement décorées et dont l'entrée était restée intacte.

D'apparence plus vétuste que le reste, elle semblait avoir été construite en première et le temple érigé autour d'elle quelques années plus tard.

En déchiffrant les motifs peints sur les murs, ils en avaient déduit que c'était là une chambre funéraire.

Personne n'avait osé profaner cet endroit, pas même les nombreux pilleurs de tombes présents depuis des millénaires dans la région.

Aveuglés par leur enthousiasme, ils ne s'en étaient pas inquiétés davantage.

En y pénétrant, ils avaient été surpris de trouver un cadavre de la taille d'un jeune homme encore à l'état de putréfaction, comme si une quelconque magie avait décéléré sa décomposition.

Le temps semblait s'être écoulé plus lentement en ces lieux.

Il était allongé sur une immense pierre tombale, le corps recroquevillé en chien de fusil.

Il était mort les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, comme s'il n'avait plus voulu entendre le son de quelque chose en particulier.

Un symbole était brodé sur sa tunique au niveau de la poitrine, rappelant la forme singulière du gigantesque monument qu'ils avaient déterré.

Cela ressemblait à des ailes.

Ce même emblème était gravé dans la dalle funéraire sur laquelle il reposait.

Les chercheurs avaient réussi à pousser la lourde pierre pour ouvrir la tombe.

Ils avaient été stupéfaits d'y découvrir la dépouille d'une femme dans le même état que le précédent défunt, accompagnée d'une centaine de plumes.

A quel genre de cérémonie mortuaire avait-elle eu droit ?

Mais la manière dont était disposé son corps avait attiré leur attention.

Ils étaient descendus à l'aide d'une échelle pour l'examiner de plus près et avaient remarqué des traces de sang séché sur les murs.

Et en inspectant plus attentivement les cloisons de ce caveau, ils avaient trouvé des ongles restés accrochés aux parois.

Leur conclusion fut sans appel : elle était encore en vie le jour où on l'avait mise sous terre.

Elle avait vainement essayé à plusieurs reprises d'atteindre la pierre qui recouvrait son tombeau.

La jeune femme avait utilisé la seule force de ses mains pour s'agripper aux quelques fines aspérités du mur qu'elle pouvait rencontrer, s'arrachant les ongles au passage.

Les archéologues avaient considéré sa mort lente et atroce avec peine.

Le Roi avait employé son don pour interroger ces morts d'un autre temps et connaître l'avenir.

Bon nombre de visions funèbres lui étaient alors apparues.

Il avait vu le jeune homme enterrer vivante sa bien-aimée à l'aide de sa magie et exiger qu'on l'emmure avec elle, ne pouvant se résigner à l'abandonner seule à son triste sort.

Ses cris larmoyants lui avaient déchiré le cœur mais il ne devait pas la libérer.

Il avait su qu'elle tentait de se hisser jusqu'à l'ouverture de sa sépulture car il avait entendu ses plaintes lorsqu'elle chutait.

Mais le plus insoutenable était quand elle se mettait à pleurer en murmurant doucement son prénom, lui affirmant inlassablement son amour sans jamais attendre de réponse.

Car elle n'avait jamais su qu'il était resté à ses côtés pour l'accompagner dans le berceau impénétrable de la mort.

Leur supplice avait duré un mois entier à cause de leur métabolisme qui retardait la dégradation de leur corps.

Elle était morte découragée et sanglotante, mais son cœur était empli de haine lors de son dernier souffle.

Ses plumes s'étaient abreuvées de son fiel augmentant ainsi leur force et transformant définitivement leur pouvoir d'origine pure en un puissant maléfice pour quiconque les posséderait toutes à nouveau.

Et pour son plus grand malheur, le Roi Clow Lead avait également eu un aperçu de l'avenir de sa fille.

Ayant une aura similaire à cette ancienne Reine, les plumes désormais libérées la choisiraient comme nouvelle maîtresse, emprisonnant son âme et sa raison au plus profond de son être.

A cause de ses pouvoirs magiques, elle pourrait devenir une véritable arme de guerre humaine, dénuée de volonté et obéissant à qui la commanderait.

Elle serait une proie facile pour n'importe quelle personne assoiffée de nouvelle conquête territoriale en ce monde ou dans un autre, auxquelles les plumes pourraient aisément la faire accéder.

Le Souverain aurait pu ordonné que l'on referme ce sépulcre dans l'instant mais il était trop tard, car un des archéologues avait déjà offert une de ces plumes à la Princesse, alors âgée de deux ans.

La plume avait fusionné avec elle et attendait patiemment le jour où son corps pourrait supporter le poids de ses congénères, délivrant ainsi leur puissance entière.

Et rien ne pouvait empêcher leur future réunification.

En désespoir de cause, Clow Lead avait donc souhaité la réincarnation du Gardien des plumes auprès de la Sorcière des Dimensions au sacrifice de sa vie.

Il avait pris soin de lui et l'avait élevé comme un fils.

L'enfant avait conservé les souvenirs de son ancienne vie et toutes ses compétences magiques, excepté une : le lent vieillissement de son corps, qui aurait retardé sa croissance.

C'était la condition que Clow avait imposé à la Sorcière avant de lui céder la moitié de sa force vitale.

L'enfant devait grandir comme n'importe lequel de ses semblables

Il serait ainsi en mesure d'utiliser pleinement ses capacités le jour où ce drame arriverait.

Car le Roi préférait voir sa fille morte plutôt que de la savoir objet de désolation et certainement esclave sexuelle d'un homme aux ambitions démesurées.

Le Seigneur l'avait fait revenir à la vie dans ce but et Shaolan était affligé de son échec.

Il devait maintenant récupérer ce qui lui appartenait et prendre la place de ce double.

Il les avait observés depuis le début, regardant impassiblement leurs ébats nocturnes.

Il n'avait pas pu discerner les traits de la jeune fille avec laquelle son clone avait fait l'amour car sa vision était gênée par d'épais rideaux.

Peu lui importait combien de temps il lui fallait l'attendre.

Il ne s'en irait pas tant qu'il était encore dans cette maison, quitte à y passer la nuit.

Soudain, il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui.

Il se cacha immédiatement car personne ne devait le voir tant que « cela » ne serait pas fait.

C'était une jeune femme revêtue d'une longue mante.

Elle frappa trois fois à la porte mais n'obtint pas de réponse.

Elle s'approcha donc discrètement de la fenêtre.

Quelque chose en elle lui était familier.

Cette aura…

Il était certain que la jeune personne qui se tenait devant lui sans le voir était la fille de Clow car il pouvait sentir les plumes en elle.

Son aura avait une intensité similaire à celle de Néis, sa défunte Souveraine.

Il savait simplement qu'elle s'appelait Sakura mais ne l'avait jamais encore rencontrée.

Elle rabattit sur ses épaules le capuchon qui masquait son visage.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant une seconde lorsqu'il découvrit son visage.

Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à cela.

Elle ressemblait à son ancienne Reine telle une parfaite jumelle.

Son choc fut tel qu'il commença à se demander s'il arriverait à l'exécuter comme prévu.

Il aurait l'impression de la tuer une deuxième fois.

o O o

La Princesse n'était pas arrivée à dormir et avait décidé d'aller à la rencontre de Shaolan.

Il n'était pas encore rentré ce qui l'inquiétait beaucoup.

Peut-être était-il allé voir Mademoiselle Li ?

Arrivée devant sa maison, elle frappa à la porte mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir.

Il y avait pourtant de la lumière dans la chambre au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle tenta de discerner quelque chose à travers l'épaisse étoffe qui recouvrait l'intérieur des vitres, mais le faible éclairage des bougies ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

Elle rougit lorsqu'elle réussit à voir deux corps nus enlacés et se sentie gênée de s'être immiscée dans l'intimité de Mademoiselle Li malgré elle.

Elle était sur le point de rebrousser chemin quand un détail la chiffonna.

Le garçon s'était levé et était en train de se rhabiller.

Elle connaissait cette silhouette pour l'avoir vue tous les jours depuis plusieurs mois.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

Le jeune homme quitta la chambre et ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour sortir de la maison.

Il se retourna et son corps se figea sur place lorsqu'il croisa le regard attristé de la Princesse.

La stupeur et l'embarras pouvaient distinctement se lire sur le visage de Shaolan.

_« Sa…Sakura ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!! »_


	10. The Aura

_**THE AURA**_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

La Princesse était éclairée par la lumière vaporeuse qui émanait de la chambre et il pouvait voir sa consternation se refléter dans ses yeux humides, assombrissant l'éclat de son iris couleur de jade.

_« Est-ce parce qu'elle me ressemble ? »_

Son visage était blême et elle se sentait défaillir.

Elle fit quelques pas et s'appuya contre le mur de la maison, mais ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la soutenir.

Shaolan se précipita vers elle lorsqu'elle s'effondra à genoux.

Elle était profondément choquée de la scène à laquelle elle avait assistée et le silence de son ami ne faisait qu'empirer sa douleur.

Il ne savait que dire de peur de la blesser davantage.

Devait-il lui avouer la vérité ?

_« Sakura… »_ dit-il doucement en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle chercha ses yeux pour y lire un semblant de réponse mais l'obscurité ne lui permettait que de percevoir les contours de son visage.

Ses lèvres tremblaient tant elle essayait de contenir ses pleurs, car son affection pour lui s'était petit à petit transformée en amour au fil des mois.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et trouva la force de se relever.

_« Pardon. Cela ne me concerne pas après tout. »_

Elle voulait s'éloigner mais Shaolan la retint par le bras.

_« Sakura…_

– _Ne dis rien. Tu n'es pas obligé de te justifier._

– _Mais tu dois sav…_

– _TAIS-TOI ! » _cria-t-elle en se retournant brusquement vers lui.

Elle se sentait humiliée et naïve d'avoir cru en sa sincérité et son intégrité.

_« Tais-toi…s'il te plaît… »_ dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante, presque inaudible.

Elle baissa la tête et se laissa submerger par ses émotions.

En l'entendant éclater en sanglots, les indécisions de Shaolan s'envolèrent.

Il la traîna de force dans la maison et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger.

Puis il alluma une bougie et s'approcha d'elle.

_« Regarde moi. »_

Mais la Princesse s'y refusa.

Il prit doucement son menton d'une main et releva sa tête vers lui.

_« Regarde moi ! »_

Elle obéit après quelques secondes de réticence et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle découvrit une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche du jeune homme.

_« Je ne suis pas -ton- Shaolan. »_

Elle était à la fois stupéfaite et soulagée d'entendre ces mots.

_« Com…_

– _Je n'ai fait qu'emprunter son corps grâce au pouvoir de ma femme. »_

Elle ne rêvait pas.

Celui qui se tenait devant elle n'était autre que le mari décédé de Mademoiselle Li et non son camarade d'aventures.

Il devina ses questions et y répondit avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de les formuler :

_« Ton ami le magicien pense que la plume pourra t'être rendue lorsque le chagrin de mon épouse se sera atténué… en nous offrant la chance de nous revoir une dernière fois. »_

Elle s'attrista en écoutant ses paroles car elle pouvait imaginer leur douleur à chacun.

Elle observa la cicatrice sur le visage de -ce- Shaolan et tendit une main hésitante pour toucher cette ancienne blessure.

_« A-t-il eu mal ?_

– _Oui…Ma femme a tenté d'extraire mon aura au moment où ses souffrances devenaient intolérables, mais il a préféré me faire rester en lui. L'amour qu'il te porte lui ferait surmonter n'importe quelle torture, pourvu qu'il puisse te rendre tes souvenirs et te voir sourire à nouveau. »_

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent en elle tel l'écho dans une montagne qui se répète à chaque obstacle rencontré.

_« Qu'as-tu…dit ? _demanda-t-elle incrédule.

– _J'ai ressenti ses sentiments en m'imprégnant de son corps. Sache que tu as plus de valeur à ses yeux que sa propre vie. »_

Cette vérité qui s'imposait à elle illumina son esprit et dissipa ses doutes quant à la cordialité de son compagnon de voyage.

Elle comprenait enfin la raison de son dévouement sans limite.

La Princesse savait qu'ils se connaissaient bien avant qu'elle ne perde la mémoire et à maintes reprises elle l'avait questionné sur leur relation passée.

Mais pour seule réponse elle le voyait se réfugier dans ses songes, le visage mélancolique.

Elle repensa au jour où elle s'était éveillée après avoir perdu ses plumes, alors qu'il était à son chevet et lui tenait la main.

L'aimait-il déjà à cette époque ?

Si c'était le cas, elle devait l'avoir terriblement peiné en ne le reconnaissant pas.

Elle voulait se souvenir de lui et tenta de se concentrer pour y parvenir, mais le garçon l'en empêcha en la secouant légèrement par l'épaule :

_« Arrête ! Cesse de te tourmenter ainsi et laisse ta mémoire revenir d'elle-même. »_

Elle leva la tête et examina attentivement ses yeux.

Non, ce jeune homme n'était pas celui qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours car elle ne lisait pas la même résolution exaltée dans son regard.

Elle caressa sa joue du revers de la main et le remercia d'un sourire pour lui avoir révélé ce qu'éprouvait réellement son ami envers elle.

Puis elle partit sans rien ajouter et s'éloigna de la maison.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il l'avait convaincue de partager ses sentiments réciproques avec celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle attendrait son retour, le cœur renaissant à l'espérance.

Et plongée dans ses rêveries, elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'une autre personne qui l'observait.

o O o

Dissimulé derrière un hallier, le Gardien des Plumes l'avait vue sortir et la suivait du regard.

Un doute effrayant lui était venu à l'esprit.

Il avait pu sentir que la Princesse était porteuse d'un grand nombre de plumes grâce à la puissance magique qu'elles émettaient.

Mais elles ne pouvaient posséder leur propre aura puisque seuls les êtres humains en étaient dotés.

Il avait pourtant distingué une autre aura en plus de celle de la jeune fille, contenues toutes deux dans son corps.

L'une d'elle était d'intensité moindre, comme incomplète, mais lui était affreusement familière.

Il repensa alors à ce qui lui avait appris la complice de Fei Wang Lead avant de l'envoyer vers la Sorcière des Dimensions :

_« Les plumes ont été séparées du corps de la Princesse, emportant avec elles ses souvenirs et la mémoire de ses sentiments. »_

Il comprenait enfin leur réel fonctionnement.

Il savait d'ors et déjà qu'elles se comportaient comme des parasites, se sustentant de l'énergie vitale de leur détenteur pour exister et prodiguer en échange leur force magique.

Mais avant d'être séparées du corps de la fille de Clow Lead, elles s'étaient nourries de sa mémoire pour conserver leur pouvoir.

Elles avaient oeuvré de cette sorte le temps pour chacune de se trouver un nouvel hôte, évitant ainsi de s'en retourner à l'état de plumes ordinaires.

Comme si elles avaient acquis l'instinct le plus primitif et commun à tout être vivant : la survie.

Il était impossible qu'elles aient développé cela par elles-mêmes.

Quelque chose les avaient aidées et il ne voyait qu'une seule réponse à l'explication de ce phénomène.

Elles avaient gagné leur sombre magie en absorbant la force vitale de sa défunte Reine, dont l'être entier n'était plus qu'amertume et rancœur au moment de sa mort.

La haine de Néis les avait intoxiquées tel un venin, les faisant irrévocablement devenir néfastes.

Mais cela leur avait également donné la "vie".

Pour survivre à leur créatrice et chercher un autre maître, elles s'étaient nourries de son aura.

Sa Souveraine était réputée en son temps pour la puissance de son aura, visible à l'œil nu par quiconque croisait son chemin.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que la force de cette dernière se soit amenuisée au fil des siècles.

Dans le cas contraire, il pouvait s'attendre à voir ressurgir son ex compagne un jour ou l'autre.

Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net et rattrapa discrètement la Princesse.

Il marchait à pas de loup et n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle quand une brindille craqua sous son pied dévoilant sa présence.

Sakura se retourna immédiatement, tirée de ses rêveries par ce bruit.

Mais la seule chose qu'elle vit avant de s'évanouir fut l'éclat éblouissant d'un sceau magique en forme d'ailes, apparaissant sur la paume d'une main tendue devant ses yeux.

Shaolan la retint d'un bras autour de la taille avant qu'elle ne s'effondre à terre et releva sa tête vers lui pour s'assurer de son endormissement.

Il pouvait sentir sur son visage le souffle lent et régulier de la jeune fille qu'il avait plongée dans un sommeil forcé.

Puis il l'allongea à même le sol et réutilisa son pouvoir pour sonder les plumes détenues par ce corps endormi.

Son sceau se dessina à nouveau dans le creux de sa main qu'il posa sur la poitrine de Sakura.

Une lumière incandescente jaillit de ce contact et il put nettement sentir l'effervescence des plumes sous sa paume.

Ce qu'il découvrit confirma ses craintes.

Chaque plume contenait une parcelle de l'aura de Néis en plus des souvenirs de Sakura.

Cette aura se reconstruisait au fur et à mesure que les plumes étaient récupérées et sa puissance n'avait d'égal que la haine accumulée de son ancienne Reine.

Elle surpasserait largement celle de la Princesse d'ici peu et finirait par prendre le contrôle de son corps petit à petit.

Il était complètement abattu car il lui faudrait de nouveau tuer l'amour de sa vie.

La dernière fois, il avait réussi de son vivant à figer les pouvoirs de sa Souveraine avant de l'enfermer dans ce caveau, mais il n'avait pas scellé son sépulcre.

Erreur qui lui avait coûté les évènements d'aujourd'hui.

Il ne commettrait pas cette même faute et il appliquerait cette fois-ci son sceau sur sa tombe afin que nul autre ne puisse l'ouvrir.

Au moins, son calvaire ne durerait que quelques jours puisque son métabolisme était aujourd'hui celui d'un être humain ordinaire.

Il ne lui restait plus maintenant qu'à attendre le retour de son clone.

Son emprisonnement l'avait vidé de son énergie et il avait besoin de recouvrir ses forces pour accomplir sa mission.

Il commencerait par aspirer l'entière force vitale de cet autre « lui » pour revivifier son être.

Puis il reprendrait cette moitié d'âme et d'aura qu'il avait partagées avec lui il y a dix ans, laissant ce dernier s'en retourner à l'état de coquille vide.

Shaolan avait donné ces parties de lui à son double pour s'assurer que ses actions ne seraient pas violentes et démesurées.

Car la volition de récupérer les plumes était en réalité la seule chose qui animait cet « autre » Shaolan lors de sa création.

Mais il y avait un détail et des plus majeurs que Fei Wang Lead n'avait jamais su.

Il avait voulu cloner le corps du Gardien et sa capacité de contrôler les plumes pour l'employer à sa guise.

Seulement ce pouvoir ne pouvait se dupliquer car il provenait d'une plume de Néis à partir de laquelle le Gardien avait été crée, il y a de cela plusieurs siècles.

Elle siégeait toujours dans son corps et possédait le même fonctionnement que les autres : elle se nourrissait de son énergie vitale et lui conférait une puissance magique en échange.

Elle restait par ailleurs l'unique plume d'origine pure.

Elle n'avait pas été contaminée par le fiel de sa Souveraine puisque c'est lui qui en était le possesseur à sa mort.

Cette plume ne pouvait se reproduire et se trouver dans deux corps différents à la fois.

La preuve en est qu'au moment de sa réincarnation, cette dernière avait quitté son cadavre le réduisant en poussière pour résider dans son nouveau corps d'enfant.

C'est elle qui lui permettait de sentir la présence maléfique de ses congénères et lui donnait le pouvoir de les maîtriser.

La seule chose que Fei Wang Lead avait vraiment réussi à cloner était la magie de la famille Clow qui coulait dans ses veines.

Shaolan contempla le corps de la Princesse endormie et caressa doucement son visage.

A cause de ce double, il n'avait pu profiter un minimum de sa vie destinée à être écourtée par sa lourde tâche.

Il lui volerait donc ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde.

Elle.

D'autant qu'il pourrait bientôt revoir à travers cette fille sa défunte amante, Néis.

Cette idée lui plaisait car il aimait encore profondément cette femme même s'il savait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même à cause du maléfice des plumes.

Mais cela l'effrayait également car il lui faudrait beaucoup de courage et de détermination pour la laisser mourir à nouveau.

Une sensation familière le tira soudainement de ses songes.

La plume qui siégeait dans le cœur de cette Mademoiselle Li se préparait à s'en extraire.

Son heure était enfin venue et il attendait avec impatience l'instant propice où il pourrait entrer en scène.


	11. Leaving and Love

**_LEAVING AND LOVE ,_**

_**LES JOUETS DE L'INFORTUNE**_

Mot de l'auteur :

Quel est le meilleur moyen d'agrémenter une lecture ?

Mettez votre slow préféré pour ce chapitre et lisez.

Pour ma part, j'ai écouté Bruce Hornsby « Walking in Memphis » pour le créer.

Musique culte.

Et merci pour vos précédents commentaires !

J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant ! -

o O o

Les pleurs de la Princesse avaient réveillé Mademoiselle Li et elle avait pu suivre toute la conversation entre cette dernière et son époux.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas osé sortir de sa chambre de peur de choquer un peu plus la jeune fille.

Elle commençait à se sentir coupable de la douleur qu'elle lui avait involontairement infligée.

Son mari entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit.

Il avait revêtu quelques uns de ses anciens vêtements, ceux de Shaolan étant complètement déchirés suite au transfert d'aura.

_« Je voulais simplement prendre l'air…Je ne pensais pas la trouver dehors. »_ dit-il en soupirant.

Sakura Li s'approcha de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

_« Tu as bien fait de lui avouer la vérité, que ce soit pour nous ou pour les sentiments de son ami. Il était temps que quelqu'un le lui apprenne… »_

Il se retourna vers elle et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Mais lorsqu'il toucha ses lèvres, il perçut un brusque changement dans ce corps qu'il avait emprunté.

Il releva la tête et regarda sa compagne dans les yeux.

L'expression qu'il lut dans son regard confirma son pressentiment.

Son aura abandonnait lentement cette enveloppe charnelle qui n'était pas la sienne en commençant par faire disparaître la cicatrice qu'il avait au visage.

Le moment était venu pour lui de quitter définitivement ce monde et la femme qu'il aimait.

Il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas décidé de son départ quand il vit une lumière se profiler au niveau de sa poitrine.

Quelque chose avait agi sur son subconscient de suffisamment puissant pour que son esprit décide de libérer la plume, estimant que la tristesse de son cœur s'en était trouvée guérie.

_« Non ! »_ cria-t-elle.

Elle serra son compagnon dans ses bras, espérant ainsi le retenir un peu plus longtemps à ses côtés.

Il versa quelques larmes et l'étreignit à son tour, essayant de calmer les sanglots qui secouaient le corps de sa bien-aimée.

L'enchantement prenait fin l'accablant de douleur mais il se devait de lui montrer un visage serein avant de disparaître.

Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à vivre sans lui en conservant au plus profond de son âme ce sentiment si merveilleux qu'est l'espoir.

Car il avait l'intuition qu'il la reverrait un jour, dans cette vie ou dans une autre.

_« Ne pleure plus je t'en prie, _lui murmura-t-il doucement. _Je veux emmener avec moi l'image de ton sourire qui m'a tellement plue la première fois que je t'ai vue. »_

La jeune femme trouva la force d'esquisser un sourire sincère pour satisfaire la dernière volonté de son époux.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et s'allongea sur elle pour sentir encore une fois la chaleur de son corps.

_« Garde en ton cœur l'espoir de me revoir et n'oublie jamais ces heures merveilleuses qui nous ont été accordées… »_

Il l'enlaça et réfugia son visage au creux de son cou alors que son aura quittait ce monde sous la forme d'une légère et féerique poussière étoilée s'élevant dans les airs.

Sakura passa une main dans les cheveux de son mari et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, en pressant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour réprimer l'expression retentissante de sa tristesse.

Et dans cette ultime étreinte il lui susurra à l'oreille d'une voix presque inaudible, tel un soupir :

_« N'oublie jamais…que je t'aime. »_

Ces mots furent les derniers prononcés par Shaolan Li.

Son âme s'en était retournée vers les cieux laissant derrière elle la jeune femme éplorée.

Elle ne put contenir davantage sa douleur et éclata violemment en sanglots, serrant dans ses poings les vêtements de son aimé disparu.

o O o

Shaolan se réveilla au bout de quelques minutes l'esprit confus et le corps engourdi par cette expérience.

Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il découvrit juste à côté de lui, la plume de sa Princesse laissée comme un présent sur le lit.

Il prit dans ses mains l'objet précieux qui était entouré d'un léger halo magique, protégeant la plume de tous contacts extérieurs.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé mais peu importait car seule la joie de pouvoir rendre un peu plus de sa mémoire à Sakura occupait ses pensées.

Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre pour remercier Mademoiselle Li sans même remarquer les habits dont il était actuellement vêtu, différents de ceux qu'il portait lors de sa venue.

Son exaltation était à son comble.

_« Mademoiselle ? »_

Il pensait qu'elle était dans la pièce principale de la maisonnée mais celle-ci était vide.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et dit en élevant un peu plus le son de sa voix :

_« Mademoiselle ?! »_

Mais seul le silence de la nuit répondit à son appel.

La jeune femme était partie lui confiant cette plume qui avait résidé dans son cœur pendant plus d'un an.

Renonçant à la trouver et impatient de retourner auprès de sa bien-aimée, il entreprit de suivre le chemin qui menait à la maison de Monsieur Kinomoto quand il aperçut la silhouette d'une femme allongée en travers du sentier.

Il s'élança vers elle, persuadé que c'était Mademoiselle Li.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa frayeur lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son erreur sur l'identité de ce corps inerte.

Sa Princesse était étendue sur le sol poussiéreux de cette étroite route peu fréquentée.

Il s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras, alors que la panique envahissait son esprit.

Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Que faisait-elle dans cet endroit vide de passants à cette heure avancée de la nuit ?

Une situation identique lui revint en mémoire et une horrible certitude s'imposa à lui.

Elle devait avoir fait un malaise après l'avoir surpris en compagnie de Mademoiselle Li, exactement comme la fois précédente.

Les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent et sa respiration s'accéléra.

Il n'osait même pas imaginer les détails de ce qu'elle avait pu voir tant cette idée l'angoissait.

Jamais il ne se pardonnerait d'avoir infligé ce spectacle charnel à ses yeux innocents, alors qu'il n'en avait même pas été le réel interprète.

Sakura ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« _Princesse! Vous allez bien?! »_

Elle tourna la tête et devina les traits du jeune homme dans l'obscurité.

Il l'avait appelée par son statut princier.

C'était bien lui, le Shaolan qui l'avait escortée et épaulée depuis la perte de ses souvenirs.

Elle était encore plongée dans un demi-sommeil, mais elle lui répondit par un sourire.

La brume qui enveloppait son esprit se dissipa peu à peu et elle commença à se rappeler la décision qu'elle avait prise à son encontre.

Puis elle vit qu'il tenait une de ses plumes dans sa main.

Elle sentit son appel irrésistible et repoussa le bras le du garçon.

Pas maintenant, pas tout de suite.

Il ne fallait pas que sa plume l'immerge en cet instant dans cet état inconscient qu'elle détestait.

Car avant de risquer de l'oublier, elle devait lui dire.

Lui révéler ses sentiments qui avaient pris naissance dans son cœur et s'étaient renforcés doucement avec le temps.

Elle tendit sa main pour caresser sa joue et lui demanda tendrement :

_« T'ai-je déjà dit un jour que je t'aimais ou bien… est-ce la première fois que je découvre le sens du mot amour ? » _

Shaolan eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes de joie et il serra contre lui celle qui partagerait désormais sa vie.

Il ne put résister davantage à l'envie de l'embrasser et se pencha pour effleurer les chaudes et douces lèvres de la jeune fille.

Sakura enlaça son ami et consentit à ce baiser en le laissant s'immiscer délicatement dans sa bouche et caresser lascivement sa langue, tels deux êtres entremêlés exécutant une danse d'une infinie sensualité.

Elle se cambra en poussant un léger gémissement lorsqu'il fit pénétrer la plume dans son corps.

Puis il lui avoua dans un murmure alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience :

_« Non, Sakura. Ce n'était pas la première fois que tu me disais cela… »_

o O o

Elle avait la sensation de flotter.

Sa mémoire était en effervescence car un souvenir bien précis était en train de lui revenir.

Elle était partie rejoindre quelqu'un dans une pièce insolite qui ressemblait à une chambre funéraire.

Elle se rappela de l'excitation qui l'avait submergée au moment d'entrer dans cet étrange endroit.

Mais ce n'était pas la découverte de ce lieu qui faisait battre son cœur à lui rompre la poitrine.

Elle était venue dire à quelqu'un ce qu'elle ressentait réellement.

Elle avait choisi de dévoiler à cette personne les sentiments qui animaient son être entier et elle s'était entendue prononcer comme dans un rêve ces trois mots symbolisant l'amour.

Puis elle avait senti le contact sensuel de ses lèvres posées sur les siennes, suivi d'une étreinte et de tendres caresses sur son corps en émoi.

Ses mains audacieuses s'étaient glissées sous sa tenue pour effleurer sa poitrine voluptueuse de jeune femme.

Elle se souvint alors s'être blottie affectueusement contre ce garçon, dont elle ne se rappelait ni le visage ni le nom.

Et l'appel…

L'appel ensorcelant de ces plumes qui l'avaient ensuite envoûtée et conduite à sa nouvelle destinée.

o O o

Shaolan caressa les cheveux de sa Princesse endormie et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Ce moment l'avait transporté dans une joie indescriptible.

Mais la venue d'un inconnu vint rompre cet instant de bonheur.

Il s'avança vers le couple d'un pas assuré et l'aura que Shaolan perçut de ce jeune homme lui glaça le sang qui coulait dans ses veines.

C'était la sienne.

Son visage se figea de stupeur lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était un « autre lui » qui se tenait devant eux, tel un miroir reflétant sa propre image.

_« Enfin te revoilà. Cela faisait si longtemps que j'attendais cela._

– _Qui…qui es-tu ?_ bredouilla Shaolan, déconcerté.

– _Ecarte toi d'elle. Tu ne lui es désormais plus d'aucune utilité. »_

Ce mystérieux personnage tendit une main vers lui et fit apparaître un sceau en forme d'ailes dans le creux de sa paume.

Shaolan eut le temps de voir une extraordinaire lumière naître de ce symbole avant de se retrouver brusquement propulsé à plusieurs mètres de Sakura.

Ce souffle lui avait brutalement oppressé la poitrine, bloquant sa respiration pendant plusieurs secondes.

Il se releva avec peine et découvrit que l'inconnu était maintenant à sa hauteur, le fixant d'un sombre regard.

_« Toi qui n'est que la copie de ce que je suis… »_ tonna-t-il en rejetant en arrière le bras porteur de l'emblème étincelant, comme pour prendre de l'élan.

_« Apprends que je me suis libéré pour vous réduire tous les deux à néant !! » _hurla-t-il en plaquant violemment sur le front de Shaolan le sceau ailé éblouissant empreint sur sa paume.

Un foudroyant pouvoir s'introduisit instantanément en lui et parcourut précipitamment l'ensemble de son corps, s'infiltrant dans le moindre de ses vaisseaux sanguins.

Shaolan ne pouvait plus bouger, paralysé par cette puissance électrique qui dominait son être entier.

Puis il sentit un froid perçant l'envahir, remplaçant progressivement la chaleur de sa force vitale qui s'extirpait lentement par son front.

La vie abandonnait son enveloppe charnelle pour se réfugier dans celle de ce jumeau si particulier.

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler sous l'effet de la douleur et des larmes de sang coulèrent de ses yeux grands ouverts.

Une seule raison le maintenait conscient malgré cette atroce souffrance.

Sakura.

Cet autre "lui" avait parlé d'elle également.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser la tuer.

Mais alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer pour trouver un moyen de répliquer, ses pensées se pétrifièrent brusquement.

Sa capacité de réflexion et de perception s'amenuisait, quittant petit à petit son esprit.

La dernière chose qu'il put ressentir fut cette affreuse impression que son cœur s'arrachait de lui, le laissant incapable d'éprouver et d'exprimer le moindre sentiment.

Son âme s'était définitivement séparée de lui pour s'en retourner compléter celle de son véritable propriétaire.

L'être humain redevenu simple réceptacle dénué de volonté propre s'effondra au sol.

Les chroniques de ce réservoir à la recherche des ailes appartenant à sa Princesse étaient terminées.

Son histoire s'achevait ici.

Telles étaient les convictions de l'auteur de cet acte, qui n'était autre que le Shaolan originel.


	12. La Défloraison

_**FALL OF BLOSSOM,**_

_**LA DEFLORAISON**_

Kurogane se réveilla lorsqu'il entendit des murmures et des bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

Etait-ce le gamin qui rentrait à cette heure-ci ?

Avait-il réussi à récupérer la plume ?

Mokona dormait paisiblement les quatre pattes en l'air avec Fye dans le futon d'à côté et n'avait pas bronché une seule fois.

A se demander à quoi servait réellement cette fichue bestiole si ce n'était dormir et manger.

Il se leva et jeta un coup d'œil furtif par l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre, mais l'inconnu avait déjà disparu dans celle où dormait la Princesse.

Le guerrier s'approcha silencieusement et tendit une oreille indiscrète pour distinguer les sons qui émanaient de la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

Il ne perçut que les auras des deux êtres qui se trouvaient à cet endroit, soit effectivement Shaolan et Sakura.

Il s'apprêtait à se recoucher lorsqu'il crut ressentir une troisième aura, juste l'espace de quelques secondes.

Cette étrange sensation se volatilisa aussi vite qu'il n'eut le temps de se retourner pour fixer la porte close de la chambre feutrée.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il ne savait pas encore quelle était la raison de ce mauvais pressentiment qu'il éprouvait à l'instant, mais il était certain qu'un évènement anormal s'était produit pendant la nuit.

Tenaillé par la fatigue de leur périple, Kurogane décida quand même d'aller se rendormir.

Il aurait tout le temps d'y songer demain matin.

o O o

La Princesse s'était à moitié réveillée pendant le trajet et heureusement pour Shaolan qui n'aurait jamais pu la reconduire jusqu'à la maison de Monsieur Kinomoto et encore moins jusqu'à sa chambre sans son aide.

Les idées encore confuses, elle n'avait même pas trouvé curieux qu'il ne reconnaisse pas le chemin du retour.

Il l'allongea sur le futon et s'agenouilla à ses côtés alors qu'elle sombrait de nouveau dans un sommeil profond.

Le sourire qui prenait naissance sur ses lèvres par moment démontrait que ses rêves devaient lui être très agréables.

Elle avait le visage serein et le cœur confiant en l'avenir.

Il avait observé leur étreinte avec un léger pincement au cœur, lui qui ne connaîtrait jamais plus ce bonheur.

Né pour tuer, il ne pouvait désormais plus attendre quoi que ce soit de la vie et avait proscrit le mot "souhait" de son esprit.

La Sorcière des Dimensions lui avait pris le seul qu'il n'ait jamais eu, en échange de son appui dans la réalisation de sa tâche.

_« Quel est ton souhait ?_ lui avait-elle demandé lors de leur première rencontre.

– _Je dois exécuter celle qui sera la dernière à porter dans son dos ces plumes maléfiques et empêcher à jamais l'éventualité d'une autre délivrance satanique._

– _Je ne parle pas de ce souhait là, mais de celui qui est enfoui au plus profond de ton être. Celui que tu avais escompté concrétiser dans ton ancienne vie et auquel tu t'accroches encore aujourd'hui. Celui pour lequel tu t'es bercé d'illusions et qui ne peut se conjuguer à ton actuelle mission. »_

Elle avait lu dans ses yeux le désir de vivre une vie normale avec la femme de ses pensées.

Une vie qui serait riche de joies et de tristesses mais qu'il ne se lasserait pas d'apprécier.

Une vie qui aurait été comblée par la venue d'un enfant, lui permettant de transmettre fièrement ses gênes et de voir sa progéniture grandir sous son regard bienveillant.

Une vie d'amant, de mari et de père.

Une lueur d'espoir pour adoucir son calvaire.

Une vie ordinaire comme n'importe quel être humain sur terre.

Il est possible de soustraire sa liberté à un homme mais non sa force d'espérer, car c'est le propre de chacun et c'est ce qui nous permet d'affronter notre destin.

Cette Espérance nous aide à surmonter nos chagrins et nous aide à choisir le meilleur chemin.

Sans elle, la vie ne serait qu'un interminable tunnel dénué de clarté dans lequel nous avancerions de façon régulière en attendant notre heure dernière.

Cet Espoir était la seule chose que Shaolan possédait réellement jusqu'à ce que la Sorcière des Dimensions décide de s'en emparer.

C'était son bien le plus précieux et il lui avait fallu le céder pour l'accomplissement de son vœu.

_« Tu requiers mon concours pour exhausser ton souhait, mais sache que c'est ainsi que cela se paie. Tu souhaites ôter la vie, tu devras donc m'en verser le prix. De ta volonté criminelle tu seras en mesure de l'éradiquer, mais de ton enveloppe charnelle jamais plus tu ne pourras engendrer. Ta Foi en l'avenir sera mienne puisque tu souhaites lui arracher la sienne. »_

Espoir envolé et rêve brisé, seules la détermination de conclure cette mission et de mettre un terme à ses affres résidaient dans son cœur meurtri par cette vie qu'il n'avait pas choisie.

Maintenant qu'il avait usurpé la place de son double imposteur, il ne lui restait plus que l'opportunité de revoir son aimée pour lénifier son malheur.

Il regarda la Princesse et balaya quelques mèches dorées qui voilaient son visage assoupi.

Au moins pouvait-il encore un peu profiter de cette vie qui s'était dérobée à lui en laissant libre cours à ses envies.

o O o

Sakura se reposait tranquillement, récupérant de ces quelques fragments de mémoire tout juste retrouvés.

La plume récemment acquise lui avait fait se souvenir d'une scène exquise et la réminiscence de cet instant sensuel la faisait rêver à présent que les bras de Shaolan l'entouraient d'une chaleur éternelle.

Il parcourait son corps de ses douces mains et l'enlaçait tendrement.

Les fantasmes d'une union voluptueuse commençaient à germer dans son esprit de jeune femme amoureuse.

Mais un frôlement sur sa joue l'éveilla soudainement.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit le sourire de son aimé qui se tenait à ses côtés.

_« Shaol… »_

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres lui indiquant de ne plus rien prononcer et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Ce baiser entreprenant et plus suggestif que le précédent la fit rougir malgré elle.

Puis l'amant impudent défit avec célérité le bustier de la demoiselle, dont les joues s'étaient entièrement imprégnées d'une couleur vermeille.

Ses mains trop pressantes s'emparèrent de sa chaste poitrine et ses lèvres impatientes tourmentèrent sa peau délicate et fine.

Il entreprit d'effleurer l'intérieur de ses cuisses lorsque la jeune fille réfréna son ardeur.

Elle lui fit comprendre d'un regard implorant qu'elle n'était pas prête à franchir ce cap, mais Shaolan n'en tint pas compte et se prépara à passer à l'acte.

Il lui prodigua des caresses plus intenses et précises pour la décontracter et finit par écarter les vêtements qui couvraient et séparaient leurs intimités respectives.

Puis il chercha à tâtons l'entrée de ce temple extatique pour s'y engager et se hissa sur ses bras tendus de chaque côté du corps de sa compagne lorsqu'il l'eut trouvée.

Il se glissa dans cette voie encore inexplorée avec vigueur, arrachant à la jeune déflorée un retentissant sanglot de douleur.

Elle lui comprima les hanches de ses cuisses tant le geste brutal lui avait fait mal.

Le garçon pouvait sentir son stress et décida de lui témoigner un peu plus de tendresse pour diminuer son anxiété avant de continuer.

Il l'embrassa tout en caressant sa poitrine, ne mêlant ni amour ni passion dans ce baiser sans conviction.

Lorsqu'il la perçut plus détendue, il éloigna ses cuisses enserrées autour de lui qui avaient accentué sa souffrance en contractant son intérieur et les releva délicatement de ses bras cajoleurs.

Ses quelques douceurs eurent l'effet escompté en relaxant la Princesse dans ces ébats qui étaient pour elle les premiers.

Enfin, il débuta la délicieuse cadence érotique dans un mouvement intense et frénétique.

Shaolan réprima les gémissements perçants de son amante forcée en collant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour ne pas éveiller toute la maisonnée.

Il savait que sa douleur était toujours constante, mais il sentait qu'elle s'abandonnait progressivement à la concupiscence qui envahissait lentement son être.

Elle l'étreignit tendrement et commença à aimer cette union charnelle de plus en plus enflammée par le désir de son bien-aimé.

Puis il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou pour étouffer la jouissance de son plaisir.

Sakura sentit les battements précipités du cœur de son ami contre sa poitrine et apprécia le souffle chaud de ce dernier sur sa peau dénudée.

Il releva la tête et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser affectueux pour la remercier de cet instant luxurieux partagé et s'allongea à ses cotés en l'enlaçant.

La jeune fille le regarda s'endormir et effleura délicatement son visage.

La dernière fois qu'elle s'était éveillée près de lui, il lui avait semblé que sa peau était plus profondément marquée par d'infimes petites cicatrices qui résultaient des anciens combats qu'il avait pu mener.

Etait-ce l'alcool ingurgité la veille qui avait faussé sa vision à son réveil ?

Elle commença alors à pleurer en silence, déçue de cette première expérience sexuelle qu'elle avait espérée plus passionnelle.

Puis elle cessa de se torturer l'esprit et finit par s'assoupir elle aussi, timidement blottie tout contre lui.

o O o

Le lendemain matin, Fye et Kurogane observèrent minutieusement le jeune couple nouvellement formé.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard suspicieux car ils avaient tous les deux entendu leurs ébats nocturnes et trouvaient étrange la soudaine ardeur de Shaolan, lui qui précédemment osait à peine la toucher.

Ils se doutaient de ce qui s'était passé dans la maison de Mademoiselle Li et furent réellement surpris de l'audace du jeune homme de réitérer aussi vite et sans gêne cet acte charnel, même si ce n'était pas sa volonté propre qui l'avait incité à s'unir à la fille de Monsieur Kinomoto.

De plus, le guerrier avait fait part au magicien de sa perception furtive d'une aura étrangère provenant de leur chambre la nuit dernière.

Fye l'avait perçue lui aussi mais ne connaissant pas son origine, il ne préférait pas se prononcer sur ce détail inquiétant.

Jusqu'au départ, Shaolan resta égal à lui-même et à l'image ce qu'il avait toujours été : la galanterie et la serviabilité incarnées.

Il entourait Sakura de toute son affection et s'attachait à prévenir le moindre de ses besoins.

Mais cette démonstration de sentiments ne suffit pas à convaincre les deux aînés, qui redoutaient qu'un évènement crucial ne se soit déroulé à leur insu.

Shaolan interprétait son rôle d'amoureux transi à merveille mais il comprit qu'il lui faudrait redoubler d'effort pour ne pas être démasqué avant que sa mission ne soit achevée.

Il accompagna ses nouveaux compagnons faire leurs adieux aux villageois allant même jusqu'à faire semblant de s'étonner de l'absence de Mademoiselle Li.

Absence qui au fond le soulageait car il n'avait pas à mimer l'embarras que son clone aurait certainement ressentie en la voyant une dernière fois.

Le petit groupe s'était rassemblé et s'apprêtait à quitter ce monde, mais alors que Mokona usait de ses pouvoirs pour les transporter vers une autre dimension, le corps de Shaolan se figea brusquement.

Il sentit son éveil.

L'éveil de la Dernière Plume reconnaissable entre toutes par sa puissance démesurée et terrifiante.

Elle était là depuis le début et il ne l'avait pas perçue.

Elle avait élu résidence dans ce double qu'il avait évincé sans ménagement et le ramenait petit à petit à la vie.

Il se maudit lui-même de son incompétence et se résigna furieusement à partir de cette terre sans avoir eu le temps d'agir.

Malgré tout, une chose réussit à tempérer sa rage : il reviendrait bientôt fouler le sol de ce monde et éliminer définitivement ce faux jumeau dont l'essence vitale ne reposait plus que sur cette plume cardinale.

Il ferma les yeux en songeant au plan qu'il devait maintenant élaborer et se laissa glisser dans le tunnel dimensionnel qui l'amenait vers une autre destinée.

Au même instant, une jeune veuve attristée parcourait lentement le sentier qui conduisait à sa maison.

Elle n'avait pas voulu rencontrer de nouveau le regard de ce jeune homme qui lui avait permise de retrouver son bien-aimé, car elle ne s'était pas encore remise de ces retrouvailles si vite terminées.

Un gémissement provenant d'un buisson attira son attention.

Elle s'approcha du feuillage et distingua avec horreur le corps sans vie d'un homme gisant là.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit l'inconnu se redresser péniblement sur ses bras, elle comprit qu'elle faisait erreur et s'empressa de lui porter secours.

Mademoiselle Li s'agenouilla près de lui et resta interdite en découvrant l'identité de ce visage tuméfié et ensanglanté.

_« Shaolan ?!! Mon Dieu ! Mais que t'est-il arrivé ?!! »_

Ses yeux étaient dénués d'expression humaine et n'affichaient plus qu'un vide glacial.

Pour répondre à son inquiétude, il tendit une main assurée vers elle et entreprit de l'étrangler.

Elle commença à suffoquer, les doigts se resserrant violemment autour de son cou mais elle put l'entendre dire d'un ton acerbe avant de s'évanouir :

_« La Porteuse. Où s'en est-elle allée ? »_

o O o

_Mot de l'auteur :_

Je ne sais pas si cela vous aura plu, mais je l'espère en tout cas.

Laissez moi des commentaires (pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaseeeee) et merci beaucoup de votre lecture !

Bibi-chan-


	13. Tenderness

_**TENDERNESS,**_

_**DELIVRE-MOI DE CETTE TRISTESSE**_

Mot de l'auteur :

Et en avant pour le cross over avec mon autre fic écrite avec Kitty50, The Red Seal !

Ce chapitre se déroule dans le passé de cette histoire précitée.

Pour vous situer, lorsque The Red Seal commence, les aventures de nos amis dans The Child sont déjà terminées depuis quelques années.

Attention spoiler TRC :

Je tiens à préciser que dans le chapitre 127 publié fin août 2006 au Japon, les Clamp ont aussi créé une plume que Mokona n'arrive pas à ressentir, tout comme l'était ma Dernière Plume.

Je n'en ai pas copié l'idée, la date de parution de mes chapitres qui en relatent (# 1 The Red Seal -CCS- ; # 12 The Child) en est la preuve.

Idem pour le thème utilisé à la fin de ce chapitre, j'avais déjà imaginé mon scénario tel quel avant de lire les spoilers.

Bonne lecture.

Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ! -

Bibi-chan -

o O o

**JAPON, Janvier de l'an 2000.**

**Monde de Yûko, Sorcière des Dimensions.**

**Chambre d'hôtes, dans sa demeure.**

Sakura se blottit contre le dos de son compagnon endormi en l'enlaçant pudiquement pour profiter un peu de la chaleur dégagée par son corps.

Malgré la proximité du feu de cheminée, elle était tellement transie de froid qu'il lui semblait que la semence de son amant qui coulait doucement entre ses cuisses était encore plus chaude que la dernière fois, telle l'ardente source de vie s'échappant de l'être glacé par la mort.

_La mort._

Pourquoi avait-elle de si macabres pensées depuis sa première expérience avec son aimé ?

Cette union charnelle, pure concrétisation de leur amour partagé, aurait dû la transporter de bonheur même s'il ne s'était pas montré des plus patients et des plus tendres.

Au lieu de cela, elle avait le sentiment qu'à chacune de ses maladroites caresses, un peu plus de son essence vitale et de sa joie intérieure l'abandonnait, à l'image d'attouchements annonciateurs d'un trépas imminent et non d'un plaisir véhément.

Pourquoi avait-elle l'affreuse sensation d'avoir perdu sa propre moitié et l'étrange intuition qu'il s'était produit dans l'autre monde un fait suffisamment important pour bouleverser sa destinée?

C'était pourtant bien _son _Shaolan qui était allongé à ses côtés, elle en était certaine.

Alors pour quelle raison avait-elle l'impression que derrière ce regard inchangé, cette odeur corporelle toujours aussi subtile et excitante, une partie de lui s'était envolée comme si les sentiments de son cœur s'étaient soudainement amenuisés ?

Et surtout, _pourquoi _son esprit restait-il obsédé par le visage d'un Shaolan assoupi, qu'elle avait découvert près d'elle à son réveil dans la maison de Monsieur Kinomoto et dont elle en avait redessiné les contours d'une main légère en effleurant discrètement la peau ?

Son être entier était lentement en train de se briser, tourmenté par ces incessantes questions qui ne la laissaient pas trouver le repos.

Elle tentait encore de se retenir de pleurer sans comprendre l'origine de sa tristesse, pour finalement s'abandonner à ces larmes qui submergèrent ses yeux et se répandirent sur ses joues.

La jeune fille colla doucement son front contre le dos du garçon et laissa les sanglots secouer son corps, se mordant les lèvres pour larmoyer en toute discrétion.

o O o

Il ne dormait pas et n'y arriverait sûrement pas.

Voilà quatre heures qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce monde dans lequel ils étaient tous déjà venus une fois et qui avait été le point de départ de leur aventure à chacun, eux pour récupérer les plumes de la Princesse, lui pour l'achever.

Un certain Watanuki les avait accueillis au nom de sa maîtresse, la Sorcière des Dimensions, qui s'était absentée pour la soirée et ne rentrerait qu'en début de matinée.

Mokona avait ressenti la présence d'une plume dans la maison de la Sorcière sans en connaître l'emplacement exact alors que lui savait déjà très précisément où elle se trouvait.

L'avant-dernière plume qui annonçait bientôt la fin de leur périple.

Elle était logée dans le corps d'un enfant qui dormait dans la chambre adjacente.

Il avait d'ailleurs voulu entrer discrètement dans la pièce pour s'apercevoir que cette satanée femme avait fermé la porte à clé.

Shaolan avait bien commencé à la forcer mais il avait été obligé de s'arrêter, surpris par ce guerrier qui le surveillait de près et semblait très soupçonneux à son égard.

Peu importe, il n'était plus à quelques heures près.

Il attendrait donc patiemment le retour de cette Sorcière et profiterait de l'occasion pour régler certains détails avec elle.

Il sentit soudainement la Princesse se blottir dans son dos et l'enlacer timidement.

Le corps glacial de celle-ci le fit frissonner.

Encore une conséquence des plumes qui puisaient de plus en plus l'énergie vitale de la jeune fille en vue de leur prochaine réunification.

A croire qu'elles possédaient également un esprit.

Il devina alors qu'elle pleurait en percevant ses tremblements.

_Pourquoi ?_

Il s'était pourtant montré moins brusque que la première fois et avait longuement prolongé ses caresses pour éveiller en douceur ses sens à l'érotisme et lui éviter ainsi de trop souffrir pendant l'acte.

Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il était novice en matière de tendresse car Néis ne l'avait jamais initié à aimer de cette manière.

En effet, leur façon de faire l'amour avait toujours été bestiale, violente, fougueuse et malgré tout passionnée.

Il en avait même appris à ne trouver le réel plaisir que dans cette brutalité qui le faisait intensément jouir.

Avait-il encore été trop rude et emporté dans ses gestes cette fois-ci ?

_Certainement… _

Il aurait pu feindre de n'avoir rien perçu, mais n'en avait étrangement pas envie car il commençait à apprécier cette jeune fille fragile, touché par sa sensibilité à fleur de peau et totalement à l'opposé de sa défunte bien-aimée.

_Elles sont tellement différentes, _pensa-t-il.

Néis ne trouvait l'extase que dans la violence tandis que la Princesse requérait beaucoup plus d'attention et de preuves d'affection pour entrevoir le désir, sans jamais avoir encore atteint avec lui le paroxysme d'une union charnelle qu'il était finalement le seul à éprouver.

Il n'aimait pas l'image que cela renvoyait de lui-même, soit un être cruel qui ne cherchait que la satisfaction de ses besoins salaces, en profitant de ce corps que son double lui avait offert malgré lui sur un plateau.

Ce n'était pas _lui_.

_Non._

Il n'était pas comme ça _avant_.

Avant que ce sentiment d'Espérance ne lui soit à jamais ôté en disparaissant de son cœur pour la réalisation de sa lugubre mission.

Il se retourna et plongea l'éclat pierre de lune de ses pupilles brunes dans les yeux couleur de jade de la Princesse, ombrés d'une impénétrable tristesse.

Elle fut surprise de le voir éveillé et ferma les paupières pour qu'il ne la voie pas davantage pleurer, mais d'un geste rassurant il caressa doucement sa joue en essuyant de son pouce ces larmes révélatrices d'une peine dévastatrice.

Apaisée par cette petite attention, elle osa confier à ses prunelles investigatrices son inexplicable affliction et sollicita d'un regard suppliant une salutaire consolation.

Il fut saisi par cette poignante douleur qui transcendait l'entendement.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

A force de l'observer ainsi, il avait l'impression que l'insensibilité qu'il s'était efforcé de conserver s'effritait lentement devant cette innocente créature, qui semblait l'implorer de la délivrer de sa souffrance.

Oui, il finirait un jour par être son malheureux bourreau et son infortuné compagnon sur le chemin qui les mènerait aux ténèbres, mais pas encore.

_Pas encore…_

En cet instant, il voulait simplement se faire pardonner sa brutalité masculine et adoucir son chagrin, en sachant qu'il était cruel de réconforter cette jeune fille pour finalement l'envoyer dans les affres de la mort après avoir décidé de modifier son destin.

Mais il allait quand même réessayer.

Recommencer ce qu'il semblait avoir échoué en parcourant de nouveau son corps pour lui faire connaître cette félicité au moins une fois avant de la tuer.

Il ne voulait plus être égoïste car il avait réalisé qu'elle était tout comme lui victime d'une vie non choisie que la fatalité allait écourter.

Shaolan entreprit de l'embrasser et laissa glisser une main qui se voulait sensuelle sur sa poitrine avant d'approfondir son baiser.

_La douceur._

Il devait tenter de marquer par cette qualité cet acte qu'il avait eu pour habitude de pratiquer avec virulence dans le passé, s'il voulait parvenir à la détendre et lui faire découvrir une autre sensation que la douleur.

_L'attention._

Disposer cette jeune femme à l'appétence d'une union charnelle en prenant soin d'observer les réactions de son corps à chacune de ses caresses pour en percer les endroits les plus sensibles.

S'apercevoir que s'il attardait des lèvres délicates sur ses seins, ces derniers témoignaient de son plaisir ressenti en croissant lentement et remarquer également que leurs extrémités s'affermissaient doucement en même temps que sa propre virilité empreinte de désir.

Constater que s'il effleurait avec pudeur le petit galbe saillant de son intimité, elle relevait sa cuisse pour la poser sur la sienne et lui permettre de continuer plus aisément son attouchement.

_L'écoute._

Entendre sa respiration s'intensifier au fur et à mesure qu'il lui prodiguait ses nouvelles douceurs et apprécier le souffle de plus en plus ardent de son amante à proximité de son oreille, après qu'elle eût blotti son visage contre le sien, joue contre joue.

Percevoir ces petits tressaillements qui saccadaient sa régulière et profonde respiration, reflets du trouble plaisant qui envahissait son être et agrémentait ses soupirs de discrets et succincts gémissements.

_La tendresse._

Empreindre le moindre de ses gestes de ce sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais réellement connu, pour mettre en confiance sa compagne et l'inciter à s'abandonner complètement à la volupté sans plus de retenue.

Découvrir qu'elle répondait à ses caresses en flattant timidement son corps de jeune homme, éveillant en lui une délicieuse sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie, pour être à son tour bouleversé par ses émotions captivantes jusqu'alors ignorées qui enivrèrent ses sens et le firent trembler.

_La durée._

Prolonger ces échanges exquis qu'il goûtait pour la première fois de sa vie et ne pas se montrer empressé et impatient comme il l'avait fait auparavant, pour enfin la sentir réellement prête à le recevoir de nouveau.

Il s'assit et s'adossa contre le mur derrière lui, puis il l'attira tendrement sur lui pour lui suggérer d'orchestrer elle-même cette union charnelle et la laisser libre de choisir le rythme de cette danse sensuelle.

Intimidée, elle n'osait pas bouger.

Le jeune homme prit donc ses bras pour les disposer autour de son cou et releva délicatement son bassin pour se positionner sous elle, mais il s'arrêta au seuil de son sanctuaire pour l'encourager à continuer elle-même leur alliance corporelle.

Il la regarda d'une manière rassurante pour apaiser l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux, puis il l'embrassa passionnément en effleurant son dos pour glisser ses mains sur ses hanches et orienter sa délicieuse descente qu'elle faisait prudente.

Au soupir de plaisir qu'il entendit d'elle une fois leurs deux corps réunis, à son visage qu'elle blottit contre son épaule en commençant une douce remontée, il comprit que ses tendres attentions avaient eu l'effet souhaité.

Sensiblement.

Il posa une main sur sa nuque et entreprit de caresser de l'autre le menu relief de son intimité d'un geste pondéré.

Lentement.

La lascivité ayant pris possession de son être grâce à ces savoureux contacts, Sakura se révéla moins gênée dans cette position que précédemment et osa alors varier la cadence de son bassin en approfondissant chaque mouvement pour intensifier leur fusion, sans trop y mettre de précipitation.

Le jeune homme se surprit à aimer cette douceur dans l'acte sans ressentir le besoin de l'accélérer ou d'y ajouter de la brusquerie comme il le faisait dans le passé.

Merveilleusement.

Il ferma les yeux et apprécia cet agréable moment, redoublant ses soupirs de désir à chaque fois que sa compagne effectuait un exquis retour sur ses cuisses, le faisant délicatement s'immiscer au plus profond d'elle-même.

Shaolan n'aurait jamais cru qu'une tendresse partagée aurait pu le transporter dans une telle effervescence, enflammé par le plaisir de son amante qu'il savait imminent aux soudaines et subtiles petites contractions qui accentuaient l'exiguïté de son intimité féminine.

Leur respiration devenait de plus en plus haletante au fur et à mesure que le sommet de cette union approchait, harmonisant les battements de leur cœur pour ne donner l'écho que d'un seul et les faisant inconsciemment amplifier chacun de leur mouvement, pour finir par s'enlacer tendrement l'un et l'autre comme deux amoureux transis de concupiscence.

Enfin, elle blottit de nouveau son visage contre l'épaule de son compagnon et ondula délicieusement du bassin, ardemment saisie par cette jouissance qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois et s'exprimant dans un incontrôlable gémissement.

Sensuellement.

Il la suivit presque immédiatement dans ce ravissement, sentant son plaisir monter en lui progressivement de son ventre jusqu'à l'extrémité de son corps, pour envahir subitement son esprit.

Il pencha alors la tête en arrière en inspirant profondément, ne pouvant s'empêcher de serrer davantage la jeune femme contre lui alors qu'il percevait une légère pression dans son bas-ventre signe de sa libération, pour finir par gémir à son tour étourdi par cette extase qui se fit plus longue et plus intense que toutes celles qu'il avait pues connaître dans son ancienne vie.

Ils reprirent leur souffle avec peine, tremblants de tous leurs membres de cette voluptueuse ivresse des sens éprouvée.

Le jeune homme finit par se laisser glisser sur le côté pour se retrouver allongé sur le lit et ramena délicatement Sakura sur lui pour sentir son corps toute la nuit et prolonger un peu plus la sensualité de cet instant.

Elle se serra tout contre lui alors qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux et se laissa bercer par les pulsations réconfortantes de son cœur, qui l'aidèrent rapidement à s'immerger dans un sommeil réparateur.

Et ils ne se doutaient pas que quelque part dans une autre dimension, deux femmes allaient bientôt décider de bousculer cette funeste destinée qui leur était réservée.

o O o

_« Il est rare que je me déplace en personne dans un autre monde, mais je n'avais guère le choix car ils sont arrivés chez moi. De plus, je suis persuadée que nous arriverons à un accord équitable toutes les deux. » _

Mademoiselle Li avait remercié la dame âgée de sa contrée qui l'avait aidée à établir le contact avec la Sorcière des Dimensions en lui versant une somme conséquente et l'avait ensuite enjointe à les laisser seules.

Elle avait voulu prévenir la Princesse de l'affreuse tragédie qui s'était produite après son départ et avait longuement cherché avant de trouver cette vieille magicienne qui lui avait alors proposé de faire appel à la très réputée Sorcière.

Yûko avait eu la bonté de l'éclairer sur ces voyageurs à la recherche des plumes après s'être présentée et lui avoir expliqué son rôle dans leur périple.

Elle lui avait même confié l'existence et le passé du vrai Shaolan qui n'était autre que le Gardien des Plumes, ainsi que la mission qui l'avait incombée et le lourd prix de son souhait.

Mais elle n'avait pas fait cela sans réfléchir.

Elle avait besoin d'elle car un membre de sa famille, son propre neveu, s'était retrouvé récemment mêlé à cette sombre histoire et elle s'était promise de faire son possible pour l'aider, se considérant désormais personnellement impliquée.

La Sorcière regarda attentivement la jeune femme et lui demanda :

_« Combien ?_

− _Presque un mois. Les premières nausées matinales se font ressentir._

− _Le temps s'écoule décidément beaucoup plus vite dans ta dimension. »_

Sakura Li caressa doucement son ventre.

_« Mon mari est encore ici, je le sens_.

− _Ce sont les pouvoirs de ton enfant qui te permettent de percevoir sa présence._

− _Oui... Son âme s'agite, s'impatiente et elle a déjà choisi ce corps pour se réincarner grâce à cette magie qui l'a attirée. »_

La Sorcière remarqua la confusion de sentiments qui pouvait se lire dans les yeux de la future mère.

De la joie pour le revoir, de l'affliction pour que cela se fasse dans ces particulières conditions.

_« Peux-tu me dire où est le clone, maintenant que tu es au courant de la situation ? _

− _Je crois qu'il est resté là-bas pour attendre son retour, après avoir fait fuir tous les survivants du village... Il a tout dévasté pour la retrouver,_ répondit la jeune femme attristée.

− _A ce propos, je suis étonnée qu'il ait épargnée ta vie, _ajouta la Sorcière.

− _Vous n'êtes pas la seule. J'ai bien cru mourir ce jour-là, mais je me suis réveillée à l'endroit où il m'avait laissée évanouie. Comme si ma ressemblance avec celle qu'il nomme la Porteuse avait eu une quelconque influence. »_

_C'est le cas, _pensa Yûko.

La Sorcière soupira et ferma les yeux.

C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Le fait que le vrai Shaolan rejoigne le groupe avait eu pour conséquence d'annuler le souhait de son sosie ainsi que son prix.

Le double avait aspiré à retrouver les souvenirs de son aimée en partant à la recherche des plumes et le fait d'être remplacé dans cette action avait abrogé la réalisation de son vœu, en le libérant par la même occasion de la condition qu'il en avait payée.

Ils avaient tous cru que les évanouissements réguliers de la Princesse étaient le tarif en question lorsque celle-ci tentait de se rappeler de Shaolan et que cela était dû à un sort lancé par la Sorcière des Dimensions.

Pourtant, Yûko n'avait jamais été à l'origine de cela.

Sakura subissait ces défaillances car elle voulait tout simplement se remémorer quelque chose qui était à l'abri dans une plume qu'elle n'avait pas encore retrouvée.

La Dernière Plume.

Celle qui renfermait le visage et le nom de celui qu'elle avait appris à aimer de nouveau.

Celle qui contenait la réelle Mémoire de ses sentiments.

La Sorcière avait seulement scellé le pouvoir de celle-ci pour que jamais sa présence ne soit découverte, car le clone l'avait en lui depuis le jour où la Princesse avait perdu ses souvenirs.

Le souhait de ce dernier devenu irréalisable avait aboli le pacte et révélé la présence de cette plume en délivrant ses pouvoirs intacts.

C'est elle qui l'avait maintenu en vie lorsque son original avait puisé la presque totalité de son énergie vitale et avait vraisemblablement augmenté la puissance de ses pouvoirs par la même occasion.

Aujourd'hui, le vrai Shaolan avait récupéré son bien en reprenant cette âme et cette aura qu'il avait réussies à partager avec lui dix ans auparavant, pensant le laisser à l'état de simple enveloppe charnelle vide d'émotions humaines et dénuée de volonté personnelle, voire bientôt mort.

Seule la volition de rendre les plumes à sa Princesse aurait dû rester dans ce corps.

Mais la force de l'Amour oublié conjugué à la puissance magique de la Dernière Plume avait permis à ce double de conserver une infime partie de sa conscience.

En effet, il n'avait pas tué Mademoiselle Li alors qu'il avait achevé tous ceux qui n'avaient pas une aura identique à la Princesse et qui avaient eu le malheur de croiser son chemin.

Si Sakura ne perdait pas la raison en découvrant que le Shaolan qui partageait sa couche n'était pas le bon, elle se refuserait certainement à reprendre la Dernière Plume qui prodiguait un peu de conscience à celui qu'elle aimait réellement, espérant désespérément le revoir un jour tel qu'avant.

Le Gardien ne tolérerait jamais cela et tenterait l'impossible pour capturer cette plume, quitte à risquer un combat mortel avec sa pâle copie pour s'en emparer lui-même.

Toute cette histoire allait très mal se terminer.

L'Original entraînerait la Princesse vers une mort inéluctable en décidant certainement d'achever son double au passage, qui à ses yeux n'aurait plus aucune utilité.

La Sorcière avoua ses craintes à Mademoiselle Li et finit par également lui révéler l'infortune qui avait accablé son neveu quelques semaines plus tôt dans sa propre dimension, le 31 décembre 1999 très précisément.

L'avant-dernière plume avait corrompu ses jeunes pouvoirs de sa puissance maléfique, en s'imprégnant de l'épée magique dont il était pourvu et qui était une partie concrète de son être.

Alors qu'il était à un tournant décisif de sa vie et qu'il aurait peut-être pu devenir le futur Chef de ce Clan, il avait été banni par l'ensemble de sa famille.

Le maléfice avait teinté son sceau d'une couleur de sang propre à ceux qui habituellement pactisaient avec Méphistophélès, un de leurs diaboliques ancêtres qui avait juré la perte de leur grande dynastie en avilissant ses descendants un à un.

Même si elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître, Yûko ne s'était pas résignée à abandonner cet enfant et était déterminée à le sauver de la malédiction qui pesait sur lui.

_« Pourquoi ne pas demander au Gardien de purifier sa magie ? Il en a obligatoirement les capacités ! _s'étonna Mademoiselle Li.

– _Cela nécessiterait pour lui d'utiliser son pouvoir en grande quantité, _répondit la Sorcière._ La puissance de cette plume dépasse largement celle que vous possédiez. Il n'acceptera jamais ma requête_ _pour réserver son entière force à la conclusion de sa triste mission._

– _Votre neveu est donc condamné…Vous m'en voyez navrée, _dit la jeune femme d'une profonde sincérité. _Nous le sommes tous dans un sens… »_

Yûko observa le visage empreint de mélancolie de Mademoiselle Li et se décida à lui confesser ses desseins.

_« Non, il reste encore un espoir, mais je ne peux le faire sans ton concours._

– _Que voulez-vous dire ?_

– _Si je te proposais d'aider ceux qui t'ont permise de revoir ton aimé, le ferais-tu ?_

– _Sans hésitation, _affirma la jeune fille.

– _N'as-tu pas toi-même un souhait, ou plutôt un regret depuis que tu sais que ton compagnon se réincarnera dans le corps de ce nouveau-né ? »_

La jeune femme baissa la tête, sentant ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.

Elevé l'enfant qui était le fruit de cet acte d'amour entre son défunt mari et elle l'aurait comblée de bonheur, mais savoir que ce dernier avait pu choisir ce corps pour revenir sur terre grâce à la magie de ce petit être qui grandissait en elle l'avait abattue.

Le clone possédait les pouvoirs de Clow Lead, le père de la Princesse, puisque ce dernier avait donné une goutte de son sang pour redonner un corps au Gardien.

Son enfant en avait donc hérité, attirant l'âme de son époux et le promettant à une prochaine réincarnation.

Mademoiselle Li était donc condamnée à voir celui qui fut l'homme de sa vie renaître et jouir d'une nouvelle destinée, grandissant à ses côtés pour finalement un jour se marier avec une autre femme, sous ses yeux d'ancienne épouse devenue mère infortunée.

Elle commença à pleurer, affligée par ce sombre sort qui semblait s'acharner sur elle.

Elle aurait préféré mourir et partir avec lui.

_« Je t'offre de le retrouver, si tu en fais le vœu…je dirais même, si tu en fais deux._

– _Deux ?!_

– _Oui. Cela pourrait sauver ceux qui t'ont permise de revoir ton mari et peut-être purifier l'aura avilie de mon neveu, quand l'enfant sera en âge d'utiliser pleinement ses pouvoirs d'ici quelques années…_

– _L'enfant ? De quel enfant parlez-vous ? _demanda la jeune femme.

– _Celui dont tu te chargeras d'annoncer la venue au monde au Gardien. »_

Elle resta quelques minutes dans l'incompréhension, jusqu'à ce que :

_« Pour cela, il faudrait qu'il…_

– _C'est ici que tu interviens, _la coupa Yûko. _Et concernant le côté pragmatique, il n'y a pas à s'en soucier puisqu'il est déjà passé à la pratique. »_

Mademoiselle Li resta déconfite en entendant cette phrase et écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction en comprenant subitement le projet insensé de la Sorcière.

C'était une chose risquée que de se reposer sur les émotions humaines, mais cela n'en restait pas moins audacieux et laissait espérer que la vie de la Princesse en serait ainsi épargnée.

_« Et le clone ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de lui ? _

– _Tout dépendra du prix que tu accepteras de me verser, _ajouta la Sorcière.

– _Que proposez-vous ? »_

Yûko répondit à cette question et expliqua plus en détail les fondements de ce plan extravagant qui revenait à un échange de bons procédés.

_« Ses pouvoirs et cette force vitale sont le tarif pour la réalisation de ces voeux car ils sont de grande envergure… Mais je puis te jurer sur mon honneur que de ton abnégation tu seras récompensée comme tu le souhaites, avec toute ma considération. »_

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants et demanda avant de donner son consentement :

_« Votre plan s'appuie sur l'existence de cet enfant et l'espérance que vous portez en ses compétences. Mais êtes-vous certaine qu'il sera le détenteur de ce pouvoir, qui pourrait aussi vous permettre de modifier la triste destinée de votre neveu bien-aimé ?_

– _Je reconnais qu'il n'est pas possible de dupliquer cette capacité, _commença la Sorcière. _Cependant, comme toute chose qui constitue un être humain, elle peut se transmettre par l'héritage sanguin. »_

C'est ainsi qu'un pacte fut passé entre ces deux femmes, dont la finalité ne trouverait son écho que bien des années plus tard dans le monde de Yûko.

o O o

Au petit matin, Fye et Kurogane avaient proposé à la Princesse de les accompagner visiter ce nouveau monde en attendant le retour de la Sorcière des Dimensions.

Elle avait poliment refusé, prétextant être fatiguée et préférant se reposer un peu plus longtemps, laissant Shaolan les suivre seul.

Les douceurs de son compagnon n'avaient pas suffi à la délivrer de cette obscure tristesse qui l'envahissait de nouveau.

Elle vit le serviteur de Yûko qui les avait accueillis la veille passer devant sa chambre dont la porte était restée ouverte, suivi d'un cliquetis de clés et d'incompréhensibles chuchotements.

Sakura ne prêta pas attention à cela et s'enfouit sous les draps dans son futon pour tenter de se réchauffer, encore transie de froid malgré le saut-de-lit en coton qui enveloppait son corps et aurait dû l'en prémunir.

Puis elle ferma les yeux et se laissa submerger par de mornes pensées, sans pouvoir les extirper de son esprit.

Le vide et la solitude semblaient régner en maîtres dans son fort intérieur, libérant une larme muette qui s'écoula lentement le long de sa joue.

_« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »_

En ouvrant les paupières, ses prunelles croisèrent celles d'un jeune garçon au plus âgé de douze ans, sosie de son aimé et qui avait réussi à pénétrer la pièce sans un bruit.

La Princesse se redressa en essuyant la larme qui avait trahi son état d'esprit et considéra la ressemblance plus qu'évidente entre Shaolan et cet enfant.

_« A toi aussi il t'est arrivé malheur ? » _continua-t-il.

Sakura l'observa attentivement et fut frappée par la profonde affliction qu'elle pouvait lire dans son regard et qu'il tentait de masquer derrière un visage figé dans une expression de dureté.

Son compagnon et le jeune garçon étaient parfaitement identiques, excepté que le petit possédait des iris noirs de jais dont la sombre couleur semblait être le reflet de son humeur et de la douleur qui avait imprégné son âme.

_« Qui es-tu ?_

– _J'étais…je ne suis plus. Mais tu peux m'appeler Shaolan, c'est la seule identité qu'on a bien voulu me laisser. »_

La jeune femme fut étonnée de la maturité qui émanait de cet enfant, à l'âge où d'autres baignaient encore dans l'enfance en toute innocence.

_« Que veux-tu dire ? » _

Elle comprit au regard de défiance qu'il lui lança à cet instant qu'il ne répondrait pas à sa question.

_« Tu es une amie de ma tante ? _demanda-t-il.

– _Ta tante ? Tu es le neveu de Yûko ? »_

L'enfant n'ajouta pas un mot et continua de la fixer avec méfiance.

Elle fut attendrie de rencontrer le jeune double de son amant appartenant à ce monde et puisa au plus profond d'elle-même pour lui afficher un sourire sincère, espérant ainsi le rassurer dans son manque de confiance et faire un peu plus connaissance.

_« Je m'appelle Sakura…Ravie de te connaître, Shaolan ! » _dit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, en lui souriant tendrement.

Le garçon resta interdit en entendant son prénom.

Etait-ce la femme dont lui avait parlé sa tante et qui était à l'origine de sa malédiction ?

Non.

Impossible, elle n'aurait pas osé venir jusqu'ici et se montrer ainsi devant lui !

Ou alors…était-elle venue récupérer son bien ?

Oui, c'était sûrement cela. Elle était venue le libérer de ce fardeau qui avait empoisonné sa vie.

Son visage changea alors d'expression en voyant le sourire constant de la Princesse et laissa transparaître le trouble que cette chaleureuse attention avait occasionné en lui, comme si elle avait été la première personne de toute sa jeune existence à lui avoir montré un peu de bienveillance.

Ce qui était malheureusement la triste réalité.

Sa mère elle-même ne lui avait jamais adressé une telle preuve d'humanité, trop obstinée par l'idée de le faire élever au rang de Chef de Clan, en réussissant à convaincre le Conseil de famille qu'il était digne de cette place très convoitée.

Depuis qu'il avait été banni à cause de son aura avilie, les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer puisque nul n'avait daigné considérer son propre déchirement en lui apportant un peu de soutien pour adoucir son tourment.

Il aurait souhaité en cet instant reprocher furieusement à cette femme d'avoir lié son destin au sien sans le savoir, mais comment en vouloir à la première personne au monde qui lui avait manifesté un peu de chaleur humaine ?

Elle ressemblait à un ange d'une exquise vénusté inspirant le respect à qui posait les yeux sur elle, venu directement du ciel pour le délivrer de sa tristesse en lui témoignant un peu de gentillesse par ce sourire empreint de tendresse.

Des gouttes de chagrin perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et commencèrent à glisser le long de son visage encore marqué par l'enfance, sous le regard incompréhensif de la Princesse.

Elle lui caressa doucement la joue et essuya d'une main ces larmes déconcertantes espérant ainsi soulager sa douleur, mais cet acte affectueux eut pour effet d'intensifier le ruissellement de ses pleurs.

On ne l'avait jamais touché de cette manière auparavant.

Sans un mot et d'un geste instinctif, presque maternel, Sakura prit l'enfant dans ses bras ne sachant que faire d'autre devant ces émouvants larmoiements, laissant ensuite le petit libérer sa peine sur ses genoux en le berçant lentement telle une mère aimante.

Au bout de quelques minutes, calmé par la présence de cette femme et fatigué de ses sanglots, il se recroquevilla sur le lit et se blottit contre son corps, comme cherchant un abri auprès d'elle pour se préserver des épreuves de la vie.

Elle s'allongea à ses côtés alors qu'il se serrait davantage contre son ventre et finit par s'endormir dans une position fœtale, rassuré par ce bras protecteur qu'elle passa autour de lui et réconforté par sa main délicate qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Pour la première fois depuis le jour qu'il l'avait vu déshonoré, il sommeilla paisiblement sans se douter qu'il deviendrait par la suite obsédé par cette belle angélique et qu'il croiserait dans plusieurs années le chemin d'une jeune fille au visage identique.

Les deux âmes esseulées s'étaient reconnues par leur souffrance dégagée et s'étaient affranchies de leur affliction en se trouvant une mutuelle consolation.

Quiconque aurait pu les voir en cet instant aurait jugé attendrissant ce tableau où l'on aurait cru y voir représenter une Vierge Marie protégeant son Petit.

o O o

Shaolan était rentré plus tôt, espérant bien avoir une conversation avec Yûko et avait abandonné ses nouveaux compagnons au marché situé dans les environs.

Il fut donc ravi de la voir de retour et lui demanda immédiatement une audience.

Elle l'emmena dans une pièce à part et s'assit en lui proposant une tasse de thé qu'il refusa poliment, trop impatient d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

_« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité concernant le lieu où la Dernière Plume était scellée ?! _maugréa-t-il. _Pour quelles raisons me l'avoir dissimulé aussi longtemps ? Voulez-vous faire obstacle à ma mission ?!!_

– _Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire, mais plutôt à toi de le découvrir, Gardien._

– _Elle est la plus puissante de toutes et je n'ai pourtant ressenti sa présence qu'au moment de quitter l'ancien monde ! J'aurais juré qu'elle venait seulement de s'éveiller, me laissant dans l'impossibilité d'une action ! _

– _C'est exact, tu as raison, _affirma-t-elle en buvant lentement son thé.

– _Comment ?! Comment est-ce possible ?!!_

– _Le pacte a été rompu puisque tu l'as remplacé. Le souhait annihilé a brisé le sceau qui maintenait le sommeil et le secret de cette plume dans cet endroit singulier, _répondit-elle.

– _J'aurais dû l'achever de mes mains quand j'en avais l'occasion !! » _

Le jeune homme se tut en sentant soudainement la magie de l'avant-dernière plume à quelques mètres de lui, révélant la présence discrète de l'enfant qui écoutait à la porte.

_Au diable ce gamin ! _

Qu'il surprenne leur discussion ne lui faisait rien.

_« Si je m'étais assuré de sa mort en le découpant en pièce et en brûlant son corps, je ne me serais pas retrouvé certainement obligé de bientôt l'affronter ! _s'emporta-t-il.

– _Tel un phoenix, ce clone aurait pu renaître de ses cendres car les pouvoirs de cette plume dépassent ton propre entendement._

– _Arrêtez de… »_

Le Gardien se figea subitement, pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de ressentir.

Néis.

C'était bien son aura qu'il percevait là.

Sa défunte Reine était revenue sur terre à travers le corps de la Princesse, en écrasant impitoyablement celle de cette dernière.

L'aura maléfique lui fit froid dans le dos tant sa puissance semblait s'étendre au-delà de l'imagination.

Il repensa à l'enfant qui se trouvait à côté et ouvrit brusquement la porte pour assister à une scène atroce.

Néis avait posé une main sur le torse du garçon aux yeux exorbités et injectés de sang, effrayé par l'expression sanguinaire et meurtrière qui s'affichait sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Un sourire diabolique se dessinait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle le menait au trépas en contrôlant son flux sanguin et en le concentrant au niveau de son coeur pour le faire exploser.

Shaolan connaissait bien cette technique pour l'avoir déjà vue faire dans le passé et il devina qu'elle avait cherché à s'emparer de cette plume dont elle en avait été la créatrice, en assouvissant au passage ses pulsions destructrices.

_« NEIS ! ARRETE !!! » _hurla-t-il.

Son ordre la fit stopper net, avérant la supposition de sa résurrection.

Le petit garçon s'écroula sur le parquet, blessé et proche de l'inconscience, alors que la Reine déchue fixait d'un regard sombre à l'image des ténèbres son ancien compagnon.

Cette dernière tendit un bras dans sa direction en faisant apparaître un sceau ailé éblouissant dans le creux de sa paume identique au sien, se préparant à lancer une attaque contre lui.

Les murs se gondolèrent sous la pression qu'exerçait l'aura de la Souveraine autour d'elle, les carreaux des fenêtres commencèrent à se fêler et un léger tourbillon prit naissance aux pieds celle-ci pour ensuite s'amplifier et finir par se répandre dans le couloir, comme si une tempête était sur le point d'éclater en ces lieux.

Le Gardien déploya sa main face à elle en éveillant également son sceau magique et ferma simplement les yeux sans tenter d'esquiver l'impétueuse attaque satanique qu'elle lui envoya sans scrupule.

L'assaut frôla le corps du garçon à terre et se précipita sur le jeune homme sous les yeux médusés et impuissants de la Sorcière, qui se jeta diligemment au sol pour échapper à une mort certaine si elle se risquait à rester debout plus longtemps.

Mais ne sentant rien l'approcher, elle releva la tête et observa interdite la scène qui se déroulait devant d'elle.

Le Gardien avait crée une sorte de cyclone de taille infime qui prenait origine dans sa paume et aspirait littéralement la noire magie lancée par son ancienne amie, pour la faire disparaître totalement.

_« Tu ne peux pas me toucher, Néis. Mes pouvoirs sont les tiens et ma puissance égale désormais, puisque dénuée d'âme tu en as perdu la capacité de t'en servir au plus haut point. »_

En entendant ces mots révélateurs de sa nouvelle condition, la Reine avilie poussa un horrible cri perçant comme tout droit sorti de l'enfer, qui firent exploser en une seconde toutes les vitres de la demeure et s'effriter les murs qui menacèrent dangereusement de s'effondrer si une autre attaque devait avoir lieu.

_« Enferme-moi cette vile créature qui a voulu tuer mon neveu si tu ne veux pas que je m'en charge moi-même !!! »_ vociféra Yûko, effarée par l'aperçu qu'elle avait eu de cette magie méphistophélique.

Shaolan s'exécuta et se rua sur la jeune femme sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, pour apposer son sceau sur sa poitrine et figer par ce geste électrique la turbulence des plumes contenues dans son corps.

De son côté, la Sorcière courut vers le petit garçon pour le prendre dans ses bras et constater les dégâts qu'avait pu occasionner Néis sur lui, puis elle tonitrua dans une noire colère :

_« Emmène-la ailleurs !! HORS DE MA VUE SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE JE LA TUE!! »_

Paralysée, la Souveraine ne pouvait plus bouger permettant aisément au Gardien de la transporter jusque dans leur chambre, où il s'enferma avec elle avant de la poser sur le lit.

Il l'observa alors quelques minutes et lui dit :

_« Je te donnerais ce que tu aimais tant si tu ne fais plus ce genre d'assauts véhéments… Tu sais de quoi je parle ? »_

D'un regard elle lui fit comprendre que oui et consentit à sa proposition sans tergiverser.

Shaolan alla dans la salle de bain et revint muni d'un rasoir à la lame tranchante.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et se fit une entaille dans le creux de son cou, l'endroit qu'elle préférait par-dessus tout à l'époque, laissant un filet de sang s'écouler lentement de cette plaie fraîchement créée.

Puis il s'étendit auprès d'elle et la délivra de sa parésie à l'aide de son sceau qu'il éveilla de nouveau.

La jeune femme libérée se redressa et s'approcha de lui en considérant avec envie ce sang qui aiguisa son appétit, avant de l'enjamber et d'effleurer avec sa langue la nette coupure.

Le Gardien ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur lorsque sa Reine suça avec avidité le mets délicieux, puis il la serra dans ses bras se remémorant en même temps leurs anciens ébats amoureux.

Car c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient toujours eu coutume d'entamer l'acte charnel, dans une effusion sanguine et une bestialité dont elle avait été à l'origine de toute éternité.

o O o

Mot de l'auteur :

Bon…..j'espère vraiment que cela ne vous aura pas déçu….

Merci de votre lecture et laissez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre ! -

Bibi-chan -


	14. Primitive Instinct

_**PRIMITIVE INSTINCT**_

Mot de l'auteur :

Ca y est Kitty, le mâââle s'est réveillé…

Enfin un peu d'action ! -

Lol…

J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant la chanson « El tango de Roxanne » du Moulin Rouge pour ceux qui connaissent et merci à toi Kitty de me l'avoir faite découvrir ! -

o O o

_La douleur._

Il avait oublié le vif élancement qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle se rassasiait de son sang.

Cette sensation était une composante de son ancienne vie qui précédait immuablement le plaisir ardent qu'il éprouvait ensuite en la possédant violemment.

Il avait même appris de son temps à concilier mentalement ces deux perceptions divergentes, pour en arriver à être excité dès que le supplice sanguinaire débutait.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait créé, Néis avait toujours eu un engouement pour cette substance qui coulait dans ses veines, affirmant qu'elle avait ainsi le sentiment d'approcher et de goûter à la Mort en personne, elle qui s'était crue invulnérable et presque éternelle.

Par ailleurs, elle ne s'était contentée que du sien car elle lui avait estimé une succulence sucrée qu'elle n'avait jamais retrouvée chez les simples mortels.

Ses plumes gracieuses devenues pernicieuses avaient aliéné son esprit, la rendant obsédée par tout ce qui avait attrait à l'essence même de la vie.

De son vivant, elle aimait également mutiler minutieusement sa chair et réveiller les dernières coupures cicatrisées pour se repaître de son sang, avant de le laisser jouir de son corps dans une profonde brutalité qu'elle l'avait encouragé à pratiquer.

En effet, elle adorait qu'il la domine avec toute son ardeur masculine dans ces moments privés, elle qui ne se faisait commander de personne et régnait en cruelle maîtresse sur son royaume désolé.

Du sang pour calmer ses envies meurtrières suivi d'une brûlante sexualité pour le remercier de lui en avoir offert, telle était la conception de l'acte physique pour cette Souveraine extatique, qui n'avait enseigné que cette seule manière d'aimer à son dévoué compagnon.

Il ne s'était jamais plaint de cette existence mais avait regretté qu'elle se soit toujours opposée à l'idée d'enfanter pour ne pas gâter la beauté et la fermeté de son corps, en buvant régulièrement toutes sortes de potions contraceptives afin de rendre leurs unions désespérément stériles.

o O o

Le Gardien poussa sa Reine sur le côté et se releva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, laissant l'affamée dans l'impatience de continuer la dégustation de sa pitance.

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et jeta un coup d'œil sur sa petite blessure dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo.

Shaolan avait perdu l'habitude de se faire ôter d'un seul trait autant de matière organique car sa tête commençait déjà à tourner alors qu'elle n'avait certainement pas encore terminé son festin orgastique.

Il revint vers elle et la contempla assise sur le lit, la surprenant en train de fixer son cou avec avidité.

Les rôles étaient intervertis aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme n'était plus sous son emprise, puisque les plumes maléfiques enfermaient petit à petit la volonté personnelle de son possesseur au plus profond de son être.

Elle allait maintenant devenir son jouet, lui qui n'était désormais plus le sien et il se complaisait dans cette perspective nouvelle qui lui faisait enfin s'approprier les rênes de son empire corporel.

Mais il devait par prudence s'assurer de son allégeance et de sa fidèle obéissance.

Il reprit donc le rasoir et se trancha la paume en se mordant les lèvres de douleur, puis il éveilla son sceau ésotérique pour mêler à ce sang déversé sa puissance magique.

_« Viens et abreuve-toi. »_ ordonna-t-il.

Néis ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'agenouilla à ses pieds pour se délecter de ce fluide savoureux, prenant son temps pour en apprécier chaque gorgée.

Le Gardien observa sans sourciller son aimée aspirer avec force la substance qui s'écoulait de sa main et proclama :

_« Je promets d'apaiser ta soif dès que tu le souhaiteras, sous la seule réserve que tu ne te soumettes qu'à moi. Tu ne t'inclineras devant nulle autre volonté que la mienne et me reconnais comme ton unique gouvernant et amant par ce sang ainsi uni à ma magie. » _

Elle s'arrêta de boire pour lever les yeux vers lui et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

_« Relève-toi. »_

Elle s'exécuta immédiatement, obéissant aveuglément à son nouveau seigneur et le regarda sans mot dire de ses pupilles vidée d'opiniâtreté.

D'un geste brusque, il lui arracha son saut-de-lit suivi de sa lingerie sans accorder plus d'attention à ce corps entièrement mis à nu et l'attrapa par le bras pour la jeter contre le mur.

Il essuya de son pouce les gouttes de couleur pourpre qui perlaient encore au coin de sa bouche et ôta le vêtement qui habillait son torse.

Puis il posa le rasoir dans sa petite main et referma ses doigts autour de l'objet avant de dire :

_« Assouvis comme autrefois tes désirs sanguins et laisse-moi sans résister satisfaire les miens. » _

Shaolan s'appuya sur ses avant-bras placés de chaque côté de son visage pour se pencher vers elle et frôler ses lèvres, alors qu'elle enserrait l'instrument en incisant lentement sa peau de ses pectoraux jusqu'au bas de son ventre, le regardant droit dans les yeux d'un air envoûtant.

Il plissa les paupières en fronçant les sourcils et expira profondément pour atténuer la piquante souffrance ressentie, puis il contracta vivement les abdominaux quand la lame creusa un peu plus son corps en parcourant la coupure en chemin inverse.

Sans détourner ses malicieux iris des siens, la Souveraine se laissa ensuite glisser le long du mur pour arriver à hauteur de l'entaille et suivit doucement de sa langue le sillon de sang qui suintait de la plaie, en commençant par le bas-ventre pour remonter délicieusement vers les muscles de sa poitrine.

Le Gardien humecta un doigt de son sang pour en teinter sa lèvre inférieure et attirer ainsi la bouche de la belle satanique, qui s'empressa en voyant cela de sucer le morceau de chair volontairement rougi et finir par se laisser fougueusement embrasser par son amant en caressant son buste sanguinolent.

Il déposa quelques baisers sur ses épaules et fut enivré par la douceur de sa peau, légèrement imprégnée d'une délicate odeur de jasmin d'un bain qu'elle avait pris plus tôt ce matin.

Puis il se baissa au niveau de ses hanches et investit son intimité féminine d'une langue impudente et leste pour humidifier de sa salive les parois de ce temple déserté par le désir, pendant qu'elle se léchait les doigts couverts du succulent fluide corporel de son compagnon pour en savourer la moindre goutte.

Le jeune homme dénuda alors son impatiente virilité et plaqua sa Reine face contre mur en l'obligeant à se cambrer afin d'apprécier les formes charnues et galbées de son bassin, avant d'écarter ses cuisses pour se frayer un chemin et faciliter ainsi son entrée.

D'un coup de reins brutal, il s'immisça en elle sans qu'aucune réaction n'émane de celle-ci et posa sa paume ensanglantée sur sa bouche pour satisfaire son insatiable appétit, puis il commença à se mouvoir en elle dans une cadence effrénée en accentuant vigoureusement ses mouvements à chaque fusion absolue qu'il faisait sans retenue.

Au bout de quelques minutes, lassé de cette position et voulant intensifier sa pénétration, il se retira de son corps et se dirigea vers le bureau en la forçant à le suivre.

D'un bras énergique, il envoya promener tous les objets qui y étaient posés et la souleva par la taille pour l'y faire s'asseoir.

Il l'incita ensuite à s'allonger en l'amenant à encercler son buste de ses jambes élancées, avant de fermement s'agripper aux extrémités de la table et s'insinuer sauvagement de nouveau au plus profond de son sanctuaire orgasmique.

Aidé par ses mains accrochées au meuble, il put approfondir ses élans et la posséder bestialement tel un animal en rut, faisant âprement se répercuter dans l'ensemble de son corps ses mouvements qui se faisaient de plus en plus brusques.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, transi d'amour pour cette femme qui fut son ancienne maîtresse et qu'il dominait maintenant totalement.

Mais alors qu'il était sur le point d'atteindre le sommet de cette virulente union, Néis posa le rasoir sur une autre partie de son cou pour y faire une entaille légèrement plus profonde et entreprit de sucer avec voracité le mets délicieux en enlaçant son amant, lui arrachant un violent gémissement où se mêlaient douleur et plaisir à l'instant même de son exquise délivrance corporelle.

La Souveraine s'était laissée faire sans aucune ténacité et il en serait inévitablement de même pour la Princesse une fois toutes les plumes réunies dans son corps, car tels étaient les pouvoirs de ce maléfice qui assujettissaient son possesseur au premier commandeur.

A la seule exception que Sakura bénéficiant encore d'une âme contrairement à Néis, son esprit velléitaire se verrait effectuer tout ce qui aurait pu être à l'encontre de ses principes, sans jamais pouvoir s'y opposer.

Elle serait témoin de ses propres actes devant lesquels elle resterait impuissante et sans volonté, laissant sa mémoire se souvenir éternellement de cette immorale sujétion.

C'est la raison pour laquelle son père, Clow Lead, avait souhaité faire renaître le Gardien, préférant voir sa fille morte plutôt que malheureuse esclave de cette malédiction.

o O o

_Mal._

_J'ai si mal._

_Mon âme me fait souffrir._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Suis-je en train de dormir ?_

_Ici au moins je n'ai plus froid._

_J'ai l'impression que Shaolan est à côté de moi, mais je ne ressens ni sa chaleur ni son affection._

_Quelque chose s'est brutalement emparé de mon être, mais quoi ?_

_Je ne perçois qu'une affreuse domination._

_Je suis en train de rêver…Oui, c'est certainement cela._

_Je vais bientôt m'éveiller…_

…_et tout oublier._

o O o

Le Gardien contemplait la peau nue de sa bien-aimée en rinçant soigneusement la mousse sur son dos, à l'image d'un enfant qui lavait sa poupée après s'être longuement amusé avec elle, jouissant de ses courbes sans aucune pudicité ni réserve.

Leurs rôles étaient bel et bien inversés maintenant.

Il nettoyait tout ce sang qui avait tâché leurs corps respectifs après avoir attendu sa progressive coagulation, en appréciant le silence de son amante et sa nouvelle soumission.

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre sans avoir pris la peine de frapper et devina l'énervement de la personne à la lourdeur et la rapidité de son pas.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain apparut la Sorcière des Dimensions.

Elle avança en lançant un regard assassin à la Souveraine qui ne bougeait pas et semblait ignorer sa présence, fixant intensivement le mur droit devant elle.

Shaolan ramena le corps de sa Reine contre son torse en l'encerclant de ses bras protecteurs, faisant comprendre à Yûko qu'elle ne devait pas espérer se venger des tortures que celle-ci avait infligées à son neveu bien-aimé.

_« Ca y est ? La Diablesse s'est calmée ?_

– _Oui._

– _Je constate à l'état de la chambre que vous avez également dignement fêté vos retrouvailles ! Du sang pour la basse inclination de la demoiselle et un véritable désordre reflétant ton bestial instinct charnel ! Quel fascinant couple formez-vous là ! »_

Elle ne disait pas cela de façon ironique et le pensait réellement car leurs penchants primaires faisaient d'eux un tandem redoutablement lubrique et sanguinaire.

N'importe quel historien aurait adoré relater leur passion tumultueuse ainsi que leurs ébats sexuellement torrides et sauvages.

_« J'ai fait appel à la discrétion d'un médecin de famille pour soigner mon neveu et je t'apprends que ses jours sont hors de danger, même si cela t'indiffère._

– _Non, j'en suis soulagé._

– _Que comptes-tu faire désormais ? Les autres vont bientôt rentrer et tu ne pourras guère les berner quant à la condition de Sakura. Surtout s'ils la voient se jeter sur toi pour dévorer ta substance organique ! »_

Le Gardien sortit de la baignoire en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras et la posa sur le sol, exposant dans la plus grande indifférence sa nudité masculine à la Sorcière.

Puis il entreprit de sécher délicatement sa compagne et lui passer son saut-de-lit accompagné d'une nouvelle lingerie.

_« Je vais lui ordonner de s'endormir et de ne se réveiller qu'à ma demande._

– _Fais-le… prestement. »_

Sur ces mots elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

_Les jours du clone sont comptés car même si le Gardien ne fait rien, Néis se chargera de récupérer sa plume en laissant s'exprimer ses meurtrières propensions, _pensa-t-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Shaolan allongea sa Souveraine sur le futon et s'assit à ses côtés en se penchant pour effleurer ses lèvres.

Il lui susurra ensuite doucement à l'oreille :

_« Rendors-toi ma belle et fais revenir la maîtresse de cette enveloppe charnelle, car d'ici peu de temps ton heure viendra pour mener insensiblement au trépas quiconque m'importunera. »_

Il leva les yeux et se redressa, sentant les auras des deux hommes se rapprocher de la demeure.

_« A commencer par ces deux là… »_


	15. La Pureté Violentée

_**SUFFERING,**_

_**LA PURETE VIOLENTEE**_

_L'épreuve de sa vie._

_L'horreur de son passé._

_Ces sentiments cuisants qui envahissent mon esprit._

Pour quelle raison ne le lui avait-elle jamais révélé ?

Le Gardien était agenouillé dans la salle de bain, le visage baigné de larmes et déformé par son atroce affliction.

Il mordait dans une serviette pour étouffer son cri de désespoir afin que personne ne l'entende, mais ne put bien longtemps réprimer le besoin d'exprimer son intense prostration.

Shaolan enleva le tissu de sa bouche et se recroquevilla à même le carrelage blanc, hurlant une douloureuse lamentation et versant des torrents de pleurs sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Ce qui lui avait paru une éternité n'avait duré que quelques secondes en réalité.

Mais il aurait souhaité ne rien savoir car il était trop tard pour réparer tous ses actes passés.

Il commençait à se haïr et en aurait même souhaité mourir.

Se tuer maintenant pour achever son tourment.

_Un monstre, je ne suis qu'une création issue de l'horreur._

_Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle pas dit ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

Le jeune homme ne l'en aima que davantage mais avait l'impression de l'avoir souillée un peu plus en libérant ses pulsions aujourd'hui.

Il se trouvait répugnant et infâme.

Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait demandé à sa bien-aimée de s'endormir et avait entrepris de s'éloigner lorsque une main avait retenu son bras.

En se retournant, il avait été surpris de découvrir Sakura à demi-consciente le regard empreint d'une profonde tristesse, alors que l'aura de Néis était encore là et n'avait pas encore cédé sa place à la celle de la Princesse.

Pendant quelques secondes, elles avaient totalement fusionné et étaient toutes deux éveillées, se partageant en même temps cet unique corps si fragile.

Le sceau de la jeune femme posé sur sa peau s'était soudainement mis à briller sans raison et une succession d'images d'antan s'étaient brusquement imposées à son esprit, comme s'il avait été envoyé directement en ces temps reculés dans un passé qui n'était pas le sien.

Etait-ce le pouvoir des plumes qui avait permis à son aimée de lui montrer ces visions ?

Ces moments qui avaient composé une période bien précise de la vie de Néis et avaient construit sa tristement célèbre personnalité.

Il avait même l'impression d'avoir été transposé dans son corps tant il avait pu percevoir et éprouver son calvaire.

Les images avaient alors commencé à défiler dans sa tête, lui révélant son réel passé en le lui contant telle une histoire et le propulsant dans ce cauchemar qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais concevoir.

o O o

_Regarde l'histoire de ma vie, qui fut bouleversée par ce supplice enduré cette fameuse nuit et pardonne-moi de t'avoir autant menti._

_Je venais d'avoir 14 ans._

_Tu vois, je n'étais qu'une enfant._

_Mon royaume avait été déchiré par une guerre pendant de nombreuses années qui nous avait opposés à celui des Clow, mais un traité de réconciliation venait enfin d'être signé, m'unissant à un de leurs princes pour assurer la paix et la quiétude de nos deux contrées._

_On m'avait donc envoyée, accompagnée de mon serviteur et ami, rejoindre mon futur mari dans ce pays inconnu. _

_C'était un homme rustre et barbare d'une vingtaine d'années et certains disaient de lui qu'il était incapable d'enfanter, ce qui était effectivement la réalité._

_Il me l'avoua d'ailleurs cette nuit là._

_Cette affreuse nuit._

_Il ne s'intéressait pas à la gente féminine et avait toujours à sa suite quatre ou cinq de ses mignons._

_Ma nuit de noce fut atroce et à l'image de sa renommée cruauté._

_Je l'attendais dans ma chambre, nerveuse comme jamais de cette première fois que j'allais vivre avec quelqu'un que mon cœur n'aimait absolument pas._

_A ma grande surprise, il entra entouré de deux de ses frères, suivi de mon serviteur qui apportait du vin sur sa demande._

_La porte se referma et mon calvaire commença._

_Sous les yeux impuissants de Xiaolang, mon ami et fidèle sujet, les deux frères me plaquèrent sur le lit et arrachèrent mes habits, leurs viles prunelles se repaissant de mes formes à peine écloses._

_J'étais transie de peur et n'osai pas crier, laissant les larmes ruisseler sur mes joues enfantines sous leurs regards amusés._

_J'étais nue et mon corps dévoilé, tel un vulgaire morceau de chair qu'ils s'impatientaient de dévorer. _

_Humiliée._

_Xiaolang avait voulu intervenir, mais mon époux l'avait menacé d'une arme en lui ordonnant de rester tranquille s'il ne voulait pas voir ses quinze jeunes années se terminer au bout d'une corde._

_Puis il confessa le fond de ses pensées en m'avouant qu'il n'avait aucun goût pour les femmes et laisserait un autre me féconder._

_Le traité de paix avait été signé à son grand mécontentement et il allait m'en faire payer le prix de cette alliance avec mon pays qu'il considérait toujours comme son ennemi. _

_Il allait bafouer mon honneur comme il aurait aimé le faire avec mon peuple._

_Un de ses frères me maintenait allongée en empoignant fermement mes bras, pendant que l'autre entreprit de m'écarter les cuisses pour offrir mon intimité en spectacle à ce mari aliéné._

_Il se retourna alors vers mon ami ancillaire et lui somma de regarder de quelle manière il allait déshonorer sa maîtresse._

_Je sentis ses doigts forcer mon intérieur, riant sadiquement en même temps que j'exprimais ma douleur._

_Et pour pousser à l'extrême son inhumanité, il pénétra ensuite ma bouche de ses doigts sur lesquels perlait encore le sang de mon hymen dérobé, afin que je puisse goûter à cette vertu que je n'aurai jamais plus et que je lui dise quelle saveur avait la pureté d'une jeune déflorée._

_Mon sang avait un goût sucré, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'en avoir la nausée._

_Ses frères et lui décidèrent ensuite de continuer mon avanie, en me faisant perdre mon innocence avec quelqu'un qui n'appartenait pas à mon rang et n'était pas de noble sang. _

_Quoi de plus mortifiant pour une princesse que de se faire toucher la première fois par un simple domestique, rabaissant la valeur de son pucelage à celui de n'importe quelle fille de ferme._

_Mais ils commirent une petite erreur en choisissant mon serviteur, car loin de souiller ainsi ma dignité, ils permettaient à celui qui était le secret maître de mon cœur de m'approcher._

_Xiaolang s'y était fermement opposé pour se laisser effrayer par mon époux qui lui affirma que s'il ne le faisait pas, les cuisiniers du palais s'en chargeraient volontiers et n'avaient pas pour réputation d'être plus légers et délicats._

_Ils voulaient anéantir le peu de fierté qu'il me restait en me faisant dépuceler par mon propre laquais, sans se douter que cela n'aurait certainement pas sur moi l'effet escompté._

_Les hommes me libérèrent de leur emprise et l'un d'eux l'attrapa par le bras pour le jeter sur moi._

_Puis un des frères releva sa tête en tirant sur ses cheveux et lui mit un couteau sur la gorge, exigeant qu'il dénude sa jeune virilité et leur offre une scène des plus divertissantes, pendant qu'ils le regarderaient faire en buvant le vin qu'il avait apporté._

_Il resta immobile quelques instants, énervant un des princes qui lui assena un coup si violent qu'il en tomba allongé sur moi._

_Non._

_Il ne voulait pas._

_Il ne pouvait pas._

_Mon mari lui rossa les côtes pour ce refus, lui arrachant des cris de douleur alors que chaque heurt porté se répercutait sur mon corps et me mettait en pleurs._

_Redoutant qu'il finisse par le tuer, je l'ai enlacé pour convaincre mon époux d'arrêter et lui ai murmuré dans un sanglot cet amour que je ressentais pour lui depuis déjà quelques années._

_Mon conjoint tonitrua qu'il allait l'achever s'il continuait de l'offenser par son inacceptation._

_Je l'ai donc supplié d'une voix presque inaudible de rester en vie car j'avais besoin de lui à mes côtés pour m'aider à affronter cette sombre destinée qui serait pour moi un véritable enfer._

_Deux des frères odieux se servaient un verre alors que Xiaolang annonça qu'il attendait en échange la promesse de ne rien me faire subir d'autre._

_Les hommes satisfaits avaient juré, affichant un sourire de vainqueur malintentionné._

_Puis il me chuchota ce mot d'excuse d'une voix chevrotante avant de défaire son bas d'une main tremblante._

_Pour tout te dire, il m'aura fallu détourner les yeux et ne plus lui montrer ma sensibilité pour permettre la turgescence de son intimité, car il était trop bouleversé par l'acte impardonnable qu'on lui avait commandé. _

_S'il avait pu, je crois qu'il se serait donné lui-même la mort après en avoir eu terminé._

_Effrayé à l'idée de me blesser, il s'immisça d'une manière si douce et lente dans mon jardin secret que je n'éprouvais presque pas de souffrance._

_Il n'osa pas visiter l'ensemble de mon verger et ne s'insinua que de moitié avant de commencer d'imperceptibles allées et venues, se blâmant intérieurement de goûter à ce fruit défendu._

_Un des hommes s'approcha et le frappa violemment, mécontent de ses timides avancées et persuadé qu'il cherchait à les berner._

_Ils décidèrent donc de l'inciter à y mettre un peu plus de volonté._

_Mon époux m'empoigna les cheveux et apposa un poignard sur mon cou pour le prévenir que s'il ne se faisait pas plus hardi, ma gorge serait tranchée dans l'instant et la culpabilité de ce meurtre rejetée sur lui._

_Personne ne mettrait en doute la parole d'un prince._

_Xiaolang intensifia donc légèrement ses mouvements, faisant naître à regret une douleur en mon fort intérieur._

_Mon mari me maintint le visage bien en face de celui de mon ami, pour s'assurer de nos regards entrecroisés, car il voulait que nos iris s'affrontent devant cette mutuelle humiliation et achever de vérifier notre ignoble soumission. _

_Je vis alors ses yeux s'embuer de larmes et sentis ces gouttelettes tomber sur mes joues, pour se mêler à mes pleurs au fur et à mesure que son bassin rejoignait le mien._

_C'est là que je compris… qu'il m'aimait lui aussi._

_Et au moment de sa coupable délivrance naturelle, ce n'était plus de la tristesse que je lisais dans son regard, mais une mortelle détresse dont il ne se serait jamais remis s'il avait survécu à cette nuit._

_Pour finir, il s'était blotti contre moi et avait sangloté aux creux de mon oreille, en m'implorant de le pardonner de cet innommable pêché ainsi commis envers celle qu'il considérait comme la femme de sa vie._

_Crois-tu que mon calvaire s'était terminé ici ?_

_Non, il ne faisait que débuter._

_Après avoir eu leur spectacle tant attendu, un des frères se rua sur Xiaolang tandis que l'autre m'agrippa et me jeta à terre, proclamant en riant que le lit était finalement bien trop d'honneur pour la jeune fleur que j'étais._

_Je devais être cultivée comme ces plantes auxquelles il m'avait comparée._

_Au niveau le plus bas._

_A même le sol._

_Il se déshabilla avec empressement et m'immobilisa aidé de mon mari, avant d'entreprendre l'ensemencement de mon ventre._

_Tels étaient ses mots._

_Je n'étais pas un être humain, mais une terre fertile qu'il fallait ensemencer, encore et encore, pour obtenir un potentiel héritier._

_Il me ravagea d'une violence inouïe, sous les yeux abasourdis de mon ami qui redoubla ses larmes, terrassé par l'horreur et tentant vainement de leur rappeler leur promesse en hurlant._

_J'entendais ses cris alors que l'homme décida d'accentuer ma mortification en me faisant me mettre à genoux le visage plaqué et maintenu contre le marbre froid, lui offrant une vue plus appréciable de mon bassin et un accès plus agréable, dont il se délecta avidement et en profita avec joie._

_Ses virulents coups de reins se répercutèrent brutalement dans mon jeune corps, endolorissant affreusement mon intérieur. _

_Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle douleur._

_Il se libéra en moi dans un râle répugnant, avant de céder la place au suivant._

_Je vis l'autre frère s'approcher de moi me permettant ainsi de voir un Xiaolang effondré et en pleurs, pour ensuite poser un couteau sur sa gorge et l'entailler d'un geste net et précis._

_Je me suis mise à hurler et voulu me relever, mais des mains me ramenèrent immédiatement à terre pour ne pas me faire quitter cette basse position._

_L'homme jeta le corps de mon compagnon à mes côtés avant de me souiller à son tour, aussi sauvagement que le précédent._

_Et alors qu'il renforçait ses mouvements en m'empoignant vertement les hanches, je vis les yeux de mon ami chercher mon regard et ruisseler de larmes, pour finir par s'éteindre petit à petit et abandonner la vie._

_Je n'arrivais plus à pleurer tellement j'avais mal, physiquement comme mentalement._

_Un feu s'était emparé de moi et consumait lentement mon âme ainsi que mon être tout entier. _

_Mon supplice a duré jusqu'au petit matin, les hommes alternant leur place en moi et me laissant de temps en temps un peu de repos avant de recommencer d'une invariable manière._

_Ils s'étaient tellement appliqués à martyriser mon temple défloré que j'en avais saigné. _

_Puis ils partirent au lever du soleil en emmenant le cadavre de mon aimé assassiné, m'abandonnant sur le sol glacial de ma chambre sans prendre la peine de faire venir quelqu'un pour soigner mon petit sanctuaire profané et blessé._

_Je réussis à me traîner et me hisser jusque dans mon lit pour m'y allonger et rester immobile, comme paralysée par la honte, l'aversion, la souffrance et l'affliction._

_Anéantie et dévastée de l'intérieur._

_Je fixai le sang qui contrastait affreusement avec la couleur unie du marbre blanc sur lequel on m'avait violée et j'eus un haut-le-cœur en voyant ce témoignage flagrant de la barbarie qui avait eu lieu de cette nuit._

_Peux-tu imaginer ma douleur ?_

_Un battement d'aile éveilla soudainement mon attention et je vis une colombe qui s'était introduite par la fenêtre restée ouverte, se poser près de la flaque symbole de mon enfance ravagée et tourner ses yeux vers moi._

_Il me semblait qu'elle considérait avec peine mes tortures endurées._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par s'en aller en abandonnant une de ses plumes lors de son envol._

_La plume angélique tomba au beau milieu de ce liquide conséquence de l'acte tragique, remplaçant sa blancheur immaculée par l'affreuse couleur de ma candeur ruinée._

_J'ai toujours conservé cette plume, tâchée par le souvenir de cette nuit._

_Je voulais faire revenir en moi le sang de ma virginité arrachée, c'est pourquoi bien des années plus tard je l'ai utilisée._

_Et je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais c'est à partir d'elle que mes ailes sont nées et que je t'ai créé, faisant couler dans tes veines le même fluide sanguin perdu ce jour-là en même temps que ma vertu._

_Tu es mon innocence volée._

_Ma pureté violentée._

_Tu as toujours cru que je ne voulais pas avoir d'enfant pour ne pas gâcher la beauté de mon corps ?_

_Je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité car en réalité, j'ai déjà été mère…une fois._

_Une unique et douloureuse fois._

_En effet, je me suis aperçue que j'étais enceinte des suites de mon enfer, ce qui ne dissuada pas les frères de mon mari de me faire passer de lits en lits durant ma grossesse pour satisfaire leurs envies._

_Mon petit ventre arrondi ne les avait pas attendris et ils s'étaient simplement contentés de moins de brutalité pour ne pas me faire perdre l'enfant engendré._

_J'ai bien voulu me suicider, mais je ne le pouvais pas étant étroitement surveillée jours et nuits pour m'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable._

_De plus, mes pouvoirs à l'époque étaient bien trop faibles face aux leurs._

_J'étais encore trop jeune pour savoir les manier avec dextérité._

_J'ai failli mourir le jour de l'accouchement, n'arrivant pas à délivrer le nouveau-né et je me souviens encore des paroles de mon mari qui commanda à l'accoucheur d'extraire le futur nourrisson au sacrifice de ma vie._

_En ces temps, la seule manière de procéder était de découper minutieusement le ventre de la femme pour faire sortir le bébé, causant à la mère une mortelle hémorragie._

_Mais la mort elle-même n'a pas voulu de moi en cet instant puisque j'ai survécu inexplicablement à cette primaire chirurgie._

_Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé en moi par la suite car cela m'a ôté l'envie de vouloir mettre fin à mes jours. _

_Je mis au monde une fille, ce qui fâcha mon époux et m'imposa de nouveau le calvaire de ses frères._

_Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que je m'étais refusée à revivre la douleur de ce barbare accouchement en me concoctant des breuvages qui rendirent inféconds mes divers accouplements._

_Une princesse devenue stérile n'était donc plus utile, c'est pourquoi le Roi ordonna ma destitution et me renvoya chez moi._

_Ils gardèrent ma petite fille sans que je ne puisse jamais la revoir, ce qui me déchira d'autant plus le cœur lorsque je reconnus à son visage les traits de son réel géniteur._

_Le père de mon enfant n'était autre que Xiaolang, faisant d'elle le seul souvenir que j'aurais pu conserver de lui._

_Comprends-tu mieux le tourment de ma vie ?_

_Sache que mes plumes n'ont pas choisi le corps de cette Princesse nommée Sakura au hasard, puisque de ma lignée elle descend, étant mon arrière et lointaine petite fille._

_Je retrouve d'ailleurs la gentillesse de mon défunt serviteur en elle._

_Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pour quelles raisons je t'avais donné ce physique ?_

_Je t'ai fait à l'image de mon ami, lui que j'aimais tant et qui me fut brutalement arraché en quittant ce monde pathétique._

_Ton inclination naturelle pour concevoir l'acte charnel dans la bestialité, vient de la violence que l'on a employée sur moi pour me déflorer et du sang qui s'en était écoulé._

_Sang qui est devenu le tien et dont je m'engouais ardemment car cela me donnait l'illusion de récupérer un peu plus de ma vertu perdue et de mon innocence dérobée. _

_Tu es le seul homme à avoir pu me toucher après ma libération car les autres me répugnaient et je ne pouvais le faire qu'avec toi, ne redoutant pas tes réactions puisque tu étais né de mon imagination._

_Il est vrai que j'avais besoin de ta brutalité pour avoir le sentiment de contrôler mes démons et avoir l'impression d'exorciser ainsi la violence que l'on m'avait infligée._

_Ne dit-on pas qu'un enfant traumatisé par les coups aura tendance à reproduire et rechercher cette même virulence ?_

_Maintenant je me dis, que si seulement je t'avais laissé m'éveiller à la délicatesse d'un amour empreint de tendresse, ta douceur aurait peut-être soulagé ma douleur et ne m'aurait pas faite sombrer dans la cruauté que tu m'as vue faire à l'encontre de mon peuple._

_J'avais besoin de voir et faire endurer la souffrance que j'avais moi-même vécue et mes pouvoirs magiques démesurés ont participé à mon aliénation._

_Si seulement toi qui ne m'effrayais pas, je t'avais autorisé à m'approcher d'une autre manière avant de devenir cette Reine inhumaine._

_Si seulement je t'avais laissé m'aimer différemment…_

_Peut-être que tout cela ne serait pas arrivé._

_Je connais maintenant la force de tes sentiments car je sais que tu n'as pas voulu m'abandonner seule face à la mort._

_Moi qui pensais avoir été trahie une fois de plus._

_Mais non._

_Tu étais là pour accompagner la fin de ma vie au sacrifice de la tienne._

_Alors mon ami, mon dévoué Gardien des Plumes, puisque c'est ainsi que l'on t'appelle désormais, achève ta mission et anéantis mon aura maléfique qui est revenue d'outre-tombe à travers mes plumes magiques._

_Emprisonne cette aura qui n'est que le triste reflet de ce que j'étais avant, car je ne ressens plus cette haine d'antan enflammer mon âme aujourd'hui soulagée._

_Et rejoins-moi ensuite dans ce berceau de sérénité où je me trouve. _

_Je tenais encore à te dire… que je t'ai réellement aimé._

_Et t'aimerai éternellement._

_Toi qui n'est que l'injuste victime de mon dramatique passé._

_Viens mon amour… je t'attends. _

o O o

Shaolan s'était enfermé et effondré en pleurs dans la salle de bain, terrassé par cette confession intime, tandis que la Princesse s'était rendormie sans se rendre compte de rien.

Son être se brisait de l'intérieur et il se mit à maudire ce sang qu'elle avait partagé avec lui, ainsi que ces hommes qui avaient été à l'origine des tourments de sa vie.

Si seulement il l'avait caressée et aimée de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait pour Sakura.

_Si seulement…_

Ses larmes de culpabilité et son déchirement redoublèrent d'intensité en imaginant que tout cela aurait pu être évité.

Il terminerait donc sa mission avec plus de détermination pour ensuite la rejoindre.

Elle.

La femme de ses pensées.

Sa petite fleur si atrocement blessée.

Son Ange déchu aux petites ailes ensanglantées.

Son infortunée compagne, qu'il aimait passionnément de toute éternité.

o O o

Mot de l'auteur :

Musique pour écrire ce chapitre : Sarah Brightman « Scarborough Fair »

Merci à Vincent, mon associé pour notre manga, de m'avoir aidée dans la création du passé de Néis.

Oserai-je vous demander des commentaires ?

Le viol est un acte abominable et répréhensible par la loi.

Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je rétablirai la peine de mort pour les personnes qui font le genre de choses que vous venez de lire.


	16. L'AvantDernier Voyage

_**PAIN, MEMORY AND RETURN,**_

_**L'AVANT-DERNIER VOYAGE**_

Kurogane, Fye et Mokona se tenaient devant la demeure de la Sorcière des Dimensions, stupéfaits de constater que tous les carreaux avaient volé en éclat comme si un tremblement de terre avait eu lieu.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?!!! » _tonna le guerrier avant de s'élancer vers la maison et d'ouvrir la porte avec fracas.

Le magicien suivit son compagnon sans mot dire en tenant Mokona dans ses bras, submergé par les soupçons qui s'étaient déjà emparés de lui dans l'autre monde.

Shaolan les avait laissés au marché prétextant aller s'enquérir de l'état de santé de la Princesse, trop inquiet pour rester avec eux plus longtemps et par le plus grand des hasards un incident s'était produit pendant leur absence.

_Etrange coïncidence…_, pensa-t-il.

Tout cela n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon et ce n'était pas le soudain comportement de Shaolan, un peu trop empressé envers Sakura à son goût, qui pouvait le rassurer dans ses doutes.

Bien au contraire.

Ils découvrirent Yûko assise dans le salon, fumant une cigarette et dégustant lentement un verre de saké.

Elle était vêtue de la même tenue que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue et cette longue robe noire au décolleté plus qu'avantageux ne l'empêchait pas de conserver une auguste apparence, rehaussée d'une coiffure soignée autant dans sa forme que dans son ornementation.

_« Alors, la promenade était intéressante ?_ dit-elle en avalant une gorgée de son spiritueux. _Je vois que vous avez trouvé les habits que je vous avais mis de côté pour vous permettre de passer plus inaperçus dans ce monde._

– _Je vous avais bien dit que je reviendrai récupérer mon Dragon d'Argent, Sorcière ! _lança Kurogane.

– _Moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir, _répondit-elle ironiquement. _Tu as donc réussi à te libérer du sort que t'avait administré la Princesse de ta dimension pour prétendre aujourd'hui récupérer ton bien ? »_

Le guerrier se renfrogna.

Non, il était toujours sous l'emprise de ce maudit sort jeté par Tomoyo pour le contraindre à ne plus tuer sans raison.

Lors de leur première entrevue, il avait juré à Yûko qu'il serait un jour de retour pour reprendre son sabre une fois délivré de l'enchantement de sa Princesse.

Mais il ne l'était toujours pas et d'ailleurs, pouvait-il encore espérer l'être ?

_« Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne te rendrai pas ton cher objet car c'est le prix que tu as accepté de payer pour la réalisation de ton souhait._

– _La réalisa…Vous vous foutez de moi ?!!!_ hurla-t-il. _D'APRES VOUS, JE SUIS REVENU DANS MON MONDE LA ?!!!_

– _Quelle impatience ! Tu y retourneras lorsque tu auras su tirer une leçon de cette aventure et de cette malédiction. Quitte à ce que tu comprennes l'importance de cette Vie que tu as si souvent arrachée à d'autres dans le passé, en voyant un de tes proches en être brutalement dépossédé. »_

Kurogane se figea.

_« De qui parlez-vous ? _demanda-t-il.

– _Tu le sauras bien assez tôt… »_

La Sorcière se releva pour se resservir un peu de sa liqueur en saluant Fye d'un hochement de tête qui lui rendit aussitôt sa politesse, puis elle leur proposa de prendre un verre en sa compagnie.

_« Non merci. Je vais voir ce que fabrique le gamin, _dit le guerrier en tournant les talons.

– _Tu n'iras nulle part ! Laisse cet enfant accomplir la cause de sa venue au sein de ma demeure._

– _J'irai où bon me semblera et je vais immédiatement à l'étage le trouver !! »_

Cette réplique énerva Yûko au plus haut point qui utilisa son pouvoir pour entraver son chemin en fermant violemment la porte du salon.

_« Je t'interdis de faire un pas hors de cet endroit ! Tu en sortiras quand JE le déciderai ! Ai-je été assez CLAIRE, guerrier ?! »_

Kurogane s'apprêtait à répondre quand le magicien lui fit signe de se taire et s'excusa du comportement un peu emporté de son ami auprès de la Sorcière.

_« Nous ferons tout pour vous être agréable ! »_ dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

De mauvaise grâce et bougonnant, le ninja accepta le verre d'alcool que la maîtresse des lieux lui tendit et s'enfonça dans un fauteuil sans même la remercier.

Fye posa Mokona sur le canapé avant de l'imiter et se plongea dans une profonde méditation.

La Sorcière des Dimensions était réputée pour son sang-froid et son imperturbable calme, mais la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister démontrait que la situation semblait s'être suffisamment aggravée pour qu'elle en perde son flegme et son impassibilité.

Ces évènements récents ne présageaient rien de plaisant.

Quelque chose se tramait dans leur dos et nos deux amis auraient bien aimé en avoir connaissance avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais ils s'étaient résignés à ne pas obtenir d'aveux de Yûko qui les laisserait se débrouiller seuls et découvrir par eux-mêmes cette funeste réalité cachée.

o O o

Shaolan était au chevet du neveu de la Sorcière attendant patiemment que celui-ci se réveille, pendant que le serviteur de la demeure nettoyait les traces de sang, conséquence de ses ébats avec Néis, qui maculaient le sol et la table dans la chambre où la Princesse dormait encore.

Il ne s'était pas remis de l'horrible passé que sa Souveraine lui avait confessé, mais il devait continuer sans fléchir sa lugubre mission et rejoindre ainsi au plus vite l'âme de sa défunte bien-aimée.

L'enfant finit par ouvrir les yeux, toujours traumatisé par l'épreuve qu'il venait d'endurer et découvrit à ses côtés le jeune homme qu'il avait surpris dans une conversation agitée avec sa tante un peu plus tôt.

Il l'avait déjà entraperçu par la porte légèrement entrebâillée mais le voir d'aussi près le stupéfia.

Il eut le sentiment qu'une projection de lui-même se tenait en face de lui, révélant l'apparence qu'il aurait dans quelques années tant leur physique était identique.

_« Qui…Qui es-tu ?_ demanda l'enfant.

– _On m'appelle le Gardien et je suis venu dans ce monde pour reprendre l'Avant-Dernière Plume que ton être renferme. »_

Le petit garçon resta sans voix pendant quelques minutes, mais il finit par se ressaisir et oser dire :

– _Elle appartient à cette femme que j'ai vue tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?_

– _Oui._

– _J'ai cru qu'elle avait envie de me tuer ! Pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais voulu m'accaparer son bien !_

– _Elle a cherché à récupérer ce qui lui appartenait en se laissant dominer par ses meurtrières pulsions. Mais sois sans crainte, je vais extraire la plume de ton corps sans te faire de mal. »_

Une étincelle d'espérance prit naissance au sein de ses prunelles, éclairant ainsi son regard que le maléfice avait assombrit en infligeant à ses iris une couleur noire de jais, quand ces derniers étaient à l'origine d'un magnifique et captivant bleu Majorelle.

_« Cette plume a corrompu mes pouvoirs…En me l'enlevant, je pourrai donc recouvrer la pureté de mon sceau magique ? Je serai de nouveau accepté parmi les miens qui m'ont banni à la suite de cette perversion !!_ s'exclama-t-il, transporté de joie.

– _Ce n'est pas si simple. La magie de cette plume est puissante et aura certainement altéré plus que tu ne le crois ta propre aura._

– _Mais toi... toi tu peux assainir mon aura ? Tu en es capable ?! »_ demanda l'enfant d'un ton presque implorant.

Oui, Shaolan était à même de réaliser cela.

Mais aux vues des derniers évènements, il ne pouvait pas se risquer de perdre ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de l'intensité de ses compétences s'il voulait pouvoir être en mesure d'accomplir sa triste tâche.

C'est donc avec un pincement au cœur qu'il lui répondit :

_« Non. Je suis désolé. »_

Les yeux du petit garçon s'embuèrent aussitôt de larmes et c'est le corps secoué par les sanglots qu'il accepta l'étreinte réconfortante du Gardien, qui lui permit de se libérer de sa peine en pleurant longuement.

Sa vie était bel et bien brisée et c'est le cœur désespérément empli d'amertume qu'il se remit à penser aux illusions qu'il s'était faites sur son destin.

Une si prometteuse destinée ruinée par cette insoupçonnée Maudite, dont la sombre nature était masquée derrière une apparence aussi majestueuse qu'une déesse et qui ironiquement avait été la première à lui témoigner de la tendresse.

Une sylphide au visage angélique qu'il aurait aimée aveuglément si elle n'avait pas été la cause de ce sort diabolique.

Une nymphe au prénom mélodieux qui lui avait offert la chaleur d'une mère et l'avait entouré d'une aussi douce affection en le prenant délicatement dans ses bras.

Jamais personne n'avait daigné le toucher de cette manière auparavant, c'était la première fois qu'on l'avait caressé comme cela.

_« Jure-moi…que tu la tueras pour avoir anéanti ainsi ma vie,_ souffla-t-il. _Sinon, je m'en chargerais moi-même quand mes pouvoirs me le permettront…_

– _Je te le promets, car c'est là le terme de ma mission. »_

Le Gardien le dégagea ensuite de son étreinte et lui demanda :

_« Dévoile-moi le symbole de ta magie que je puisse libérer la cause de ton infamie. »_

Le neveu de Yûko posa une main au niveau de son cœur et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

Une lueur rouge se mit à poindre timidement et grandir lentement, puis se transforma en une petite sphère couleur de sang dans le creux de sa paume.

La boule transparente prit ensuite une forme allongée pour finalement se matérialiser en épée, dont la surprenante lame d'un noir impénétrable n'avait d'égal que la couleur des iris de l'enfant.

_« Ton fer est d'un aspect bien étrange, _dit le Gardien.

– _Mon arme est ainsi depuis le jour où cette plume est entrée en moi._

– _Je vois… »_

Shaolan éveilla son sceau ailé et le posa sur le métal dénaturé.

Une éclatante lumière jaillit de ce contact et enveloppa brusquement la totalité du glaive, jusqu'à l'occulter entièrement derrière un épais voile d'un blanc immaculé.

Au bout de quelques secondes, un halo magique contenant l'objet précieux se distingua de l'instrument d'attaque du petit et s'éleva doucement dans les airs à hauteur des yeux satisfaits du jeune homme.

Ce dernier retira alors son sceau de la lame définitivement altérée par le maléfice, pour ensuite s'emparer avec délicatesse de l'Avant-Dernière Plume ainsi délivrée.

Le neveu de Yûko fixait d'un air affligé son épée restée aussi sombre que son regard et la fit revenir en lui avant de s'allonger en tournant le dos au Gardien.

_« Laisse-moi maintenant… »_ lâcha-t-il dans un sanglot à peine étouffé.

Shaolan lui obéit et ressentit un profond mal-être en l'entendant pleurer lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui.

Il s'adossa contre le mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol pour se retrouver assis sur le parquet, puis il se passa une main dans les cheveux et contempla avec tristesse la plume satanique qui flottait légèrement au-dessus de sa paume.

_Une vie innocente si injustement détruite…, _pensa-t-il.

_Quel sera l'avenir de ce gamin désormais ?_

_Jamais plus son coeur ne retrouvera la paix…_

Si seulement il avait pu empêcher la délivrance des ailes démoniaques de sa défunte Souveraine, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Il se reprocha avec fureur de s'être laissé si facilement capturer par cet odieux personnage nommé Fei Wang Lead et se surprit à repenser à leur dernière rencontre dont l'issue avait été fatale pour ce dernier.

Et dire que cela s'était passé il y a si peu de temps.

Il avait pourtant le sentiment qu'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis son réveil.

o O o

**Quelques jours plus tôt.**

Le Gardien des Plumes avait repris conscience alors qu'il était plongé dans un liquide pellucide et visqueux, enfermé dans un immense récipient sphérique fait dans un verre transparent et de large épaisseur.

Il avait réussi à distinguer la présence d'une jeune femme brune aux cheveux ondulés qui se tenait devant le réservoir et qui n'avait pas fait un geste ni même exprimé une quelconque surprise, lorsqu'il avait fait éclater sa prison en mille morceaux à l'aide de ses pouvoirs magiques.

Enfin libre, le corps nu et ruisselant de cette étrange substance dans laquelle on l'avait immergé, il s'était dirigé d'un pas résolu vers elle et l'avait saisie par le cou pour la soulever de terre.

Elle ne s'était pas débattue et ne semblait pas non plus souffrir de l'étranglement qu'il lui avait infligé.

_« Qui es-tu ?! _avait-il demandé d'un ton acerbe. _Es-tu la complice de celui qui est à l'origine de ma claustration ?!!_

– _Je ne suis qu'une de ses créations, _avait-elle répondu d'une voix dénuée d'émotions. _Sa servante ou son esclave si tu l'entends mieux de cette façon. »_

Il l'avait alors reposée au sol et l'avait dégagée de son emprise.

Tout comme son propre clone que ce monstre avait osé créer, la femme ne semblait être qu'une simple enveloppe charnelle, ne possédant ni âme ni conscience lui permettant de se rendre à l'évidence de sa réelle condition.

Il avait d'ailleurs eu la confirmation de cette impression lorsqu'il lui avait dit :

_« Un esclave peut se défaire de ses chaînes s'il en a l'opportunité et la volonté. Je peux t'aider à recouvrer ta liberté si tu le souhaites._

– _Pour quelle raison ? Je ne saisis pas bien le sens que tu donnes au mot "liberté" et je ne vois pas ce qui me pousserait à souhaiter la retrouver car je ne pense pas l'avoir un jour perdue._

– _Alors pourquoi employer ce terme si tu n'es pas sous la dépendance absolue de cet homme abject ?_

– _La dépendance ? Je ne fais que satisfaire les besoins et les envies de mon Maître et j'utilise le mot "esclave" car c'est ainsi qu'il m'appelle. »_

Constatant qu'il était vain de lui faire réaliser son infâme position de soumission, le Gardien avait changé de sujet :

_« Où est-il ?_

– _Il rentrera d'ici une heure. Je dois maintenant exaucer le souhait de mon Original et t'aider à convenablement te revêtir avant de t'en dire plus et te faire partir._

– _Ton QUOI ?_ avait-il demandé, déconcerté.

– _Mon Originelle, celle à qui mon Maître, Fei Wang Lead, a volé une goutte de sang pour me créer espérant ainsi dupliquer ses pouvoirs. Mais il estime que je ne suis qu'une copie manquée car je suis en mesure de combler tous ses désirs, excepté celui de lui faire traverser les dimensions à volonté. »_

Shaolan n'en était pas revenu.

Son bourreau avait le même nom de famille que son défunt protecteur et il avait commencé à se douter de la réelle identité de cette "Originelle".

_« A qui appartenait ce sang ?_

– _A la Sorcière des Dimensions. Je suis pourtant bien loin d'égaler sa magie puisque je peux envoyer n'importe qui dans une autre contrée, mais je n'ai la capacité de faire voyager qu'une seule et unique fois un être humain à travers l'espace et le temps._

– _Une minute ! Pourquoi me confier tout cela ?! Tu vas certainement à l'encontre des ordres de ton gouvernant !_

– _Non. Je ne fais que répondre au souhait de la Sorcière qui m'a demandé de tout te révéler car telle est ma raison de vivre : satisfaire les désirs d'autrui. Ton clone a été créé avec la volition de récupérer les plumes de cette Princesse et moi avec celle de contenter les envies de qui me le demande. Viens, _avait-elle continué, _je t'expliquerai tout une fois que tu te seras lavé et habillé, car il faudra bientôt te préparer à me quitter. »_

Il l'avait suivie sans mot dire et ce n'était qu'une fois sa rage envolée qu'il avait fini par remarquer la nouvelle apparence de son corps.

Mais combien de temps était-il resté prisonnier et inconscient pour avoir aujourd'hui le physique d'un jeune adulte ?

Au moins dix ans.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pendant toutes ces années durant lesquelles cet individu l'avait forcé à sommeiller ?

En observant autour de lui, il avait noté avec horreur que les décorations qui tapissaient les murs de la pièce faisaient affreusement référence au symbole ailé de son sceau, aux ruines du pays de Clow.

Il s'était mis à redouter le pire.

Son kidnappeur était un fanatique de ce pouvoir devenu maléfique.

Une fois sa peau nettoyée et vêtue d'habits adaptés à sa nouvelle carrure, il avait rejoint la jeune femme qui lui avait préparé un encas dans la pièce adjacente à la salle d'eau et c'était en avalant son premier vrai repas depuis de nombreuses années, qu'il avait écouté d'une oreille attentive les détails des évènements qui avaient eu lieu bien avant sa propre renaissance.

Pour commencer, il avait appris qu'il était dans un pays lointain de celui de Clow, son ancien bienfaiteur, sans pour autant avoir changé de dimension.

Fei Wang Lead était un cousin de ce dernier et avait entretenu il y avait fort longtemps une relation intime avec Yûko qui était régulièrement venue le visiter dans son monde pour partager avec lui des instants charnels et passionnés.

L'ambition et la convoitise avaient finalement eu raison de lui, ce qui l'avait poussé à dérober une goutte de sang de son amante quand celle-ci était paisiblement en train de se reposer dans son lit.

Lorsqu'elle avait su son acte et connu ses desseins, la Sorcière avait immédiatement rompu tous liens avec son ancien compagnon nocturne, qui l'avait dupée en voulant cloner son corps et sa magie.

Malheureusement pour lui, la copie qui aurait dû lui être totalement dévouée et ne satisfaire que ses seules envies avait la défectuosité de vouloir faire plaisir à quiconque le souhaitait.

En effet, le Maître était parvenu à lui insuffler la volition d'obéir sans réfléchir mais n'était pas arrivé à lui imposer une exclusive fidélité, contrairement au clone du Gardien qui avait l'esprit entièrement monopolisé par le visage de sa bien-aimée.

Sans compter ses misérables pouvoirs qu'il s'était pourtant peiné à copier et qui faisaient donc d'elle une reproduction complètement ratée.

L'espoir était tout de même revenu à Fei Wang Lead, quand il avait un jour laissé une oreille indiscrète surprendre une conversation entre la Sorcière des Dimensions et son cousin Clow, qu'il était venu saluer par courtoisie dans son royaume.

Il avait eu la joie d'apprendre l'existence et le pouvoir maléfique des plumes, qui réduirait bientôt la Princesse Sakura à l'état d'esclave aveuglément soumise au premier commandeur et dotée d'une puissante magie permettant de traverser les dimensions sans aucune limite.

L'homme avait alors absolument voulu s'approprier ce fabuleux trésor avant qu'un autre ne le fasse et avait même commencé à forger des idées de conquêtes territoriales interdimensionnelles.

L'ignoble personnage s'était donc empressé de demander en épousailles cette enfant auprès de son père pour se la voir marier dès qu'elle serait en âge de procréer et c'était confronté au refus catégorique de son cousin qu'il avait imaginé le diabolique plan de cloner un jour le ressuscité Gardien.

_« Tu sais tout maintenant, _avait-elle conclu. _As-tu un quelconque désir avant que je ne t'envoie rejoindre la Sorcière pour exaucer sa dernière volonté ?_

– _Oui. Tuer ton Maître, _avait-il répondu en avalant sa dernière bouchée de pain.

– _Il nous suffit donc de l'attendre et pour te faire patienter je peux te proposer mes services en qualité d'amante expérimentée ? Car donner du plaisir est la seule fonction qui m'incombe désormais. »_

Shaolan l'avait fixée sans mot dire, étonné de cette audacieuse proposition, pour finalement se rappeler qu'elle n'était qu'un simple jouet créé de toutes pièces par cet individu malintentionné.

Il avait baissé son regard au niveau de sa gorge aux formes voluptueuses si généreusement offertes à ses yeux de jeune homme et avait réfléchi quelques instants avant de donner son consentement.

Il n'avait pas pu profiter pleinement de sa seconde vie qui allait bientôt s'achever avec l'accomplissement de sa mission et combien de temps lui restait-il encore réellement avant de mourir ?

Une semaine ?

Quelques jours ?

Peut-être moins…

Il l'avait donc suivie dans une petite pièce avoisinante et c'est le visage impassible qu'il s'était laissé allonger sur un futon en l'entendant dire :

_« Ma pratique régulière de ces divertissements primaires m'a permise d'acquérir une certaine compétence dans ce domaine, qui est bien le seul mérite que mon Maître me reconnaisse aujourd'hui. »_

Elle avait défait le bas du Gardien en disant cela et avait entrepris de caresser délicatement avec sa langue de poupée l'intimité masculine de son nouveau compagnon de lit.

Shaolan avait dû admettre son talent en la matière et cette manière de faire n'était pas sans lui rappeler amèrement celle de son ancienne partenaire.

_Néis._

Il avait donc fermé les yeux et s'était figuré que c'était sa Reine qui avait cherché en cet instant à lui procurer ce plaisir buccal, faisant en même temps resurgir du plus profond de sa mémoire de bien tristes souvenirs.

En imaginant cela, il n'avait pas tardé à atteindre la jouissance que lui avait prodiguée cette douceur et c'était en laissant perler sur sa joue une larme chargée de vieilles pensées, qu'il avait fini par exprimer son ressenti orgasmique dans un intense gémissement.

Il avait ensuite mis plusieurs minutes à se remettre des spasmes qui avaient continué de secouer son corps bien après sa délivrance, car même s'il avait déjà vécu cela dans son autre vie, son actuel organisme n'avait jamais encore connu cette exaltation et avait éprouvé pour la toute première fois cette délicieuse sensation.

Puis il s'était redressé et avait regardé d'un air compatissant la jeune femme, avant de lui dire en prenant doucement son menton d'une main :

_« Je… je suis désolé d'avoir profité de toi._

– _Profiter ? _avait-elle répété. _Mon Maître m'a également créée pour remplir cette fonction. Tu n'as pas à être désolé puisque je suis faite pour cela. »_

C'était réellement peine perdue que de lui faire entendre raison.

_« Tu vas pouvoir réaliser ton désir car il arrive. Je perçois son Aura. »_ s'était-elle soudainement exclamée.

Le Gardien s'était relevé et lui avait demandé de le mener jusqu'à lui, ce qu'elle avait immédiatement fait et c'était un Fei Wang Lead stupéfait de le voir éveillé qu'ils avaient rejoint dans l'entrée de ce qui avait semblé être une immense demeure.

_« Je m'absente quelques heures et je te retrouve en sa compagnie ?!!_ avait-il pesté. _Tu es décidément d'une bien piètre loyauté ! Je vais m'occuper de ton cas, crois-moi !_

– _Ne vous approchez plus d'elle ! _avait lancé Shaolan. _Son abominable sujétion disparaîtra avec vous !! »_

L'homme sûr de lui avait ri aux éclats et avait ajouté :

_« Je ne suis pas un sorcier de bas étage comme cette traînée et tu ne devrais pas oser ainsi me défier ! _

– _Vous ne paraissez pas avoir réaliser l'erreur que vous aviez en commise en m'emprisonnant car j'ai la mémoire des actes passés et la rancune tenace !_

– _Trêve de bavardages. Apprête-toi à retourner dans ce réservoir qui sera ta dernière demeure ! »_

D'un simple regard et sur la seule volonté de son esprit, Fei Wang Lead lui avait envoyé une attaque magique d'une rare puissance qui s'était matérialisée sous la forme d'un feu digne de l'Enfer.

Le Gardien avait tout juste eu le temps d'éveiller son sceau ésotérique et de faire apparaître un bouclier d'eau avant de se retrouver brûler vif.

Sa nouvelle protection avait complètement englouti ces flammes sataniques et l'incandescence de cette agression avait véritablement mis en ébullition son rempart liquide.

Et c'est sans avoir laissé le temps de réagir à son adversaire, que Shaolan lui avait violemment retourné une inévitable réplique la seconde suivante, constituée dans une eau horriblement bouillante.

Le fluide pervers contrôlé par son furieux expéditeur s'était introduit avec force dans la bouche de son ennemi et s'était propagé à une grande vitesse dans l'ensemble de son corps.

Ses yeux étaient sortis de leur orbite en un instant pour rouler sur le sol, ses os s'étaient brisés un à un sous la brutale pression exercée par cette pétulante substance et son extrême température avait ébouillanté chacune de ses parties internes, faisant exploser tous ses vaisseaux organiques et réduisant considérablement la taille de son crâne en une minute.

Fei Wang Lead avait tenté d'hurler mais un unique cri succinct et instantanément étouffé avait seulement pu se faire entendre, la gorge noyée par ce flot ardent et incessant.

Une odeur de chair ébouillantée avait alors envahi toute l'entrée et l'homme s'était écroulé sans vie dans une marre d'eau et de sang, sous le regard impitoyable et fielleux du Gardien.

Telle avait été la mort de ce vil personnage que Shaolan s'était fait une joie de tuer, avant de se faire envoyer dans le monde de Yûko grâce à sa jeune copie, l'ancienne esclave désormais affranchie.

o O o

Sakura ouvrit difficilement les paupières, le corps engourdi comme si elle avait été fiévreuse alors que le froid la transperçait de part en part.

Elle éprouva soudainement une légère douleur au bas-ventre et porta immédiatement une main à ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit un drôle de goût dans sa bouche.

Cette saveur était particulière car loin d'être amère, elle avait la douceur et le subtil parfum du sucre.

_Etrange…_

Elle n'avait pourtant rien mangé de sucré dans la matinée.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ?

_« Sakura ? »_

Elle se retourna et constata en premier lieu que l'enfant qui s'était assoupi à ses côtés avait déserté le lit, puis elle sourit en voyant Shaolan assit auprès d'elle et la contempler de toute son affection.

La Princesse baissa les yeux et vit une de ses Plumes perdues flotter doucement au-dessus de la paume de son ami.

Il l'attira vers lui pour qu'elle blottisse son dos contre son torse et l'enlaça tendrement pour l'accompagner dans cet avant-dernier voyage vers sa mémoire retrouvée.

La jeune fille prit la main de son compagnon pour la poser sur sa joue et apprécier ainsi la douceur de sa paume, alors que celui-ci laissait la plume pénétrer lentement son fort intérieur et rejoindre ses autres consoeurs.

Elle sentit une agréable chaleur l'envahir et la transporter vers de nouveaux souvenirs.

o O o

Sakura se vit entrer dans cette étrange pièce d'apparence funèbre qui se trouvait au fond des ruines adjacentes au palais.

Pourquoi rêvait-elle encore de cet endroit pour s'en être déjà rappelée la dernière fois ?

Elle revit la silhouette d'un garçon, dont elle ne se souvenait ni du visage ni du nom, se tenir devant elle et l'approcher d'un pas lent avant de poser les mains sur elle pour entreprendre de la caresser doucement.

Elle comprit alors que ce n'était pas là sa mémoire visuelle qui lui revenait, mais une réminiscence corporelle.

La mémoire de sa peau.

Son épiderme lui faisait se remémorer du contact bien précis qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque les mains de cet inconnu qu'elle avait vraisemblablement aimé, s'étaient affectueusement posées sur son enveloppe charnelle.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle réalisa que ces doigts délicats qui parcouraient son corps et que cette paume rugueuse qui effleurait tendrement sa poitrine, n'appartenaient absolument pas au Shaolan qui la serrait actuellement dans ses bras.

La peau de cet étranger était celle abîmée d'un jeune homme qui avait travaillé avec ses mains durant des années, alors que celle de son bien-aimé était douce comme celle d'un nouveau-né.

Elle avait clairement pu le constater lors de leurs derniers échanges amoureux et l'avait également remarqué quand elle avait posé sa paume contre sa joue avant de partir pour le pays des souvenirs.

o O o

La Princesse ouvrit les yeux et se retourna subitement vers son ami, se dégageant ainsi brusquement de son étreinte.

Elle le fixa d'un regard affolé et interrogateur, espérant peut-être trouver une réponse dans la noirceur de ses prunelles.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_ demanda son compagnon, surpris par cette vive réaction.

– _Rien, je…, _réussit-elle à bredouiller en tentant de masquer son désarroi.

– _De quoi as-tu rêvé ?_

– _De…_, commença-t-elle perplexe. _Des jardins du palais et de mon frère. Rien de plus… »_

Elle lui mentait et Shaolan le savait.

Mais au fond, que lui importait le détail de ces années de vie oubliées d'une manière si regrettable ?

La jeune fille quant à elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Elle avait réveillé son être à l'amour pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était trompée de personne.

Qui était réellement celui qui avait été l'empereur de ses pensées, le vrai maître de son cœur et dont elle ne connaissait pas l'identité ?

_Qui ?_

Elle faillit fondre en larmes mais se retint de justesse lorsque son ami l'étreignit délicatement.

o O o

_« C'est fait. » _dit soudainement la Sorcière en se relevant pour poser son verre.

Cela faisait déjà un bon bout de temps que Fye et Kurogane patientaient sagement dans le salon pour ne pas déplaire à la volonté de cette dernière.

_« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est fait ?_ grommela le guerrier. _Parlez de manière intelligible ! Je ne suis pas devin ! »_

Yûko lui lança un regard meurtrier comme elle seule en avait le secret et désenchanta la porte scellée de ses pouvoirs pour bientôt permettre au jeune couple d'entrer.

_« La Plume s'en est retournée vers sa propriétaire. Votre quête dans mon monde est donc terminée._

– _Quoi ? Mais bon sang, COMMENT savez-vous ça ?!! Et de quelle manière le gamin s'y est-il pris ?! Nous ne savions même pas où était cette saleté de résidu de volatile !_ s'exclama le ninja.

– _Je te rappelle que tu parles des ailes de la Princesse ! Libre à toi de la comparer à une volaille de basse-cour mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle apprécierait cette vulgaire représentation ! _répondit la Sorcière d'un ton glacial.

– _Ce…ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, _marmonna-t-il en se blâmant d'avoir une fois de plus laisser les mots dépasser largement ses réelles pensées. _Je l'aime bien cette gosse malgré ce que vous semblez croire._

– _Je m'en réjouis ! Car elle aura plus que jamais besoin de toi dans votre prochain et dernier monde._

– _Notre dernier monde ?! Qu'entendez-vous par là ?! _

– _Tu le verras bien ! »_

Sur ce, elle lui tourna le dos pour aller ouvrir la porte et laisser Sakura et Shaolan rejoindre leurs compagnons.

_« Nous vous attendions avec impatience. »_ dit-elle.

Fye se précipita vers la jeune fille pour s'enquérir de son état qu'il trouvait bien fébrile et Kurogane examina attentivement le garçon d'un œil plein de méfiance.

La Sorcière profita de leur manque d'attention pour prendre Mokona dans ses bras et lui glisser discrètement à l'oreille :

_« Ecoute-moi bien. Tu ne devras pas leur dire où se trouve la prochaine Plume quand tu la sentiras. M'as-tu bien comprise ?_

– _Pourquoi Mokona devrait-il faire ça ?_ demanda le petit être ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir sa maîtresse.

– _Car il y a quelqu'un dans cette pièce qui aura besoin de se retrouver seul face à lui-même. Et si tu indiquais aux autres le lieu de sa détention cela ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable, sans peut-être jamais pouvoir me permettre un jour de parer cette funeste destinée qui nous accablera tous. »_

Mokona obtempéra immédiatement.

_« Allez maintenant, _dit Yûko en s'adressant au petit groupe. _Votre dernière aventure est sur le point de commencer. »_

Aucun d'entre eux n'eut le temps de répliquer ou de la questionner plus avant que déjà Mokona employât sa magie pour les transporter dans une autre dimension.

o O o

Les deux premiers mots qui leur vinrent à l'esprit lorsqu'ils observèrent la place où ils étaient arrivés furent "familier" et "carnage".

_« C'est quoi encore ce bordel ?!! » _s'exclama Kurogane.

Ils étaient revenus dans le monde de Mademoiselle Li et leur atterrissage en plein milieu du village leur avait permis de constater qu'une bataille avait encore eu lieu dans cet endroit isolé.

Les maisons étaient saccagées voire certaines partiellement brûlées, les toits effondrés, les portes défoncées et du sang maculait la terre sur plus d'une centaine de mètres.

Sur le sol jonchaient divers objets personnels que les survivants avaient dûs perdre en fuyant.

Ils avaient eu beau regarder tout autour d'eux, mais n'avaient pas vu une seule âme qui vive ni aucun cadavre.

_« Nous ferions bien de partir car les brigands pourraient revenir, _dit la Princesse d'une voix tremblante.

– _Ces gens là ne remettent pas les pieds dans un lieu qu'ils viennent à peine de dévaster. Sois sans crainte._

– _Je propose que nous prenions le nécessaire à notre quotidien et allions nous installer dans la forêt, _ajouta Fye. _Mokona, ressens-tu la présence d'une plume dans les parages ? »_

Oui, il percevait bien la magie de l'une d'elles, tout comme le Gardien d'ailleurs, mais il suivit à la lettre les ordres de sa maîtresse et prétendit le contraire.

La petite troupe alla donc s'installer à couvert après avoir pris dans quelques maisonnées des ustensiles de cuisine, des couvertures, des restes de nourriture et tout autre objet utile.

Ils découvrirent sur leur route plusieurs tombes fraîchement creusées, prouvant ainsi que quelqu'un était repassé dans le coin pour enterrer les morts de cette bataille.

Le groupe continua son chemin sans se douter une seconde que ces sépultures données aux dépouilles étaient l'œuvre de leur unique assassin, qui dans un moment de conscience et de lucidité, le peu qu'une certaine magie lui avait permise de conserver, avait voulu rendre un peu de dignité à ceux qu'il avait si affreusement tués.

Une fois leur campement établi, ils décidèrent de se reposer quelques instants avant de préparer leur repas.

Shaolan saisit cette occasion pour prétendre visiter les environs et peut-être trouver la trace d'un quelconque rescapé sous les protestations de Sakura qui ne voulait pas le savoir en danger.

_« Laisse, _dit le guerrier à la Princesse. _Il ne se risquerait pas à la mort inutilement. N'est-ce pas…gamin ? »_

Le jeune homme acquiesça et partit sans rien ajouter d'autre.

_C'est plutôt lui le danger, _pensèrent en même temps et malgré eux les deux aînés.

o O o

Le Gardien était soulagé d'avoir pu échapper à la surveillance des deux adultes mais était forcé de reconnaître qu'ils ne s'étaient pas laissés duper très longtemps.

Heureusement, la fin était proche et son calvaire bientôt terminé.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers le lieu où il était certain de LE trouver pour avoir fortement ressenti le pouvoir de la Dernière Plume et c'est d'un pas décidé qu'il s'approcha d'une rivière.

Enfin, il apparut.

Il allait vivre ce moment qu'il avait à la fois redouté et attendu.

La dernière confrontation avec son clone.

Celui-ci avait les yeux dénués d'expressions humaines et de vivacité, mais ne semblait pas avoir souffert d'un manque de nourriture ou d'une hygiène de vie qu'il paraissait avoir gardés pendant leur absence.

Pour récupérer la plume, il était obligé d'apposer son sceau directement sur sa peau et il lui fallait pour cela d'abord réussir à l'immobiliser.

_« Ma Porteuse ? Où est-elle ?!_ dit subitement le double d'un ton acrimonieux et le regard étrangement noir._ Tu l'as emmenée loin de moi ! Pourquoi ?!_

– _TA Porteuse ? _répéta Shaolan, estomaqué par cette possessivité. _Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle t'appartienne ?_ »

Le Gardien n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage qu'il vit son nouvel adversaire s'emparer d'un sabre laissé à terre et se préparer à l'affronter.

La lame s'enflamma brusquement démontrant ainsi l'étendu des pouvoirs que la Plume avait conféré à son clone et ce n'était qu'un aperçu, il le savait fort bien.

Il ferma donc les yeux pour concentrer sa magie et éveiller les pouvoirs de son sceau ailé.

L'ultime combat allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

o O o

Mot de l'auteur :

Pour ceux qui lisent THE RED SEAL, voici à quoi ressemblerait notre petit démon de Shaolan à 19 ans avec ses yeux d'un bleu majorelle s'il n'avait pas été touché par le maléfice d'une plume (appréciez et VIVE Neko AP pour le montage !!!!! I like you so much !!! -).

http://img245.imageshack.us/img245/2348/shaolanyeuxbleusmajorellessw6.jpg

http://img223.imageshack.us/img223/8308/shaobleuversiontk9.jpg

http://img223.imageshack.us/img223/5762/shaosexywl3.jpg

J'adooooooooooooooooooooooore -.

Qui sait ? Peut-être les retrouvera-t-il un jour ?

Sinon, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et LAISSEZ DES COMMENTAIRES !!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Ta Caresse Assassine, The Last Feather

_**TA **__**CARESSE ASSASSINE**_

_**The Last F**__**eather**_

_Jamais l'Espoir ne déserte les lieux sans un jour nous laisser la chance de le revoir._

o O o

_Tué par une caresse._

_Ton corps que je m'étais langui de serrer une dernière fois tout contre moi._

_Le délicieux parfum de ta peau que j'avais ardemment souhaité humer de nouveau._

_Qui aurait cru que ce serait ta main qui conduirait mon être dans les affres de la Mort ?_

_Et pourtant…_

_Pour recouvrer tes souvenirs effacés, j'ai dû abandonner ce que j'avais de plus cher._

_Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que la Mémoire de tes Sentiments se serait réfugiée au plus profond de ma chair._

_Comme si elle avait décidé de s'abriter dans le corps de celui qui avait été l'objet de tes pensées._

_Je suis tellement heureux que tu te souviennes enfin de ton amour et du mien._

_Même si de ma vie j'ai dû en payer le prix._

_N'éprouve aucune culpabilité, car tu m'as libéré de cette existence qui n'avait plus de sens puisque je n'étais plus à même de profiter pleinement de ta présence._

_Tu m'as délivré de cette abominable fatalité._

_Et je ne m'en vais pas le cœur attristé puisque je te reverrai très bientôt, j'en suis persuadé._

_Au-delà des rêves…_

_C__'est ici que le mien s'achève._

_Alors sois patiente et courageuse ma petite Fleur de Cerisier._

_Les créatures liées par une même destinée ne se séparent que pour mieux se retrouver._

_La quête est terminée et notre véritable histoire ne fait que commencer. _

_Anata ga suki desu._

o O o

_« Si tu souhaites que ta Porteuse récupère toutes ses Plumes, laisse-moi m'emparer de la Dernière que ton corps renferme et je la lui rendrai moi-même ! » _s'exclama le Gardien.

Pour seule réponse, il vit son clone empoigner fermement son arme enflammée des deux mains et s'élancer subitement vers lui, visiblement déterminé à le tuer.

_« Bien,_ murmura-t-il. _C'est toi ou moi. »_

L'Originel pouvait sentir le Spectre de la Mort rôder en ces lieux, attendant patiemment que celui qu'il emmènerait bientôt de l'Autre Côté ne soit désigné.

Opiniâtre, il tendit son sceau face à son adversaire et décida de lui envoyer une onde magique d'une apparente blancheur et d'une extrême puissance, espérant ainsi le propulser à plusieurs centaines de mètres de lui et l'assommer par cette virulente poussée. Mais aussitôt et sous ses yeux ébahis, l'improbable se produisit. L'attaque rencontra son double et le figea totalement en plein élan, sans pour autant exercer sur lui la pression attendue. Le jeune homme perçut alors une éclatante lumière rouge jaillir du cœur de ce dernier et se mêler à sa magie d'un blanc immaculé, pour impitoyablement la supplanter. L'instant suivant, il vit cette attaque d'une couleur empruntée à Satan lui être retournée inexplicablement et à une telle vitesse, qu'il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et se retrouva brutalement projeté en arrière par ses propres pouvoirs, pour finir par aller s'écraser contre un arbre.

Véritablement secoué, le Gardien se redressa péniblement en recrachant du sang puis s'adossa difficilement contre le végétal, l'esprit confus et le corps affreusement endolori par ses nouvelles blessures, résultantes de son brusque vol plané et de sa douloureuse chute. Il fut soudainement pris de terreur en voyant son ennemi libéré de son immobilité se ruer sur lui, résolu à le décapiter d'un seul trait. Il réussit cependant à l'esquiver de justesse en se plaquant au sol et roula immédiatement sur le côté, afin de ne pas se faire aplatir par le tronc d'arbre que son clone avait découpé en deux, d'un geste net et vigoureux dans sa charge.

Médusé, il resta quelques secondes les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction, en réalisant la force époustouflante que la Dernière Plume octroyait à son Autre. Il subodora également avec horreur qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser ses ondes magiques contre son ennemi, s'il ne voulait pas se voir réexpédier dans la minute tous ses assauts. La Plume avait sauvé la vie à "ce" Shaolan lorsqu'il lui avait dérobé la quasi-totalité de sa force vitale durant leur dernière confrontation, mais il constatait avec angoisse qu'elle le protégeait aussi de toutes autres agressions magiques.

_« Tu vas rejoindre tous ceux qui n'ont pas voulu m'avouer où était ma Porteuse et que j'ai tué avec mon sabre pour leur refus de parler ! »_

C'était on ne peut plus clair.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prouve qu'elle soit encore de ce monde ?_ demanda l'Original.

– _Elle est revenue…Je le sais car je perçois faiblement son Aura. » _

La copie désespérément liée à sa Princesse avait donc la capacité de ressentir sa présence ? Parfait ! Il lui faudrait maintenant redoubler d'imagination pour se tirer vivant de ce mauvais pas et pouvoir ainsi passer au plan B, qu'il avait heureusement prévu en cas d'échec de sa première stratégie. En effet, s'il ne pouvait pas réussir à le toucher pour s'emparer de l'objet précieux, une autre en serait absolument capable et son double se laisserait approcher par elle sans aucune méfiance, trop satisfait de l'avoir enfin retrouvée. Car derrière le visage angélique de cette Sakura, se cachait la diabolique Aura de sa défunte Souveraine qui se ferait une joie d'intervenir au moment opportun, en exprimant ses sanguinaires pulsions pour récupérer son bien. Néis laisserait la Princesse poser une douce main sur le torse de son compagnon d'infortune et saisirait cette merveilleuse occasion pour la forcer à reprendre sa Plume, en menant indubitablement le garçon au trépas.

Mourir par une caresse si longtemps désirée.

_Quelle ironique destinée !_

Le Gardien ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée mais dut bien vite revenir à la réalité, en voyant son imparfaite reproduction s'approcher dangereusement de lui. N'étant plus vraiment en état de le combattre, le jeune homme chercha séance tenante une parade pour le repousser et décida sans réfléchir d'éveiller à nouveau son sceau, pour lui envoyer en pleine figure le morceau de tronc qui était tombé à ses pieds. Mais une fois de plus, son action se révéla inefficace car le clone le stoppa d'un simple regard et sans peine à hauteur de son impassible visage. Impuissant, le premier assista ensuite à l'étonnant spectacle offert par son double, qui enflamma littéralement son Aura comme pour refléter son exaspération et communiqua subitement cette flambée digne de l'Enfer au bois qu'il faisait agilement flotter dans les airs. Puis le reste de végétal se mit brusquement à pivoter pour finir par tourner sur lui-même dans un mouvement si véloce, que l'Original ne discerna plus qu'un effrayant cercle flamboyant.

Shaolan matérialisa instantanément un bouclier d'eau devant lui, subodorant parfaitement les intentions de sa vaillante copie, et ce fut avec anxiété qu'il attendit le moment où cette singulière attaque entrerait en contact avec son unique défense. La redoutée rencontre des deux magies ne se fit pas désirer plus longtemps et l'irréductible clone passa à l'offensive en lui lançant sans vergogne son infernale création, qui se précipita en une fraction de seconde vers l'Originel, transi d'inquiétude. Les craintes de ce dernier se justifièrent lorsqu'il sentit le tronc heurter brutalement son bouclier sans pour autant s'en retrouver pulvériser, la force de l'impact le faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres au passage. La chose réussit même à traverser lentement sa protection liquide en conservant toute l'intensité de son embrasement, le laissant sentir avec horreur une subite et étouffante chaleur l'entourer. Il fut ensuite épouvanté de voir l'immense bout de bois se rapprocher de sa figure avec dangerosité, permettant à ses flammes diaboliques de lui chatouiller désagréablement les narines. Le jeune homme finit donc par accuser tant bien que mal sa cuisante défaite et se résigna à cesser immédiatement le combat, en se jetant diligemment au sol afin d'échapper à l'attaque. Il perçut subséquemment le tronc d'arbre passer au-dessus de lui en frisant ses vêtements, pour aller terminer sa fulgurante course contre un rocher.

A la suite de cela, le Gardien releva la tête et sut qu'il ne lui restait que très peu de temps avant de recevoir une nouvelle agression. Conséquemment, ce fut en connaissant pertinemment les retombées de son geste à son endroit qu'il décida quand même de passer à l'acte.

L'immobiliser quelques secondes pour l'atteindre et le blesser, au péril de sa propre vie.

Dès lors, il fit briller son sceau d'une éclatante lumière et concentra son esprit sur deux objectifs : l'Autre et le projectile, puis il inspira profondément et se risqua à concrétiser son idée en comptant sur la similarité de son effet.

La scène se déroula très rapidement, mais l'Original eut pourtant l'impression de la voir au ralenti : il envoya une impétueuse onde magique en direction de son opposant pour tenter de le paralyser le temps nécessaire, et soupira de soulagement en constatant que celui-ci se figeait de nouveau complètement comme de la pierre. Puis le même phénomène que précédemment se produisit, la magie du clone prenant le dessus sur la sienne et remplaçant petit à petit sa blanche teinte par un rouge démoniaque. Sans attendre un instant de plus, il souleva de terre le reste de végétal encore brûlant et le projeta promptement contre son adversaire, sur le point de se délivrer de son immobilité. Et tandis que l'onde devenue couleur de sang s'en retournait vers son expéditeur, le double - tout juste libéré de son inactivité - se prit de plein fouet le tronc enflammé, sans avoir le temps d'éviter.

De son côté, le Gardien essaya d'esquiver le renvoi de ses pouvoirs en bondissant sur le côté, mais ce retour trop foudroyant lui percuta violemment la moitié du corps et le fit brutalement virevolter telle une vulgaire toupie, avant de le laisser s'écrouler en hurlant sous la douleur de sa cheville foulée et de son épaule luxée. Il put néanmoins se relever en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang à cause de la souffrance, pour finalement constater que son ennemi avait atterri dans la rivière et commençait déjà à en sortir en rampant.

Ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser, il s'enfuit donc au plus vite en clopinant lamentablement, déconcerté de voir son double remettre en place lui-même un de ses genoux déboîté, en affichant un visage totalement impavide malgré l'insupportable craquement qui s'ensuivit.

_Et je suis sûr qu'il va parvenir à se remettre debout avec ça ! _pensa-t-il. _Saleté de plume. Indestructible devant la violence d'un combat, mais pas au toucher de "sa" douce et pernicieuse main, sois-en certain !_

o O o

Depuis le départ de son amant, la Princesse s'était tenue à l'écart du campement en s'asseyant sur un petit rocher et fixait anxieusement de ses yeux couleur de jade, le chemin qu'avait emprunté son compagnon pour visiter les environs. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment et se morfondait d'inquiétude pour son aimé en serrant doucement Mokona dans ses bras. Les deux aînés l'observaient de leur place d'un regard vigilant, presque paternel, pour s'assurer de sa sûreté. Ils avaient remis leurs anciens habits que Mokona avait fait réapparaître en utilisant sa magie, se sentant définitivement plus à l'aise dans ces derniers que dans ceux prêtés par la Sorcière des Dimensions dans l'autre monde.

Kurogane décida de rompre l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée en demandant brusquement à Fye :

_« Tu as vu les entailles qu'il avait au cou ?_

– _Oui. Il a prétendu s'être coupé en se rasant, _répondit l'homme aux cheveux d'or.

– _Il avait un poil dans la main pour s'être aussi coupé à cet endroit ?! » _persifla le guerrier.

Le magicien n'ajouta rien à cette réplique mais son silence en disait long sur ses pensées. Soudainement, ils entendirent la jeune fille hurler et la virent subitement s'élancer droit devant elle sans même se retourner. Ils se levèrent pour aussitôt la suivre et la trouvèrent en pleurs quelques mètres plus loin, soutenant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait un Shaolan titubant et ensanglanté.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé gamin ?!! Qui t'a amoché comme ça ?! _questionna le Ninja, visiblement soucieux en découvrant les blessures du garçon.

– _Dix hommes…,_ réussit-il péniblement à dire, avant de recracher un caillot de sang. _Ils sont partis par là… »_

Le Gardien leur indiqua une direction à l'opposé de la rivière, espérant bien qu'ils ne se laissent berner par ce mensonge.

_« Ils m'ont eu par surprise,_ continua-t-il avant de s'effondrer à terre.

– _SHAOLAN ! _s'écria Sakura, affolée par l'état de son ami.

– _Princesse ! Restez avec lui ! _ordonna Kurogane. _Nous allons régler leur compte à ces malfrats ! »_

Sur ce, le guerrier sortit de son fourreau l'épée qu'il avait conservée de ce monde lors de leur première visite et se précipita vers le lieu indiqué, Fye sur ses talons. De son côté, la jeune fille fit précautionneusement s'asseoir son amant et déchira plusieurs morceaux de sa robe afin de panser ses diverses plaies, pour enfin essuyer le sang qui suintait encore de la morsure qu'il s'était faite aux lèvres.

_« Sakura…tu y arriveras mieux avec de l'eau. Il y a une rivière un peu plus bas. Tu veux bien aller en chercher ?_

– _Oui, j'y vais tout de suite ! »_ répondit-elle en se relevant.

Elle courut immédiatement vers le campement et revint rapidement munie d'un seau, puis elle s'agenouilla auprès de son compagnon et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de dire :

_« Je te laisse Mokona ! Je ne serai pas longue ! »_

Le Gardien la serra tendrement contre lui de son bras valide et lui glissa d'une voix affectueuse à l'oreille :

_« Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui est arrivé, pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire et pour tout ce que tu vas encore endurer par ma faute. _

– _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu me fais peur, arrête de dire ce genre de choses !_

– _Je veux juste que tu saches que je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, petite Fleur de Cerisier. » _

Shaolan déposa quelques doux baisers dans le creux de son cou en caressant lentement ses cheveux et blottit ensuite sa joue contre la sienne en lui murmurant :

_« Pardon. »_

Puis il s'exclama soudainement d'une voix bien distincte :

_« Néis ! Réveille-toi ! »_

L'Aura de la Princesse s'éclipsa instantanément derrière celle de la Souveraine qui revint impitoyablement sur le devant de la scène. La Reine ainsi éveillée posa ses yeux glacés sur la bouche de son ancien partenaire et se pencha sur lui pour sucer le sang qui perlait encore sur ses lèvres, avant de se faire stopper brusquement par la main de ce dernier.

_« Pas maintenant…Lorsque nous serons dans la chambre funéraire tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, mais il y a quelque chose que tu dois accomplir avant cela. »_

Déçue de remettre à plus tard sa dégustation, Néis dut se soumettre aux ordres de son Seigneur quand son regard fut attiré par le petit être qui se tenait à leurs côtés et s'était écrié :

_« Sakura ! Où est Sakura ?! »_

Mokona ne reconnaissait plus la Princesse et ne comprenait pas pourquoi le garçon l'avait appelée par un autre prénom, sans compter cette Aura étrangère qu'il s'étonnait de n'avoir jamais encore ressentie. Car il aurait déjà pu la percevoir de façon furtive dans la maison de Monsieur Kinomoto, s'il n'était pas resté profondément endormi au retour de Shaolan, à l'inverse de ses compagnons. Mais dans tous les cas et avant que la plume contenue dans le corps de Mademoiselle Li ne soit récupérée, le Gardien aurait été le seul capable de sentir sa faible intensité avec l'aide de ses pouvoirs. La Reine avait pu revenir des Enfers en supplantant complètement celle de la Princesse grâce à l'imminente conclusion de cette quête, et son Aura presque entière dans sa force pouvait désormais parfaitement se discerner.

_« Ne t'occupe pas de lui, Néis. Ecoute plutôt ce que j'ai à te dire. »_

Elle se détourna de Mokona et plongea ses pupilles dénuées de ténacité dans le bel acajou des iris de son compagnon pour lui manifester toute son attention.

_« Il y a là-bas un homme qui détient ton bien, mais il ne se laissera approcher que par la seule Aura de sa bien-aimée. Tu devras donc la forcer à s'en emparer d'elle-même en l'influençant par la puissance de ta magie. Prends garde qu'il ne te découvre surtout pas car il est redoutable et pourrait même arriver à te tuer, tant qu'il aura cette plume en sa complète possession. Tu as bien compris ? »_

Elle acquiesça d'unhochement de tête.

_« Mon plan pourrait échouer s'il ressentait ma présence dans le coin. Je ne serai donc pas encore là pour t'éveiller totalement une fois chose faite. Alors…si l'impatience devait te gagner, tu pourras exprimer tes pulsions meurtrières à travers elle. Mais je ne pense pas que tu en tireras la même satisfaction. »_

Au sourire qu'elle lui fit en guise de réponse, il comprit qu'elle le ferait quand même avec le plus grand plaisir.

_« Bien…Tu pourras également boire son sang, puisqu'il s'agit de mon double. La saveur devrait être identique, sauf si c'est ma plume qui génère ce goût de sucre que tu aimes tant…Enfin, tu verras bien et ça te fera toujours un petit encas en attendant le mien. »_

La diabolique Souveraine était aux anges de cette permission que lui avait accordée son gouvernant. Elle se blottit tout contre lui pour le remercier dans une chaleureuse étreinte et l'entendit ensuite lui demander :

_« Autre chose. Laisse-leur un peu de temps pour profiter une dernière fois l'un et l'autre dans le monde des vivants… Rendors-toi maintenant. » _

La Reine se conforma à ses instructions et fit revenir la Princesse dans l'instant.

o O o

La Sorcière des Dimensions s'était resservi un énième verre de saké après s'être assurée que son neveu avait enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil, lorsque son serviteur entra dans le salon en tenant le Mokona noir dans ses bras.

_« L'autre Mokona souhaiterait vous parler. »_ dit-il.

La communication s'effectua sans encombre entre les deux mondes et Yûko découvrit le petit être blanc en compagnie du Gardien.

_« Eh bien ! Tu m'as l'air en piteux état, Shaolan !_

– _Ca vous étonne ?! _répondit ce dernier, énervé par cette remarque teintée de moquerie.

– _C'est affreux ! _s'écria le Mokona blanc. _Sakura est…_

– _Je sais, _l'interrompit la Sorcière._ Ne t'en mêle surtout pas ! Alors Gardien, tu as mis ton plan à exécution en l'envoyant revoir ton clone ? _

– _Oui._

– _Et où te trouves-tu maintenant ?_

– _Suffisamment loin pour que personne ne puisse sentir ma présence en attendant le moment opportun._

– _Je vois…Dis-moi, es-tu toujours autant attaché à l'idée d'engendrer ?_

– _Vous m'avez enlevé tout espoir de voir un jour grandir ma descendance. Je trouve votre question fortement déplacée puisque jamais plus je ne verrai ce désir se réaliser._

– _Ton cœur est peut-être actuellement déserté par l'Espérance, mais ne crois-tu pas que même un mort puisse veiller sur sa lignée du haut du ciel ?_

– _Arrêtez de me parler dans un langage voilé ! Mais pour vous répondre, j'espère ne pas avoir d'enfant dans cette vie car c'est le prix que j'ai payé pour l'accomplissement de mon vœu. Si je devais en avoir un, cela signifierait que mon souhait aurait été annihilé et ma mission impossible à achever !!_

– _Es-tu certain de devoir tuer la Princesse pour éradiquer cette force maléfique ? Tu n'as peut-être pas exploité toutes les possibilités. »_

Le Gardien se tut quelques minutes en songeant à cette réflexion. Oui, il y a avait bien une autre solution. Mais rien ne pouvait l'assurer de son succès et il ne voyait pas pour quelles raisons il serait le seul à en subir les frais.

_« Je ne suis pas convaincu de pouvoir à moi seul la purifier. Il faudrait pour cela me dupliquer dans la perfection afin d'augmenter mes chances de réussite… et vous savez bien que les pouvoirs de ma plume ne sont pas reproductibles. »_

_Ils peuvent pourtant s'hériter par le sang, mais il ne semble pas en avoir conscience, _pensa Yûko. _Il est persuadé que si elle ne peut pas se copier, elle ne peut pas non plus se transmettre génétiquement._

_« Et pourquoi devrais-je mourir pour elle tout en la laissant vivre ?_ reprit-il._ Je me suis beaucoup attachée à elle…c'est vrai…Mais je ne serai pas le seul à partir et ne m'en irai que lorsque je me serai assuré de son dernier souffle, enfermée dans ce tombeau scellé par ma main. »_

La Sorcière se résigna et n'ajouta pas un mot. Lui avouer le pacte passé entre Mademoiselle Li et elle, n'aurait eu pour résultat que de le faire enrager, sans pour autant le faire changer d'avis. Il ne cherchait pas à saisir le sens caché de ses phrases et vu son actuelle condition, cela pouvait se comprendre. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas une preuve évidente juste sous le nez, il ne renoncerait pas, car seule la détermination de conclure cette tâche résidait à présent dans son cœur meurtri. Et malheureusement, la conception était trop récente pour qu'il puisse percevoir l'Aura de son enfant. Un seul pourrait certainement la déceler grâce à ses nouveaux pouvoirs démesurés, ce qui rassura d'ailleurs grandement la Sorcière. Ce dernier serait ainsi deux fois plus attentif envers sa protégée et ne se permettrait donc aucun geste brusque.

o O o

Sakura se dirigeait au pas de course vers la rivière quand une silhouette attira son attention. Un homme au torse nu et couvert d'égratignures était assis au bord de l'eau, en train de se faire un garrot au niveau du genou avec le tissu de son haut, qu'il nouait avec force autour d'un épais bout de bois plaqué contre sa jambe pour la maintenir droite. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle osa quand même se rapprocher pour aller prendre le clair liquide dont elle avait besoin pour laver les blessures de son compagnon. Néanmoins, elle s'éloigna de l'inconnu en prenant garde de ne pas le regarder et s'agenouilla pour commencer à remplir discrètement son récipient, en espérant qu'il ignore sa présence. Mais des bruits de pas chancelants en sa direction lui firent comprendre qu'elle n'était pas passée inaperçue.

_« Tu es revenue. »_

La Princesse lâcha son seau en entendant ces mots prononcés par une voix qui lui parut affreusement familière. Elle se retourna subitement pour découvrir en levant la tête, un parfait sosie de son amant, qui la fixait intensément de ses froides pupilles. Le souffle lui manqua, stupéfaite de rencontrer un autre double de Shaolan. La jeune fille crut au début qu'elle avait en face d'elle le mari décédé de Mademoiselle Li, puis elle se ressaisit immédiatement pour réaliser que cela était impossible.

_« Qui…qui êtes-vous ? _demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

– _Tu m'as abandonné pour te laisser duper par sa ressemblance et tu ne me reconnais pas aujourd'hui ? _dit-il d'un ton glacial.

– _Je… Je ne comprends pas ce que vous insinuer. »_ répondit-elle, effrayée.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils à l'écoute de sa réponse et brusquement, elle sentit un courant électrique lui traverser le corps de part en part et la figer dans une complète paralysie. Le garçon se baissa ensuite pour la prendre dans ses bras et la transporter dans un autre endroit sans qu'elle ne puisse appeler au secours, car ce pouvoir exercé sur elle ne lui laissait que la simple capacité de respirer.

_Note exceptionnelle du pseudo auteur :_ Merci douce plume d'avoir conféré ce pouvoir au clone ! ENFIN ils se retrouvent ! Il était temps, je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme ! Vas-y mon p'tit loup, elle est toute à toi !!! -)

Impuissante et immobilisée, Sakura ne put que contempler les nuages qui assombrissaient le ciel, pendant que son kidnappeur l'emmenait à couvert à quelques pas de là. Après quelques minutes d'une marche ralentie par sa blessure au genou, il pénétra dans une grotte et la déposa avec précaution sur une couche, sans pour autant la délivrer de son inertie. Puis il écarta doucement quelques mèches d'un blond vénitien qui masquaient le visage de la belle, avant de l'examiner d'un regard inquisiteur. Ses iris s'arrêtèrent soudainement au niveau de ses hanches et il entreprit de relever sans ménagement la robe de celle-ci jusqu'à sa fine taille.

Transie de peur, la Princesse se mit à verser quelques larmes silencieuses qui roulèrent lentement sur ses petites joues, ne pouvant exprimer d'une autre manière la terreur qui l'avait envahie. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, elle ne savait pas non plus avec exactitude le lieu où elle se trouvait et était désormais persuadée par son geste qu'il allait abuser d'elle. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée et elle eut l'impression que sa gorge se nouait sous l'abominable angoisse de découvrir ce qu'il allait lui faire subir. Mais à son grand étonnement, il se contenta d'appliquer une main en dessous de son nombril et de fermer les yeux pour vraisemblablement se concentrer. Sous sa peau qui montait et descendait rapidement au rythme de son souffle précipité, la jeune fille sentit alors une délicieuse chaleur s'immiscer dans son corps et se propager immédiatement jusqu'au creux de ses reins, comme si elle cherchait à sonder l'ensemble de son intimité. Et au bout de quelques secondes, l'étranger se pencha sur elle pour poser délicatement sa joue contre son ventre en laissant sa main sur elle, avant de conclure cet étrange examen en s'exclamant d'un ton neutre:

_« Ma Porteuse, tu es enceinte. Il me faudra donc redoubler de vigilance à ton encontre. » _

o O o

La Sorcière s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en entamant sa deuxième bouteille de saké. Le soleil se levait, annonçant par ce ciel teinté de magnifiques couleurs orangées la venue d'un nouveau jour et d'une nouvelle vie pour son neveu. Il devrait patienter de nombreuses années avant de se faire libérer du maléfice de son sceau, si son plan fonctionnait. Mais rien n'était encore joué. Le dernier acte de cette sordide pièce de théâtre dont le protagoniste était un enfant encore à l'abri dans le ventre de sa mère avait seulement débuté.

Elle alluma une cigarette et aspira une grande bouffée, avant de lentement rejeter dans les airs la fumée de son tabac.

Si elle avait su lors de sa rencontre avec le Gardien que son neveu allait également être enrôlé malgré lui dans cette histoire un peu plus tard, elle lui aurait demandé un autre prix. Elle sourit en songeant à cela. Voilà qu'elle divaguait ! Elle n'aurait pas pu lui réclamer un autre sacrifice, car c'était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux étant dépossédé de toute autre chose. Même sa deuxième vie ne lui appartenait pas réellement puisque sa renaissance était l'œuvre de Clow, qui ne l'avait pas fait revenir sur terre pour profiter de sa nouvelle existence, mais dans un but bien précis et fort sinistre.

_Pauvre enfant, _pensa-t-elle. _C'est lui le plus infortuné dans cette aventure._

Revivre pour se voir ordonner d'achever la destinée d'une autre en même temps que la sienne. Après la première mort atroce qu'il avait déjà dû endurer… Et dire qu'il avait malgré tout gardé un peu d'espoir.

_Espérance que j'ai dû lui prendre, _se dit-elle. _Clow, sois tu es sans cœur, sois tu savais très bien comment tout cela allait se dérouler et tu l'as ressuscité dans l'intention de te servir, mais également pour qu'il voie un jour un de ses rêves s'accomplir._

Mais le défunt Roi était resté bien secret quant à ses réelles pensées.

_C'est tout toi, Clow. _

Mademoiselle Li pourrait aussi voir son désir comblé et la Sorcière était très satisfaite du marché qu'elle avait fait avec elle. La jeune fille voulait se retrouver aux côtés de son époux, dont l'âme allait bientôt se réincarner dans l'enveloppe charnelle du bébé qu'elle portait et Yûko n'empêchait pas l'âme d'un mort de revenir dans le corps qu'elle avait choisi. Cela ne faisait définitivement pas partie de ses principes. Par ailleurs, les puissants pouvoirs de son enfant, hérités de Clow, étaient largement suffisants pour payer le prix de sa requête et cette force vitale perdue pouvait très bien être employée à bon escient. Autant l'utiliser pour aider ceux qui lui avaient permis de revoir son aimé et de ne plus être une veuve éplorée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, grâce à son voeu prochainement exaucé.

La Sorcière se remit à penser à la formulation de son premier souhait :

_**« Afin que le Gardien de nouveau puisse engendrer**_

_**Et que son Clone connaisse une toute autre destinée.**_

_**De ma vie,**_

_**J'en payerai le prix. »**_

Oui, c'était la meilleure solution. Yûko avait d'ores et déjà concrétisé la partie la plus urgente du souhait, une sorte "d'avance", puisqu'elle savait que Mademoiselle Li ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Le reste viendrait quand elle aurait cette vie, une fois que son enfant serait né. L'entière énergie vitale de la jouvencelle était d'une grande valeur et pouvait sans conteste suffire à modifier le cours de cette histoire. Il en était de même pour la magie de son bébé qui lui était devenue précieuse, puisqu'elle lui permettait de sentir la présence rassurante de son mari décédé à ses côtés.

La Sorcière n'avait plus qu'à attendre maintenant. Patienter jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle page de ce livre imaginaire soit tournée. Livre qui racontait une bien triste histoire et dont le titre le plus approprié, si elle avait été publiée, aurait certainement été "_L'Enfant"._

_The Child_

o O o

Le Gardien se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour se réchauffer du froid qui l'entourait, la température ambiante ayant considérablement chuté. Le ciel était désormais noir et les premières gouttes de pluie tombaient lentement sur son visage, roulant doucement sur ses joues pour finir par mourir dans le creux de son cou.

_« Tu n'es pas mon Shaolan ? C'est ça ?_ demanda Mokona.

– _Non._

– _Tu veux faire du mal à Sakura ? Pourquoi ?_

– _Si seulement mon protecteur m'avait laissé un tout autre choix…» _répondit-il la voix tremblante, en tentant d'étouffer un sanglot.

Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus et désirait maintenant que son cauchemar se termine au plus tôt. Il ne supportait plus la torture de son âme et ne souhaitait plus que retrouver la paix de son esprit auprès de son aimée. Elle était libre et soulagée alors que lui était encore prisonnier de sa mission. Mais bientôt…

_Bientôt._

Il quitterait cette réalité qui le faisait horriblement souffrir et qu'il ne voulait plus endurer. Shaolan se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir se retenir. Le petit être considéra alors sa peine et tendit ses petites pattes vers lui pour lui proposer un câlin. Le garçon sourit et le prit dans ses bras en laissant les larmes s'écouler de ses yeux attristés, tandis que Mokona se blottissait contre lui pour compatir à sa douleur en l'étreignant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

o O o

La Princesse n'en était pas revenue de ce que lui avait dit cet inconnu. Elle était enceinte ? Comment pouvait-il en être sûr ? C'était impossible à savoir maintenant ! Et pour quelles raisons l'avait-il appelée "Porteuse" ? Il ne l'avait pas encore libérée de sa paralysie et elle pouvait entendre au bruit d'écoulement, qu'il était en train de remplir un récipient d'eau. Vu le nombre d'allers et retours qu'il avait effectués entre cette grotte et la rivière, cela devait certainement être une grande cuve pour prendre un bain ou faire une lessive, elle ne savait pas vraiment. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il faisait, car son immobilité ne lui laissait que le loisir de fixer les parois de ce sombre endroit, au-dessus d'elle. Puis il revint vers elle et chercha son regard avant de lui dire d'une voix ferme :

_« Je vais laver mes blessures. Mange en attendant. C'est préférable vu ton état. Tu trouveras de la nourriture sur la petite table à côté de toi. »_

Il la délivra soudainement de son emprise et s'en retourna à son occupation. Immédiatement, Sakura se redressa pour observer le lieu où il l'avait emmenée et constata que l'étranger s'était aménagé un véritable petit intérieur. Tout le nécessaire pour vivre dans l'aisance était présent et rien ne manquait à ce confortable petit nid douillet. Mais pourquoi résider ici et non dans une maison ? Elle ne se posa pas cependant davantage de questions, bien décidée à saisir cette occasion pour s'enfuir.

Elle se leva et bondit vers la sortie sans laisser le temps au garçon de réagir, jusqu'à ce que sa course soit brutalement stoppée par un mur invisible qui la séparait de l'extérieur. La Princesse se cogna violemment contre cette cloison transparente et paracheva sa tentative d'évasion en glissant sur une flaque d'eau savonneuse, qui la fit brusquement basculer en arrière. Elle termina sa chute en atterrissant lamentablement les fesses les premières dans le grand récipient en bois, rempli à ras bord, qui était situé juste derrière elle.

_« Tu veux prendre un bain toi aussi ? » _lui demanda-t-il, le visage stoïque.

La demoiselle - ridiculisée - attrapa le savon laissé à terre, cause de son misérable plongeon forcé pour s'être mêlé au liquide déversé et le lança sans vergogne à la figure de son kidnappeur. Le singulier jumeau de son amant évita de justesse le petit projectile et resta quelques instants à contempler sa Porteuse trempée, qui le fixait maintenant d'un regard assassin.

_« C'est une barrière née de ma magie pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer… ou de sortir. Je suis le seul à pouvoir la traverser. »_

Elle ne répondit pas à son explication, trop furieuse de s'être fait ainsi humilier par son petit tour de passe-passe.

_« Il va falloir que j'aille te trouver des vêtements secs. »_

Sa rage quelque peu dissipée, Sakura réalisa qu'elle était complètement mouillée de la tête aux pieds et que l'eau dans laquelle elle baignait était affreusement glacée. Il devait être dérangé ou totalement insensible au froid, pour vouloir se laver dans un pareil liquide sans l'avoir au préalable fait chauffer. L'inconnu s'avança alors vers elle pour l'aider à se relever, mais elle repoussa sa main en lui criant :

_« Ne me touchez pas ! »_

Obéissant, il la laissa donc se débrouiller toute seule et l'observa sans mot dire se diriger vers l'unique couche du petit habitat pour se blottir sous les draps.

_« Enlève tes habits, je vais les faire sécher. Ce n'est pas prudent dans ta condition. Tu portes un bébé._

– _Laissez-moi tranquille ! _ordonna-t-elle.

– _Il ne faut pas que tu tombes malade. Je vais le faire si tu t'y refuses. C'est pour ton bien. »_

Ah non ! Hors de question ! Il ne posera plus une main sur elle !

Elle se résigna donc à suivre ses "recommandations" car elle n'avait absolument pas envie de se retrouver encore paralysée et lui donner ainsi l'occasion de la tripoter.

_« C'est bon ! Je vais le faire, mais ne m'approchez plus ! »_

Le garçon n'ajouta pas un mot et attendit qu'elle ait fini de se dévêtir en cachant sa nudité sous la couverture, pour récupérer ensuite ses affaires jetées à terre et aller les étendre dans un coin de la grotte. Sakura lui tourna le dos pour ne pas croiser son regard et se mit à verser quelques larmes en silence, pendant qu'elle l'entendait lui-même se déshabiller et s'immerger dans son bain. Elle larmoya longtemps en s'inquiétant du sort qu'il pouvait bien lui réserver et finit par se retrouver plongée dans un demi-sommeil, fatiguée d'avoir autant pleuré.

Elle rêva du visage de Shaolan en se demandant si elle pourrait un jour le revoir. Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Avait-il pu alerter ses compagnons pour partir à sa recherche ? Puis elle entendit sa voix dans son esprit lui chuchoter doucement :

_« Sakura…Sakura tu m'entends ?_

– _Oui. »_

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute.

_« Sakura, c'est moi… Je suis fou de joie que tu sois revenue. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ta Plume me maintiendra réellement conscient, c'est tellement variable par moment. Mais sache qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie. C'est ton amour prisonnier de celle-ci qui m'a permis de survivre à l'attaque de ce double. Cet autre moi avec lequel tu es partie sans t'apercevoir de sa tromperie. Regarde-moi, redécouvre mon visage et tu comprendras. Je t'aime Sakura. »_

Sa voix était empreinte de tristesse comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi tendre. Puis la chaleur d'un bras passé autour de sa taille par-dessus l'étoffe qui la recouvrait, la fit soudainement s'éveiller.Elle se retourna brusquement et découvrit le jeune homme à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle.

_Mais… ces yeux… Ce regard…_

Ce regard éclairé par l'amour et la joie qu'elle avait pu lire dans les yeux de Shaolan, lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments il y a quelques temps. Il versait une larme à présent.

_Mon Dieu…_

Ce n'était pas un rêve.

_Non._

Cette voix, c'était lui.

_Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Je vous en prie ! _

_Non… Tout mais pas ça…_

Elle effleura délicatement ce visage qu'elle reconnut totalement pour en avoir un jour redessiner les contours du bout des doigts.

_La rudesse de sa peau malgré son jeune âge, les quelques marques laissées sur ses joues qui résultaient des derniers combats, la petitesse de son nez, le rebondi de sa bouche…_

Elle porta une main à ses lèvres pour réprimer un sanglot qui ne demandait qu'à retentir et s'effondra en pleurs.

_« Sha… Shao… lan ? _dit-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, submergée par une émotion beaucoup trop douloureuse pour la faire arriver à parler sans difficulté.

– _Sakura… Tu promets de ne plus me quitter désormais ? » _lui murmura-t-il doucement, avant que cette lueur de sentiments qui animait son regard ne cède de nouveau la place aux froides pupilles qu'elle lui avait connues un peu plus tôt.

Elle ne cessa de secouer la tête, refusant encore pendant quelques minutes d'admettre complètement la réalité, sans pourtant détourner les yeux de ces iris bruns redevenus comme ceux d'un vulgaire pantin.

Vides. Dénués d'expressions humaines.

_« Non…»_

Elle se blottit contre son torse et serra dans ses petits poings le vêtement qu'il avait passé en sortant de son bain, puis elle laissa éclater sa souffrance en hurlant dans une profonde et poignante complainte. Les larmes ruisselèrent sur ses petites joues pendant qu'elle criait jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Qui était l'Autre qui avait osé la toucher ? Qui était-il ?

_Pourquoi ?_

Ce fut à bout de souffle et n'ayant plus une seule goutte de chagrin à verser tant elle avait larmoyé, qu'elle finit une demi-heure plus tard par laisser les sanglots continuer de secouer son corps, sans s'éloigner un instant de celui qui était son véritable amant.

Elle avait mal.

_Comment n'ai-je pas pu m'en rendre compte avant ? _

Elle avait froid.

_Seigneur… Pourquoi ? Je vous supplie de me donner la raison de ce tourment…_

Elle ne voulait plus déserter cet endroit, pour rester éternellement avec lui.

_Mon Dieu… Plus jamais… _

_« Plus jamais je ne te quitterai. » _

Elle refusait cette plume qui s'était logée en lui et qui par moment avait la capacité de lui redonner conscience, de le faire redevenir lui-même, le garçon qu'elle avait appris à aimer durant leur aventure.

_« Tu sembles être gelée Porteuse. »_

Sakura se redressa pour s'asseoir sur la couche, en passant une main sur ses joues pour essuyer ses pleurs et contempla avec tristesse son ami retrouvé.

Oui, elle avait froid. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent d'éprouver cette désagréable sensation sans pourtant en comprendre l'origine, car elle ne savait pas que les plumes contenues dans son être en étaient la cause. Sa peau était chaude et la sienne glacée. En reniflant, elle incita Shaolan à enlever ses vêtements.

_« Que fais-tu ? _demanda-t-il d'un ton impassible, blessant un peu plus le cœur de la jeune fille.

– _Ta Porteuse a besoin de la chaleur de ton corps pour se réchauffer. »_ répondit-elle d'une petite voix, le visage marqué par la peine.

Elle voulait qu'il imprègne son odeur sur son épiderme pour effacer celle de l'imposteur qui avait osé poser la main sur elle. La Princesse s'allongea ensuite et l'attira sur elle, en soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit la douce chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, puis elle le serra dans ses bras et commença à caresser ses cheveux en fermant les yeux. Mais il ne réagit pas à ses caresses. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains pour le relever et plongea ses deux petites perles de jade dans le regard ambré de son compagnon, puis elle déposa un baiser sur ses chaudes lèvres et lui demanda dans un murmure suppliant :

_« Fais-moi l'amour. »_

Sakura voulait lui appartenir corps et âme, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Elle continua néanmoins de l'embrasser et parcourut délicatement son dos en appréciant la douceur de sa peau, avant d'effleurer d'une main hésitante l'intimité de son amant pour l'éveiller au désir, naturellement. Une fois l'envie suscitée, elle l'amena jusqu'aux portes de son petit sanctuaire profané par un autre et l'entraîna à s'immiscer doucement en elle, en posant ses mains sur le bas de son dos pour guider son immixtion. Elle soupira alors de plaisir en le sentant s'insinuer lentement et prendre possession de ce territoire qu'il aurait dû être le premier à découvrir. La jeune fille l'encouragea ensuite à effectuer de douces allées et venues au plus profond de son petit temple et se blottit tout contre lui en gémissant discrètement à chaque délicat retour de ses reins.

Dans cet acte d'amour qu'elle seule prenait réellement plaisir à vivre, elle décida de le supplier de revenir pour partager avec elle cet instant en lui susurrant d'une voix sanglotante à l'oreille :

_« Je t'aime… Je n'appartiens plus qu'à toi. S'il te plaît, reviens-moi. »_

Pour toute réponse, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou sans mot dire.

La petite Princesse attristée voulait se faire aimer de celui qu'elle considérait comme le seul Maître de ses pensées, mais n'obtint malheureusement pas la réaction tant désirée. Elle commença donc à reverser une larme, quand elle sentit soudainement la chaleur d'un baiser sur sa peau dénudée. Shaolan releva la tête et plongea son regard transi d'amour dans les yeux émerveillés de l'Impératrice de son cœur.

_« Shaolan… Shaolan, je t'aime. » _dit-elle en laissant de nouveau les pleurs ruisseler sur ses joues.

Il lui était enfin revenu. Leur amour partagé l'y avait aidé. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Le garçon l'embrassa passionnément d'un baiser exalté, comme jamais on ne l'avait encore embrassée. Les paroles n'étaient plus utiles car de ses gestes attentionnés, de ses caresses tant souhaitées, de la douceur dont il faisait preuve pour parcourir son corps de jeune femme et achever l'éveil de son désir, il lui témoignait avec suffisamment de fougue la passion qui résidait en lui. Il s'allongea de nouveau délicatement sur elle pour lui glisser à l'oreille ces trois petits mots d'amour :

_« Je t'aime. »_

Puis il toucha doucement sa poitrine en capturant ses lèvres pour laisser glisser entre elles sa langue désireuse de rencontrer une nouvelle fois sa congénère. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle réalisa que cette paume rugueuse qui avait su la transporter dans une véritable félicité, était étrangement similaire à celle dont elle s'était récemment souvenue. Cette peau abîmée par un travail effectué durant des années que sa dernière plume lui avait permis de se remémorer, était parfaitement identique à celle qui prodiguait maintenant du plaisir à son corps. Sakura voulut trouver une réponse à cette curieuse ressemblance en se concentrant pour faire ressurgir de sa mémoire les plus enfouis de ses souvenirs, mais une atroce migraine envahit alors son esprit.

Non. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ses retrouvailles par cette désagréable sensation. Elle oublia donc cette idée pour se laisser emmener au pays des merveilles par son amant enflammé de désir. Ils auraient certainement tout le loisir de parler après cela.

_Laissons place maintenant à l'expression corporelle de nos sentiments._

Shaolan embrassa chaque centimètre de sa peau, chaque partie de son corps et finit ses douceurs par une des meilleures, en frôlant d'une timide langue son intimité féminine pour finalement oser approfondir sa caresse en appréciant l'écoute de ses soupirs qui redoublaient d'intensité. Puis il remonta vers son visage pour déposer quelques tendres baisers sur ses joues et amena son ardente virilité à l'entrée de son petit fruitier qu'il se languissait déjà de consciemment revisiter. A cet instant, il s'immisça en elle dans une telle douceur, une telle délicatesse, qu'elle se cambra de plaisir en le sentant redevenir le seul maître de son corps. Elle blottit sa tête contre son épaule en le serrant dans ses bras et s'entendit gémir sous sa délicieuse cadence.

_Divin._

C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit en se faisant enfin totalement posséder par son ami.

Le percevoir en elle.

_Ressentir son désir augmenter au rythme de ses reins._

Cette douce chaleur qui naissait dans le bas de son ventre.

_Sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus haletante. _

Leur cœur qui battaient à l'unisson. La danse sensuelle de leur corps qui s'accélérait discrètement à l'approche de l'orgasme.

_Tous les éléments étaient réunis pour parfaire dans l'excellence cette union._

Ils goûtèrent en même temps à la sublime jouissance de cet acte d'amour. Shaolan blottit sa joue contre la sienne pour lui laisser le privilège de l'entendre jouir au creux de son oreille, tandis que la demoiselle laissait son ressenti s'exprimer dans un intense gémissement. Le plaisir de la jeune fille s'en trouva même renforcé lorsqu'elle sentit la semence de son amant envahir son intérieur, comme pour effacer toute trace de celle de son imposteur. Il l'embrassa ensuite doucement avant de s'allonger délicatement à ses côtés, pendant qu'elle se serrait tout contre lui en posant une main caressante sur son torse pour apprécier les pulsations précipitées de son cœur.

C'est alors qu'elle la perçut… Qu'elle sentit cette force étrangère l'envahir, la dominer brutalement. Quelque chose prenait possession de son être tout en la maintenant consciente. Elle vit une éclatante lumière jaillir du contact de sa paume contre la poitrine de son ami et écouta effrayée le cri de douleur qu'il poussa subitement, sans même pouvoir bouger. Terrorisée, elle tenta d'écarter la vraisemblable cause de sa souffrance mais ne réussit qu'à se redresser sur son bras vacant, pour assister impuissante à l'imminente mort de son amant. Ils fixèrent alors tous deux l'objet de leurs mutuelles craintes, pour voir poindre sous la main de la Princesse un halo noir contenant une plume, sa Dernière Plume, d'un blanc immaculé.

Le cercle ténébreux souleva lentement l'avant-bras de la jeune fille au fur et à mesure qu'il s'extirpait du corps de son compagnon, leur permettant ainsi de discerner un emblème bien étrange sur sa face apparente. Un cœur rose y était dessiné contrastant avec sa blanche teinte, entouré par deux ailes couleur de sang qui semblaient l'emprisonner impitoyablement. Puis elle pénétra le bras de la Princesse pour s'y engouffrer totalement, en remontant lentement le long de son membre pour s'en aller rejoindre ses consoeurs qui l'attendaient impatiemment. Shaolan, pris de panique, attrapa immédiatement le visage de Sakura pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, avant de lui dire d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante :

_« Ce n'est qu'un juste retour. Quoiqu'il m'arrive maintenant, sache que je t'aimerai éternellement et je reste convaincu que si nous devions être séparés, cela ne serait que pour mieux nous retrouver. »_

La jeune fille ne put répondre à cela, car elle n'était plus maîtresse de son enveloppe charnelle et n'était réduite qu'à l'état de simple spectatrice. Son esprit était confus, ses pensées incohérentes et elle ne comprenait définitivement pas ce qu'il se passait. Puis elle vit sa main se reposer malgré elle sur le torse de son compagnon pour l'envoyer tout droit dans l'autre monde, alors que la Mémoire de ses Sentiments Perdus refaisait surface.

_C'était Lui. Mon Dieu… Non…_

Le jeune homme se cambra et hurla de douleur.

_Pitié…_

Elle voyait tous les moments passés à ses côtés défiler dans sa tête, réalisant ainsi que l'absence qu'elle ressentait dans certains de ses souvenirs, trouvait maintenant une réponse par sa seule existence.

_Pitié de le laisser en vie…_

Du sang suinta de ses oreilles et de ses narines, puis la substance sanguine apparut au coin de ses yeux pour perler sur ses joues, comme s'il pleurait.

_Il était le propriétaire de cette paume rugueuse qui l'avait caressée dans cet endroit qui ressemblait à une chambre funéraire._

Ce fut à cet instant bien précis qu'elle entendit un bruit sourd, en même temps que le buste de Shaolan se convulsait dans une ultime secousse, pour finir par retomber inerte sur la couche.

_Il était celui qu'elle avait aimé depuis l'enfance._

Son cœur avait explosé.

_Il était son aimé._

Elle le savait.

_Il l'avait toujours été._

Elle l'avait tué.

Mais elle ne pouvait que laisser les larmes ruisseler sur son visage, car quelqu'un d'autre était désormais maître de son être.

La Princesse avait assassiné son amant dans une dernière et meurtrière caresse.

o O o

_Watashi wa anata ga suki desu_

_Je t'aime…_


	18. Fye's Past

_**FYE'S PAST**_

_**Quand ton Aura me rappelle ces maux d'autrefois…**_

Mot de l'auteur :

Hello pour ceux qui ont eu le courage d'avoir attendu la suite !

Ok, ok…j'ai plusieurs mois de retard…. Pardon à genoux….

Tout simplement car je me suis un peu égarée chez Harry Potter. Rien ne vous empêche cependant de lire ces derniers écrits - !

Allez, je me fais de la pub - :

Titre : _**Quand je te remplacerai parmi les Anges…**_

Genre : Drame, Erotique.

Couples : Drago/Hemione et Harry/Hermione

Rating: **M**

Titre: _**La défectueuse gourmandise**_

Genre: Humoristique, Erotique.

Couple: Drago/Hermione

Rating : **M**

Titre : _**Nymphésis, Sex Toy**_

Genre : Lemon ! Lemon !! -

Couples…ou plutôt trio : Drago/Hermione/Harry

Rating : plus de **18 ans**

Cliquez sur mon pseudo pour les lire !

o O o

_**De l'intérieur, tu découvriras le sens du mot douleur…**_

o O o

_Cette Aura… Cette Aura malsaine revenue d'une époque lointaine. Cette pernicieuse et prestigieuse énergie, détenue par cette Impératrice au royaume anéanti et qui avait été à l'origine de mon sort de mignon asservi. Cette Souveraine qui s'était laissé séduire par la folie de mon Roi et qui avait été l'instigatrice de ma condition d'autrefois. Cette femme que l'on avait dit d'une grande beauté mais dont je n'avais jamais connu ni le visage ni le nom de sa réelle contrée. Seuls son prénom et son appartenance à une autre dimension m'avaient été dévoilés. A moi l'orphelin apeuré qui, pour me nourrir, n'avait fait que voler quelques pommes, tandis que je travaillais chaque jour à en mourir et que l'on me traitait comme une bête de somme. A l'époque, j'avais cru que l'on renforcerait mon labeur pour me faire payer le prix d'avoir été un petit chapardeur. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ma vie prendrait un tel chemin, moi l'enfant injustement dépourvu de mes droits d'être humain, pour finir prisonnier du lit de mon Seigneur avili. Même si, bien des années plus tard, son inconditionnel amour l'avait poussé à faire de moi son apprenti magicien, je m'étais juré de récupérer cet honneur perdu en le privant de ses propres biens. Eternellement enchaîné par les liens invisibles du repos sans fin, telle avait été la destinée que je m'étais promis de lui réserver le jour où j'ai fêté l'anniversaire de mon premier centenaire. _

_Mais en ces temps je n'étais pas encore assez fort._

_Pas encore…_

_Combien d'années ai-je dû attendre pour arriver à le surprendre ?_

_Je ne sais plus… Je ne comptais tout simplement plus._

_Ne pouvant le tuer, mon pouvoir étant encore inférieur au sien, je n'ai fait que l'endormir dans un sommeil serein… en veillant à ce qu'il ne puisse jamais plus revoir le jour à travers ses prunelles de Roi corrompu. _

_Je l'ai attaché pour l'éternité au royaume de la Léthargie, afin de me libérer de cette dépendance qu'il m'avait administrée. Ce tatouage… son sceau apposé dans mon dos, symbole de mon assujettissement, de mon rang et représentant l'essence même de mes capacités ésotériques. C'était ce que j'avais de plus cher puisqu'il me conférait d'exceptionnelles compétences en ayant modifié mon métabolisme, tandis que j'assouvissais son appétence en usant de ma chair. Malgré le fait d'avoir donné mon trésor à cette Sorcière, cela ne m'empêche pas de conserver encore quelques dispositions magiques. Et heureusement… Car elle est là, je la sens. Cette Néis qui s'était fait initier par mon Roi au goût bestial de la torture et du vice. Cette diablesse que je croyais morte, tuée par son amant né de son imagination. Sa création masculine qui avait voulu l'accompagner vers l'impénétrable berceau de la Mort et avait choisi d'être le Gardien de la première œuvre de sa vie._

"_Elle possède des ailes comme les Anges, qui lui permettent de voyager à travers les différents mondes selon son gré." n'avait-on cessé de me conter. _

_Son décès survenu, j'étais persuadé que ses plumes étaient restées à ses côtés dans ce tombeau. Ces plumes méphistophéliques qui avaient déprécié sa nature et lui avaient prodigué cette force d'une incroyable envergure. _

_Ainsi, le Gardien avait échoué dans sa mission. Il n'avait pas dû sceller le sépulcre de sa Reine, supposant que plus jamais personne ne voudrait approcher ces plumes qui l'avaient conduite à la déraison. Et je comprends maintenant de quelle manière elle est revenue des Enfers. Depuis le début, elle se reconstruisait sous mes yeux, lentement, à chaque plume recouvrée. Dans ma jeunesse, je n'avais perçu qu'une seule fois sa maudite Aura, ce qui ne m'aura finalement pas été suffisant pour me permettre de distinguer à temps l'évidence, et aura réussi à entraver mes sens. Il aura donc fallu que la Dernière Plume, contenant la dernière parcelle de sa haine éternelle s'en soit retournée au sein de la Princesse, pour me permettre de la reconnaître totalement. La similitude entre son Aura et celle de Sakura de par leur intensité était grande, mais combien de doubles avons-nous ? Combien de mondes existe-t-il ? Des milliers ? Des millions ? Et combien de chances avais-je pour la revoir **elle**__ ? Une sur un milliard peut-être. Les coïncidences n'existent pas. Les créatures liées par l'imperceptible fil de la Destinée finissent toujours par se recroiser. De cela, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus que violence incarnée. Une Aura dévastée. Elle s'agite et se languit de son réveil final. L'instant où elle pourra assouvir ses meurtrières inclinations grâce cette Dernière Plume cardinale._

_Où résidait celle-ci ? Le saurons-nous un jour ?_

_Femme d'antan qui aimait le goût du sang de ton amant. Ta réputation avait largement dépassé les portes de ta dimension. Sylphide devenue perfide envers tes sujets et qui se plaisait à les torturer sans aucun regret, je devine l'ardeur de ton fiel s'éprendre de ce corps que tu as emprunté et fusionner totalement avec lui. De cette union forcée, de l'alliance imposée entre ton venin et cette enveloppe charnelle désormais domptée par ta volonté, tu vas redonner naissance à ta légendaire cruauté. De nous, tu vas vouloir te jouer. Nos êtres, tu vas souhaiter briser. De nos chairs blessées, tes viles prunelles vont désirer se contenter. Cependant, je discerne encore ton avidité partiellement endormie, comme maîtrisée par autrui. Si tel n'avait pas été le cas, tu nous aurais déjà tous détruits. _

_Cela signifie qu'il est également en vie._

_Ta création humaine. Le gouvernant de ton lit une fois ta soif assouvie. Ton Prince au cœur d'homme, touché par les pleurs de ton peuple laissé à l'abandon et qui s'était sacrifié pour son bien-être. L'unique personne capable de t'égaler, puisque de ta première plume il était né. Mon Roi m'avait conté ta vie et ta mort dans la plus grande douleur, lui qui dans l'immoralité s'était trouvé là une sœur. Maintenant, je sais __**qui **__est celui que tu avais conçu, trahi par ses blessures et son comportement portant à la démesure. Ton Gardien s'est substitué à notre compagnon en tentant de ne pas trop attirer notre attention. S'est-il comme toi annexé ce corps sain qui ne demandait rien, ou bien est-ce une âme mystérieuse qui lui a prodigué la capacité de se réincarner ?_

_L'heure est pour moi de craindre la finalité de cette histoire._

_Quelles sont ses intentions ? Employer le pouvoir de son Ange déchu à des fins infernales ? Ou bien a-t-il pour desseins de te ramener dans le monde des Défunts ? Quels que soient ses projets, ils s'avéreront funestes dans les deux cas. Je ne peux pas accepter cela. Même si de ma vie je devrais en payer le prix, je ne puis tolérer le maléfice qui incombe à nos deux jeunes amis. Serais-je seulement capable de vous contrer malgré la diminution de mes pouvoirs ? Mon sceau ôté, je n'ai plus cette résistance et cette longévité que mon Maître m'avait conférées, après l'avoir appris de toi, Néis. _

_**De l'intérieur…**_

_Ces mots…_

_**De l'intérieur, tu découvriras le sens du mot douleur…**_

_Cette phrase qui me renvoie tout droit à cette époque cruciale de ma vie que je m'étais efforcé d'oublier._

_**De l'intérieur, tu découvriras le sens du mot douleur pour être devenu un vulgaire chapardeur.**_

_Cette voix féminine qui par ces mots prononcés avait fait basculer mon destin et maudire jusqu'à mes parents. Je la revois… Mon esprit se remémore malgré moi ce sombre jour et l'horreur sans nom qui avait été ma punition._

o O o

**Pays de Seles, quelques centaines d'années auparavant. **

_« A genoux devant ton Roi, chien ! »_ hurla un garde, en donnant sans vergogne un violent coup de pied dans le dos du jeune prisonnier.

L'enfant aux doux cheveux blonds tomba face contre terre en poussant un bref gémissement de souffrance. Il n'osa relever que furtivement la tête, pour aussitôt baisser les yeux azurs qui ornaient sa jolie figure et fixer le marbre bleu glacé de la salle du trône. La vue d'un homme à la longue chevelure noire de jais, revêtu de la fière et rouge tenue impériale rehaussée de fils d'or que son regard avait alors pu discerner, confirma les propos de son bourreau sur la présence du maître de ces lieux.

_« Et bien ? Qu'est-ce encore que cela ? _demanda une voix masculine, distinguée et profonde, ne laissant aucun soupçon sur l'identité de son propriétaire.

– _Un vaurien, Majesté, surpris en flagrant délit de vol sur la place du marché il n'y a pas une heure ! »_ répondit le garde.

Le Seigneur n'ajouta pas un mot, mais le son mélodieux du frottement de la soie que le garçon entendit lui fit comprendre que celui-ci s'approchait de lui.

_« Qu'a-t-il tenté de dérober ?_ s'enquit ce dernier.

– _Des pommes, Majesté._

– _Je vois…Je n'apprécie guère ce genre de pratiques au sein de mon roy… »_

Un bruit de clochette se fit soudainement entendre, orchestré par une servante discrète qui voulait par ce geste annoncer la venue d'une invitée bien précise, interrompant ainsi le Souverain en début d'invective.

_« Laisse-le moi et sors. »_ ordonna-t-il brusquement.

Une fois la révérence coutumière exécutée, le garde tourna les talons et sortit de la salle, laissant l'enfant toujours agenouillé à même le sol. Effrayé, celui-ci n'osa pas bouger. Un délicat parfum parvint ensuite jusqu'à ses narines, rappelant les notes sensuelles et fruitées des effluves du jasmin exclusivement porté par la gent féminine. Puis il perçut une Aura inconnue qui l'angoissa atrocement par sa force dégagée. Les pupilles toujours rivées à terre, le garçon ne vit pas son Seigneur étreindre celle qui serait à l'origine de son calvaire. Seule son ouïe fut l'aveugle spectatrice de leurs retrouvailles.

_« Néis !_ entendit-il. _Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié ! T'étais-tu ennuyée de moi au point de ne plus souhaiter ma compagnie aussi souvent qu'avant ? Voilà des semaines que tu n'avais plus honoré mon palais de ta présence !_

– _Pas de jugements hâtifs, Ashura ! J'ai simplement goûté au plaisir d'exercer les pratiques que tu m'avais conseillées ! Et j'avoue avoir perdu la notion du temps… en voyant tout ce sang._

– _Ha ! Ha ! Ne t'avais-je point affirmé que tu trouverai une salutation dans ces actions ?_ répliqua-t-il. _"Fais subir aux autres tout le mal dont tu as pu toi-même souffrir, satisfaction personnelle tu tireras de cette vengeance criminelle". Judicieuse devise que celle-ci, n'est-ce pas ?_

– _J'avoue y avoir trouvé une sorte de consolation pour oublier les infamies de mon passé._

– _D'autant que cela force ton peuple à te craindre comme à te respecter, puisque tu as une emprise complète de vie et de mort sur ces frêles êtres, _ajouta-t-il.

– _J'aime également voir le néant s'engouffrer dans leur corps pour les emmener vers l'Autre Monde. Moi qui ne verrai pas ma fin avant de nombreuses années, j'admets qu'assister à ce genre de scènes me procure quelques frissons._

– _Il est vrai que tu as réussi à modifier ton métabolisme… Nul ne peut donc vraiment t'achever ?_ demanda le Roi, intéressé par la magie de son amie, une des plus puissantes jamais connues.

– _A moins de m'enterrer vivante et de sceller mon pouvoir,_ commença-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie, _il n'existe guère d'autres solutions ! Mais il faudrait pour cela posséder un pouvoir similaire et presque égal au mien pour arriver à m'atteindre… chose peu réalisable._

– _Et ton amant ? N'a-t-il pas des facultés presque identiques aux tiennes ?_

– _C'est exact. Mais il est né de mon imagination et m'est trop fidèle pour une quelconque trahison. Je te confie pourtant l'estimer encore trop sensible aux plaintes de mon peuple. Avec le temps, je lui apprendrai à ne plus accorder de sentiments à l'égard des petites gens,_ affirma-elle, confiante.

– _Peut-être pourrais-tu le convier la prochaine fois ? Je parviendrais sans doute à l'initier au vice, comme je l'ai fait pour toi ! _dit-il, avant de rire aux éclats.

– _Pas dans l'immédiat, j'en ai peur. Il est depuis peu passionné par la découverte de lointaines contrées. Il tient d'ailleurs à ce que nous visitions ensemble un endroit désertique riche en vestiges historiques. Une tombe jamais encore pillée a même été récemment mise à jour par quelques archéologues travaillant à son service. Il ne cesse de m'en vanter la beauté et insiste pour que je vienne bientôt avec lui la visiter. Des ailes comme les miennes seraient même gravées dans la dalle funéraire. Donc…, _soupira-t-elle, _d'ici quelques jours, je partirai sur place en sa compagnie pour lui être agréable._

– _Pas avant que tu ne m'aies appris le sort de longévité et de résistance physique, afin que je puisse également en bénéficier ! Tu me l'avais promis, t'en souviens-tu ? _

– _C'est la raison de ma venue ce jour,_ assura-t-elle, d'un ton amical. _Me diras-tu maintenant ce que fait cet enfant en ce lieu ? Est-il dans l'attente d'une réponse à la suite d'une requête ?_

– _Non,_ répondit Ashura en posant les yeux sur le concerné, la voix empreinte de mépris. _Ce n'est qu'un gamin que l'on a surpris en train de voler sur le marché, _expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur son royal siège, seul élément richement décoré de la pièce d'apparence austère. _J'abhorre ce type de comportement, tu le sais bien. Cependant… je ne tue pas les enfants et ne sais pas encore quelle punition lui administrer. Aurais-tu une idée ? Cela nous ferait une petite distraction en attendant les tortures que je vais commander pour agrémenter notre soirée. _

– _Relève-toi et montre-nous ton visage, petit ! » _enjoignit Néis.

Sans un mot, le jeune garçon s'exécuta. La terreur lui tenaillait littéralement les entrailles, après avoir écouté leur effroyable conversation. Encore trop aveuglé par la naïveté relative à l'enfance, il ne pensait pas que son Souverain puisse être capable de si peu d'humanité et c'était avec horreur qu'il avait réalisé la justification des rumeurs émanant du palais. Il se risqua à lancer un bref regard affolé et larmoyant en direction des deux adultes, avant de contempler à nouveau le sol. Son rapide coup d'œil ne lui permit pas de découvrir les traits de la dame qui se tenait aux côtés de son Roi, étant vêtue d'une longue mante noire dont l'ample capuchon lui masquait presque totalement le visage.

_« Eh bien ! Quel charmant petit angelot avons-nous là !_ _On dirait une fille tant il est chétif !_ s'exclama la Souveraine. _Quel âge as-tu et quel est ton nom, mon enfant ? » _

Le garçon déglutit difficilement sa salive et prononça dans un souffle la réponse attendue.

_« Allons ! Exprime-toi plus clairement !_ s'impatienta son Seigneur. _Nous n'avons rien saisi de tes paroles !_

– _Je... m'appelle Fye,_ balbutia-t-il. _J'ai douze ans votre Majesté. »_

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots, indéniable reflet de son trouble intérieur.

_« Il serait dommage de gâter par quelques tortures une si jeune et prometteuse beauté. Pourquoi ne pas en faire un de tes mignons ? »_ proposa la Reine d'une autre dimension, un insaisissable et machiavélique sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres.

Son monarchique ami considéra une minute la question en se caressant pensivement le menton. Puis il objecta :

_« Non… Trop jeune. D'autant qu'il me faudrait lui inculquer toutes les bases de l'amour charnel et je t'avoue perdre facilement constance devant l'ignorance ces derniers temps. Je serais bien capable de lui trancher cette tête fort jolie qui repose sur ses petites épaules, si par malheur il faisait faux pas un jour où l'alcool me déraisonne. Non, vraiment… Je risquerais malgré moi de rompre cette promesse que j'ai faite à mes ministres de ne point tuer d'enfants. _

– _Dans ce cas, laisse un de tes favoris l'initier à tes préférences. D'ici une année, tu le verras formé et aguerri aux plaisirs du lit ! Ne me fais pas croire que de telles belles figures agrémentent régulièrement tes nuits ?_ le taquina-t-elle.

– _C'est un fait, il est vrai… Soit ! A mon tour de suivre tes conseils qui, sans nul doute, s'avéreront fort plaisants ! »_ concéda-t-il.

Sur cette décision, il appela une servante en tapant deux fois dans ses mains, sans une seconde s'attendrir devant la mine effondrée et bouleversée qu'affichait son futur amant.

_« Baisse les yeux et retiens tes larmes, gamin ! Si tu ne veux pas que je change d'avis et t'envoie rejoindre les geôles de mon palais, dans lesquelles tu servirais de petite maîtresse à tous les autres esclaves qui n'ont pas vu une gracieuse frimousse depuis des siècles ! »_

Le jeune Fye tenta en vain de réprimer un sanglot retentissant, alors que Néis s'approchait lentement de lui. Sans dévoiler son visage, elle se pencha vers le malheureux et lui glissa malignement à l'oreille :

_« Ne crains rien petit enfant, puisque tes journées de dur labeur s'arrêtent ici. Le plaisir inverti te sera initié dans les draps impériaux tissés dans la plus fine et douce des soies. Affliction et richesse seront désormais des composantes de ta vie. Tu t'y feras, crois-en mon expérience. Remercie tes parents qui t'ont légué de si beaux traits et te permettent aujourd'hui de pousser les portes du palais interdit… tout comme tu ouvriras celles de ton empire charnel à ton Maître pour le laisser pénétrer ton jardin secret. De l'intérieur, tu découvriras le sens du mot douleur pour être devenu un vulgaire chapardeur. De la semence royale, ton infécond sanctuaire sera régulièrement honoré pour le bien de ta Majesté et te faire ainsi pardonner. » _

Les pleurs du garçon redoublèrent à l'écoute de ces phrases empreintes d'horreur et qui infligèrent à son esprit de monstrueuses images. Son supplice n'avait pas encore commencé qu'il était déjà à l'agonie, au point de souhaiter ne plus être en vie. Sa crédulité l'avait fourvoyé dans l'appréciation qu'il s'était faite de son Roi, pensant innocemment que son statut et sa haute éducation ne lui ferait pas avoir un tel comportement envers un enfant. Qui plus est, il comprenait parfaitement le sort qui lui était réservé, pour avoir côtoyé des adolescents dans la rue qui en avaient fait leur métier.

_« Maître, vous m'avez mandée ?_ demanda une domestique, en s'inclinant respectueusement devant celui-ci.

– _Emmène ce gamin faire un brin de toilette et confie-le à mon favori, afin qu'il lui enseigne dès à présent son savoir-faire,_ exigea-t-il. _Dis-lui que c'est là son jouet pendant un temps, avant de devenir le mien. Mais qu'il ne le détériore pas s'il ne veut pas voir ses privilèges réduits sur le champ !_

– _Bien, Monseigneur. » _répondit la femme ancillaire, avant de se diriger vers le garçon pour le prendre par la main et l'emmener hors de la salle du trône par une porte dérobée.

Le corps tourmenté par la nausée, la vision troublée par les gouttes de chagrin mêlé au désespoir qu'il ne cessait de verser, l'enfant n'accorda aucune attention à la servante ni aux peintures qui ornaient le couloir emprunté. Seule la pression de cette main féminine sur la sienne enfantine ajouta un peu plus de douleur à sa peine.

_« Comment tu t'appelles ?_ demanda-t-elle brusquement.

– _Fye…,_ arriva-t-il à articuler, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

– _Eh bien Fye, sache que la vie qui t'attend n'est pas aussi affreuse que tu te l'imagines. Oh ! Pour sûr, tu vas devoir satisfaire les besoins de notre Roi, mais si tu utilises bien ta cervelle, peut-être que tu parviendras à obtenir une place de choix. Avec beaucoup de chance, s'il s'amourache de toi, tu pourrais même arriver à faire en sorte qu'il t'apprenne la magie. Cela ferait de toi un haut dignitaire, comme l'autr' favori. Et là, à toi la belle vie !_ affirma-t-elle avec amertume. '_Te fais pas de mouron qu'il en profite bien maintenant, la fripouille ! J'espère simplement que tu seras pas comme lui ! Dis, tu m'écoutes ? »_

N'obtenant point de réponse et réalisant son monologue, elle stoppa leur marche et se retourna pour découvrir le visage éploré du futur amant de sa Majesté. Du revers de sa petite main, il essuyait inutilement des larmes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler.

_« Hé ! J'te parle ! »_ l'interpella-t-elle, en secouant légèrement son bras.

Mais aucune parole ne sortit de la bouche du concerné, trop occupé à larmoyer.

_« Fye ?! »_

o O o

_Fye…_

_Cette voix que j'entends et qui m'arrache à ces souvenirs d'antan…_

_« Fye ? »_

_Voix d'une personne guerrière aux intonations familières…_

_« Fye ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as bon sang ?! Tu vas me répondre, oui ou merde ?!! »_ s'emporta Kurogane, face à l'inertie de son compagnon.

Grâce à cette brusquerie verbale, les images traumatisantes de son passé refoulé cessèrent immédiatement de défiler devant ses prunelles, pour le faire revenir à une réalité moins douce que ce qu'il n'avait escompté.

_« Tu as les yeux qui te sortent des orbites et tu es blanc comme un linge ! On dirait que tu viens de croiser un mort vivant !_ reprit le Ninja, quelque peu brutalement.

– _C'est le cas…,_ murmura le magicien, consterné.

– _Hein ? Arrête de parler tout seul dans une barbe que tu n'as pas et secoue-toi un peu ! _

– _Ne cherchons plus ces agresseurs imaginaires et retournons tout de suite au campement !_ lança-t-il subitement en rebroussant chemin au pas de course, sans attendre de réponse.

– _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend à tous en ce moment ?! Je suis le seul à être bien luné ou quoi ?! J'en ai ras le sabre de vos petits mystères ! D'abord l'autre diseuse de bonnes aventures qui se prend pour une Sorcière, puis le gamin qui n'arrive plus à contenir ses hormones et décide tout à coup de faire joujou avec l'asticot qu'il a entre les jambes ! Et ensuite c'est t…_

– _Ferme-la et obéis-moi pour une fois !!_ s'exclama violemment Fye en se retournant vers lui, laissant son ami pantois devant un tel changement d'humeur. _Tu es à cent lieues de t'imaginer ce qu'il s'est réellement ourdi dans notre dos et qui nous devons à présent affronter !! »_

Kurogane saisit la gravité de la situation en lisant une panique mal dissimulée dans les iris de son compagnon. Il exigea néanmoins un éclaircissement :

_« Je ne bougerai pas d'un orteil tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce à quoi je dois me préparer ! J'ai horreur de partir à l'aveuglette au combat !_

– _Je te raconterai les détails plus tard !_ s'énerva l'homme aux cheveux d'or. _Apprends simplement que nous avons été bernés comme des débutants et que nos amis ne sont plus désormais ceux que nous connaissions !! _

– _Le gamin…_

– _Ce n'est pas "notre" Shaolan !!_ s'écria-t-il rudement. _Je ne sais même pas si nous le reverrons un jour tel qu'il était, celui-là !! Et oublie également la Princesse ! Une autre a pris possession de son corps et crois-moi que pour elle, la torture est synonyme d'orgasme !_ siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

– _Comment tu…_

– _Mais par tous les Sorciers !_ le coupa-t-il. _Ne sens-tu pas cette Aura qui nous entoure ?! Ne perçois-tu donc pas sa puissance ?!! _tonna-t-il, en levant les bras pour désigner les alentours.

– _C'est justement ce dont je voulais te parler, mais tu ne me répondais pas ! On aurait dit que tu étais pétrifié sur place !_ rétorqua le guerrier, tout en essayant de ne pas perdre son sang-froid, malgré les alarmantes informations révélées.

– _Alors sache que j'ai connu la détentrice de cette Aura et qu'il faut te préparer à y laisser ta vie ! Car ce n'est pas avec ta misérable épée que tu pourras vaincre ses pouvoirs et ses meurtrières envies ! Maintenant, allons-y !! Je t'expliquerai plus tard ! » _

Kurogane le suivit sans tergiverser. Il se risqua cependant à poser entre deux halètements, la question qui l'angoissait affreusement :

_« Si nous faisons notre possible, quitte à crever… dis-moi juste… si les gosses ont une chance de ne pas finir six pieds sous terre ?_

– _Si tu crois en l'existence des miracles… »_ conclut Fye, sans ajouter d'autres paroles à ces funestes sous-entendus.

o O o

Le Gardien rejoignit la Princesse en pénétrant sans encombre dans la grotte, théâtre d'un précédent spectacle fort macabre. Le clone décédé, la barrière magique que ce dernier avait érigée ne faisait plus aucun effet. La seule difficulté que l'Originel rencontra, fut la perte de sa complète aisance à se mouvoir étant donné sa cheville foulée et son épaule luxée. De son bras valide il portait Mokona, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure sous la vive douleur éprouvée en marchant. Le tableau qu'il découvrit alors ne l'étonna nullement, mais lui procura un léger frisson en imaginant l'épouvantable état psychologique dans lequel devait certainement se trouver Sakura. Impuissante, elle avait senti son être se défaire de sa volonté, comme obéissant à une présence invisible, pour envoyer tout droit son amant rencontrer la Mort en personne. Sans compter les évènements qui s'en étaient suivis, car son corps étant contrôlé par Néis, elle avait eu subitement soif de substance sanguine sans qu'elle n'en eût compris l'origine. Elle s'était donc vue avec horreur mordre dans le cou de feu son compagnon au niveau de la jugulaire, afin de satisfaire cette répugnante envie primaire. Pourtant, le goût n'avait pas dû lui plaire car loin de la surprendre en train de s'abreuver, le Gardien la découvrit nue et sagement agenouillée sur une couche, le visage baigné de pleurs et de sang, le regard trahissant son traumatisme et un morceau de chair appartenant au cou du défunt gisant devant elle.

_« Sakura ! »_ s'écria Mokona, avant de sauter du bras de son porteur et de s'élancer vers celle-ci.

Mais arrivé face à elle, il s'arrêta brusquement en la considérant de près, effrayé par son apparence et par l'Aura malsaine qu'il perçut de nouveau émaner de son être. Elle était devenue beaucoup plus puissante que lorsqu'il l'avait sentie pour la première fois, un peu plus tôt, avant que Sakura n'aille chercher de l'eau à la rivière. Et lorsqu'il réalisa l'identité du corps inerte à ses côtés, à moitié dissimulé sous un drap, il s'écarta et ne put retenir son effroi :

_« Shaolan ! C'est mon Shaolan ! Qui a fait du mal à Shaolan ?! »_

La Princesse ne réagit pas à sa venue ni à ses cris et continua de fixer un point dans le vide, profondément choquée. De son côté, l'Original éveilla son sceau ailé pour appliquer un sort d'invisibilité au refuge, en l'apposant sur les parois internes. Ce sort d'illusion, acquis au travers des pouvoirs de sa plume, lui avait été habilement enseigné par sa Reine et lui permettrait ainsi de cacher aux deux adultes le lieu exact de leur présence. Il se doutait que, tout comme lui, le guerrier et le magicien avaient dû discerner sans mal l'Aura fraîchement complétée de sa Souveraine, et que cette patibulaire sensation les pousserait à rebrousser chemin pour tenter de les retrouver. Chose faite, il s'empara d'un petit couteau laissé à l'abandon et s'assit face à la jeune fille. Pendant un court moment, il observa le cadavre de son double qui reposait à sa droite. Le visage ensanglanté de ce dernier et ses traits restés figés dans une expression de douleur, suffirent à lui faire comprendre quel avait été son trépas. Néis lui avait fait exploser son organe vital principal après avoir récupéré son bien. Néanmoins, il ne tira aucune satisfaction de ce décès. Le Gardien avait fait de ce clone un être humain normal en réussissant à lui insuffler, plusieurs années auparavant, une partie de son âme et de son Aura. Devenu un petit garçon ordinaire, qui avait grandi dans la chaleur d'une famille et s'était épanoui au milieu d'amis comme n'importe quel autre enfant sur terre, ils seraient sûrement nombreux à le pleurer en apprenant sa disparition. Il en serait de même pour les proches de la Princesse.

Et lui ? Qui allait le pleurer _lui_ ? Une fois cette mission achevée qu'on lui avait commandée en le faisant se réincarner, sans même se soucier de ses propres envies ? De ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, _lui_… Qui allait regretter ce jeune homme né de l'imagination d'une Impératrice au passé torturé ? Création issue de l'horreur que l'on avait fait revenir dans le monde des vivants, en lui ôtant également la seule chose qui parvenait à le faire affronter cette nouvelle existence avec un peu moins d'amertume. Ce sentiment d'Espérance qui s'était délicatement niché dans l'innocent couffin qu'était son cœur depuis le premier jour qui l'avait vu naître, pour doucement se laisser envelopper et bercer par les rassurantes pulsations de la Vie à l'état pur. Ce sentiment qu'il avait senti s'arracher de lui pour la concrétisation de son vœu, lui dérobant ainsi le peu de chaleur qu'il était arrivé à conserver dans son malheur. Qui irait donc pleurer cet homme déserté par la foi en l'avenir, à qui l'on avait ordonné de tuer avant de se laisser mourir ?

Personne.

Ni dans cette vie, pas plus que dans l'autre. On avait exigé de lui qu'il soit un assassin à deux reprises, sans jamais, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, s'inquiéter réellement de ses propres désirs. Il n'était qu'un jouet entre les mains de hauts dignitaires, qui n'avaient voulu l'utiliser que dans le but de le voir effectuer une besogne que nul autre ne pouvait, ou ne se serait risqué à faire. Telles étaient actuellement ses convictions : il n'était qu'un pantin, asservi pour accomplir les desseins d'autrui.

L'esprit chargé de mornes pensées, il remonta cérémonieusement le drap sur le visage de son double. Par respect pour cette vie perdue, il ne voulait pas laisser sa dépouille exposée aux yeux de qui passerait par là après son départ. Il usa donc de ce linge tel un linceul, qui n'était malheureusement pas d'un blanc immaculé comme l'aurait voulu la tradition qu'il avait connue dans son ancien royaume, pour entièrement recouvrir ce mort. C'était bien là l'unique chose qu'il pouvait faire à son encontre. Et lui au moins, avait encore la chance d'avoir un semblant de linceul. Car dans son cas, lorsque sa dernière heure serait venue, il savait que son corps resterait alors à pourrir tel un vulgaire morceau de viande avariée à même la dalle funéraire, dans le tombeau au milieu des ruines du pays de Clow.

Le Gardien releva ensuite la tête et détailla la Princesse, qui ne semblait absolument pas avoir réalisé sa présence. De ses noires et inquisitrices pupilles, il contempla quelques instants la féminité dévoilée de celle-ci. Il insinua alors une main indiscrète entre ses fines cuisses pour effleurer précautionneusement les nymphes de son intimité, avant de la retirer et de la ramener à hauteur de son visage. La mouillure qui la recouvrait témoignait à elle seule de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Pensivement, il fit glisser son pouce sur le bout des ses doigts, touchant sans répulsion ce mélange de cyprine et de sperme. Néis lui avait obéi, en leur octroyant un peu de temps pour leurs retrouvailles. Sakura savait donc à présent la vérité sur son identité. Tout du moins, savait-elle qu'elle n'avait pas partagé son lit ces dernières nuits avec celui que son cœur avait réellement choisi. Mais avait-elle pris du plaisir malgré l'horrible découverte ? Le Gardien ressentit tout à coup la pointe de la jalousie le percer de part en part, car il s'était finalement attaché à cette jeune fille, qui renfermait l'Aura de sa défunte aimée tout en lui ressemblant telle une jumelle. Attiré, attendri par sa candeur et sa douceur, le réservoir dans lequel il avait cloîtré l'essence de sa fragilité, sa capacité d'aimer, s'était manifestement fendu. Cette fissure avait permis à l'ingénue d'accéder à cet endroit qu'il avait voulu protéger de toute intrusion pour le bien de sa mission. Même si sa Reine conservait bien entendu en lui une place prédominante.

Refoulant cette effusion de sentiments, il rouvrit à l'aide de sa petite lame une de ses plaies faites au cou par son aimée lors de leurs ébats antérieurs, et poussa un discret gémissement de douleur en creusant lentement sa chair jusqu'à ce qu'un mince filet de sang ne s'échappe de cette entaille. Puis il enduisit un de ses doigts de son liquide organique, pour ensuite l'immiscer avec délicatesse entre les lèvres immobiles de la Princesse. Le geste eut l'effet escompté, puisqu'en sentant la saveur sucrée de ce fluide sur sa langue, elle battit des paupières et suçota ce mets que son palais attendait.

_« Tu préfères le mien, n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda le Gardien. _C'est donc bien ma plume qui confère à mon sang ce goût de sucre qu'elle aime tant… Tu en désires un peu plus ? »_

En entendant cette voix atrocement familière, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses iris vinrent immédiatement se plonger dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Reconnaissable par ses vêtements, elle aurait voulu hurler en voyant celui qu'elle estimât être l'imposteur, celui qui avait pris sa virginité, qui s'était fait passer pour son compagnon et avait osé la toucher. Celui qui devait certainement connaître les réponses à l'énigme de sa condition et de son calvaire. Son cœur s'enflamma littéralement d'une haine et d'une affliction, résultantes directes de ce qu'elle venait d'endurer. Elle aurait voulu le défigurer en le griffant, lui cracher dessus, le tuer de ses mains, lui faire subir au centuple ce qu'elle avait à son grand désarroi infligé à son aimé… mais rien. Seules ses larmes arrivèrent à manifester son effroyable peine intérieure. Pas un mot, pas un cri ne réussirent à prendre naissance dans sa gorge pour exprimer son enfer. Quoi de plus tragique et d'insupportable que d'éprouver cette incommensurable détresse restée contenue, sans pouvoir l'exprimer, l'extirper de soi pour tenter de l'apaiser ? Comble de l'aversion et de l'ironie, elle sentit sa tête se mouvoir malgré elle pour répondre à sa question par un "oui".

_« Viens… »_ dit-il tendrement, en posant une main légère sur sa nuque, afin d'amener sa bouche féminine jusqu'au creux de son cou.

De nouveau, il gémit faiblement en plissant les yeux sous le vif élancement de la succion, pour finir par s'allonger en attirant Sakura vers lui. Il la sentit débuter sa pitance, en sachant pertinemment à quel point l'acte devait l'écoeurer. Il entendit même un poignant sanglot étouffé par un toussotement, alors qu'elle essayait de rejeter le fluide qui s'engouffrait contre sa volonté dans sa gorge, en vain. Néis avait faim de cette substance et la forçait à l'avaler. Le pire étant que ce repas singulier se fit lentement, la Reine désirant prendre son temps pour apprécier la sapidité de ce mets. Ce qui eut l'inéluctable effet d'enfoncer un peu plus la Princesse dans l'épouvante d'une tudesque dégustation, dont elle en apprécia la saveur sans en saisir la raison. Comment pouvait-elle aimer le goût de ce liquide ? Son corps entier ne lui semblait plus qu'être impureté, souillure et vice caché. La jeune fille se dégoûtait du plus profond d'elle-même et aurait sans hésiter préférer la mort que d'avoir à souffrir ce genre d'inhumanité, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le Gardien devinait sans mal le monstrueux ressenti de Sakura. Cependant, même s'il avait pu quelques heures auparavant repousser sa Souveraine quand elle avait souhaité s'alimenter de ses blessures, résultantes du combat avec son clone, il ne pouvait pas indéfiniment écarter sa silencieuse requête. Il lui avait fait la promesse d'apaiser sa soif dès qu'elle le voudrait, sous la seule réserve qu'elle ne se soumette qu'à lui. Pacte qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que d'honorer à présent. Mais il y avait autre chose qu'il aspirait à faire avant de réveiller complètement son aimée : il désirait tout avouer à cette infortunée. La réalité de sa condition, le fiel contenu dans ses plumes princières dont elle n'avait pas été l'originelle propriétaire. La vérité sur son identité de Gardien réincarné pour une mission que Clow lui avait ordonnée et qu'il se devait d'achever. Les obstacles rencontrés et le prix qu'il avait payé à la Sorcière pour continuer sa tâche. Le garçon voulait être honnête avec elle, afin de ne pas la laisser mourir dans l'ignorance, de ne pas laisser son âme se torturer éternellement à cause de cela après sa mort. Il allait l'assurer de sa compagnie lorsqu'elle franchirait le portail de l'Eternité. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas et serait avec elle pour rejoindre les Anges qui, tout comme elle, avaient des ailes mais non corrompues par le vice d'une Impératrice au lourd vécu. Telle avait été la cause véritable de sa résurrection.

Doucement, il posa une main dans le dos de la Princesse, non pour profiter de sa docilité, mais juste pour la toucher. Simplement afin d'apprécier ce contact avec elle qui serait un des derniers car d'ici quelques heures - peut-être moins, leur malheureuse aventure s'arrêterait bel et bien, achevant leur mutuel supplice dans le tombeau érigé pour sa Reine plusieurs siècles auparavant. C'est alors qu'il sentit une excitation naître dans le creux de ses reins, directement liée à cette effusion sanguine, lui faisant amèrement se rappeler son origine : c'était toujours ainsi qu'il avait eu coutume d'entamer l'acte charnel avec sa belle d'antan. Excitation devenue à présent involontaire car à l'époque, il avait fini par harmoniser dans l'excellence la sensation de la douleur due à ce rituel sanguinaire, avec celle du plaisir de posséder violemment sa Souveraine par la suite. Et cela, au point de percevoir son corps entier en effervescence dès que celle-ci débutait sa pitance. Seulement aujourd'hui, ce n'était ni son aimée, ni le moment propice à laisser ses envies s'exprimer de la sorte. Pourtant, il n'aurait rien pu faire contre cela. Comment lutter contre sa nature profonde, ce ressenti qui faisait partie intégrante de lui jusqu'à en être instinctif aujourd'hui ?

Petit homme né d'une plume abandonnée par une colombe et souillée par la cruauté humaine sur une enfant de quatorze ans. Petit prince laissé dans l'ignorance de ces faits pendant trop longtemps et à qui la vérité ne s'est révélée que trop tardivement. Petit enfant au fond de son coeur, qui se considère comme un monstre, une création issue de l'horreur. Petit innocent qui a appris à ses dépens que sa propension naturelle à concevoir dans la brutalité l'amour physique, résultait de la virulence exercée sur l'Impératrice de son âme le soir d'une nuit qui, pour elle, aurait dû être extatique.

_Petite créature angélique qui éprouve à l'instant une répulsion pour ce corps qui est tien aux incontrôlables pulsions… tu pleures pour quelque chose qui n'est pas réellement de ton initiative et dépasse ta raison._

Les perles de la tristesse se mirent à poindre dans les yeux du Gardien, témoignant à elles seules de la véritable exécration qu'il avait pour lui et cette excitation primaire qu'il n'arrivait pas à dominer. Il savait également que Sakura percevait l'exaltation de son bas-ventre et subodorait son aversion pour lui. Il se doutait aussi qu'elle devait le trouver d'autant plus répugnant, immonde, haïssable à cause de cette réaction jugée perverse qu'il ne pouvait pourtant pas régenter. Puis, le jeune homme sentit les pleurs de l'adolescente se verser sur la peau de son cou, accentuant un peu plus son propre abattement. Il la comprenait, la rejoignait dans sa souffrance, son écoeurement de lui-même. Aucun mot n'aurait pu être assez fort pour traduire l'image qu'il se faisait de lui. Il se passa alors une main sur le visage pour essuyer ses gouttes de chagrin et réprima un sanglot, avant d'inspirer profondément.

Puis d'une voix fluette et empreinte d'une grande tristesse, il finit par lui murmurer avec délicatesse :

_« Il est temps à présent que tu apprennes la réalité cachée de nos vies tourmentées. »_

_A suivre..._

* * *

Note spéciale : 

Je ne me suis pas basée sur les dernières trames en VO de TRC (parues le 19/07/07) pour créer le passé de Fye, l'ayant déjà imaginé depuis… oula ! L'an passé !

Je dis cela pour ceux qui connaissent maintenant l'origine de son tatouage….

Bisou !!

Bibi-chan


	19. Athénaïs, La Mirabilis

Mot de l'auteur :

Bonjour !

Un GRAND merci à ceux qui ont encore le courage de suivre cette histoire. Je me permets de vous faire un avant-propos sur ce texte, car cela me paraît essentiel. Pour ceux qui n'aimeront pas ce chapitre et les suivants, comprenez que j'écris pour moi, et non pour vous satisfaire. Je dois éprouver du plaisir à écrire, ce qui a été le cas pour la rédaction des pages suivantes. Et tant pis si je n'ai aucun commentaire.

J'avais envie de parler du Gardien et d'un passage de son ancienne vie, avant d'attaquer la pente raide. Vous trouvez ce chapitre sans importance ? Sachez que certains détails y sont pourtant essentiels. Un lecteur m'avait un jour dit que mon chapitre 8 « Touching » n'avait pas réellement d'utilité. Pourtant, il y présentait un personnage, Perhan, que vous retrouverez, mais plus tard.

Pour ceux qui lisent THE RED SEAL, plusieurs éléments, peut-être anodins à vos yeux pour le moment, vous serons apportés. Je tente également de rattraper par un contenu plus détaillé de mes écrits, ce que je n'avais pas su faire avant, étant donné que cette fiction est ma toute première.

Pour remettre les choses au clair :

Néis arrière, arrière, arrière, etc… grand-mère de Sakura. Elles ont toutes les deux le même physique. Le Gardien se prénomme Shaolan, tout comme son clone. Il a été conçu à l'image de Xiaolang, ancien serviteur assassiné de Néis (cf chapitre 15).

Je ne vous demande pas d'aimer ce passage, ni les suivants, mais peut-être de prendre le temps de les lire. Vous y verrez sûrement, que le Gardien est aussi un être humain.

Bisou !

* * *

**_CONFESSION..._**

**_ATHENAIS, LA MIRABILIS._**

_Observez les défaillances et les fragilités humaines, dans toute leur splendeur…_

o O o

Si seulement j'avais su… C'est une phrase que l'on se dit souvent quand une tragédie bouleverse notre vie. On imagine alors ce que l'on aurait fait pour déjouer les machiavéliques plans de l'Infortune, si quelqu'un avait pu nous prédire les évènements à venir. Parfois, il n'y aurait même pas eu besoin de lutter contre vents et marées pour contrer le mauvais sort. Un regard, un sourire, une douce attention ou bien encore une preuve d'affection. Une seconde, une minute, à prendre un peu de son temps pour considérer autrui, afin d'éprouver son chagrin ou bien encore ses envies. Un rien, pas grand-chose, un petit don de soi exprimé avec des gestes ou des mots, en s'attachant un peu plus à prendre soin de celui ou de celle qui souffre d'indiscernables maux. Dans mon cas, ce qui m'a conduit en fin de compte dans ce tombeau avec elle aujourd'hui, c'est de ne pas avoir fait le premier pas autrefois dans nos plaisirs de lit ; c'est de ne pas l'avoir sérieusement poussée à me parler, à communiquer. Une simple initiative pour tenter de comprendre sa peine intérieure et percer ce cocon qui renfermait la chrysalide qu'était son cœur. Enveloppe devenue trop épaisse au fil des ans et qui l'a finalement empêchée de réellement s'éveiller, de se transformer en un merveilleux papillon respirant l'allégresse et non en une femme cruelle, qui se rassasie jusqu'à l'ivresse de la vue du sang des mortels.

Si j'avais essayé de l'aimer différemment, en faisant goûter à son corps la douceur d'une caresse, cela aurait sûrement réchauffé son âme dévorée par tant de tristesse. Si j'avais osé changer les règles de nos jeux luxurieux en la touchant autrement, j'aurais réussi à lui démontrer que l'on peut apprécier l'acte charnel sans aucune forme de bestialité. C'était à moi d'accomplir cela, de guérir ses invisibles blessures par le velouté de ma main, de lui témoigner ma voluptueuse passion en faisant découvrir à sa peau, le voile soyeux de la merveilleuse et tendre félicité amoureuse. J'aurais été le seul à y parvenir, moi, le seul homme qui ne l'effrayait pas. Si je m'étais efforcé de chercher les causes de sa dureté qui, à l'époque, dépassait mon entendement, j'aurais certainement pu saisir cette douleur qui avait presque entièrement consumé l'essence même de ses sentiments. Avec le temps et la confiance qu'elle m'avait accordée, je l'aurais incitée à me révéler l'existentielle source de son mal, pour enfin panser les plaies non cicatrisées de son passé torturé. Si j'avais su que son affliction aurait engendré toutes ces horreurs, alors qu'un peu d'audace et de délicatesse auraient peut-être pu sécher ses larmes intérieures, je me serais battu pour modifier le cours de notre destinée. J'aurais soulevé des montagnes pour redonner la joie de vivre à ma petite fée aux ailes brisées.

Oui… Mais je ne savais pas. Et ces centaines de personnes assassinées aujourd'hui sous mes yeux impuissants, n'en sont que le funèbre résultat. J'ai mal à en crever en pensant à tous ces innocents si horriblement exterminés, moi qui ne lui avais demandé d'abattre que ces brigands. Mais là encore j'ai échoué, car je n'ai pas réussi à maîtriser sa haine dans les temps après l'avoir délivrée. Il me faut vraiment aller jusqu'au bout de ma tâche à présent.

En y songeant, je ne suis qu'une création ratée. Néis m'avait conçu pour l'aimer alors qu'au final, je l'ai tuée. Au lieu de lui redonner goût à la vraie vie, je la lui ai ôtée. Au lieu de l'épauler pour éradiquer les démons de son passé, je l'ai enterrée. Au lieu de trouver le courage de faire évoluer notre relation, je n'ai eu d'hardiesse que le jour où je l'ai achevée. J'endure difficilement ma condition mais ne me suis pourtant jamais rebellé. Elle m'a créé ainsi. Pour satisfaire et plaire de façon résignée. Plaire à ma Reine et assouvir ses pulsions, satisfaire les vœux de ses ministres quand ils m'ont supplié de sauver ce peuple miséreux, accepter sans objection la mission confiée par mon ancien protecteur, Clow. Obéir sans réfléchir, comme un pantin. Un bon compagnon de lit ou bien un petit soldat de plomb. Mais les petits soldats de plomb ont-ils des rêves et des espoirs tels que j'ai pu en avoir ?

Non.

C'est là le plus douloureux à mon endroit. Je suis pourvu d'une âme et d'un cœur. J'avais même encore un peu d'espoir lors de ma résurrection, malgré la réalité de ma seconde naissance. J'étais doté du sentiment d'Espérance. C'était ce qui me différenciait des petits soldats de plomb… car j'étais un véritable être humain. Privé de cette foi en l'avenir pour la réalisation de mon vœu, j'ai conscience d'avoir agi insensiblement par la suite. J'ai blessé Sakura en la faisant mienne sans la prendre en considération, ni le fait que ces ébats étaient pour elle les premiers. J'ai senti son hymen se déchirer à mon entrée, j'ai vu nos draps tâchés du sang de sa pureté, le lendemain de sa défloraison. Sa candeur que je lui ai volée dans la douleur, sans aucune douceur. Cet instant qu'elle aurait, sans nul doute, préféré voir se concrétiser avec son aimé, et non avec un imposteur. Je ne vaux guère mieux que ceux qui ont violé ma Souveraine… puisque j'en ai fait de même avec sa descendante, sa lointaine petite-fille, qui lui ressemble telle une jumelle.

Alors toi… Toi qui liras un jour cette histoire qu'une âme peinée par nos vies tourmentées, tentera de retranscrire avec ses propres mots, de manière maladroite parfois ; toi qui liras à travers les lignes de cet inconnu le scénario de nos destins dissolus… Sois indulgent. Tu m'as jugé, tu m'as sûrement détesté pour mes actes passés. Je ne te demanderai donc pas de m'apprécier, mais juste… juste de me comprendre. Simplement de te représenter le fait que j'étais un être humain des plus ordinaires, de par le désir que j'avais d'être père. Le désir que j'avais de vivre comme toi maintenant, avec l'espoir de me voir un beau jour comblé par l'amour de la personne qui hantait mes pensées, d'être à ses côtés, de la choyer, de l'aimer avec mon corps pour enfin concevoir avec elle notre rôle naturel à tous et qui contribue à la survie de notre espèce… celui d'enfanter. Imagine que l'on ait pu m'ôter ce rêve, définitivement. Imagine que l'on m'ait ordonné de tuer et de laisser la Mort m'emporter. Réalise que l'on m'ait demandé, par deux fois, pour le bien de l'humanité, de commettre ainsi un meurtre pour ensuite me laisser crever.

Si cela t'était arrivé, aurais-tu pu le tolérer ?

Quoi de plus inhérent que de s'unir à celle que l'on aime pour lui faire un enfant ? Quoi de plus normal que d'espérer voir sa progéniture grandir et s'épanouir ? Je ne veux pas me faire pardonner mes pêchés. C'est ce poids, constant, étouffant, que je vais devoir emmener avec moi dans la mort, tandis que toi, spectateur anonyme de nos épreuves, tu iras tranquillement t'en retourner à ta couche, blotti dans la chaleur de tes draps une fois cette histoire terminée, qui n'est pour toi que fiction, invention. Profite bien de ton insouciance, mais sache qu'il existera toujours des âmes meurtries par la vie, telles que nous.

Mon souhait d'être père était tel que j'en ai eu une vision aujourd'hui. Alors que je m'apprêtais à tuer, j'ai vu mon rêve devenir réalité l'espace d'une seconde. J'ai vu mon aimée enceinte de plusieurs mois, me sourire et me regarder avec bienveillance, pour aussitôt disparaître. Et ce qu'il y a de plus cruel, c'est que j'ai senti l'étincelle chaleureuse de l'Espérance reprendre naissance en mon cœur. Ce qui est inconcevable, puisque c'est le prix que j'ai payé à la Sorcière pour conclure mon devoir. Ma lucidité me fait donc faux bond et ma raison se meurt devant l'imminence de la finalité de cette mission. Suis-je au bord de l'aliénation ?

Peut-être songes-tu que j'aurais très bien pu concevoir une lignée si chère à mon cœur, en usant de mon noble statut dans mon ancienne vie, pour influencer une jolie ingénue à m'accorder ses nocturnes faveurs ? Et bien sache qu'il en a été autrement.

Tout d'abord, je ne ressentais guère le besoin de me contenter avec la chair d'une autre, quand mon aimée assurait une présence régulière au royaume. Elle assouvissait sa soif en même temps que mes envies, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Nous faisions l'amour un peu partout : contre un mur au détour d'un couloir, sur la table où nous avions coutume de nous restaurer, aux bains, dans les cuisines, à la bibliothèque, sans jamais nous soucier de qui pourrait nous surprendre. Les gens ou serviteurs se retiraient tout simplement de la pièce, ou s'éloignaient discrètement en nous voyant à l'œuvre. Elle était Reine en sa demeure et pouvait s'offrir le luxe de s'ébattre où bon lui semblait.

Mais petit à petit, ses absences pour visiter les autres dimensions commencèrent à se faire plus longues, beaucoup longues, allant jusqu'à une année entière. Et dans ces moments de solitude sexuelle, mes yeux trahissaient mon manque naturel en lorgnant sur les décolletés des jolies damoiselles. Une fois, mon besoin étant devenu trop ardent, j'ai souvenance d'avoir mandé une fille docile, raffinée de préférence, ayant bien évidemment atteint l'adolescence, afin de calmer par quelques caresses ma turgescence. J'ai laissé mes mains se balader sur ses formes dénudées, sans pour autant l'inviter à partager ma couche et ai simplement joui de son experte bouche. Je ne voulais pas me répandre dans l'intimité d'une autre femme au risque de décevoir ma dame ; une douceur buccale étant moins condamnable qu'une faveur vaginale. Cependant, je fis part de ma frasque à Néis dès son retour. Elle me confia en réponse qu'elle aurait tué sur le champ cette misérable, si j'avais eu le malheur de partager mon liquide corporel avec elle. Elle se refusait à me voir engrosser une belle féconde et transmettre ainsi mon fluide sanguin, dont elle se réservait l'exclusivité. Si je n'avais pas d'enfant avec ma Souveraine, je n'en aurais avec nulle autre. Néanmoins, elle comprit mes besoins d'homme, accentués par ma pleine vigueur lors de ses éloignements, n'étant pas sous le joug et la fatigue d'une donation quotidienne de sang à son endroit. Elle se résolut donc à me trouver le plus rapidement possible une compagne de lit, choisie par ses soins et rendue stérile par quelques breuvages, pour combler l'appétence de mon corps quand elle ne pouvait être à mes côtés.

La chose ne fut pourtant pas aisée. Elle entendait pouvoir la maîtriser et n'accordait aucune confiance envers les courtisanes du palais, trop calculatrices et manipulatrices à son goût. Qui plus est, elle voulait être certaine que cette future amante fût extrêmement déférente à son encontre et me fût complètement dévouée, au point de me jurer fidélité. Et surtout : qu'elle fût sa complète opposée, tant au niveau de la brillance de son esprit que sur le plan physique. Car avec une seconde amante symbolisant tout le contraire de ce que j'aimais profondément, Néis était convaincue que je ne pourrais ainsi m'amouracher de celle-ci. Elle ne voulait pas être la favorite dans mon cœur, mais l'unique. Toutefois, où pouvions-nous rencontrer une jeune oie blanche au plus vite, naïve, craintive et qui ne chercherait pas à tirer avantage de la situation, dans un royaume habitué à la corruption ? La solution s'offrit à nous le mois suivant.

Une fois par semaine, ma Souveraine recevait dans la "Salle des requêtes" des petites gens qui avaient demandé audience auprès d'elle − quelques fois, des années auparavant, pour quémander une aide, rapporter leurs difficultés ou bien encore proposer leurs services. Entrevues auxquelles j'assistais, avec les ministres. Un jour, une dame âgée se présenta devant nous, suivie d'une personne entièrement dissimulée sous une épaisse mante d'un marron fort disgracieux. La vieille femme s'inclina pour nous témoigner son respect et se jeta soudainement aux pieds de mon aimée, pour la supplier de contribuer à expier la faute d'avoir enfanté de misérables Pêcheurs, en décidant du sort de sa petite-fille qui l'accompagnait.

_« Quels ont donc été les pêchés de tes enfants, pour m'implorer de la sorte ?_ S'étonna Néis.

− _Le crime le plus honteux d'entre tous, votre Majesté. Celui de s'aimer !_ cracha immédiatement l'ancienne, des larmes de rage perlant aux yeux. _Et voilà le résultat de leur fornication contre nature !!_ Cria-t-elle en pointant du doigt la concernée. _Montre-toi, diablesse. Dévoile ce corps qui reflète le fourvoiement de tes parents !! »_

La désignée se plia à cet ordre sans protester et rabaissa sa capuche pour ensuite ôter son seul vêtement. Néis étouffa alors un « Seigneur ! » avec sa main, consternée par cette vision d'horreur, tandis que les ministres s'exclamaient d'épouvante. Je n'avais moi-même, jamais encore vu un tel spectacle. La pauvrette possédait une enveloppe charnelle horriblement déformée. Quelques mèches éparses d'un noir douteux faisaient office de chevelure en collant à son crâne démesuré, intensifiant plus encore la laideur de son visage défiguré, dont le contour triangulaire était bien de trop prononcé. Ses yeux, qu'elle maintenait rivés à terre, nous donnaient l'impression d'être prêts à tomber pour finir par rouler sur le sol, tant ils étaient exorbités. Un de ses bras était positionné à l'envers, ses seins – qui s'apparentaient plus aux mamelles d'une femelle appartenant à l'espèce bovine qu'autre chose − étaient bien loin d'être symétriques et de taille similaire, son ventre avait la grosseur d'une femme sur le point de mettre bas et ses jambes étaient affreusement boursoufflées. Quand mon regard s'arrêta enfin sur l'intimité dévoilée de celle-ci, j'écarquillai les yeux de stupéfaction. En plus de posséder les attributs féminins, cette défavorisée avait également au niveau du pubis, un exigu semblant d'appareil génital masculin.

Un monstre. Elle était réellement monstrueuse. Et quand vous rencontrez une telle créature, vous souhaitez sincèrement pour elle-même, qu'elle n'ait pas conscience de son physique. Ce qui ne paraissait malencontreusement pas être le cas de celle-ci, étant donné les larmes qu'elle versait discrètement.

Nous en apprîmes un peu plus sur le passé de cette malheureuse en questionnant la grand-mère. Le fils et la fille de cette dernière avaient quitté la région plusieurs années auparavant, à la recherche de terres plus fertiles à cultiver. Ils avaient fini par s'installer dans le nord, à quelques milliers de kilomètres de là, vivant dans la prospérité et la tranquillité. En réalité et à son insu, ils avaient agi de cette façon pour fuir le domicile familial et ne plus être obligés de cacher leur relation incestueuse. Agée actuellement de quatorze ans, la pauvrette était le fruit de leur union, sa malformation étant directement liée à cette consanguinité. Ils l'avaient aimée, élevée dans l'amour et la tendresse, évitant de lui faire réaliser l'horreur de son physique en dissimulant soigneusement tous les miroirs de la maison et surtout, en la persuadant que cette anormalité charnelle n'était en rien dramatique. Mais ils avaient tous deux passés récemment l'arme à gauche, en essayant de s'opposer à des pilleurs venus les délester de leurs objets de valeur. Un voisin et ami, qui était dans la confidence, avait recueilli leur enfant, le temps de retrouver la trace de ses grands-parents.

_« Les Dieux les ont punis de leur infamie, mais ont laissé leur misérable gamine en vie !_ S'exclama la vieille à la fin de son récit. _Voilà pourquoi je veux vous la confier aujourd'hui, car j'ai une part de responsabilité dans cette affaire ! Je dois réparer mon crime d'avoir mis au monde des enfants s'aimant dans l'immoralité, mais je ne commettrai pas le pêché de la tuer de mes mains ! » _Pleurnicha-t-elle enfin.

J'eus alors véritablement mal au cœur pour cette petite, qui avait été choyée pendant si longtemps avec gentillesse et délicatesse par ses géniteurs, pour soudainement se voir gratifier d'insultes à longueur de journée et être comparée à la pire des vermines. Elle n'avait pas dû aussitôt réaliser le mal qu'on lui reprochait. Celui d'être née. C'était sans compter sa très malveillante grand-mère, qui avait voulu l'accabler un peu plus quant à la gravité de sa difformité, en la forçant à se regarder chaque jour dans une glace. Elle avait peut-être espéré la rendre ainsi folle à lier, en vain. Elle avait même poussé au paroxysme son mépris, en la traitant comme un animal : logée nue dans les écuries − l'habit étant réservé aux véritables êtres humains, selon elle − attachée à un poteau avec une chaîne autour du cou, baignant la plupart du temps dans ses excréments − sa litière n'étant pas régulièrement changée, et mangeant les restes des repas dans une écuelle des plus sales.

C'était pitoyable de constater à quel point l'homme pouvait être abject envers tout ce qui lui était différent, tout ce qui lui faisait peur de par une quelconque dissemblance. Cependant, je remarquai que ma Souveraine semblait être beaucoup plus affectée que moi-même, sur le sort de cette jeune fille. Elle demanda subitement :

_« Comment se nommaient tes enfants, grand-mère ?_

− _Ils s'appelaient Méphistophélès et Prisca, Majesté. »_

Nous avons tous un double quelque part, m'avait un jour affirmé Néis. Je sus en cet instant qu'elle avait vu juste depuis le début, car je connaissais parfaitement ces deux prénoms pour les avoir déjà entendus de la bouche de mon Impératrice. Méphistophélès était un de ses amis sorciers, rencontré dans une autre dimension. Il était mort à son grand désarroi, précédé de sa bien-aimée Prisca et de son enfant, ce dernier étant également difforme de naissance. Elle ne m'avait pas encore conté les détails de leur mort, chose que je n'allais pas tarder à savoir, mais cela me suffit à subodorer la suite des évènements. Ma Reine se leva de son trône impérial pour s'approcher de la pauvre créature et fit lentement le tour de celle-ci, la détaillant sous tous les angles.

_« Est-elle enceinte ?_ Questionna-t-elle.

− _Par tous les Saints Sorciers, non ! Heureusement !_ S'indigna la femme. _La disproportion de son ventre est naturelle. Mais elle a eu ses menstruations le mois dernier, ce qui me laisse penser que cette horreur serait bien capable de se reproduire ! Imaginez !_

− _Est-elle en mesure de parler ?_

– _Auparavant, oui. Mais depuis la mort de mes piètres enfants, elle s'est enfermée dans un mutisme qui, d'ailleurs, est des plus appropriés !_

– _Hum…,_ répondit-elle pensive, avant de se tourner vers l'ancienne. _Tu peux t'en aller, je vais la garder et décider de son sort ultérieurement. Dis-moi juste comment elle se nomme et considère que l'absolution t'a d'ores et déjà été accordée. »_

Soulagée et pleurant de joie à chaudes larmes, elle embrassa la main de ma Reine et la remercia d'une profonde révérence. Elle lui affirma ensuite le ridicule du prénom de sa petite-fille, étant donné son physique peu avantageux. En effet, celle-ci portait le nom d'une de nos Déesses, Athénaïs, symbolisant la beauté divine et la douceur enfantine. Après avoir eu l'information attendue, Néis enjoignit la dame âgée à se retirer, ce que la concernée fit promptement. Une fois les portes de la salle refermées, je vis mon aimée me fixer avec un sourire empreint de sadisme et me massai nerveusement la tempe du bout des doigts, en contemplant ses iris devenus brusquement d'un noir profond. Je fermai alors les paupières, devinant avec exactitude l'imminence de son acte. Je détestais à l'époque entendre ce son. Le bruit qu'émet un corps en explosant littéralement. Je l'entendis. Suivi dans la seconde des cris perçants des témoins de la scène.

Mon aimée, vindicative, venait d'achever la grand-mère d'Athénaïs, sous les yeux terrifiés des autres gens du peuple venus la voir en ce jour et qui attendaient patiemment leur tour derrière les portes. Puis elle ordonna à ses ministres :

_« Enlevez-moi les morceaux de cette mégère ! Nettoyez ensuite mon sol souillé par son sang ! Allez ! Et laissez-nous seuls ! »_

Les hommes ne pipèrent mot et s'exécutèrent dans l'instant, tandis qu'Athénaïs tremblait de peur et redoublait ses pleurs. Elle avait compris ce qu'il était arrivé à sa parente et craignait désormais pour sa vie. Néis se plaça face à elle et lui murmura d'une douce voix de se calmer. Elle ne lui ferait pas de mal. Puis elle posa une main sur son buste et éveilla son sceau magique. Un tourbillon d'un blanc immaculé naquit aux pieds de la jeune fille, amplifiant sa muette terreur, pour ensuite recouvrir l'ensemble de son être.

_« Je vais assainir ton corps en lui conférant sa valeur d'origine. »_ Dit-elle alors.

Le tour de sorcellerie effectué, ce que je vis me subjugua considérablement. Ma Souveraine avait réparé la cruauté de Mère Nature, en redonnant à cette enfant la réelle apparence dont elle aurait dû hériter à la naissance. Et quelle apparence ! Je réalisai à quel point elle était digne de son prénom… On aurait dit que ses cheveux avaient emprunté la magnificence du noir pur réservé aux Déesses selon nos croyances, pour s'en revêtir et arborer une splendide couleur ébène. Les gracieuses et légères volutes de sa chevelure retombaient en cascade sur ses frêles épaules, rehaussant merveilleusement le teint harmonieux et laiteux de sa peau. Son visage, aux traits fins, délicats et pourvu d'une bouche carminée, reflétait une douceur enivrante, l'innocence de l'enfance. Ses iris avaient dérobé la couleur du lilas pour s'en pigmenter et, même si l'on pouvait percevoir une certaine souffrance dans son regard, ses yeux n'en restaient pas moins envoûtants. De petite taille − elle ne devait pas dépasser le mètre cinquante-cinq, son corps gracile était orné d'une généreuse poitrine, ronde comme de délicieuses pommes. Elle était tout simplement d'une beauté divine et à l'image de la douceur enfantine. L'éclatante, sublime et céleste fragilité incarnée. En tant qu'homme, on ne peut souhaiter posséder charnellement une telle personne. On est fasciné, en admiration. Elle nous inspire le respect. On redouterait de la blesser en lui faisant l'amour. On aurait l'impression de la souiller par notre semence, de lui voler sa vertu comme un malfrat. D'entacher l'Ingénue Perfection. Moi plus que les autres, de par ma propension à aimer dans la brutalité. On ne peut tomber amoureux d'une telle créature. On s'extasie. On n'aime pas une Déesse. On la vénère. Et c'est pour toutes ces raisons que Néis la choisit pour être ma belle-de-nuit.

D'un geste gracieux, mon Impératrice fit apparaître un miroir en pied à quelques mètres d'Athénaïs. Elle voulut ensuite l'inciter à contempler son nouveau reflet, mais lorsque l'adolescente reconnut l'aspect poli de l'objet, elle s'effondra à terre, paniquée, en cachant instinctivement ses yeux de ses mains, le visage figé dans une poignante expression d'angoisse. Cette réaction irréfléchie, nous démontra dans l'excellence le manifeste traumatisme engendré par la vue de son ancienne image, chaque jour, quand elle vivait chez sa grand-mère. Elle fut soudainement prise de spasmes, respirant de manière saccadée, retentissante et dans sa crise, elle ne nota pas que ses bras étaient maintenant tous deux positionnés normalement. Ce tableau me déchira le cœur. Quelles pouvaient être ses actuelles pensées ? Comment interprétait-elle la cruauté de feu sa parente à son endroit ? Comment réagit-on lorsque l'on est convaincu de n'avoir rien fait de mal, mais que notre entourage paraît nous affirmer le contraire ? Elle devait certainement être brisée de l'intérieur. Détruite. Comment se reconstruire après cela ? Quand la destinée semble s'acharner sur vous alors que votre seul tort est votre différence ? La vie est parfois la pire des traîtresses. Vous l'aimez comme jamais, amoureux éperdu, respirant avec toujours autant de plaisir l'air qu'elle vous a offert en guise de bienvenu. Mais voilà qu'un jour elle se rebelle, vous délaisse, et se dévoile à vous comme une garce infidèle. Elle semble ne plus vous aimer et vous le fait savoir avec intensité. Elle vous fait souffrir au point de souhaiter en mourir. Etait-ce ce genre de tourments qu'éprouvait Athénaïs à présent ? Elle devait penser que ma Souveraine cherchait à l'humilier un peu plus, à piétiner le peu de dignité qui lui restait en l'obligeant à se regarder une ultime fois dans une glace, avant de la tuer. Il en était pourtant tout autre.

Mon aimée défit sa cape aux couleurs impériales, rouge et or, bordée de fourrure blanche, et la déposa sur les épaules de la jeune fille pour l'en couvrir. Puis, elle s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et l'étreignit pendant de longues minutes, tendrement, en lui susurrant des mots de réconfort, d'apaisement. Elle lui certifia qu'elle ne comptait pas la blesser, la torturer plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà été. Elle lui fit se rendre compte du changement de son corps, en l'amenant délicatement à se toucher. Elle prit sa main tremblante pour la poser sur son ventre dégonflé, afin qu'elle pût sentir cette transformation de sa paume, de même que pour ses jambes. Doucement, elle la fit se relever pour se diriger vers l'objet de sa peur, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle préférait malgré cela garder les paupières closes. Enfin, elle la persuada avec une profonde gentillesse d'ouvrir les yeux et de se redécouvrir. Durant quelques instants, elle fixa cette image qui lui était étrangère. D'une main hésitante, elle toucha le verre poli pour s'assurer de sa réelle existence puis, du bout des doigts, elle effleura ses joues, son cou, ce bras redevenu comme l'autre. Elle ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt. Ce n'était pas une illusion. Elle s'approcha du miroir, cherchant un détail, un reste familier de son ancien visage pour être certaine que ce nouveau reflet était bien le sien. Elle reconnut ses iris et ce regard si triste. S'appuyant contre la glace, elle glissa jusqu'au sol sous le poids de l'émotion. Elle se remit à pleurer, explorant de ses paumes cette enveloppe charnelle modifiée, afin de se la réapproprier. Néis s'agenouilla à ses côtés, caressant sa noire chevelure de façon presque maternelle et contemplant ce nouveau corps avec elle.

_« Voilà à quoi tu aurais dû ressembler à la naissance, si le sang de ton ascendance ne t'avait pas trahie. Tu aurais pu naître ainsi. C'est le fruit de la malchance qui en a décidé autrement._ Lui dit-elle avec bienveillance. _Vois comme tu es jolie. Ta mère t'a légué une beauté, qui s'est amplifiée en s'unissant à celle de ton père. »_

Assis sur mon trône, le menton reposant sur la main de mon bras accoudé, j'observais attentivement la scène. Ma Reine demanda alors à la belle candide si cette apparence lui plaisait et si elle voulait la conserver. La concernée hocha timidement la tête pour dire oui.

_« Je vais donc te demander une faveur en échange,_ reprit-elle, d'une douce voix. _Quelque chose que tu es la seule à pouvoir accomplir telle que je l'entends. En contrepartie, tu seras logée au sein du palais et traitée comme un membre de la noblesse. Ton corps sera revêtu des_ _plus somptueuses robes rehaussées de fils d'or. Tu dormiras toutes les nuits dans de la soie, allongée sur une couche des plus confortables. Tu mangeras à ma table les mets les plus délicieux et boiras les alcools les plus savoureux. Tu t'enivreras du parfum ajouté à la pureté de l'eau avec laquelle tu te laveras. Nul ne te manquera plus jamais de respect, j'y veillerai. Et si tu acceptes ma requête, nous serons ta famille désormais. »_

Athénaïs avait écouté ces propos, l'air méfiant, incrédule, je le voyais bien. Qu'allait-elle donc faire pour être si richement choyée ? Pour se voir accorder un tel honneur, impropre à son réel rang ? J'essayai de paraître le plus détaché, mais j'avoue qu'en devinant les projets de ma Reine, le trouble commença à s'immiscer en moi, accélérant les pulsations de mon coeur. Et moi, comment allais-je faire pour oser toucher une telle créature, sans craindre d'égratigner un peu plus son âme déjà tourmentée ? Si l'on ne peut s'éprendre d'une Déesse, on peut se passionner pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? Une extatique adoration, incarnée par une silencieuse mais charnelle passion. Il me faudrait donc lui faire amour ainsi et avec décence. Retenir mes pulsions empreintes de bestialité pour m'unir avec elle presque religieusement, en toute convenance. Je ne pourrais lui témoigner une tendresse que Néis ne m'avait jamais apprise. Mais je pourrais toujours l'aimer physiquement d'une délicate ferveur et d'une profonde dévotion… si un sentiment de culpabilité ne venait pas obscurcir mes pensées. Nul ne peut avoir envie de blesser un Ange. On préfère le voir déployer ses ailes et s'envoler avec toute la grâce qui le caractérise.

_« Ta mère t'a-t-elle déjà lu des contes de fées ?_ Demanda mon aimée. _Ces histoires qui parlent d'une belle jeune fille s'éprenant d'un prince charmant et qui finit par l'épouser, pour enfin l'aimer éternellement ? »_

L'intéressée fit signe que oui.

_« Vois-tu cet homme là-bas ?_ Dit-elle en me désignant. _Il est ton Roi et le régent de mon cœur. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer quand je ne serai pas au sein de ma demeure. Une personne qui puisse lui tenir compagnie et devenir la digne épousée de son lit. J'aimerais qu'il soit ton prince charmant, comme tu serais sa Mirabilis, cette fleur qui ne dévoile sa splendeur que la nuit. »_

L'adolescente semblait parfaitement comprendre de quoi il retournait. Il faut dire que certaines courtisanes du palais avaient une réputation qui dépassait parfois nos frontières. Ma Souveraine lui expliqua ensuite que le titre de _Mirabilis, _n'était donné qu'aux courtisanes les plus convoitées du royaume, dont la beauté incontestée les avait fait se distinguer parmi toutes les autres. Contrairement à leurs congénères, elles n'avaient pas besoin de se faire entretenir par plusieurs clients, puisque dès l'âge de la puberté atteint, on leur destinait déjà un seul protecteur, suffisamment riche et puissant pour se réserver l'exclusivité de leurs faveurs. Il va de soi que, seul quelqu'un de la noblesse ou bien un riche bourgeois pouvait en assumer le coût. Elles étaient considérées comme des secondes épouses, officieuses − la monogamie étant de rigueur dans notre pays, sans être prisonnières du mariage, et leur virginité offerte à qui les achèterait. Leur parcours différait également des autres demi-mondaines. Elles n'étaient pas introduites au palais par une parente pour être officiellement présentées à la Cour, en vue de devenir la favorite de plusieurs aristocrates, mais pouvaient se targuer d'avoir reçu une réelle éducation sexuelle et spirituelle en ce sens. Bon nombre d'artistes parcouraient ainsi les campagnes pour dénicher ces insolites beautés, afin de peindre leur portrait et soumettre ces derniers à plusieurs membres de la haute société. Si l'une de ces représentations plaisait à un seigneur fortuné, celui-ci faisait venir la jouvencelle accompagnée de ses parents jusque chez lui, afin de vérifier par lui-même le charme de la convoitée. Une fois son choix effectué, il proposait l'achat de la demoiselle à ses géniteurs contre une somme conséquente. Très conséquente. Voilà pourquoi, peu de paysans refusaient l'offre. Le commerce de la chair existe, et existera toujours. Tant qu'il y aura des gens suffisamment aisés pour profiter de la pauvreté humaine. Mais au fond, cela ne s'éloigne guère du principe des mariages arrangés. On "vend" la jeune fille à un homme, bien souvent de très loin son aîné, sauf que dans ces cas-là, ce sont les vendeurs qui payent pour l'acquisition de leur progéniture. On appelle cela une dot et l'on nomme l'union forcée "mariage" pour adoucir la réalité. Non, vraiment, cela ne diffère guère…

C'était à ce stade que les _Céliatrices _entraient en scène. Ces femmes, Mirabilis de leur statut, instruites, soignées, raffinées et admirées, enseignaient leur art de la séduction, de la manipulation, des plaisirs de la chair et de leur savoir-faire, monnayant argent. Beaucoup de courtisanes venaient se former auprès d'elles ou se perfectionner. Leur nom provenait de la fusion entre le mot _formatrice_ et le prénom _Célie_, fille publique d'antan et Mirabilis également qui, à la mort de son amant ruiné et laissée sans un sou, avait préféré proposer ses services en tant que formatrice plutôt que de se retrouver un autre protecteur. Première en son genre, elle avait vu son succès grandissant et son métier renommé ainsi, quand d'autres avaient voulu l'imiter. C'était à ces femmes que les nobles confiaient l'éducation de leur Mirabilis. La richesse, le nombre de clients qui lui avaient fait confiance et la popularité d'une Céliatrice, s'estimaient à sa collection personnelle de _Coffrets d'Ange_. Jolie appellation pour désigner un objet, intimement lié à la perte de la virginité d'une Mirabilis. Un Coffret d'Ange – le dernier mot ayant été choisi pour rappeler la Pureté, était destiné à renfermer comme un trésor, une étoffe de soie à la base d'un blanc immaculé, sur laquelle la jeune Mirabilis avait elle-même brodé durant sa formation son prénom, la date de son dépucelage définie à l'avance et le nom de sa Céliatrice. Lors de sa défloraison avec son Maître, effectuée devant témoins, l'adolescente devait placer ce tissu sous son bassin, afin de recueillir le sang de son hymen déchiré. La soie ainsi tâchée était ensuite mise à l'intérieur du petit coffre et l'ensemble offert à la formatrice.

Tout comme il existait trois types d'éducation pour les Mirabilis, une simple, l'autre beaucoup plus approfondie et la dernière excellente – tout dépendait de la fortune du protecteur et de la somme versée à la Céliatrice, il existait également trois types de coffrets. A savoir que ces derniers étaient achetés par les clients eux-mêmes. Le premier était un Coffret d'Ange en argent, signifiant que la courtisane avait reçu une simple éducation et que son seigneur n'était autre qu'un riche bourgeois. Le deuxième était en or, symbolisant la longueur et la très bonne instruction administrée à la jeune fille, mais aussi révélateur sur la condition de son futur amant : un membre de la noblesse. Et le troisième, le plus convoité car le plus rare, était également en or mais son extérieur recouvert de diamants. Il était d'une grande valeur car représentatif de son acheteur : le Roi en personne, ou bien un de ses descendants directs. La Céliatrice qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir eu la confiance du Monarque pour former sa courtisane particulière, voyait très vite son succès grandir et sa renommée en tant que référence en la matière, à jamais assurée.

Athénaïs accepta le marché. Avait-elle d'autres choix ? Se rendait-elle compte de ce que cela impliquait à mon endroit ? Je ne pourrais vous le dire, mais je vis que son ingénuité était encore grande pour ainsi faire confiance aveuglément aux propos de Néis. Ses parents avaient dû lui dire que certains membres du gouvernement de ce pays étaient des gens loyaux, dénués du vice mensonger. Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être pensait-elle que j'allais être comme les princes de ses contes, doux et amoureux transis, quand la réalité était tout autre ? L'esprit humain se raccroche à ce qu'il peut quand il voit une étincelle parmi les ténèbres, alors que tout espoir semblait perdu. Si j'avais été comme certains de mes sujets, elle aurait bien vite été désillusionnée. Et je doute qu'elle aurait pu s'en relever. C'était en réfléchissant à cela que j'observais ma future amante s'éloigner avec des servantes et sortir de la pièce.

_« Tu lui plais, je l'ai lu dans ses yeux,_ dit soudainement ma Souveraine, en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

– _Je n'aime pas les brunes…_

– _Je le sais,_ répondit-elle.

– _Je préfère les femmes douées d'une belle éloquence et d'un fort caractère, telles que toi. Je vais donc inéluctablement m'ennuyer avec elle._

– _Je le sais._

– _Je ne pourrai exprimer mes pulsions, de peur de la briser. Mon plaisir en sera diminué…_

– _J'en suis consciente._

– _Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais à la toucher, en fin de compte. _

– _Tu le feras… avec toute la délicatesse dont tu peux être capable. Ta soif ne sera pas rassasiée avec elle, pour ne l'être pleinement qu'avec moi. Cependant, je sais que tu la respecteras. Voilà pourquoi je l'ai choisie. »_

Elle resterait ainsi la seule. Elle n'avait pas voulu une potentielle rivale, mais une remplaçante qui ne lui ferait jamais de l'ombre. Elle avait éprouvé mon admiration pour le nouveau physique de la jeune fille, conjuguée à l'idée que je ne pourrai l'effleurer sans faire preuve de retenue. D'où sa décision. J'étais un homme profondément charnel. Si je ne pouvais, au moins de temps en temps, réaliser avec ma partenaire les envies sexuelles et sauvages qui régentaient le creux de mes reins, la frustration me serait inévitable. Tandis qu'avec Néis, tout m'était accordé. C'était pour cette raison, que j'aimais autant ma Reine. Car après tout, j'étais né d'elle. J'ai également soulevé le problème de l'âge. D'apparence, je ne faisais que trois ou quatre ans de plus qu'Athénaïs, grâce à la modification de mon organisme qui ralentissait mon vieillissement. Cependant, le corps de celle-ci n'étant pas doté d'un tel avantage, elle finirait tôt ou tard par subir les effets de la sénescence. Qu'adviendrait-il d'elle alors ? Mon aimée lui conférerait donc ce sort qui décélère les manifestations du temps sur l'enveloppe charnelle. Et que se passerait-il s'il nous arrivait malheur ? Serait-elle prisonnière de cette magie ? Seule à ne plus vieillir ? Non, m'assura-t-elle – sans omettre de se moquer de mon pessimisme quant à notre mort qui, pour elle, ne pouvait être avant de nombreux siècles. Dans l'éventualité ou cela se produirait, la magie cesserait d'opérer sur le métabolisme de ma future amante, et son corps reprendrait normalement le cours de son évolution.

Ma bien-aimée interrompit subitement mes songes en mandant une servante. Elle exigea ensuite que les cinq meilleures Céliatrices siégeant au palais se présentassent à elle sans tarder, vêtues de leurs intimes tenues. Je ne compris pas sur le coup le but de cette demande spéciale qui me paraissait incongrue. Ces femmes étaient là pour éduquer ma prochaine compagne de lit, peu importait la joliesse de leurs formes. Ce que je ne savais pas alors, c'était que le contrat qui liait la Céliatrice au solliciteur contenait une clause bien précise. Dans l'hypothèse où, la première nuit passée avec la jeune Mirabilis, son dépucelage, ne satisfaisait pas le client entièrement et ne se déroulait pas jusqu'à l'obtention de ses complètes faveurs, la tâche incombait à la formatrice de rassasier les envies de l'inassouvi acquéreur. Etant donné l'argent investi, se donner une nuit faisait partie du marché au préalable défini. Ma douce devait se douter à cette époque que je rencontrerais des difficultés le jour venu, voilà pourquoi elle entendait décider de qui serait susceptible de me contenter. Elle aimait fixer les règles, jusque dans mon plaisir sexuel.

Un peu plus tard, cinq splendides femmes d'une trentaine d'années nous firent une révérence selon la bienséance. Elles ôtèrent l'instant suivant leur pardessus, pour nous laisser jouir de leurs atours à l'œil nu. Coquines mais non vulgaires, leurs tenues étaient un délice à observer. Devant cette invitation à la contemplation, Néis se leva et fit le tour de chacune d'entre elles, les détaillant de la tête aux pieds, sans mot dire. Puis, elle s'arrêta en faisant face à l'une de ces filles nocturnes, plongeant son impérieux regard dans celui d'une envoûtante créature à la blonde chevelure. D'un geste solennel, elle tendit ensuite son avant-bras vers la belle afin de lui signifier sa fonction nouvelle. Immédiatement, la désignée posa un genou à terre pour lui faire un baisemain, se félicitant certainement intérieurement d'avoir été sélectionnée. Richesse et popularité fulgurante étaient à la clé.

_« Majesté, je vous remercie de cet honneur accordé,_ dit la demi-mondaine, toujours agenouillée, tandis que ses congénères s'éclipsaient discrètement.

– _Je n'ai pas jeté mon dévolu sur toi au hasard. Je te sais maligne et calculatrice, sans aucun doute la meilleure de ta profession, cependant, je connais ton attachement à mon endroit._

– _Puis-je parler sans détour, Majesté ? _

– _Fais._ Répondit Néis, en posant le vert de ses iris sur moi.

– _Ma Dame, cela a toujours été un immense plaisir que de ravir certaines de vos nuits. »_

Ma seule réaction visible fut d'écarquiller les yeux. Instantanément, je compris la raison pour laquelle elle m'autorisait à posséder une seconde amante : elle-même en avait une. Bien que surpris, je n'en fus pas outré, ni même jaloux. Tant que je restais l'empereur de son cœur, le seul homme à me glisser au plus profond de son intime demeure, je ne ressentais aucune douleur. L'amour m'aveuglait, car c'était ainsi qu'elle m'avait fait. Ce dont je ne me doutais pas à l'époque, c'était qu'une mortification et une souffrance d'un épouvantable sans nom, l'avaient poussée dans les bras de cette femme. N'étant pas en ces temps au courant de ses multiples viols endurés durant sa jeunesse, je ne pouvais concevoir son effroyable tristesse. Je ne pouvais deviner que ces ignobles violences perpétuées par des immondices au sein de son innocence jadis, avaient alors ancré dans sa jeune mémoire que l'amour physique de la part d'un homme n'était que sévices. Je ne pouvais savoir que son corps n'avait appris que cette seule manière d'aimer le sexe opposé, jusqu'à s'en résigner. Je ne pouvais subodorer qu'elle considérait les hommes ainsi à cause de son horrible vécu.

Si seulement j'avais su…

Elle n'était jamais venue chercher auprès de moi cette tendresse qui, pour elle, n'était propre qu'à la féminine délicatesse. Son esprit et son être étaient persuadés qu'il n'y avait de jouissance possible avec un homme que dans la néfaste véhémence.

Apprenez à quelqu'un que de félicité il n'y a, que dans la brutalité.

Imprimez sur l'épiderme d'une candide, le douloureux souvenir d'une contrainte avide.

Eduquez chacun de ses novices sens à l'appréciation de la virulence.

Donnez l'illusion à sa jeune personne que de plaisir il n'y a que dans la déraison.

Participez à l'éveil de cette latente haine, qu'elle finira par retourner contre elle-même.

Prenez part à cet avilissement et vous avez ma Néis d'antan.

La honte, le dégoût, l'aversion, mêlés à des pleurs incommensurables qui, pendant longtemps, furent pour elle sans interruption.

La répugnance pour son être souillé, qui n'avait appris que cette seule manière d'aimer.

Voilà de quoi je suis né.

J'incarne ceux qu'elle avait de toute éternité haïs ; ceux qui l'avaient salie.

Et toutes ces ignominies dont elle avait souffert, avaient contribué à sa folie.

_« Je t'ai également élue de par ton impossibilité d'enfanter. Ainsi, si tu dois avoir une quelconque participation le soir de la Défloraison, je n'encourrai pas le risque de voir une autre femme porter l'enfant de mon amant. Je ne dérogerai pas à cette tradition. D'autant qu'il y aura certainement quelques complications avec ta prochaine élève._

– _Pour quelle raison ?_ S'étonna la belle-de-nuit, en relevant la tête. _Mes qualités en tant que Céliatrice ne sont plus à démontrer et ma réputation n'est plus à faire. Je vous garantis que la jouvencelle saura parfaitement combler le vide du lit de votre partenaire. Elle aura une instruction des plus exemplaires._

– _Je connais tes talents en la matière,_ approuva ma Souveraine. _Tu inities les pucelles à l'art des préliminaires en les faisant s'essayer auprès d'autres hommes. Il n'en sera pourtant pas question avec celle-ci. Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne une catin expérimentée en caresses buccales, au préalable touchée par quantité de mains masculines. Ton Roi sera le seul à bénéficier de ce privilège. _

– _Quel sera donc mon rôle alors ?_

– _Tu seras sa tutrice. Tu lui apprendras la vie au palais, la guideras. Tu lui expliqueras les bonnes manières et les plaisirs de la chair dans leur unique forme théorique. La seule pratique qu'elle aura, sera avec son Roi. Sa pureté ne sera pas corrompue, car elle restera ingénue. Jamais tu ne lui confieras les secrets de la manipulation. Préserve son innocence et sa candeur. _

– _Si je puis me permettre,_ répliqua la courtisane, _elle ne sera donc pas docile le moment venu._

– _C'est vrai,_ admit Néis en me défiant du regard, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. _Il voulait une amante, il en a une. A lui désormais d'apprivoiser cet oiseau effrayé. »_

Je lui souris en entendant ces mots. C'était bien elle. Elle m'accordait le droit de disposer des faveurs d'une autre demoiselle, sans me la servir sur un plateau d'argent.

_« Pourquoi tant d'égards, Majesté, envers une simple fille de ferme ?_ Interrogea la Céliatrice.

– _Je le fais en souvenir d'un être cher. Va rejoindre ton élève maintenant. »_ Conclut ma Reine.

En mémoire de Méphistophélès, feu son ami rencontré dans une autre dimension, elle avait décidé de prendre Athénaïs sous son aile, qui n'était autre que le double de l'enfant de ce grand sorcier dans notre monde.

_« Comment s'appelle ta maîtresse ?_ Demandai-je soudain.

– _Dahlia. _

– _Tu as bon goût. Très bon goût. »_ Lançai-je, rêveur.

J'étais des plus sincères. Cette femme aux yeux couleur tourterelle, au fin visage encadré par de soyeuses mèches bouclées d'un blond impérial, dégageait quelque chose de diablement excitant. Sa plantureuse poitrine devait émoustiller n'importe quelle langue masculine, suscitant ainsi l'impulsive envie d'en redessiner les contours dans l'immédiat, et son exquise silhouette achevait définitivement de vous enflammer le bas-ventre. Tout de son être inspirait à la sexualité. Je comprenais aisément le désir éprouvé par mon aimée à son endroit. Je me doutais aussi qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu que cette femme fût ma courtisane, car j'aurais très certainement fini par m'enticher considérablement de cette dernière. Dahlia semblait avoir les mêmes qualités spirituelles que ma belle, et m'aurait sans nul doute permis, aux vues de son expérience, de posséder son corps comme j'aimais à le pratiquer.

La semaine suivante, je ne revis pas Athénaïs, le temps pour elle de se reposer des évènements passés. De mon côté, je passais mon temps libre avec ma Reine, voulant pleinement profiter de sa présence, avant qu'elle ne s'en allât de nouveau. Un jour, après avoir l'amour avec elle, j'étais allongé dans son lit, appréciant ces instants _d'après_, tandis qu'elle était partie aux Bains, faire un sauna. La tête reposant sur mon avant-bras, fixant pensivement le plafond, je tirai longuement sur un petit rouleau de tabac soigneusement enveloppé dans une feuille très fine de papier, qu'elle avait ramené d'un de ses derniers voyages. Une "cigarette" comme ils appelaient ça là-bas. Celui-ci avait un arrière goût de menthe très agréable. En rejetant lentement la fumée dans les airs, je tournai machinalement mon visage sur le côté et mon regard fut attiré par un livret laissé sur la table de chevet. Je m'assis sur la couche et me décidai à lire un peu en l'attendant. J'étais curieux de connaître ses lectures du moment. Cependant, dès la première page, je constatai que ce n'était pas là un livre ordinaire mais le journal intime d'une jeune femme, prénommée Prisca. En parcourant quelques lignes, je compris que ce journal était celui de la bien-aimée de Méphistophélès, l'ami sorcier décédé de Néis, rencontré dans une autre dimension. Elle ne m'avait pas précisé de quelle manière il était mort avec l'élue de son cœur et son enfant. Tout ce que j'avais pu déceler, était que ces disparitions l'avaient beaucoup affligée. Elle semblait avoir entretenu une grande amitié avec lui. Peut-être à cause de leur force magique respective. Je ne savais pas non plus comment elle avait fait pour se procurer cet écrit. Elle avait dû fouiller dans les affaires personnelles de Prisca après son trépas, lorsqu'elle se trouvait encore dans leur monde.

Je me résolus à lire ce livret afin d'en savoir un peu plus. J'appris tout d'abord que la Prisca de cet univers-là avait été une simple servante, établie à la Cité des Clow. Méphistophélès y était par ailleurs "Master", nom pour désigner le chef de ce clan Ils avaient vraisemblablement été amants dans le plus grand secret, étant donné leur différent statut, jusqu'à ce que la demoiselle accouchât de leur enfant. A cette époque, Méphistophélès n'était pas à ses côtés, mais parti en voyage. Comme me l'avait confié Néis et d'après le récit de Prisca, leur enfant naquit avec plusieurs difformités, qui ressemblaient exactement à celles qu'avaient Athénaïs, avant sa modification magique. Celui qui faisait office d'accoucheur avait affirmé à la jeune mère que le nouveau-né était un hermaphrodite, pour finalement choisir d'en faire définitivement un mâle en closant son orifice féminin. Néanmoins, Prisca semblait convaincue que son bébé se développerait femme, ce qui lui provoqua une immense affliction, d'autant qu'elle lui avait déjà choisi un prénom – sans pourtant le spécifier dans son journal. Je pourrais d'ailleurs aujourd'hui lui donner raison ; ce n'était pas un garçon mais bien une fille pourvue de malheureuses déformations. Athénaïs en était la preuve vivante, pour être le double de cette enfant dans mon monde. L'homme de médecine avait ensuite tenté d'abuser d'elle en la faisant chanter, mais avait été atrocement tué avant d'y arriver et ce, grâce à un sort de protection de sa création. Sort qu'elle avait appelé "La Marque de Prisca", pour en être l'auteur et qui la protégeait de n'importe quel vil profiteur, puisque seul son amant était en mesure de poser sur elle une main désireuse de faveurs. Je m'étais alors douté des conditions du décès de Prisca et de sa fille. L'accoucheur avait consigné dans ses ouvrages les particularités du nouveau-né, le condamnant à mort s'ils devaient être rendus publics. Dans sa dimension, un tel enfant et sa mère étaient considérés comme créatures de l'Enfer, puis exécutées.

Son récit s'arrêtait au trente-cinquième jour d'écriture, jour de la mort du médecin. La lecture m'avait quelque peu bouleversé, quant à l'intensité des sentiments de cette jeune femme envers Méphistophélès et la finalité de sa courte existence. Je trouvai cela injuste. Terriblement injuste. Instinctivement, je tournai la page suivante pour découvrir un texte rédigé par une autre personne, à la vue du tracé de la plume. Je reconnus le style de Néis au bout de quelques secondes. Celle-ci avait écrit :

"_Méphistophélès, _

_Mon ami, je t'adresse ces quelques lignes en espérant qu'un jour tu puisses les lire._

_J'ai besoin d'épancher mon affreuse douleur, vif tourment qui me pousse à t'écrire._

_Je suis venue beaucoup trop tard pour les sauver._

_Et quand j'ai réalisé, ils avaient déjà été égorgés._

_Tu sais qu'à chaque fois, j'étais obligée d'apparaître dans un endroit bien isolé pour te visiter._

_Le ciel s'ouvrait à chacune de mes entrées, et je ne voulais pas que ton peuple en fût effrayé._

_Lorsque je suis arrivée, j'ai vu une masse de petites gens assemblées sur une place publique, _

_Et en me faufilant à leurs côtés, j'ai constaté que certains arboraient un sourire sardonique._

_Sur un échafaud, j'ai alors distingué quelques silhouettes, dont une mère et son enfant._

_Etant trop éloignée, je n'ai pas pu discerner l'identité de ces deux victimes en cet instant._

_En continuant d'avancer, j'ai entendu la populace prononcer des mots fort cruels, _

_Qui ne cessaient d'être clamés et résonnaient atrocement au creux de mes oreilles._

_Puis, j'ai entendu une voix s'élever plus que les autres, destinée à empêcher cet assassinat._

_A cause du brouhaha et ne te voyant point, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris que c'était toi._

_J'ai traversé la foule avec diligence, en percevant de multiples cris qui me déchirèrent le cœur, _

_Et je t'ai reconnu en t'entendant hurler, tel un homme désespéré, que c'était là ta propre sœur._

_Mes prunelles se sont immédiatement rivées sur la scène sordide, _

_Pour ne me laisser que le temps d'assister à ce spectacle morbide._

_Le sang s'était mis à jaillir de la jeune gorge de tes deux amours, puis ton bébé jeté à terre._

_J'étais ensuite pétrifiée quand ils ont déclaré que ces créatures s'en retournaient en Enfer._

_J'ai vu ton aimée pleurer en t'adressant un dernier regard miséricordieux, _

_Tandis que, lentement, son âme nous quittait pour s'envoler vers les cieux._

_Je t'ai vu courir jusqu'à eux et t'effondrer, à genoux et en pleurs devant ces deux êtres._

_Personne d'autre à part moi ne pouvait imaginer la souffrance que te causait cette perte._

_J'ai senti ton Aura s'intensifier à mesure que tu exprimais ta douleur._

_Je l'ai sentie pénétrer brutalement mon corps et m'oppresser le cœur._

_Ton abattement s'est violemment répandu en moi, sans me laisser une seconde d'accalmie._

_J'ai alors pleinement partagé avec toi cette horrible épreuve endurée par cette garce de vie._

_Puis, en croisant tes yeux j'ai décelé au plus profond de tes prunelles ta muette supplique._

_Tu désirais emmener avec toi leur enveloppe charnelle que tu considérais comme reliques._

_Tu voulais de ma magie pour te venger de ces exécutions._

_Tu étais déterminé à tous les détruire avec ta malédiction. _

_Ton seul pouvoir étant insuffisant, tu voulais que je t'aide à réaliser tes noirs desseins._

_Et j'ai accepté, car je savais que dans tous les cas, tu te serais laissé mourir de chagrin. _

_Mon être s'est brisé de part en part tandis que je te faisais mes adieux d'un regard. _

_J'ai vivement pleuré tandis que de mon sceau, je te léguais un peu de mes pouvoirs. _

_Je t'ai donné la force de mourir en entraînant avec toi, ceux qui étaient venus se distraire._

_J'ai rendu ton âme satanique, afin que tu puisses désormais devenir un Maître des Enfers._

_J'ai ancré dans ton sceau, l'âme et la force vitale de tes deux amours, _

_Afin qu'elles soient à tes côtés dans l'Autre Monde et pour toujours._

_J'ai mêlé ma magie à la tienne afin que tu puisses provoquer une authentique hécatombe, _

_Pour que tous les présents puissent être réduits à néant et ce, en quelques petites secondes._

_J'ai fermé les yeux tandis que je sentais tes flammes m'entourer sans pour autant me toucher, _

_Je n'ai plus entendu les hurlements des gens, dès lors je me suis mise à violemment sangloter._

_Par ce feu infernal, tu les as brûlés vifs pour manifester ton désespoir haut et fort,_

_Me laissant seule avec mon mal et mes larmes, car je pleurais un fidèle ami mort. _

_Un jour, je sais que tu trouveras le moyen de revenir ici-bas, j'en ai la certitude._

_J'espère seulement, que ton esprit ne sera pas alors trop marqué par la turpitude._

_Après cela, ton peuple a prétendu que tu avais vendu ton âme au Diable._

_Me voilà donc renommée Satan, pour avoir aidé un compagnon affable._

_Tu étais une douce personne, fière et noble de cœur ; un patient et réel confident._

_L'épaule sur laquelle j'ai souvent larmoyé, pour évacuer mes intenses tourments. _

_Tu étais la proue de mon aveugle et déséquilibré navire, quand la folie embrumait ma vision._

_Tu étais l'amarre qui me retenait au port quand menaçait d'éclater la tempête de ma déraison,_

_Celui qui me tirait vers la délicate voie de la guérison._

_Désormais, tapie dans l'ombre, me guette l'aliénation._

_Elle s'agite, impatiente mais tenace. _

_Elle attend son heure, cette vorace. _

_Elle me sait fragile et sans aucun secours,_

_Et l'impétueuse réclame à présent son tour._

_Mes absences au sein de mon royaume se feront plus longues maintenant._

_Je ne veux pas qu'__**il**__ me voie fréquemment sombrer, le regard impuissant. _

_Lorsque mon esprit s'aventure malgré lui dans les méandres de la furieuse démence, _

_Le plus souvent, je tente de partir loin d'ici, afin qu'il ne me voie pas trop en transe. _

_Je dissémine mon mal ailleurs ; je blesse cruellement sans m'arrêter. _

_J'extirpe le venin qui coule dans mes veines, et me révèle sans pitié._

_Et quand mon inexplicable rage semble s'être dissipée, _

_Je reviens vers __**lui**__, ravie, me croyant ainsi enfin libérée._

_Mais invariablement, elle réapparaît._

_Lentement, à chaque fois elle renaît._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour elle prenne définitivement les rênes de mon être, _

_Et sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, elle prendra le contrôle de ma tête._

_Pourquoi dois-je perdre les personnes qui me tiennent tant à cœur ?_

_Ma piètre destinée serait-elle de vivre et d'exister dans la douleur ?_

_Quand trouverais-je enfin le vrai repos ?_

_Quand serais-je apaisée de tous ces maux ? _

_Pour répondre à la question que tu vas sans doute te poser, _

_J'ai trouvé ce livret dans la cachette secrète de ton aimée._

_C'est l'affliction de ta mort et l'Aura laissée par Prisca dans cet endroit _

_Qui, instinctivement, m'ont attirée là-bas en guidant chacun de mes pas._

_Protégé par un sort de petite intensité qu'elle avait créé, _

_Il ne m'a pas été difficile de l'éliminer pour le récupérer._

_Et quand j'en aurai terminé, j'irai le remettre précisément là où je l'ai déniché, _

_En souhaitant qu'un jour tu puisses le lire, toi, ou bien un de tes dignes héritiers._

_A travers ce que j'ai pu lire, j'ai pu saisir que tu croyais avoir eu d'elle un garçon ?_

_Son instinct maternel lui soufflait le contraire et sache qu'elle avait eu bien raison._

_J'ai récemment rencontré ta fille, double dans ma dimension de ton bébé perdu._

_Et crois-moi sur parole, je puis t'affirmer que c'était elle, j'en suis convaincue._

_J'en veux pour preuve que sur ma terre, vous étiez également ses amoureux parents._

_J'en veux pour preuve que de naissance, elle était atteinte des mêmes défigurements._

_J'emploie l'imparfait car je lui ai redonné la merveilleuse apparence qu'elle aurait dû avoir._

_Je lui ai rendu ce que la malchance lui avait ôté, afin qu'elle n'ait plus à craindre un miroir. _

_Si tu pouvais voir comme elle est belle !_

_Elle te ferait sans nul doute penser à elle !_

_Au resplendissant soleil de ta vie et ton épouse de cœur,_

_A celle que tu aimais le plus au monde : ta propre sœur._

_Son prénom est à lui seul une délicate et légère poésie,_

_Et je suis sûre qu'en le lisant, tu seras toi aussi conquis. _

_Puisque je sais que Prisca n'avait pas eu le temps de te le confier, _

_Je me fais une joie de pouvoir peut-être de ma plume te le révéler :_

_Elle s'appelle Athénaïs._

_Ton éternelle amie, Néis._

_Post-scriptum : tu trouveras ci-jointe une petite miniature de sa jolie figure, peinte par un de nos artistes, qui a su capter et transcrire son regard si triste. Je te promets que d'ici quelques temps, ses iris seront pétillants."_

Songeur, un peu secoué, je refermai le livret et repris une cigarette en l'allumant avec une bougie. Je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu m'en parler. Elle se murait dans un long silence qui m'inquiétait. Je n'aimais pas la voir aussi distante dans ces moments-là, voilà pourquoi je ne trouvais pas le courage de la forcer à me regarder dans les yeux et de tout m'avouer. Je l'aimais pourtant. Mais je me contentais de ce que j'avais. Elle ne voulait pas me divulguer les quelques noirs évènements de son histoire ? Soit, je n'allais pas l'obliger. C'était ce que je pensais être le mieux pour nous deux. Tant qu'elle me laissait être avec elle, et faire ce que bon m'entendait dès que le désir me réchauffait, cela me convenait. Je n'étais pas des plus prévenants ; je ne voyais pas tellement plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Néanmoins, j'avais peur de la fâcher en lui posant quelques questions déplacées, et je redoutais qu'elle ne finît par vouloir me quitter. Aujourd'hui je me dis que, l'amour c'est aussi partager ses joies et ses peines. Si seulement à l'époque, j'avais été un peu plus téméraire à son endroit, cela aurait peut-être pu avoir quelques résultats. Et en cet instant, je ne me doutais pas jusqu'où ces non-dits aller nous entraîner.

J'analysai tout ce que j'avais pu lire. Je savais désormais comment était mort son ami et qu'elle se croyait proche de la folie. Néanmoins, cela me semblait inconcevable. Non, pas elle. Je me retournai la tête pour tenter de comprendre, en vain. Mais non, pas elle. Néis était une femme bien de trop forte pour être ainsi possédée par un mal aussi grave. A mes yeux, elle se cherchait peut-être une raison pour aller voir du pays, pour être loin de moi. Je ne savais pas. L'ennuyais-je à ce point ? S'était-elle lassée ? Etait-ce de ma faute ? Je n'étais pas du tout conscient de l'idiotie de mes pensées alors. L'amour avait abaissé le voile de l'égarement devant mes prunelles, entravant ma lucidité. Parlait-elle de moi en écrivant _« Je reviens vers lui, ravie… »_ ? Etais-je celui dont elle parlait sans le nommer ? Maintenant, je sais que oui, mais ce jour-là, un doute subsistait en moi. Je remis le contenu de son écrit sur un coup de déprime, une subite et poétique mélancolie en repensant à son ami sorcier décédé. Ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Les sentiments dégagés par l'encre de sa plume étaient à eux seuls un poignant témoignage de mal-être. Pourtant, je n'ai pas voulu voir. Je n'ai pas voulu risquer de m'accrocher avec elle, de l'irriter, de la perdre. Alors, quand quelque chose vous contrarie, vous l'éviter. Quand vous ne pouvez pas comprendre les maux qui rongent une personne, que ce soit parce que vous n'en ayez pas envie, ou bien parce que l'on ne vous en donne pas l'occasion, vous finissez par ignorer. Et j'ai su le faire en beauté.

Néis repartit quelques semaines plus tard. Je ne le savais pas encore, mais elle ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs mois. Dès le lendemain de son départ, Dahlia présenta officiellement à la Cour ma Mirabilis. En attendant de pouvoir me contenter sexuellement, le rôle d'Athénaïs consistait à me suivre dans le moindre de mes déplacements, d'être toujours à mes côtés, excepté pour les besoins de sa formation. Parée de somptueuses tenues colorées, les cheveux brillants et soigneusement coiffés, elle marchait toujours derrière moi, les yeux rivés à terre et le visage impassible. Elle ne remarquait pas les hommes qui se retournaient à son passage, envieux. Comme toutes les Mirabilis, elle portait un petit ruban noir en guise de ras-le-cou, orné des initiales faites en diamant, de son seul et unique gouvernant. Les Mirabilis se devaient de l'avoir toujours sur elles, afin de notifier à tous leur appartenance, un peu comme un animal domestique. Cela pouvait être considéré comme dégradant, mais il en avait été ainsi de tous temps. Au bout d'un mois, il m'arrivait de ne même plus noter sa présence, tant elle se faisait discrète. Elle était une dame de compagnie fort belle, mais muette. Et sa démarche était si légère que, bien souvent, on percevait à peine le bruit de ses pas.

On l'avait établie dans des appartements juxtaposant les miens. Seule une salle d'eau mitoyenne nous séparait avec de mon côté, une porte pour préserver mon intimité et du sien, un simple rideau barrant la vue plongeante sur sa chambre quand je prenais un bain. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire qu'_elle_ avait une vue plongeante sur ma nudité en étant dans son lit, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas tiré la barrière de voile. Les premières fois, je la voyais se précipiter sur le voilage pour le fermer, rouge de honte et d'embarras. Puis, elle faisait les cent pas dans ses appartements, terriblement gênée de ce qu'elle avait pu entrapercevoir. Je crois bien qu'elle se traitait mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux, se sentant coupable et de trop. En ce qui me concernait, sa réaction me faisait sourire. Elle était si spontanée, vraie, et était véritablement à croquer avec ses petites joues écarlates. Quand d'autres auraient déjà profité de la promiscuité pour réclamer des petites faveurs nocturnes, faisant office d'en-cas avant la nuit de la Défloraison, je ne la touchais point. Elle n'avait donc pas à craindre que je me glissasse dans sa chambre la nuit pour exiger d'elle quelques caresses. Tout viendrait en temps et en heure. Je la laissais venir d'elle-même.

Certaines nuits, notamment au tout début, je l'entendais se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain, tentant d'utiliser doucement la pompe à eau afin de ne pas m'éveiller, pour se passer ensuite le clair et frais liquide sur le visage. A ses reniflements, je devinais qu'elle était en pleurs. Même les larmes étaient chez elle silencieuses. Je puis vous garantir que lorsque cela se produisait, l'envie de profiter de sa candeur, d'abuser d'elle et de mon statut de protecteur, ne m'effleurait même pas l'esprit. Elle pleurait ses parents, ses douloureux tourments. J'aurais trouvé odieux de ne pas la laisser faire sereinement son deuil, en lui imposant d'assouvir mon désir avec ses mains ou bien encore son innocente bouche. Nul besoin de la traumatiser davantage. Je voulais attendre que la blessure de son cœur fût cicatrisée. J'étais un homme avec des pulsions, certes, mais pas un monstre. Et quoi qu'il en fût, je savais très bien me débrouiller tout seul.

Je ne savais pas comment se passait sa formation, je n'en discutais pas avec Dahlia, mais j'ai petit à petit senti la tristesse de son être faire place à une discrète curiosité à mon endroit. Un soir, alors que je la croyais partie à ses cours, je faisais tranquillement mon "affaire" assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, lorsque j'ai subitement perçu sa présence. Elle était en train de m'observer sans bouger de sa chambre. Etant au bord de l'orgasme, je ne me suis pas stoppé et ai continué à me caresser jusqu'à l'obtention de la délicieuse félicité. Je n'en pouvais plus et après tout, si elle voulait voir à quoi cela ressemblait, grand bien lui fasse ! Accepter de ne pas toucher sa Mirabilis d'un pouce pour qu'elle puisse panser ses plaies intérieures en douceur, d'accord, je voulais bien être patient, mais que l'on ne m'empêche pas de me branler quand cela me chantait ! Une fois la chose faite, je me suis essuyé et me suis immergé dans mon bain, mine de rien, en entendant ses pas s'éloigner. La scène ne devait pas l'avoir choquée, ni dégoûtée, puisqu'elle était souvent venue m'épier durant ma toilette par la suite. Elle détaillait mon corps d'homme, se familiarisait avec cette vision de moi, nu, peut-être afin d'apprivoiser sa peur de l'inconnu. Quand j'étais de dos, je sentais son regard couler de mes épaules jusqu'à mes fesses et quand j'étais de face, il était rivé sur mon intimité. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, n'étant pas spécialement pudique. Et dans un sens, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle fît connaissance avec mon corps, avant de le faire avec moi un peu plus profondément.

Les semaines suivantes, je notai qu'elle me dévisageait régulièrement quand mes yeux étaient loin d'elle. Puis, à l'occasion d'un dîner assez arrosé et alors que je riais à pleine voix à la plaisanterie d'un ministre, je me tournai machinalement vers elle et constatai qu'elle me contemplait avec retenue, un sourire esquissé sur les lèvres. Me voir m'amuser et rire la faisait sourire. Immédiatement, elle détourna son regard, gênée de me voir la surprendre ainsi et de la rencontre inopinée de nos iris. Je maintins mes noires et pétillantes prunelles sur elle, prisant le fait de l'avoir vue sourire pour la première fois et réalisant qu'elle paraissait commencer à m'apprécier. Dès lors, je me décidai à faire un peu plus attention à sa jeune personne.

Je l'observai à mon tour tous les jours et pus remarquer qu'elle avait fait de sa vie un rituel. Elle ne témoignait jamais aucune fatigue ni lassitude ; le visage presque impavide, ses traits ne trahissaient jamais l'errance de son esprit ou les sombres souvenirs qui, parfois, refaisaient surface la nuit. Seule la lune était la confidente du tourment de son âme et la muette spectatrice de ses larmes. A heure fixe, elle prenait religieusement tous les soirs un breuvage qui la rendait stérile, concocté par sa Céliatrice. Pourquoi lui faire boire ceci, alors que je ne l'avais jamais encore effleurée ? C'était ainsi. Une tacite règle et très justifiée, car certains impatients n'attendaient pas la nuit de la Défloraison pour se délecter de leur Mirabilis, quand d'autres lâchaient leur semence sur les parties intimes de ces filles à outrance. Et Dieu sait qu'il n'y avait jamais eu besoin de complète pénétration pour craindre une grossesse. En outre, avoir un enfant de sa courtisane était très mal vu à l'époque, d'autant plus si l'homme était déjà marié.

Après avoir bu la dernière goutte de sa potion, elle sortait son ouvrage de soie, l'étoffe qui recueillerait bientôt le sang de sa virginité et, sans bruit, s'asseyait sur le canapé en face de la cheminée de mon salon pour continuer sa broderie, que je fusse là ou non. Consciencieuse, elle s'attachait à créer les jolies lettres de son aiguille et de son fil, qui représenteraient la prochaine date de la perte de sa pureté. Et quand j'allais me coucher, elle rejoignait sa chambre à pas de loup.

A voir sa belle figure empreinte d'une fausse sérénité, quiconque aurait pu penser qu'elle était là heureuse de sa nouvelle destinée. Mais en y regardant bien, ce n'était nullement le cas. Elle s'accrochait à ce rythme coutumier, comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Il l'empêchait le jour de ressasser de noires pensées. De se rappeler qu'elle avait eu un physique des plus disgracieux, tandis que ses parents n'avaient pas osé lui expliquer le pourquoi de sa différence ; qu'elle avait été humiliée, piétinée et trahie par sa grand-mère qui espérait par cruauté la rendre folle, en lui faisant entendre qu'elle n'était qu'un monstre qui ne méritait pas d'exister. Elle avait été bafouée dans sa dignité et faisait tout pour oublier. Alors, inlassablement, elle continuait sa vie : se lever, se laver, s'habiller, me suivre pas à pas, manger, aller à ses cours, consommer son breuvage et poursuivre son ouvrage, sans jamais exprimer une once de peine devant moi. Rien. Pourtant, elle se terrait dans un mutisme, preuve de son indubitable traumatisme. A cette époque, je ne connaissais pas le dur passé de ma Reine, tandis que j'étais au courant de celui d'Athénaïs. Je supportais d'ailleurs de plus en plus difficilement son silence. Cela en devenait pesant. J'aurais préféré l'entendre ouvertement pleurer, l'entendre hurler son injustice vécue, l'entendre me crier dessus… Quelque chose, bon sang ! N'importe quoi du moment où je pouvais être honoré de l'inconnu son de sa voix. Il n'y a rien de pire que d'avoir un mur en face de soi.

Elle avait le droit de s'exprimer. Je ne l'en aurais jamais blâmée. Je ne l'en aurais que d'autant plus appréciée. Par moments, j'aurais bien eu envie de la secouer par les épaules pour la faire réagir. Je ne voulais pas d'une ombre mais d'une réelle compagne, qu'elle fût peinée ou souriante, mais une compagne _vivante_. Cela me changeait tellement de Néis que j'en étais perturbé. Je ne savais définitivement pas comment approcher cet oiseau blessé. Ce que je soupçonnais précisément, c'était qu'en réalité ma Souveraine ne m'avait pas offert Athénaïs sur un plateau d'or pour en profiter chaque nuit jusqu'à l'aurore. Non. Je tendais à penser qu'elle m'avait chargé de la sauver, de la guérir. Elle me faisait suffisamment confiance pour être persuadée de ma réussite. Mais au fond de moi en cet instant, je doutais atrocement. Comment aurais-je pu l'aider alors que je n'étais même pas capable de faire avouer à la maîtresse de mon cœur ses propres chagrins antérieurs ?

Pour moi, Athénaïs se berçait d'illusion. Elle cousait minutieusement son étoffe virginale, prenait sa boisson chaque jour, ne manquait jamais ses cours, mais se rendait-elle compte à quoi tout cela allait lui servir ? Se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle _représentait_ et de tout ce que cela impliquerait ? Réalisait-elle qu'un autre homme que moi l'aurait déjà faite sienne par un tout autre endroit, afin de préserver son hymen jusqu'à son officiel dépucelage ? Pour certains, une étroitesse reste une étroitesse ; dès lors qu'ils puissent se régaler d'une paire de fesses, cela leur convient parfaitement ! Larmes et gémissements de douleur n'auraient rien changé à leur volonté de se rassasier ! Et moi, j'étais loin d'être un gentil garçon, calme et tendre ! On n'était pas dans un de ses fichus contes de fées là, mais dans la réalité ! Elle devrait coucher avec moi, se donner à moi, et je ne savais même pas si elle en saisissait le sens, si elle savait à quoi s'attendre ! Dahlia ne lui conférait qu'un apprentissage théorique. Seulement, il y avait un véritable fossé entre la théorie et la vraie vie ! Du reste, je commençais terriblement à avoir envie d'elle. Cela n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire, jusqu'à me faire une fois déraper…

J'étais à une de ces soirées privées, réservées aux courtisanes et aux hommes de la haute société. Celle-ci était particulièrement lubrique. Nous étions une trentaine, chacun accompagné d'une ou plusieurs demi-mondaines, à ma seule exception. Je n'avais pas besoin de venir à ce genre de divertissement avec une dame aux mœurs légères, pour me faire accepter par les organisateurs. Mon statut de Monarque primait. La salle était vaste, riche en chaudes couleurs à dominance rouge et rose ; des peintures plus osées les unes que les autres ornaient les murs, l'éclairage était tamisé, l'alcool ainsi que d'excellents mets étaient en abondance sur toutes les tables de jeux et les femmes avaient été invitées à revêtir des tenues très décontractées. Deux mots pour qualifier ce lieu : luxe et luxure. Je jouais misérablement au Poker avec quelques connaissances, sous le regard amusé de Dahlia, assise sur les genoux de son amant d'une nuit : le fils d'un de mes ministres de passage dans la région, âgé de vingt ans, distingué, séduisant, et qui avait aligné les pièces d'or pour que la belle blonde acceptât de lui accorder ses faveurs. Il avait tellement entendu son père lui vanter les mérites de la jeune femme dans le temps, qu'il était impatient de passer enfin entre ses cuisses. Dahlia étant devenue indépendante de par son actuelle richesse, et pouvait sans conteste se permettre de décider qui pourrait jouir de ses avantages à présent. Chose qui ne fut absolument pas le cas dans le passé.

J'entendis soudainement un homme à ma droite pester de mécontentement. Il venait de perdre aux dés, face à ses adversaires, déjà ivres. L'enjeu de cette partie n'était pas de l'argent, mais quelques ébats charnels avec la Mirabilis du vaincu. Je vis la concernée, une fascinante demoiselle à la flamboyante chevelure rousse, devenir pâle comme un linge et suivre de très mauvaises grâces les six gagnants dans une des pièces attenantes, prévues à cet effet. Le désespoir que j'avais alors pu lire au fond de ses yeux noirs, m'avait laissé interdit. Elle n'avait pas seize ans. En levant la tête, je croisai les prunelles de Dahlia, qui me laissait entendre d'un regard que ces choses-là étaient des plus courantes. Ce que je ne savais pas à l'époque, c'était qu'elle en avait également fait les frais dans sa jeunesse. Quand son ancien Maître avait les poches vidées par le jeu en fin de soirée, il la misait, elle. Quand après son déclin, il n'avait pas voulu renoncer à ces divertissements malgré son manque d'argent, il la misait, elle. Quand la ruine l'avait accablée, pour s'acheter nourriture et boissons, ou bien encore payer ses dettes, il la donnait, elle. Il la faisait participer à des orgies, l'envoyait "régler" la note chez le moindre commerçant, si bien qu'elle passait plus de temps à quatre pattes dans le salon ou dans le lit des autres, que dans celui de son soi-disant protecteur. Par ailleurs, étant la Mirabilis la plus populaire et la plus désirée dans ces années-là, il n'avait pas été difficile pour feu son gouvernant de trouver des gens intéressés par ce nouveau "moyen de paiement".

Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui l'avait maintenue en vie, malgré ces multiples mortifications.

Face à mon air préoccupé et souhaitant simplement m'égayer, un de mes ministres fit signe à deux courtisanes d'avoir l'obligeance de s'occuper de moi. Les Ravissantes m'entourèrent rapidement, leur parfum commençant à m'enivrer et leurs mains baladeuses à me réveiller. Elles me susurrèrent des mots à la douceur du miel au creux de l'oreille et invitèrent mes iris à caresser leurs formes charnues. Un peu plus tard, elles feignirent une soudaine chaleur pour ôter avec stratégie quelques unes de leurs étoffes, celles qui masquaient précisément leurs délicieuses parties en dessous de la taille, afin de me laisser être le seul à pouvoir les admirer d'un simple et bas regard sous la table. Je ne fus pas dupe de leur calcul ni de leurs intentions étant donné mon statut, et je dus bien admettre que cette alléchante manifestation d'intérêts me plut. L'alcool, l'ambiance joviale, leur corps pressé contre le mien, leur odeur féminine et l'envoutante vision de leurs courbes, finirent par avoir raison de moi et par me faire oublier les tracas que je m'étais faits pour la malheureuse, partie quelques heures auparavant avec les six vainqueurs, sans en être encore revenue.

Ce fut donc dans un état d'ébriété et d'excitation ardente que je rentrai à mes appartements. Arrivé dans mon salon, je vis Athénaïs qui m'attendait sagement, toujours occupée à sa broderie. Vêtue d'une merveilleuse tenue dans un ton jaune ocre brillant, son corps était parfaitement mis en valeur. Sa poitrine était remontée et soulignée par un corset violet indigo rehaussé de dentelle, que je pouvais aisément apercevoir derrière le haut déboutonné de sa robe. Elle cousait maintenant des fleurs çà et là sur le morceau de soie pour l'embellir. "Pathétique" fut le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit. Elle s'appliquait à quelque chose qui servirait pour un sujet dont elle ignorait tout dans sa forme concrète. Et moi, je devais en faire une femme, elle qui n'en avait pas encore l'âme. Je pensai immédiatement que, si seulement je pouvais l'initier réellement aux préliminaires avant la date fatidique, elle en serait sûrement beaucoup moins choquée que de tout découvrir de but en blanc, qui plus est devant témoins. Mais j'avais redouté sa réponse et sa perception quant à mes avances, voici pourquoi je ne l'avais pas touchée. Je n'avais pas voulu la brusquer. Surtout pas. Cependant, en cet instant, avec le désir qui m'avait enflammé les reins et la liqueur de fraise qui m'avait embrumé la tête, je décidai qu'une tentative d'approche ne lui ferait pas de mal. Avec énormément de chance elle se laisserait faire ; avec un miracle, elle participerait ; et avec infortune… elle me collerait une gifle. Dans tous les cas, il y aurait un peu d'action ce soir et j'espérais bien la faire enfin réagir. Je ne souffrais plus sa passivité ni son mutisme.

Déterminé, j'avançai vers elle. En m'entendant, elle me jeta un discret coup d'oeil et esquissa un timide sourire à mon attention, qui s'estompa dans la seconde lorsqu'elle vit mon expression. Je ne devais pas être rassurant avec mon air de prédateur et mes iris débordants d'un désir violent. Une fois debout face à elle, je lui lançai une telle oeillade empreinte d'envie, qu'elle en baissa la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise. Puis, mes prunelles se posèrent sur son ouvrage et un de mes doigts vint lentement caresser la fine soie. Je laissai ensuite ma main glisser de sa broderie à sa belle gorge, pour finalement remonter jusqu'à son menton. Délicatement, je l'incitai alors à me regarder et me penchai pour m'approcher, doucement, au plus près de ses lèvres.

_« Seras-tu prête à t'offrir à moi, cette nuit-là ? Seras-tu prête à me laisser m'enfoncer avec_ _force au plus profond de ton ventre, ce soir-là ? »_ Lui demandai-je, dans un souffle.

Comment ne pas présenter les choses en douceur… je sais. Cela n'a jamais été une de mes qualités. D'un autre côté, j'espérais qu'en la provoquant un peu, j'obtiendrais une quelconque répartie. Mais comme d'habitude : rien, mis à part une respiration légèrement plus intense. Je pense que c'était ça qui m'avait le plus énervé en cette minute – l'alcool aidant, bien évidemment. Je commençais à croire que je pourrais même menacer de la violer, elle ne riposterait pas non plus. Rien, rien et toujours rien ! Pas une once de révolte, de sursaut, d'émotion. Le néant dans toute sa splendeur. Agacé, irrité, enfiévré par le souhait de lui faire l'amour, d'être _en_ elle, de sentir son corps se mouvoir au rythme de mes reins, de la percevoir frémir sous ma main, je me jetai alors sur elle pour l'embrasser passionnément et forcer le barrage de ses lèvres afin de mêler ma langue désireuse à la sienne, tout en flattant ses gracieuses hanches. Sa bouche sensuelle avait le goût du sucre et ses rondeurs charnelles me donnaient l'envie de stupre.

Sa réaction – tant voulue – ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'elle tenta de me repousser, en vain, pour finir par essayer de s'esquiver en glissant du canapé jusqu'au plancher, m'entraînant malgré elle. A terre, elle rampa pour s'éloigner de moi, le visage effrayé, tandis que je ne lâchais pas prise. Je finis pas la faire revenir sous moi en agrippant vigoureusement son corset et m'allongeai de tout mon poids sur elle pour l'empêcher de partir. Sans un cri, sans une larme, elle se mit à se débattre comme une folle, mais je réussis à l'immobiliser en attrapant ses fins poignets et en la plaquant fermement au sol.

_« Calme-toi ! Je ne compte pas te violenter !! »_ Hurlai-je.

Effet instantané. Elle se figea brusquement et ne chercha plus à fuir. Mais, très vite, je sentis son buste se soulever sous mon torse d'une anormale rapidité et sa respiration se faire bruyante. Une crise d'angoisse. Je m'agenouillai au-dessus d'elle et constatai son teint livide. Je dégageai alors complètement le haut de sa robe et m'attaquai à son corset. Cette invention constituée de baleines en fer, pouvait s'avérer très utile pour affiner la taille et mettre l'accent sur les courbes féminines, cependant, dans ce cas précis, elle faisait plutôt office de prison. Noué à l'avant, je m'efforçai autant que possible de défaire les fines mais solides lanières de cuir qui le maintenaient fermé, secouant malgré moi son corps déjà tourmenté. Je parvins finalement à les délier sans les enlever, et desserrai d'un geste délicat ce sous-vêtement qui lui opprimait la poitrine. Je la vis prendre immédiatement une grande aspiration, presque soulagée, bien que son souffle n'en restât pas moins saccadé.

Je m'agenouillai au-dessus d'elle, en me soutenant par les mains de chaque côté de son visage et me résignai à patienter jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouvât son calme. Au bout de quelques minutes, je la vis déglutir, clore les paupières et pencher la tête sur la droite. Sa respiration était redevenue stable. Lentement, je pris appui sur mes avant-bras pour m'allonger avec une grande délicatesse sur elle et déposai un léger baiser sur sa joue. Pas de réaction. Je réitérai donc mes baisers aériens en descendant dans le creux de son cou. Puis, d'une infinie douceur qui m'étonna moi-même, je lui murmurai à l'oreille, comme un secret, que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, que j'attendrai la date prévue pour faire l'amour avec elle, mais que j'avais envie d'elle, que je la trouvais tellement belle, que je voulais juste la caresser, humer le parfum de sa peau et l'embrasser de nouveau. Un long soupir, presque tremblant, s'échappa de ses lèvres en guise de réponse. Long soupir qui signifiait aussi qu'elle se sentait apaisée de connaître mes actuelles pensées : je n'allais pas arracher ses vêtements pour la posséder à même le parquet, négligeant au plus haut point sa personne et son pucelage. L'instant suivant, je me relevai pour enlever ma veste et ma chemise, avant de les jeter un peu plus loin. Le torse nu, je m'inclinai vers elle et pris tendrement ses petites mains pour les poser sur moi.

_« Touche-moi… »_ Lui chuchotai-je, d'une voix suave, alors que je reposais mes paumes à terre.

Athénaïs rouvrit les yeux et osa plonger ses prunelles dans les miennes, le regard perplexe et encore faiblement marqué par la peur, sans bouger. Je réalisai qu'elle ne ferait rien, tant que je la contemplerais débuter ses premiers pas hésitants vers la sensualité des attouchements. Se savoir observée pendant ces instants la gênait, chose que je pouvais bien comprendre. Je fermai donc les paupières et la laissai faire, me concentrant sur mon sens tactile. Pudiquement, elle commença à parcourir mon torse du bout des doigts, s'attardant finement sur les cicatrices faites par Néis, la dernière fois qu'elle avait bu de mon sang. Elle devait croire que cela me faisait encore mal, car elle les caressa avec une telle langueur, qu'il me semblât qu'elle cherchait à atténuer mon hypothétique douleur de sa sublime douceur. Ses modérés effleurements conjugués à ma griserie, m'étourdirent et achevèrent de m'insuffler le besoin de jouir, sans quoi, j'aurais bien été incapable de dormir. Elle glissa ensuite ses plumes de chair dans mon dos et laissa ses tièdes paumes s'aventurer sur ma peau. Je n'aurais décidément jamais pu tenir sans un orgasme cette nuit-là.

Envoûté, je me blottis tout contre elle et réfugiai mon visage dans le creux de son cou, afin de respirer avec plaisir son parfum. Sa fragrance me faisait penser à l'odeur qui s'exhale d'une rose récemment éclose, sur laquelle s'est cristallisée la rosée du matin. Une harmonieuse union, un mélange fruité de fraîcheur et d'odeurs, raffinées et douces, qui symbolisait à merveille sa candeur. Une essence subtile qui éveille les convoitises et nous incite aux plaisirs, sans pour autant exciter nos bestiales pulsions. L'envie de faire l'amour à notre promise avec passion, mais sans virulence. Dahlia avait su choisir dans l'excellence le parfum qui conviendrait à Athénaïs comme à moi. A notre couple, pour nos ébats.

Délicatement, je soulevai sa jupe pour relever ses cuisses, appréciant au passage le velouté de ses bas, et l'amenai à entourer ma taille de ses jambes. J'entamai alors quelques légers coups de reins, simulant une sexualité qu'il me tardait de goûter enfin. Elle laissa son corps suivre le mouvement de mes hanches, m'étreignant avec pudeur, tandis que je m'en retournai à sa bouche pour l'embrasser avec ferveur. J'en souhaitais cependant davantage. Maintenant que j'avais ôté le papier d'or qui recouvrait le trésor, je voulais l'explorer entièrement. Je voulais sentir la finesse de sa poitrine devenir pointe sucrée au contact de mes lèvres. Je voulais priser la saveur de son intimité et sentir le pétale de sa Rose des Charmes secrètement frémir au contact de ma langue. Je désirais, et je fis.

J'enlevai donc avec sensibilité les lanières de cuir de son corset, afin de pouvoir accéder à ses seins. J'étais excité et impatient comme un enfant qui déballe ses cadeaux de Noël, même si la comparaison semble quelque peu puérile. Je mourais d'envie de revoir cette merveille d'érotisme, de l'embrasser pleinement de ma paume. Et mes yeux pétillèrent d'extase en redécouvrant ces deux pommes d'amour, que je me languissais de suçoter chacune à leur tour. Voluptueusement, je caressai avec ma langue l'extrémité d'une de ses rondeurs, pour succomber au délice de la percevoir prendre forme et se dresser entre mes lèvres. J'accordai également mes faveurs à son autre colline esseulée, en l'englobant d'une main gourmande de son naturel rebondi. J'étais transporté de lascivité en entendant les premiers soupirs d'aise d'Athénaïs. J'étais en pleine béatitude en percevant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, tandis que je réchauffais et parcourais les contours de ses deux perles de chair, en usant du membre délicatement humide et charnu de ma bouche. Je ne lui faisais plus peur et je la voyais avec bonheur réagir positivement à mes attouchements. Car même si elle ne disait mot, son corps à lui seul témoignait de son ressenti.

J'aspirai ensuite à me délecter de son Mont de Vénus. Je souhaitais avidement savoir si sa Rose des Charmes en avait la saveur et l'odeur. Mais lorsqu'elle me sentit glisser une main sous ses jupons pour effleurer sa lingerie, sa respiration se fit immédiatement plus irrégulière. Je me doutai alors qu'un trouble néfaste s'emparait de nouveau de son être et ne voulus absolument pas que cet instant fût gâché, par quelques mauvaises estimations de mes intentions. Je remontai donc à hauteur de son visage et effleurai langoureusement sa peau du bout des doigts. En la dévorant des yeux, je lui susurrai tendrement, telle une intime confidence, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, que je ne me permettrai pas de la faire mienne ce soir, mais que…

_« …j'aimerais simplement te goûter… »_ Finis-je par avouer dans un souffle, empreint d'un immodéré désir.

Ses joues revêtirent instantanément un voile vermeil, qui ne la rendit que plus belle. Je saisissais parfaitement son embarras, mais n'étais guère décidé à m'arrêter là. Alors, doucement, sans détourner mes chatoyants iris des siens, je relevai sa robe, guettant le moindre signe de refus, tandis que le tissu de son vêtement émettait un son diablement érotique au contact du satin blanc de ses bas. Elle se calma et ferma les yeux en avalant discrètement sa salive, comme pour se donner du courage. Ravi, je me redressai pour retrousser avec lenteur le devant de sa jupe jusqu'à son élégante taille. Je contemplai quelques secondes ce délicieux tableau privé, avant de poser une main sur elle. J'effleurai avec affection la peau soyeuse de son bas-ventre, qui eut véritablement le don d'enflammer ma vue, rien qu'en imaginant me trouver bien au chaud à l'intérieur. D'un geste attentionné, je défis les rubans bleus qui fermaient sa lingerie de chaque côté, pour ensuite dévoiler à mes inassouvies prunelles ce spectacle charnel.

Agenouillé entre ses jambes, je détaillai avec envie son fin triangle de soie brune, parfaitement redessiné à la cire d'abeilles. Puis, je touchai les nymphes de son intimité d'un geste pondéré, avant de les écarter avec onction pour insinuer l'extrémité d'un de mes doigts à la lisière de son inviolé bois. Je ne m'immisçai que de très peu, moins d'un centimètre, afin de ne pas risquer de déchirer son précieux hymen. Par cet acte, je voulais simplement savoir si son privé territoire avait généré ce miel significatif de plaisir chez la gent féminine. Je fus donc aux anges de constater la présence de ce voluptueux liquide. Certes, il n'était pas de très forte affluence, mais il suffisait à me rassurer sur l'effet de mes caresses. Vous dire que je ne crevais pas d'envie de continuer mon avancée, serait vous mentir. Vous affirmer que je contrôlais dans l'excellence mon avide désir de percevoir les humides parois de son étroitesse entourer ma masculinité, serait me foutre royalement de vous. J'en devenais dingue.

Après cela, je me penchai sur elle pour embrasser son ventre et humer discrètement l'essence intime de son Mont de Vénus, afin de ne pas trop la gêner. J'inspirai lentement, profondément, enivré par la délectation de ses effluves, car même ici, elle sentait divinement bon. Un mélange de son parfum et de ses propres odeurs corporelles, qui me rendit complètement fou. Puis, ce fut mon impatient sens du goût qui réclama le besoin de combler sa curiosité. J'obéis donc à cette pressée nécessité en m'allongeant confortablement, et je m'emparai tendrement des cuisses de ma Mirabilis pour les poser sur mes épaules. Dès lors que je débutai mon sensuel effleurement, cette dernière tressaillit légèrement. Très sensible à cet endroit, ma douceur la chatouilla tout d'abord, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finît par s'habituer à moi. De mon côté, j'étais véritablement exalté. Je la savourais avec contentement, m'attardais longtemps sur sa petite Perle des Plaisirs, glissais ma langue en elle pour frôler son hymen et caresser les premières allées de son fruitier, recommençais, encore et encore, sans jamais me lasser, jouissant moralement de la mélodie de nos redoublés soupirs qui s'accordaient harmonieusement. Cependant, je subodorai qu'elle n'atteindrait pas la félicité, malgré ma volonté. Elle ne se sentait pas encore assez en confiance pour se laisser totalement aller. Qui plus est, je ne savais même pas si elle s'était au préalable déjà personnellement touchée. Tandis qu'en ce qui me concernait, j'aurais fini par éjaculer sans ne rien faire, tant le manque et le brûlant ravissement régnaient en maîtres au creux de mes reins.

Finalement, je me résolus à me satisfaire sans cesser une minute mon affaire. Je m'agenouillai donc de nouveau, glissai une main sous son bassin pour le surélever, tout en défaisant mon pantalon. Je serrai ensuite étroitement ma turgescence pour entamer un va-et-vient d'une main, mon effervescence étant exacerbée par la continuité de ma caresse buccale. Mais rapidement, percevant ma jouissance imminente, je fus incapable de prolonger mes petites attentions, tant le délice du moment me transporta dans un état second. Je finis par poser mon front sur le ventre d'Athénaïs, excité comme jamais par sa respiration qui se faisait elle-même plus rapide en me devinant à l'œuvre et, au bout de quelques secondes, je gémis comme on pleure et jouis abondamment dans ses jupons. Mon cœur battait à me faire exploser la poitrine, mon souffle était des plus saccadés, et je mis plusieurs minutes à me remettre des merveilleux spasmes provoqués par mon orgasme. Puis, grisé par l'alcool et la splendide extase, sentant soudainement la fatigue m'envahir, je me couchai à ses côtés, la tête délicatement posée sur la peau de son ventre et m'endormis en étreignant tendrement ses hanches.

Je me réveillai après quelques heures d'un sommeil sans rêve, la tête lourde. Je m'assis et me passai une main sur le visage, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il me fallut une ou deux secondes pour remettre en place mes esprits, quand les premières choses que je vis, furent les jambes d'une femme et son intimité complètement nue. Je me souvins alors de ce qu'il s'était passé peu de temps auparavant et la culpabilité me gagna dans l'instant, n'étant absolument plus ivre à présent. Je regardai Athénaïs et me mordis la lèvre devant un tableau si touchant… et excitant. Elle dormait paisiblement, la tête penchée sur le côté, les mains près du visage, la poitrine dénudée remontant et descendant au rythme de sa lente respiration. Elle ne s'était même pas rhabillée après nos échanges et m'avait laissé m'assoupir sur son ventre, sans bouger d'un pouce. Je restai peut-être cinq minutes à l'observer en silence. Je ne pouvais nier qu'en la contemplant ainsi, les courbes dévoilées, l'image qui s'imposa aussitôt à moi, fut celle de mon corps entre ses fines cuisses repliées, faisant de profondes allées et venues au sein de sa merveille encore inexplorée, avant de mêler ma généreuse semence à son humidité, tel un exalté.

Je secouai la tête. J'étais vraiment en manque de sexe. Avec Néis, j'avais une sexualité assez active, mais là, imaginer une telle beauté à mes côtés en sachant que je ne pouvais pas encore m'unir à elle, me frustrait plus que tout. Néanmoins, il me suffisait de voir son visage de poupée en porcelaine, innocente, pour me sentir véritablement graveleux et obsédé face à elle. On ne pouvait pas dire que je lui avais demandé son avis un peu plus tôt. Non, vraiment pas. Si je n'avais pas été sous l'emprise de l'alcool, je ne lui aurais pas sauté dessus ainsi. Et s'il m'arrivait de vouloir encore d'elle après avoir bu, je redoutais de me révéler un peu plus violent, telle mon originelle nature, au moindre refus. Elle en serait certainement traumatisée, car à mesure que croissait mon envie, mes virulentes pulsions s'intensifiaient également. Et plutôt me damner que de lui faire du mal. Délicatement, je lui caressai le visage pour l'éveiller, mais elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux en sursautant, comme tirée d'un cauchemar… ou pensant y replonger. Ses prunelles s'adoucirent en me distinguant, ce à quoi je répondis par un sourire. Je lui ôtai ensuite son jupon sali par mon intime fluide afin de le donner à ma lavandière personnelle, et la pris dans mes bras pour la ramener dans son lit. Une fois assise sur sa couche, j'effleurai amoureusement sa joue et la pria de m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'était passé. Sa timide expression d'aise s'estompa faiblement – détail que je ne notai pas immédiatement, pour radicalement disparaître quand je lui annonçai :

_« Je ne te toucherai plus avant la date prévue… et encore, nous verrons bien en temps et en heure. »_

Je partis sans me retourner, trop coupable de mon action pour oser continuer à la regarder en face. Je m'étais littéralement _vidé_, pliant tel un esclave devant la seule volonté de mon bas-ventre et, en plus de m'estimer aussi rustre qu'un pourceau aviné, je préférais fuir ma gêne comme le plus beau des lâches. C'était vraiment moi, qui étais pathétique en cet instant. Cependant, mon geste ne fut absolument pas interprété de cette manière. Aussi fus-je assez surpris de voir Dahlia me demander le lendemain et expressément une audience privée, désirant m'entretenir sur un sujet assez grave. En pénétrant dans mon salon, elle avait une telle mine renfrognée que j'étais persuadé qu'elle voulait me parler de ce qu'il s'était passé.

_« Veuillez d'avance me pardonner pour ce que je vais faire, Monseigneur,_ commença-t-elle.

– _Que comptez-v… »_

Ni une, ni deux, et sans même avoir terminé ma phrase, je reçus une splendide claque. Les yeux ronds d'étonnement, je posai machinalement une main sur ma joue endolorie. Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à cette insolente audace de la part d'un de mes sujets, que je me trouvai bien sot et ne dis pas un mot. Mais mon silence fut vite remplacé par ses réprimandes.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?!_

– _Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Je lui ai promis de ne plus la toucher…_

– _C'est bien __ça__ le problème ! _

– _Pardon ?!_ M'exclamai-je, déconcerté.

– _Les rumeurs vont bon train sur son compte désormais ! _

– _Quelles rumeurs ?!_

– _Vous n'épiez donc jamais les discussions de vos domestiques ou bien encore de vos ministres ?! _

– _Non !_ Répondis-je, sincère.

– _Vous devriez ! Quand tous les protecteurs réclament quelques faveurs à leur Mirabilis bien avant la nuit de la Défloraison, vous êtes le seul à ne pas le faire ! En conséquence, certains colportent votre préférence à vous satisfaire seul, étant donné un corps qu'elle doit avoir de fort laid ! D'autres disent que votre prédilection va à ses jupons, car son odeur intime doit être des plus répugnantes! Vous ne vous figurez même pas toutes les horreurs que les mauvaises langues ont pu baver à son endroit !_

– _Une minute ! Ce n'était pas là mon intention première !_ Rétorquai-je. _Je ne voulais pas la solliciter trop vite, étant donné ce qu'il venait de lui arriver ! Je voulais faire preuve d'un minimum de respect !_

– _C'est exactement ce que je lui ai affirmé, quand elle s'est présentée en larmes à mon cours ! Elle ne prononce peut-être pas un mot, mais elle sait écrire et m'a confié ainsi les derniers évènements ! _

– _Pour quelle raison était-elle en pleurs ? L'ai-je blessée à ce point ?_ M'inquiétai-je.

– _Faites-vous exprès de ne rien saisir ?! Mettez-vous une seconde à sa place : La Reine lui a redonné apparence humaine et lui a offert un toit, à un moment où elle était dépossédée de tout. Elle a accepté le marché qui faisait d'elle votre Mirabilis, mais elle s'est affolée quand elle a vu que la seule fois où vous avez daigné lui témoigner de l'intérêt – si je puis appeler cela ainsi, vous l'avez fait en étant ivre, pour ensuite lui balancer à la figure une fois dégrisé, que vous ne comptiez plus la toucher ! Alors, à votre avis ? Quelles ont donc été ses conclusions ?!_ Tonna-t-elle.

– _Je ne…_

– _Elle est persuadée de ne pas vous plaire !_ M'interrompit-elle. _Elle ne se croit pas attirante et estime ne pas être à votre goût ! De ce fait, elle est pétrifiée à l'idée d'être "remerciée" par notre Souveraine pour être renvoyée à la rue, démunie et pourvue de son ancien physique ! _

– _Mais c'est faux ! Je la trouve exquise et suis surpris qu'elle puisse penser une telle chose d'elle-même ! Il suffit de regarder les hommes lui tourner autour comme des vautours ! _

– _Elle ne les voit pas ! Elle ne s'aperçoit pas encore de son pouvoir de séduction n'étant guère habituée à sa nouvelle image ! En outre, cette gamine a tellement été brisée de l'intérieur, qu'il lui faudra un temps incalculable pour reprendre confiance en elle ! Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'elle allait se comporter comme une demi-mondaine extravertie et sans scrupule, sous prétexte de sa nouvelle beauté ?! _

– _Non !_ Répliquai-je. _Mais j'avoue que son attitude m'exaspère parfois. Elle en devient presque invisible._

– _Elle agit ainsi par peur d'être perçue comme encombrante et sans-gêne ! Elle redoute d'être rejetée par vous, c'est pourquoi elle préfère se montrer des plus discrètes ! Mais réfléchissez_ _par tous les Dieux ! Elle n'allait pas faire ses marques en quelques semaines et se révéler complètement à l'aise en un mois ! De plus, l'éducation que je dois lui fournir ne l'aide guère ! En préservant sa candeur, je ne lui facilite pas la tâche concernant son intégration dans notre milieu ! C'est donc à vous de l'assister !_

– _Je… je vois… Néanmoins, je ne suis pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de la forcer. Elle ne m'a pas choisi. »_

Dahlia me regarda quelques instants, estomaquée, avant de me lancer, cinglante :

_« Je ne vous croyais pas si aveugle. Que peut donc bien vous trouver Néis ? »_

Atteint dans mon orgueil par l'amante de mon aimée, je répondis immédiatement sur le même ton :

_« J'ai peut-être un attribut qui n'est pas en votre possession, très chère._

– _Oh ! Oh ! N'avancez pas sur ce terrain glissant avec moi !_ Commença-t-elle, ironique. _Vous seriez étonné, mon cher, de connaître les nombreux accessoires qui nous permettent de nous dispenser de votre concours et font jouir votre Reine, grâce à mon indiscutable maniement de ces merveilleux objets ! »_

Je restai sans voix, tandis qu'elle reprenait, batailleuse :

_« Pour en revenir à Athénaïs, faut-il être dadais pour ne pas avoir déjà noté l'attirance que cette petite a fini par éprouver à votre égard ? Vous me décevez ! _

– _Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter ! N'oubliez pas que je suis…_

– _Peu m'importe !_ Me coupa-t-elle. _Néis m'a autorisée à être des plus franches avec vous ! Je vous signale que ma réputation en tant que Céliatrice est également en jeu ! Je ne vous laisserai pas la compromettre, car sa __**Ma**__-__**jes**__-__**té**__ n'est pas capable de faire preuve d'un peu plus de discernement ! Puisque cette enfant est à mi-chemin de s'éprendre réellement de vous, vous n'aurez nécessairement pas besoin de la forcer, comme vous dites, si vous y mettez un peu du vôtre !_

– _Si elle ressent ces émotions à mon encontre, c'est uniquement par résignation !_ Soulignai-je, énervé.

– _On ne se résigne pas à se laisser séduire par une personne. On est séduit, point ! Le corps ne ment pas ! En ce sens, je l'ai convaincue de s'essayer sur vous, lorsque votre état ne sera pas sous l'influence de l'alcool !_

– _De s'essayer ?_ Demandai-je.

– _Exactement ! De venir tester sur vous son pouvoir de séduction, afin qu'elle puisse être rassurée quant à votre propre désir ! Si elle en trouve le courage, elle viendra la nuit vous visiter, donc merci de laisser votre porte ouverte. Ai-je été assez __**claire** ?_

– _Oui,_ répondis-je comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit de bêtise.

– _Parfait ! Je vous en suis très reconnaissante ! »_ Ajouta-t-elle, avant de tourner les talons pour partir.

Mais au moment de franchir le seuil de la porte, elle se retourna et conclut :

_« J'allais oublier ! Pour m'assurer de sa réussite, merci également de ne pas travailler au corps votre "Mini-Seigneurie" ces prochains jours ! Elle doit être en pleine forme pour se réveiller instantanément au moindre effleurement ! Donc : oubliez l'astiquage-du-manche-à-balai, sauf si c'est votre Mirabilis qui l'effectue ! Excellente journée ! »_

_A suivre…_


	20. Kissed By A Rose

_**Kissed By A Rose…**_

Athénaïs ne vint pas me voir la nuit suivante. Ni les autres. Elle continua de mener son existence, d'une invariable manière. Je la devinai cependant beaucoup plus tourmentée que d'ordinaire. Elle devait avoir eu vent des médisances qu'avaient répandues sur elle des commères. Et moi, je ne savais pas comment faire pour améliorer nos rapports. A vrai dire, je me sentais terriblement coupable et j'ignorais par quel moyen m'excuser, la rassurer dans ses doutes. Le sentiment de culpabilité est un des plus difficiles à accepter. Ce n'est guère aisé de se regarder dans un miroir et d'admettre son tort. Alors, j'espérais tous les soirs sa venue, en vain. Plus les jours passaient, plus je percevais l'ambiance devenir extrêmement gênante. Si je n'agissais pas très vite, le fragile lien qui s'était tissé entre nous serait définitivement rompu, l'accablant un peu plus. Je me décidai donc à faire le premier pas. De toute façon, c'était à moi de franchir l'invisible fossé qui nous séparait. Et pour l'inviter à me rejoindre, je choisis de formuler ma demande sans employer de mots.

A une heure tardive, je profitai donc qu'elle ne fût pas encore revenue de sa formation, pour disposer sur son lit un bouquet de mirabilis, dans lequel j'avais glissé des petites friandises rouges en forme de coeur. Puis, je créai à même le sol un délicat chemin de pétales de roses, qui partait de sa chambre pour s'achever dans la mienne, en passant par ma porte entrouverte. Je n'éteignis pas les chandelles qui éclairaient mes appartements et partis me coucher, en souhaitant qu'elle se laissât guider par la voie des fleurs parfumées. Si elle aimait le romantisme qu'elle avait lu dans ses contes de fées, elle en serait peut-être touchée. Je finis ensuite par m'endormir, sans l'avoir entendue rentrer. Ce fut la sensation d'une main posée sur mon dos, qui me tira du pays des songes un peu plus tard. J'ouvris les paupières et me retournai lentement. Athénaïs était là, debout devant moi, intimidée et le visage marqué par l'embarras. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être belle dépourvue d'artifice, simplement revêtue d'une chemise de nuit mauve... Le tissu était d'ailleurs si vaporeux, que je pouvais voir la parfaite courbe de ses seins et apprécier la joliesse de ses hanches. Elle m'inspirait le désir, même en ne faisant rien.

Je tendis le bras pour l'amener à moi, mais elle recula d'un pas. Je la vis alors approcher une main hésitante jusqu'à mes yeux, pour les fermer et la laissai faire sans protester. Elle me toucha délicatement le visage, redessina le contour de mon nez, de mes joues, de ma bouche et tandis qu'un de ses doigts s'attardait sur mes lèvres, je le remerciai d'un baiser. A travers la soie bleue de mon drap, elle caressa mon torse avec sensualité pour friser mon intimité en s'aventurant plus bas. Elle continua ses légers et réservés effleurements durant un temps interminable mais réellement délectable. Ses gestes étaient empreints de la douceur qu'elle pouvait incarner. C'était véritablement excitant que de se faire ainsi flatter, aveuglément. Je n'eus donc aucun mal à lui témoigner l'appétence de mon être, à travers une réaction plus concrète. La turgescence de ma masculinité parla d'elle-même. Puis, elle tira délicatement sur le drap qui recouvrait ma nudité pour totalement l'ôter, avant de rester quelques minutes à me contempler. Elle réitéra ses merveilleuses douceurs, accélérant ainsi les pulsations de mon cœur. Le voile soyeux de ses paumes exacerba mon plaisir ; ses timides frôlements à l'encontre de ma virilité enthousiasmèrent mon esprit et le creux de mes reins. Les paupières closes, j'étais assujetti à ses petites affections. Mais je voulais m'enivrer à mon tour de ses voluptueuses courbes et de son odeur, qui avait le don de calmer mes bestiales pulsions. Je voulais encore priser sa saveur et serrer sa nudité contre la mienne. Je voulais sentir les deux perles de chair qui ornaient sa poitrine, se presser contre la peau de mon buste. Je voulais percevoir le poids de son corps blotti tout contre moi.

Poussé par cette tentation, j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux et essayai de l'attirer vers moi. Grosse erreur. Elle s'éloigna aussitôt, hors de ma portée et resta quelques instants à me fixer, l'air méfiant. Je me maudis intérieurement d'avoir bougé car je voyais la saleté de fossé qui s'était creusé entre nous, reprendre sa taille d'origine. Mais je compris qu'elle souhaitait ma passivité. Elle acceptait de m'octroyer quelques gouttes de délice, bien avant que je ne pusse m'enivrer totalement de son contenu, sous la seule réserve que je fusse inactif. Elle voulait me dominer de sa candeur, certainement pour apprivoiser ses propres peurs. Je pouvais savourer le plaisir d'être câliné par ses petites mains de fées, sans pour le moment pouvoir combler le vide de mes paumes enfiévrées. Avoir le corps embrasé par des caresses auxquelles je n'avais pas encore la permission de répondre, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour aiguiser ma frustration autant que mon avidité. De quoi faire monter longuement et cruellement mon désir, jusqu'à supplier, implorer ma belle tortionnaire de me faire jouir, afin de soulager cet étouffant besoin.

Lentement, elle fit ensuite le tour de mon lit, troublée, m'observant avec une discrète curiosité, écoutant ma respiration qui se faisait précipitée, regardant à la dérobée mes iris qui la suivaient pas à pas, la réclamaient ardemment et dans lesquels, elle lut l'éclatante flamme de ma convoitise. Mais elle me voulait immobile et dénué de vue, pour oser honorer ma peau nue de ses aphrodisiaques vertus. Alors fais comme bon te semble, ma petite ingénue. Touche-moi, explore-moi ; que tes mains apprennent les courbes de mon corps, je suis tout à toi et ne bougerai pas. Je te laisserai concevoir l'essence du plaisir avec ces douceurs et seule l'intensité de mon souffle sera le reflet de mon éprouvante ardeur.

Je lui lançai une dernière œillade envieuse, avant de clore les paupières pour ne me contenter que de mon imaginaire. Au bout d'une minute, je la perçus monter sur le lit et s'agenouiller à mes côtés. Elle posa ensuite un doigt délicat sur ma virilité pour en redessiner les contours, avec une légèreté qui me rappela la caresse sur mon visage de la brise des matins d'été. Ma belle Mirabilis voulait s'habituer à mon intimité éveillée avec le velouté de son toucher. Elle glissa jusqu'à son extrémité et effectua de tendres petits ronds sur celle-ci, répandant ainsi mon généreux fluide séminal, preuve de mon excitation viscérale. Puis, comme si ma masculinité était faite de cristal, elle s'en empara avec sensibilité et débuta un circonspect va-et-vient, m'arrachant un soupir de contentement. Son geste était calme, mesuré et je savais qu'elle s'attachait à faire de son mieux, tandis qu'elle considérait la moindre de mes réactions en exécutant sa délicieuse attention. Sa vitesse n'était pas suffisante pour me faire venir avec rapidité, mais sa précaution conjuguée à la naissante moiteur de sa paume, porta au paroxysme mon ravissement. Je commençai d'ailleurs à rêver d'une toute autre faveur et m'imaginai dans le creux de sa bouche, chaude et humide, sa langue me parcourant sans relâche.

Elle s'arrêta soudain. Se préparait-elle à me gratifier de ce régal ? Je réalisai que non, lorsque je la sentis m'enjamber pour s'asseoir sur mon bas-ventre. Devant la surprise de sa nouvelle audace, je faillis ouvrir les yeux par réflexe et me retins de justesse. J'entendis ensuite le son familier d'un vêtement que l'on retire et ne pus en cet instant m'empêcher d'apprécier furtivement la scène. Je jetai donc un discret coup d'œil et l'image que mes prunelles rencontrèrent, me passionna totalement. Les bras relevés, elle ôtait sa nocturne tenue par le haut, ce qui lui masqua la vue pendant un court moment et ne lui fit pas se rendre compte de ma curiosité. Pour la deuxième fois, je la vis complètement nue et je dus bien avouer qu'apercevoir ainsi son intimité à même mon ventre, la vénusté de ses hanches et sa magnifique poitrine, accentua durement ma manifeste turgescence. Je me contrôlai sévèrement pour réprimander mon irrésistible envie de tendre les mains vers ses deux Monts Charnels, pour enfin posséder leur naturelle générosité de mes paumes et posément les masser. Je me mis à fantasmer sur elle et sur les différentes positions dans lesquelles je pourrais lui faire l'amour. Je l'imaginais bien allongée sur le ventre, le dos cambré et son divin bassin remonté vers le mien, étant moi-même au-dessus d'elle à épier les prémices de sa jouissance en m'enfonçant intensément dans les allées de son intime rivière. Cette figuration me fit perdre pied pour céder entièrement au désir sexuel. Je voulais m'unir à elle sur le champ et la date de son officielle défloraison me parut réellement lointaine. J'étais tellement impatient d'y être que je commençais à me demander si j'allais pouvoir tenir plus d'une minute avant de jouir, le jour arrivé.

Absorbé par mes libidineuses pensées, je ne notai pas qu'elle ramenait mon drap sur elle pour s'en couvrir, avant de s'incliner vers moi. Ce fut son doux baiser qui m'arracha à mes songes érotiques. C'était un de ces chastes baisers que l'on dépose sur les lèvres de son amant pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. C'était un baiser si marqué par l'ingénuité, qu'il contrastait affreusement avec mes actuelles rêveries enflammées. C'était un de ces baisers qui démontrait parfaitement qu'en cette seconde, nous n'avions pas elle et moi les mêmes intentions. C'était sa caressante pureté face à ma violente lubricité. Le baiser d'une rose sur la lame épineuse d'un homme en proie aux flammes envieuses. Elle s'allongea ensuite sur moi, délicatement, me laissant soupirer de bonheur quand je sentis sa poitrine se presser contre mon torse. Puis, je devinai qu'elle fermait les paupières pour doucement s'endormir. Elle ne se doutait absolument pas, ma belle Mirabilis, du merveilleux calvaire qu'elle m'imposait de sa nudité blottie contre la mienne. Elle ne se représentait pas, ma petite déesse, le feu qu'elle avait allumé dans mes reins sans l'éteindre, ni le fait qu'un tout autre que moi n'aurait pas pu résister à la tentation et aurait interprété son acte comme une invitation. Elle était jeune et si naïve pour ne pas encore saisir, que certains auraient indubitablement profité de la situation. Et quand sa respiration se fit plus profonde, m'indiquant qu'elle avait déjà sombré dans les bras de Morphée, je constatai à quel point elle me faisait confiance pour se laisser ainsi aller. Elle s'était abandonnée à moi, persuadée de mon respect, puisque j'avais daigné agir à sa guise un peu plus tôt. Elle croyait que je n'allais pas enfreindre la muette règle qu'elle m'avait dictée, en acceptant de me faire effleurer sans la toucher. Et elle eut raison… Seule ma main protectrice se posa dans le bas de son dos, pour l'accompagner dans son repos.

Je mis un temps fou à m'endormir, pour finir par plonger dans un songe luxurieux. Au petit matin, alors que j'étais dans un sommeil serein, un sourire aux lèvres, je fus sèchement réveillé en sentant des mains m'ôter la douce et chaleureuse étreinte de ma petite Mirabilis, ce qui eut le don de me mettre immédiatement de mauvaise humeur. J'aurais bien voulu étrangler ceux qui avaient osé me soustraire à la voluptueuse chaleur de son corps, en la tirant également si brutalement de son assoupissement. En ouvrant les yeux et en tendant l'oreille, je compris que deux femmes ancillaires étaient venues l'arracher de moi pour la toilette, car Dahlia l'avait fait mander pour la présenter à quelques unes de ses autres élèves, espérant ainsi qu'elle se fît des amies. Je me levai avec deux idées fixes : passer mon énervement sur les domestiques en les chassant et leur interdire dorénavant l'accès à nos chambres. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Athénaïs était ma "catin personnelle", d'après leurs propos, qu'elles devaient s'octroyer le droit de lui manquer de respect en piétinant son intimité. Si ma courtisane se faisait tous les jours à l'aurore malmener de cette façon, son moral devait certainement en souffrir.

J'entrai dans la salle d'eau en lançant un regard meurtrier à ces dames. Je leur intimai l'ordre de partir séance tenante et de ne plus jamais poser un orteil dans nos appartements sans mon autorisation ou celle de ma belle-de-nuit, sinon, elles pouvaient aller chercher un autre employeur. Je fus satisfait, dès lors que je les vis blêmir et quitter les lieux en toute hâte. Je fixai ensuite ma nouvelle amante, assise dans son bain, pour lire une légère peur dans ses iris ; ma vive colère l'ayant impressionnée. Je m'approchai à pas lents de celle-ci et décidai de lui tenir compagnie en m'immergeant face à elle, tout en me délectant du tiède liquide, parfumé par quelques pétales de roses flottants çà et là. Elle replia aussitôt ses genoux contre sa poitrine en les entourant de ses bras, me signifiant distinctement son malaise et son appréhension. Je me contentai de lui sourire, en la dévorant des yeux. Les traits figés, ses prunelles coulèrent de mon visage jusqu'à l'effervescence de ma masculinité, qu'elle put parfaitement discerner grâce à la limpidité de l'eau. Puis, elle m'observa de nouveau, à l'affût de mes prochains agissements.

J'avançai ma main vers un pétale de rose qui glissait langoureusement devant moi, telle une minuscule barque se laissant bercer par les rêveuses ondulations d'un ruisseau et commençai à le toucher du bout des doigts, sachant pertinemment que les prunelles d'Athénaïs étaient rivées sur mon geste. Soudain, un sourire malicieux se dessinant sur mes lèvres et d'une simple pichenette, je fis voler la jolie partie de fleur pour l'envoyer terminer sa course sur le nez de ma petite Mirabilis. Je ris aux éclats en la voyant avec le rouge pétale collé en plein milieu de la figure, l'air étonné, déconcerté, le visage parsemé de fines gouttelettes. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Espiègle, je frappai encore le liquide de notre bain d'une douce chiquenaude en sa direction, afin de l'informer de mon envie de la taquiner. Recevant ainsi ma deuxième et légère attaque que je rehaussai d'un splendide clin d'œil, son adorable frimousse toute mouillée trahit un amusement et ses iris pétillèrent comme ceux d'un enfant. En conséquence, la bougresse, joueuse, se défendit avec ses mains de mes provocations en me flanquant la moitié du bain à la tête, achevant de faire au passage ma toilette. Je ris de plus belle et lui répondis sans délai, tandis qu'elle m'imitait joyeusement. Au bout de quelques minutes et n'ayant plus d'eau pour nous arroser, nous nous arrêtâmes et nous regardâmes, le visage illuminé par la gaité spontanée.

Mon désir pour elle se sentit immédiatement exacerbé par la muette conversation de nos regards. Mes lèvres réclamèrent le rebondi des siennes, comme une patente réponse à leur soif de sensualité. Mon corps n'était plus que chaleur qui souhaitait être calmée par son innocente fraîcheur. Nul besoin de dire l'envie quand elle n'est qu'évidence ; il suffit de communiquer ce qui nous met en transe. Fort de cette pensée, je m'approchai d'elle lentement, pour n'être plus qu'à un centimètre de son visage. Mon humide souffle discuta alors avec le sien ; mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et leur parlèrent en silence de mon appétence, avant de glisser telle une caresse sur sa petite bouche et revenir se plonger dans le noir de ses prunelles. Avec attention, je fis disparaître la barrière d'air qui nous séparait encore pour déposer, tel un présent, un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et l'observer ensuite pudiquement. Ne lisant plus qu'un tacite consentement dans le lilas de ses iris, je réitérai ma douceur, en osant glisser ma langue en elle, afin d'effleurer la sienne. Je soupirai de soulagement tandis que notre acte affectueux se faisait plus ardent. Je l'enlaçai tendrement pour la percevoir avec plaisir se blottir contre moi. Et, la devinant de nouveau en confiance, je la pris dans mes bras pour la transporter jusqu'à mon lit, la laissant passer ses jolies mains autour de mon cou.

Comment résister à la tentation de la posséder ? Quand vous êtes ainsi embrassés par une rose tout juste éclose, que vous avez été charmés par sa grâce, son parfum, deux possibilités s'offrent à vous alors. Vous pouvez la couper de ses racines et l'emmener, pour profiter chez vous de sa beauté, bien vite fanée. Ou bien, vous pouvez décider de revenir pour continuer de la voir s'épanouir grâce à sa tutrice, la terre ; humer tous les jours ses effluves et toucher avec envie, ses érotiques pétales. Vous attendrez ainsi, qu'elle soit prête à être cueillie par votre main désireuse et pour vous remercier de votre patience, elle se révélera à vous chaque jour plus merveilleuse et plus envoûtante. Elle répondra à vos attentes en devenant plus avenante et pourra même vous étonner par les cadeaux qu'elle vous offrira en guise de reconnaissance, pour l'avoir laissée tranquillement prendre de l'assurance, avant de vous appartenir de plein gré. Ce fut ce dernier choix qui s'imposa naturellement à moi en cet instant. Et je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

Je la déposai donc sur la soie de ma couche, sans cesser de m'enivrer une seconde du sucré de sa bouche. Mes mains l'aimèrent, en flattant ses splendides courbes ; ma langue remercia cette Rosière de sa vertueuse existence, en parcourant inlassablement son délicat pétale, source de jouissance, et mon sens du goût apprécia profondément de savourer l'abondant miel de son intime fleur. Je ne lui demandai rien en échange, simplement de permettre à mes oreilles de se rassasier de ses soupirs d'aise ; simplement de croire en ma volonté de lui prodiguer des douceurs qui ne réclameraient jamais de retour, tant qu'elle ne serait pas à même de me les donner à son tour. Pour qu'une femme arrive à soulever le voile de sa pudeur, afin de vous témoigner plus tard son ardeur, il faut savoir la convaincre avec intelligence et patience. Avec respect et sensualité. Avec finesse et volupté.

Allongé sur le flanc, je câlinai sa peau de mon épiderme, l'embrassant passionnément et l'incitant à relever sa cuisse pour la poser sur la mienne. Mes doigts, coquins, s'aventurèrent ensuite jusqu'au Cristal de sa féminité, pour commencer un langoureux massage, répandant sur celui-ci au passage, son généreux liquide de la volupté. Au bout de quelques minutes, je libérai ses lèvres pour m'en aller respirer sa douce fragrance. Ce fut alors qu'elle m'étreignit et que je perçus une de ses mains presser mon dos ; ce fut alors que son souffle devint saccadé ; ce fut alors qu'elle réfugia son visage dans le creux de mon cou ; ce fut alors que j'éprouvai l'entière contraction de son corps. Et ce fut alors, que je l'entendis pour la première fois de ma vie. Le son de sa voix. Le son de son orgasme. Mon cœur fit un bond d'émotion. J'en ouvris les yeux de surprise et d'extase lorsque son gémissement, qu'elle tenta d'étouffer contre ma peau, parvint jusqu'à mon ouïe comme une ensorcelante mélodie. Une harmonie de notes qui m'enchanta pleinement et m'excita grandement. Ma splendide Mirabilis était dénuée de paroles, mais un simple délice pouvait redonner à son âme la capacité de s'exprimer. Alors rien que pour cela, ma belle, je caresserai tous les jours ta petite Perle des Plaisirs, pour être régulièrement honoré de la manifestation de ton être en train de jouir. Puisque c'est la seule façon que j'ai de recueillir, pour le moment, l'essence même de tes sentiments. J'écouterai chacune de tes félicités, religieusement, m'en nourrissant comme le plus extatique des aliments.

o O o

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai été embrassé par une Rose qui, pour me remercier de ma patience à son endroit, me fit le plus beau des cadeaux en retour : l'orgastique son de sa voix…_


	21. L'Enfance ignorée

_**A travers toi… Je découvrirai l'incarnation de mon Enfance ignorée.**_

Elle était née de la tendresse et de l'amour, comme j'étais né de la violence et de l'horreur. Alors, pourquoi ? Je vous supplie de me dire pour quelles raisons, elle m'a été arrachée… Et toi… **Toi**, spectateur bienheureux de ma vie détruite… Toi, qui lis ma confession de Gardien des Plumes dévasté… Sache que je t'en veux. Je te hais. Je jalouse ton bien-être…

Non… Mon dieu, je divague ! Tu n'y es pour rien… Je le sais et, pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me défaire de cette jalousie que de te savoir avec une vie réussie, pleine d'amour…. Moi qui n'ai eu que des obstacles, des échecs… Pourquoi, mais **pourquoi** ai-je dû subir cela ?! Pourquoi moi ?! Ai-je été à ce point ignoble auparavant ? Ai-je été odieux dans mon ancienne vie ? Le penses-tu ? Le crois-tu ? Seigneur ! Je me morfonds encore sans raison. Pardon. Je ne suis qu'un misérable. Je ne vaux rien, finalement. Et je me hais, tout comme tu as pu me détester tout au long de cette histoire. Tu as eu raison de m'abominer : je ne suis qu'un monstre. J'ai même du mal à continuer ma "confession", tant je me hais. Je ne mérite pas ton écoute. Je ne mérite rien. Je voulais juste, dans mon égoïsme, avoir un enfant. Je voulais juste me prouver à moi-même que je n'étais pas qu'une simple création, en enfantant. Je voulais juste me prouver à moi-même que j'étais capable d'engendrer, avec la femme que j'aimais. Je voulais juste croire que, par cet acte, j'étais un humain…. Comme toi.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant, en rencontrant la candeur d'Athénaïs, j'ai découvert une enfance que je n'avais, moi-même, jamais connue. Une enfance pleine d'humanité. J'ai vécu des moments avec elle, des plus inoubliables. Grâce à elle, grâce à sa franche jeunesse, j'ai croisé l'essence de ma vie. Ma réelle et complète vie. Les bases de notre réalité humaine ne sont-elles pas issues de l'enfance ? Elle m'a enrichi en ceci. Elle m'a construit. Elle m'a fortifié. A travers son innocente vie, j'ai découvert les fondements de la mienne… Les racines tant manquées de mon existence. Seulement… elle m'a été ôtée. Athénaïs, la personnification de mon enfance inconnue, m'a été volée…

Sais-tu seulement ce qu'est la douleur ? Sais-tu seulement ce que c'est, que de ressentir une véritable et fulgurante brûlure dans le bas du ventre, quand tu t'imagines l'épreuve subie par la personne qui t'est chère ? Une brûlure qui commence par un côté, là, sur la gauche, pour se propager littéralement de l'autre côté. Comme si un feu s'était répandu dans ton ventre. Ce mal… Cette putain de douleur qui te violente les boyaux, autant qu'elle t'arrache des larmes… Tu la connais, celle-là ? Ca fait mal… si mal… J'ai eu…tellement mal… Dis-moi… La connais-tu ? Cela fait-il de moi… un humain ? Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… Je suffoque… Je n'arrive plus à respirer… Te parler de tout cela, te parler d'Athénaïs… cela me fait mal… Me confier à toi, me fait mal… Dis-moi simplement, je t'en supplie, connais-tu cette affliction ?

o O o

_Oui, je la connais._

_Oui, cela fait de toi un homme. Cependant, sache que même si tu ne m'entends plus… nous savions tous que tu étais déjà un humain._

_Et c'est pour cette raison, pour cette douleur connue, que je suis la mieux placée pour raconter ta vie._

_Petit Prince anéanti…_

o O o

_Qu'est-ce qu'un Ange ? Pour certains, c'est un intermédiaire entre Dieu et l'homme. Pour d'autres, c'est une personne dotée d'une grande douceur. Avez-vous déjà fait l'amour à un Ange ? Le Gardien des Plumes, oui. Sauf que la dernière fois qu'il en a eu l'occasion dans cette confession, son petit Ange était mort d'une bien horrible façon… _

_Une soirée à thème, un salon aux couleurs érotiques, vingt jeunes gens et demi-mondaines, du vin et des mets fantastiques, l'ivresse et l'allégresse ; le décor est planté, les acteurs, présentés, l'avant-dernier acte de cette confidence peut donc enfin débuter._

o O o

_« Le médecin d'Athénaïs m'a fourni un second certificat de virginité ce jour,_ commença Dahlia, tandis que je réclamais un autre verre d'alcool. _Son dépucelage est dans quelques semaines et j'avoue être malgré tout étonnée que vous ayez résisté à la tentation de vous l'approprier pleinement. Connaissant votre lubrique nature… Vous auriez pu cependant vous le permettre, cela n'aurait en rien baissé le prix que le ministre des finances doit me verser le jour dit. Tout cela a été au préalable convenu avec Néis. Qui plus est, étant donné votre statut de Monarque, nul n'aurait trouvé médisances à dire sur ce point et sur… vos envies. » _

L'officielle défloraison d'une Mirabilis s'effectuait toujours sous les yeux de plusieurs personnes, se tenant dans une pièce voisine et ayant une vue privilégiée de ce spectacle intime, grâce à un vaste miroir sans tain. Parmi ces invités, vous pouviez compter sur la présence de la Céliatrice, ainsi que du ministre des finances – si le gouvernant de la jeune pucelle appartenait à la haute société, ou bien encore du comptable personnel de ce dernier, s'il n'était que riche bourgeois. Ceux-ci venaient contrôler que le contrat passé entre les différentes parties avait bien été honoré, avant de donner leur assentiment – signature et cachet à l'appui – pour que la somme précédemment fixée pût être délivrée à la formatrice. Par ailleurs, il arrivait que des proches amis soient pareillement conviés à regarder cette cérémonie privée, car pour certains hommes, la prise de l'hymen d'une telle naturelle beauté soumise à leur endroit, était un trophée dont ils aimaient se targuer. Néanmoins, ceux qui s'octroyaient le droit de dérober la pureté de la demoiselle avant la date fatidique, pouvaient en réalité être motivés par diverses raisons. Pour les plus honnêtes, il ne s'agissait là que d'une intense impatience. Concernant les moins loyaux, cela leur permettait de créer un scandale en feignant d'être innocents et en exigeant soit que l'argent reversé à la Céliatrice en fût considérablement diminué, soit que cette dernière leur accordât également ses faveurs sexuelles le jour venu, afin de réparer le préjudice vécu. Et pour les plus malveillants, c'était là une manière de profiter charnellement de leur Mirabilis, dont ils s'étaient finalement ennuyés, avant de la répudier sans scrupule en l'accusant d'écarter les cuisses à l'excès et en refusant de verser un sou à son enseignante. Nul n'était dupe de leur jeu, mais une courtisane n'avait guère droit de parole en ces temps. Pour ma part, tout le monde savait que je ne chercherais pas à me défaire de ma belle-de-nuit, ni faire d'esclandre, puisque je n'avais pas personnellement traité cette affaire. Néis s'était chargée de tout et Dahlia toucherait le prix convenu, quelle qu'en fût la finalité.

_« Elle s'est préparée intérieurement à se faire déflorer à cette date, pas avant,_ remarquai-je, en buvant une gorgée. _Si je devais la faire mienne sans attendre, elle ne me ferait plus confiance et sa fragilité en serait accentuée. Mais… je ne reste pas non plus totalement inactif,_ assurai-je.

– _Je sais !_ Lança joyeusement Dahlia. _Elle a fini par me confier les douceurs dont vous la gratifiez. La petite a découvert l'orgasme et en est toute retournée ! Vous auriez dû la voir avec ses joues rosies, lorsque je lisais ses confidences sur ce que vous lui faites la nuit ! C'était à croquer ! _

– _Vous m'en voyez ravi,_ répondis-je en souriant, un brin rêveur.

– _Toutefois,_ me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, _je reste surprise que vous n'ayez pas eu envie de sentir la chaleur de son intimité par un quelque autre procédé…_

– _Que voulez-vous dire ?_

– _N'avez-vous donc jamais eu le désir de glisser un doigt dans son temple à plaisir ?_ Me demanda-t-elle, d'une voix langoureuse.

– _Si, bien sûr que si !_ Répliquai-je sincèrement. _Cependant, je ne veux pas l'exposer au risque de perdre en avance ce sang virginal auquel elle semble être attachée, étant donné son application envers cette stupide broderie, qui servira à le recueillir ! »_

Dahlia se redressa soudainement, but quelques gouttes d'un alcoolisé nectar et me dit, doucement :

_« Le médecin m'a confirmé qu'elle avait un hymen complaisant. Comme vous pouvez immiscer un doigt en elle sans craindre un déchirement, il y a de fortes chances à ce qu'elle ne saigne que très peu à la date prévue, voire pas du tout. Cela viendra peut-être à force de rapports… »_

Je ne compris pas pourquoi elle affichait un air si grave en m'annonçant cela. C'était pourtant une bonne nouvelle, car cela signifiait que je pouvais pousser un peu plus loin les préliminaires avec Athénaïs. Je lui demandai donc la raison de sa visible préoccupation.

_« Si aucune perle vermeille ne vient tâcher son ouvrage de soie ce jour-là, je crains sa réaction quant aux rumeurs qui s'ensuivront, car certains prétendront qu'elle vous a été infidèle. Nul ne vous accusera d'avoir pris sa candeur avant l'heure ; les mauvaises langues seront trop contentes de lui faire une piètre réputation en lui inventant de nombreux amants, espérant ainsi que Néis et vous la chasserez. Elles raconteront qu'elle a corrompu un bas médecin afin de se voir délivrer un faux certificat. Sa place est très convoitée et jalousée. Je sais que vous n'en ferez rien, mais je redoute son anéantissement à cet instant. De plus, la peur d'être rejetée par vous lui dévorera les entrailles. »_

Dahlia parlait en connaissance de cause : une de ses amies Mirabilis s'était fait bannir et déshonorer par son protecteur pour ce motif. Il n'avait pas jugé crédible la parole du médecin, n'ayant constaté aucune gouttelette après l'acte. En ce qui me concernait, je me fichais royalement de ce détail. Qu'elle eût été vierge ou non avant de devenir mienne, ne me faisait pas vraiment plus d'effet que cela. Je n'étais pas assez suffisant pour être ce genre d'homme qui aimait à marquer la mémoire d'une jeune fille en étant le premier partenaire, afin de laisser une empreinte invisible au plus profond de sa chair. En ce sens, j'affirmai à Dahlia que je saurais bien rassurer ma belle-de-nuit si tel était le cas. Je ne savais pas encore à quel point j'avais tort.

Plus tard, je rejoignis ma courtisane et l'invitai à partager une fois de plus ma couche. J'aimais me blottir contre elle, en effleurant sa fragile nudité de la mienne. J'aimais sentir à son contact, le désir réchauffer doucement le creux de mes reins, même si je restais sur ma faim. J'aimais entourer de mes bras protecteurs, sa vulnérable et enfantine candeur. Et j'aimais par-dessus tout, plonger mon regard dans le sien durant de longues et silencieuses minutes, nos visages si proches l'un de l'autre, notre peau se caressant l'une et l'autre, tandis qu'elle me remerciait de ses noires prunelles de la patience dont je faisais preuve à son égard. Je ne savais pas encore être tendre, mais je tentais d'apprendre. Chaque jour, je refoulais ma bestialité pour la toucher sans aucune forme de brutalité. Il m'arrivait pourtant souvent de profiter de son absence pour me satisfaire seul en m'imaginant la faire mienne sur une table, ou bien encore dans une certaine position animale, m'enfonçant en elle sauvagement, me délectant de la vue plongeante de la fusion de notre union, enflammé par le bruit érotique de mon bassin claquant violemment contre le sien. Mais cela ne restait que pur fantasme. Je ne pouvais décemment pas le pratiquer avec elle un jour dans la réalité, au risque de la traumatiser.

Cette nuit-là, je ne me contentai pas que de simples frôlements innocents. Elle était nue, allongée sur mon lit, les yeux fermés et les mains près du visage sur l'oreiller, tandis que je m'adonnais entre ses cuisses repliées à un petit jeu lascif. Agenouillé à ses pieds, en appui sur une de mes paumes près de son gracieux bassin, je m'amusais à stimuler le petit galbe de son intimité avec l'extrémité de ma virilité dressée. Je fixais cette alléchante scène orchestrée par moi-même avec envie, en entendant avec satisfaction les soupirs d'aise d'Athénaïs s'accroître. Puis, je laissai glisser l'arrondi de ma masculinité sur les portes de sa merveille, sans m'immiscer plus avant, tout en appréciant de mêler mon liquide séminal à l'abondance de sa délicieuse cyprine. De la rondeur de ma turgescence, je câlinai ses jolies nymphes, répandis sur l'entièreté de sa féminité l'association de nos fluides intimes et je fus enchanté par cet acte, d'avoir également un avant-goût de la chaleur qui s'émanait de son étroitesse. Cette douceur ne fit qu'augmenter puissamment ma soif de m'introduire au plus profond d'elle-même, mais je la respectais suffisamment pour ne pas céder aussi facilement à mon avidité des plus ardentes. Pour quelqu'un qui a la connaissance du rapport charnel, ce genre de préliminaires sans avoir la possibilité de se satisfaire ensuite, est une véritable et fantastique torture, comme une grande jouissance morale et physique. C'était terriblement excitant pour moi que de faire cela et ne faisait qu'amplifier mon appétence à son endroit. D'ailleurs, ce n'était plus elle finalement qui m'escortait pas à pas dans chacun de mes déplacements, mais c'était plutôt moi désormais qui la suivais en brûlant de concupiscence, mes yeux pétillants de désir rivés sur elle à longueur de journée, alors que je profitais de la moindre occasion pour la toucher avec exaltation et aventurer une main sous ses jupons, afin de l'écouter jouir avec dévotion. Son comportement démontrait qu'elle avait complètement foi en ma personne pour m'autoriser à disposer de son corps de cette manière, sans craindre une quelconque réelle tentative avant l'heure. Du reste, en me livrant à ces prémices de luxure avec elle, je l'initiais lentement aux plaisirs de la chair avec son accord et me serais flagellé plutôt que de briser la confiance qu'elle me portait, en osant brusquer sa délicatesse.

Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Dahlia. Grâce à ses révélations, je savais que je pouvais d'ores et déjà priser par mon toucher le tiède Eden de ma Mirabilis, à condition que cette dernière fût prête à m'accueillir. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien et, depuis le temps que je faisais éprouver à son enveloppe charnelle la nébuleuse du ravissement sexuel, j'estimai alors que le moment était propice à une pratique un peu plus poussée. Je décidai néanmoins de commencer lentement, en laissant tout d'abord ma langue visiter les premières allées encore inexplorées de son fruitier. Par de petits mouvements, j'insinuai donc en elle et avec légèreté le membre charnu de ma bouche, en vérifiant régulièrement si aucune perle de sang ne venait à s'écouler. Heureux de ne voir rien entacher ma petite attention, je refranchis sans encombre son précieux portail virginal, pour fondre de bonheur en caressant enfin les douces parois de son obscurité encore vierges d'attouchements. Apprécia-t-elle ? Sans aucun doute, car elle remonta instinctivement son bassin à chacune de mes avancées, pour le coller à mes lèvres et permettre ainsi à ma langue enfiévrée de la pénétrer un peu plus en profondeur. D'une main placée sous elle, j'effleurai langoureusement ses fesses et l'aidai au passage à surélever son bas-ventre pour amplifier mes buccales tendresses. Et son souffle précipité conjugué à l'abondance nouvelle de son intime nectar, ne firent que me convaincre dans ma lancée et me transportèrent d'extase en savourant avec sensibilité son miel délicat.

Je revins ensuite à hauteur de son visage et déposai quelques petits baisers sur ses joues, avant de lui suçoter le lobe de l'oreille tout en massant érotiquement sa féminité. Puis, avec précaution, j'immisçai un doigt en son coeur qui s'inséra entièrement et tout naturellement, guidé par son intime rivière. Tandis que je soupirais de félicité en percevant enfin l'extatique et humide tiédeur de son intérieur, je la sentis se contracter brusquement autour de ce corps étranger en elle. Je ne bougeai donc plus, jusqu'à qu'elle posât une main sur mon bras audacieux pour m'inciter à me retirer. J'ouvris les yeux pour plonger l'éclat scintillant de mes pierres de lune dans le noir de ses inquiètes prunelles, et je l'observai amoureusement en l'interrogeant sur une quelconque douleur éprouvée. D'un timide signe de tête, elle me fit entendre qu'elle n'avait pas mal, mais je me doutais bien de ce qui la tourmentait réellement. En conséquence, je lui murmurai qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de se tracasser, que je n'aurais pas fait cela s'il y avait eu un risque pour son hymen, que même s'il venait à se déchirer, je ne souhaiterais pas me séparer d'elle étant conquis par sa présence à mes côtés et, pour étayer mes dires, je m'ôtai à regret de sa personne pour lui montrer l'objet de sa crainte, seulement recouvert de son généreux fluide corporel. Pas une seule gouttelette vermeille n'était à constater. Elle fixa alors mon doigt et le toucha avec hésitation, avant de me regarder à nouveau. J'esquissai un sourire et lui demandai son assentiment pour recommencer, en lui jurant de m'arrêter sur-le-champ si elle venait à me témoigner une souffrance, ou bien encore si son corps ne venait à verser les larmes de sa pureté. Soucieuse, elle sonda attentivement mes iris pendant une minute pour ne lire que ma sincérité et finit par accepter. Je lui répondis aussitôt par un franc sourire et l'embrassai passionnément, pour enfin libérer mon avidité.

Pudiquement, couché à ses côtés tout en cajolant sa langue de la mienne, je descendis une main gourmande vers son paradis sexuel, flattant premièrement le satiné de sa peau au creux de ses jambes repliées, afin de l'amener par la suite, à les écarter doucement. La voie ainsi ouverte, je câlinai davantage son Mont de Vénus et m'aventurai encore sur les portes de son vierge corps, avant de commencer à glisser mon index dans son exiguïté. Etant toujours légèrement stressée, son intérieur restait contracté et moins aisé à pénétrer que précédemment. Je décidai donc d'éclore lentement cette fleur en effectuant de discrets va-et-vient, m'introduisant un peu plus à chaque retour en elle. J'embrassai la carminé de sa bouche sans cesser ma progression, pour enfin réussir ma complète immixtion. Ainsi positionné, j'abandonnai ses jolies lèvres et la regardai intensément pour tenter de distinguer son ressenti tandis que, de mon doigt friand de délices humides, j'effleurais avec attention son étroitesse. Puis, j'essayai d'atteindre les plus reculées contrées de sa merveille en m'enfonçant en elle par à-coups, légers et délicats, mais profonds. J'espérais cependant que ces petits mouvements, minces reflets de ma réelle ardeur, ne lui faisaient aucun mal. En conséquence, je réprimai fortement mon envie de les exercer avec plus de vivacité, afin de ne pas me voir contraint à stopper mon entreprenante exploration pour cause de douleur endurée. Ce ne fut heureusement pas le cas et je réalisai même que mes actions lui étaient agréables, quand sa respiration se mit à trembler à chaque passage du bout de mon doigt sur un point éloigné et des plus sensible.

Bien résolu à lui faire traverser les portes du royaume orgastique, en prodiguant un simulacre de l'acte sexuel à son joyau d'innocence, je continuai mon œuvre d'un doigt circonspect et plaçai mon visage entre ses cuisses, au plus près de mon objectif. Avec coquinerie, ma langue effleura sa goutte charnelle pendant quelques instants, avant de laisser mes lèvres s'en emparer pour la suçoter immodérément. Ces caresses orales, conjuguées à ma dextérité manuelle, augmentèrent considérablement la chaleur et le miel de son intérieur, me plongeant ainsi dans l'ivresse de la convoitise. J'essayai de la pénétrer totalement de mon index joueur, entrant, sortant, alternant ces mouvements avec rapidité, tout en me délectant de l'érotique bruit qui s'émanait du frottement de mon doigt contre ses nymphes, entièrement recouvertes de son intime fluide. Cela me rendit fou, au point de crever d'envie de lui faire l'amour, de jouir en elle. Là, maintenant. Mais non. Pas encore. Je devais encore patienter pour finir par me contenter seul, de mon côté. Je n'avais jusqu'alors, pas osé lui demander la faveur de retoucher cette partie de mon corps, durement chargée de désir pour elle. Les soupirs qui se libérèrent ensuite de sa bouche, la manifestation de ses merveilleuses contractions internes annonciatrices de sa félicité, et la sensation de ses petites mains dorlotant mes cheveux en guise de témoignage de son ravissement, suffirent à me convaincre d'avoir recours à mon remède en solitaire la nuit même, une fois qu'elle se serait endormie. Je poursuivis moins d'une minute mes tendresses sur sa perle et mon va-et-vient au cœur de sa féminité, avant de pouvoir enfin entendre sa voix sous l'effet de l'orgasme. Je fermai les yeux en écoutant cette extase plus forte que les précédentes, tandis que j'appréciais le brusque resserrement de son Eden autour de mon doigt. J'adorais chacun de ses gémissements, si excitants, si doux et si puissants. C'était le seul moment où, j'avais le sentiment que sa raison, ses doutes, ses craintes, l'abandonnaient pour plier devant le plaisir. C'était le seul instant où en ma présence, sa barrière protectrice s'effondrait. C'était uniquement lors de ces petites secondes, qu'elle s'exprimait, me parlait. Alors comment ne pas aimer ce temps, résultant de simples attouchements, qui me permettait d'avoir l'impression qu'elle communiquait avec moi… réellement ? Ma belle Néis avait eu raison de la choisir. Je ne pouvais aimer Athénaïs comme je l'aimais, elle, d'un amour incommensurable. Non. Elle, je ne l'aimais pas. Je la vénérais littéralement… ma petite et fragile déesse.

Je m'allongeai délicatement auprès d'elle, alors qu'elle reprenait discrètement sa respiration, sans réussir à détacher mes prunelles de sa jolie figure. Souriant, j'étais aux anges d'avoir pu la transporter dans une telle jouissance. Je posai doucement un doigt sur son menton pour tourner son fin visage vers moi et l'inciter à me regarder. Je voulais voir l'étincelle du contentement illuminer son regard. Je voulais lire la béatitude post-orgasmique dans le creux de ses iris. Elle ouvrit lentement les paupières, les yeux encore voilés par la brume de la volupté et me contempla. Seule la concupiscence de notre souffle, vint se rendre écho dans cette pièce redevenue silencieuse. Là, en cette minute, elle me désirait encore, mais elle me désirait _en_ elle, pleinement. Je le vis bien. Et pourtant, je ne fis rien. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle regrettât cet élan de lascivité, le lendemain. Non que je ne souhaitasse pas m'unir avec elle séance tenante, cependant, je savais qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête. Je ne voulais pas dérober sa pureté cette nuit-là, au risque de la voir se repentir de ce geste. En l'embrassant amoureusement, je mis donc un terme à cette muette déclaration, qui m'avait fait saisir dans l'excellence son besoin de relations charnelles et qui, dans sa spontanéité, avait furieusement enthousiasmé mon imagination autant que mes pulsions. Puis, je me couchai confortablement en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre moi en posant la tête sur mon torse. Je me mis ensuite à espérer la rapidité de son endormissement, afin d'aller pouvoir me soulager de cette effervescence, cruelle et fantastique régente de mes reins. Je prêtai donc attention à sa respiration, pour finir par constater que celle-ci tardait à se faire lente et profonde. Habituellement, elle sombrait assez vite dans les bras de Morphée, même si quelques cauchemars venaient peupler ses songes, que je m'empressais de calmer en l'étreignant pour la rassurer de ma chaleur. Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose paraissait gêner sa fatigue. Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'elle eût plus de difficultés à rejoindre le pays des rêves, précisément au moment où je n'attendais que cela ?

N'ayant d'autre choix que de patienter sagement jusqu'à la possibilité de ma délivrance, je tendis longuement l'oreille pour percevoir le moindre changement dans ses inspirations. En vain. Elle était toujours bien éveillée. Quelles pensées pouvaient bien lui obscurcir ainsi l'esprit et l'empêcher de profiter de sa nuit ? Soudain, je sentis une caresse sur mon ventre qu'elle m'accorda du bout des doigts, avant de repousser le drap qui lui masquait la vue de ma masculinité. Précautionneusement, elle referma sa fine main autour de ma turgescence pour débuter quelques allers et retours, embrasant tous mes sens par cet acte. J'appréciai énormément cet attouchement, cependant, l'appétence m'était tellement devenue oppressante après nos échanges que, si jamais elle n'osait pas me mener à terme dans l'heure, je trouverais n'importe quel prétexte pour m'isoler et me satisfaire avant son sommeil, ne pouvant me contenir davantage. Mes limites allaient bientôt être atteintes et, plutôt que de lui réclamer des douceurs qu'elle n'était sans doute pas encore disposée à me donner, autant me terminer seul… mais le plus vite possible. Et rien que de savoir ses jolies lèvres si proches de cette partie de moi, jusqu'à en percevoir son souffle sur l'arrondi de mon intimité, ne fit qu'accroître mes luxurieuses idées – notamment une en particulier, dans laquelle je me figurais prisonnier de sa bouche. Je me passai une main sur le visage pour tenter de reprendre constance et lâchai un profond soupir. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Mais comment y arriver quand une demoiselle des plus exquise était dans le même temps en train de réjouir mon bas-ventre, terriblement en manque de tendresses féminines ?

Subitement, Athénaïs s'assit contre mon flanc, ramena sa longue chevelure sur son épaule gauche et se pencha vers la manifestation de mon désir sous mes yeux étonnés, mais éclatants d'envie. Je pus l'apercevoir s'approcher de moi d'une lenteur insoutenable, avant que ses cheveux ne vinssent me voiler la scène en retombant près de son visage. Peut-être l'avait-elle fait exprès, par gêne, afin que je ne la visse pas à l'œuvre. Ce qui ne m'empêcha nullement de me délecter de cette faveur. Et quand elle commença à me parcourir de sa langue hésitante, pour enfin me guider entre ses lèvres et me laisser pénétrer presque entièrement cet autre temple extatique, j'expirai bien malgré moi de béatitude. Elle était si douce et si chaude en cet endroit, que je n'eus aucun mal à me représenter être dans son intimité. Puis, elle m'effleura dans l'intégralité en oscillant la tête de haut en bas, accompagnant ses mouvements de va-et-vient qu'elle me prodigua d'une main. Au fur et à mesure que j'éprouvais sa tiède humidité m'envelopper, ma respiration se précipita et le plaisir se propagea littéralement dans l'ensemble de mon être. Je serrai légèrement les poings pour essayer de retenir au maximum l'expression de mon ravissement qui ne demandait qu'à se répandre, tandis qu'involontairement je ponctuais mon souffle, déjà saccadé, par quelques succincts gémissements. Mais étant donné la merveilleuse façon dont elle sollicitait ma masculinité, je subodorais la perte imminente de tous mes moyens si je ne la stoppais pas immédiatement. D'autant que je ne voulais pas lui imposer de goûter la source de mon corps, pour sa toute première expérience.

Je lui touchai doucement le bras et lui murmurai ma proche libération, afin qu'elle suspendît là ses actions. Ma petite Mirabilis me contempla, les joues rosies par l'érotisme de son geste ; ses prunelles sondant les miennes pour estimer tout l'effet qu'elle me faisait, alors que je fixais le carmin brillant de ses lèvres bienfaitrices avec convoitise. Je les trouvais d'ailleurs en cette seconde si délicieusement charnues et attirantes que, j'embrassai ma belle-de-nuit avec ferveur, mêlant profondément ma langue à la sienne. Par la suite, Athénaïs se détacha de moi et, sans que j'en comprisse la raison, récupéra son saut-de-lit et l'enfila, avant d'aller dans la salle d'eau. Je me laissai retomber lourdement sur le matelas en soupirant, tremblant de désir et l'esprit ardemment obnubilé par le besoin de m'apaiser. Je n'en pouvais plus. L'idée de me rendre aux Bains pour me soustraire à l'innocence de ses yeux s'imposa à moi comme une évidence… et une urgence. J'entamais donc l'invention d'un quelconque mensonge afin de m'absenter, quand je la vis revenir, une serviette à la main. Perplexe, je me redressai en appui sur mes avant-bras, tout en la considérant reprendre sa position initiale et plier en deux le linge, pour soigneusement le poser à même mon ventre. Elle m'adressa subséquemment un regard plein de sous-entendus et m'invita à me rallonger. Bien que bouche bée par son initiative, j'obéis sans mot dire, à la fois embarrassé et prodigieusement excité que de pouvoir jouir de cette manière. Elle reprit derechef sa câlinerie, augmentant ainsi les battements de mon cœur. Sa langue se fit plus entreprenante ; ses moites lèvres se serrèrent autour de moi et le mouvement de sa main s'accéléra avec harmonie. Ma respiration redevint assez vite irrégulière et entrecoupée de gémissements, que je ne parvenais définitivement plus à réprimer. Mon bassin, instinctivement, effectua quelques petites poussées afin de l'accompagner dans ses va-et-vient, alors que ma turgescence se renforçait davantage. Et, je sentis enfin cette pression bien précise dans mon bas-ventre, messagère de mon extase. Mon être fut irradié par l'orgasme, m'arrachant un doux cri de plaisir, presque plaintif, tandis que sa chaude bouche recueillait l'abondant fruit de ma jouissance. J'adorai la sensation que de me répandre en elle de cette façon. Mon ravissement fut tel, qu'il me plongea pendant de longues minutes dans une formidable plénitude. Ce fut à peine si je perçus Athénaïs déposer de ses lèvres discrètes, ma semence sur la serviette, avant de l'enlever et de se blottir dans mes bras. Je puis vous affirmer que cette nuit-là, je m'endormis serein, contenté et sincèrement reconnaissant envers mon éblouissante et surprenante petite déesse.

Les semaines suivantes furent rythmées par quelques divertissantes promenades le jour, et par nos jeux luxurieux la nuit. J'étais de plus en plus complice avec ma courtisane, au point d'aimer la taquiner par quelques chatouillements en public, lors de nos balades dans les jardins environnants ou bien au sein même du palais. Je découvris une vie simple et sans nuage à ses côtés. De sa riante et ensoleillée candeur, elle réussissait à combler le manque et le vide laissés par Néis ; elle arrivait à soulager ma douleur engendrée par la trop longue absence de ma Reine, à éclairer mes sombres et mornes pensées. A l'occasion, nous nous amusions comme deux enfants, jouant en toute insouciance à nous chercher pour nous attraper. Si je ne pouvais entendre ses éclats de rire, je lisais la joie de vivre sur son visage, qui prenait parfois un air mutin lorsque nous folâtrions. J'ai souvenance d'un soir où, à cause d'un alcool au goût de pêche dont elle avait abusé, sa démarche quelque peu titubante conjuguée à ses petits hoquets, étaient désopilants à souhait ! Je faisais également mon possible pour la remercier de sa présence, en répondant du mieux possible à ses désirs. Je l'emmenais donc assister aux pièces de théâtre qui l'intéressaient ; je lui achetais les robes qui ornaient la devanture des boutiques de notre ville, et qu'elle regardait d'un œil envieux sans jamais oser les réclamer ; j'improvisais un dîner au bord d'un cours d'eau, avec des musiciens pour nous tenir compagnie… J'essayais de tout mettre en œuvre afin qu'elle fût heureuse. J'étais à l'époque, encore trop occupé par elle, pour m'apercevoir de la douleur croissante de mon peuple. Pour ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité des habitants de ce royaume. Ou plutôt… je vous confierais que je ne voulais m'y attarder. Je pensais à moi… pour une fois. Qui plus est, j'avais beau être le plus haut dignitaire de cette contrée, je ne me sentais que Roi par procuration. Et j'ai totalement déserté cette fonction, à la disparition d'Athénaïs. Je n'étais pas fait pour régner. Ce n'était pas moi, que le peuple reconnaissait comme souverain incontesté. C'était Néis et ce, malgré l'inégalable crainte qu'elle commençait à susciter. Elle était vénérée comme une déesse, de par ses pouvoirs et sa noblesse d'âme d'antan.

C'était il y a si longtemps…

Vint finalement le jour crucial pour ma Mirabilis. Le jour de sa Défloraison. Je dois vous avouer que j'avais bien du mal à dissimuler mon impatience, car c'était enfin le jour où elle serait mienne. J'avais l'impression que ce passage à l'acte ferait de nous un couple aux yeux de tous, puisqu'il consoliderait et parachèverait sa position officielle au palais. Je ne l'avais pas vue de la journée et ne cessais de me demander quel pouvait bien être son ressenti. Etait-elle nerveuse ? Anxieuse ? Je m'attelais donc aux préparatifs de cette attendue soirée, pour m'occuper l'esprit. L'union entre un monarque et sa belle-de-nuit était un évènement qui provoquait une incomparable effervescence parmi la gent masculine appartenant à la noblesse, car il était motif à de somptueuses réjouissances. Les dames mariées étaient bien entendu écartées des festivités, cédant leur place aux courtisanes. Cela restait une affaire d'hommes et d'initiées à la lubricité. Dans ce but, la plus grande salle de ma vaste demeure avait été agencée afin d'accueillir une centaine d'invités. Les tables avaient été joliment décorées ; un présent, contenant des fioles d'aphrodisiaque et autres accessoires coquins, avait été réservé pour chaque convive, et bon nombre d'artistes talentueux avaient été engagés pour nous divertir. Les mets, choisis avec finesse, étaient riches en couleurs pour exciter nos pupilles et leurs saveurs étaient délicatement épicées pour éveiller nos papilles. Au centre de la pièce, placé là intentionnellement pour être à la vue de tous, trônait un lit rond recouvert d'organza rouge et de soie blanche chatoyante. Trois oreillers y étaient également disposés, dont la teinte écarlate était sans conteste mise en valeur par les mirabilis de couleur bleue qui parsemaient les draps. Ceci était en réalité une réplique exacte de la couche que je partagerais avec Athénaïs un peu plus tard. Elle était destinée à deux jeunes gens – semblant avoir le même âge qu'elle et moi, qui s'adonneraient à la luxure jusqu'à notre départ et raviraient nos indiscrètes prunelles de leur ébat charnel. Ce spectacle était censé émoustiller pareillement ma belle-de-nuit, bien que je doutasse de l'effet escompté… Mais l'heure de son arrivée approchait. L'assemblée était déjà à la fête ; l'ivresse embrumait déjà nos têtes et les danseuses tournoyaient autour de nous dans une sensualité manifeste. Ce fut alors que les portes s'ouvrirent, pour me laisser découvrir celle qui serait ma demoiselle des plaisirs. Et lorsque mes iris se posèrent sur l'extatique tenue de celle-ci, je réalisai que la nuit s'annonçait intensément érotique.

_A suivre…_

o O o

**Mot de l'auteur et réponse aux commentaires :**

Merci à **Shin** pour sa correction.

Désolée pour l'attente et la longueur de cette « confession », mais je préfère m'appliquer pour écrire, que faire n'importe quoi. Et puis, moi, ça me fait plaisir d'écrire ça … tant pis si vous n'aimez pas… Oui, je sais, j'en fais un peu n'importe quoi de cette fiction.

Alors pour tous ceux qui me lisent encore, je vous dis BRAVO, vous avez du courage !!

Si, si !!

J'aurais pété un câble à votre place !

MAIS !!

J'ai une surprise pour vous !

Certaines jeunes filles m'ont odieusement fait du chantage afin que je publie un nouveau chapitre de « The Red Seal », après la confession du Gardien terminée, en échange de leurs dessins…

Et, bien sûr, j'ai dit oui (quand on me prend par les sentiments)

Vous pouvez voir leurs fan arts sur mon profil !

Didine62 :

Hello ! Tu es bien courageuse de lire toutes mes fictions, étant donné le temps de parution. Mais je te suis vraiment reconnaissante d'être passée par là pour signifier ton appréciation ! Je suis désolée pour le temps de parution, mais j'ai effectué – au bas mot – une bonne vingtaine de relectures et corrections, et ai dû attendre la dernière correction d'une correctrice sur l'autre site où je suis. Cette dernière étant professeur de français, me semble-t-il, elle est donc vachement plus calée que moi ! J'ai un souci avec mes virgules apparemment. Elles sont parfois mal placées. Enfin… Merci beaucoup de tes lectures et d'avoir laissé un commentaire ! Bisou bisou !

FanaDeBibiChan :

Coucou ! Alors, je t'avoue que le pseudo… m'a bien fait rire. Mais je respecte totalement ta décision d'anonymat. Tout d'abord, merci sincèrement pour ce long commentaire, qui plus est sur cette histoire ! Je suis ravie de pouvoir faire rêver quelques femmes – notamment avec mes passages osés, si je puis dire, car c'est un peu à cause de cela que j'ai commencé l'écriture. Ne trouvant pas ce que je cherchais soit : des écrits osés sans forme de vulgarité et autres erreurs, j'ai décidé de m'y mettre et suis contente de voir que mes écrits peuvent trouver un écho ! Tu as débuté par The Red Seal ? J'ai connu une fille sur un certain forum qui avait entamé la lecture de mes écrits par celle-ci, sans pour autant me laisser de commentaires, et qui avait également lu Harry Potter. Une de mes fictions, « Lettre d'amour » lui est d'ailleurs consacrée, à travers son « personnage ». Peut-être est-ce toi ? Lol, non, je ne le pense pas. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire précitée, The Child comportera effectivement quelques éléments qui dévoileront une partie de sa finalité. Cependant, quand je disais que The Child conclurait The Red Seal, c'était dans le sens où « L'Enfant », en lui-même, terminerait cette dernière en y apparaissant. Dans tous les cas, il me reste un chapitre à écrire sur la présente fiction, avant de me remettre à The Red Seal. Je suis pareillement contente de voir que l'intrigue avec Athénaïs t'ait plue, et suis épatée que tu aies lu toute cette histoire en une journée ! Cela n'a pas dû être simple. MERCI aussi d'apprécier le personnage du Gardien ! Pour ma part, c'est mon personnage favori ! Et oui, j'aime bien les persos légèrement… ahem… torturés, lol. Merci beaucoup de ton soutien et de tes lectures ! Bisou, bisou !


End file.
